Obsession of Sin
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: After years of traveling in the Feudal Era, Kagome's romantic feelings toward Inuyasha are redirected, and are escalating into something rather hazardous. Kagome/Sesshomaru
1. Virtually Errant

**Okay then, here comes my next story. Wow, it's been a while since I've actually done some writing. Whew… hope I haven't gotten rusty. Did you miss me?? **

**This story is focused around my all time favorite couple… Sesshomaru and Kagome! Yeah! Woot and such…**

**This first chapter is a little short, but the next one is longer… I promise.**

**Slight revision of this chapter and every one following it, thanks to a few, helpful tips from Ataokoloinona. I heart you...  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat. **

_Obsession of Sin_

_Virtually Errant_

How had this happened?

Out of all the men in the world… why did it have to be him? She would have been more willing to accept a woman than the beast that now held her attention.

In her first years of traveling with the brazen hanyou, she had been convinced that she was desperately in love with him. In her innocent eyes, he had been daring, heroic, and roguishly attractive. What naïve little girl wouldn't be smitten?

It was true he treated her like she was no more than the lint between his clawed, demon toes, but in her youthful stupidity she decided to cast that issue aside. She was after all, in 'love' with him, and no one was perfect, right? His rudeness could be attributed to his years of isolation… right?

She had christened that period in her life the 'Bad Boy Obsessing Phase', or 'BBOP' for short.

As time passed, however, she slowly sprouted from her immature roots and blossomed into the next stage of her life. At the age of nineteen, Kagome's preferences had changes immensely. No longer was Inuyasha the center of her world. The mere thought alone made her shake her head.

As she grew into maturity her taste in men took a gigantic turn. Inuyasha was selfish and unable to commit or make his own decisions. That was the first point against him in her book.

Secondly, there was the fact that he smelled unpleasant. That one really baffled her. She had always been a freak when it came to personal hygiene, and how she had stomached riding on his back all those years stumped her. One more point.

Third was the fact that his manners were nonexistent. He was constantly burping and slobbering all over him self during meals, and that was _extremely_ unattractive. While she knew manners weren't all that important in this time, Sango and Miroku managed well enough... so why couldn't he? That one counted for two in her book.

Lastly, there was the fact that he was still far too immature for her liking. The score ended up at five points against him, which was two points over her limit.

She wanted an intelligent man, one who knew how to be civil. Her dream man was sexy, confident, and debonair… Inuyasha didn't possess even one of those traits.

That was where the trouble began. As they continued traveling, one being in particular began to fall into that category a little more every time they met. Each encounter brought her to the frightening realization that this creature possessed all of the qualities her dream man did.

The smooth tenor of his voice made her shiver, and not in fear, though it very well should have been, for her newest interest was lethal. With looks that resembled yet surpassed Inuyasha's, this new center of her attention was what any straight woman would call a 'heartthrob'.

At first, it had been a small, nagging string of curiosity… but after delving into the subject more thoroughly, she found herself becoming obsessed.

Virgin she may have been, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him intimately when she had a moment to herself. She would often fantasize about strong, clawed hands cupping her breasts and squeezing her backside. About long, silver wisps of hair pooling around her as he laid her out on the grass, blocking out the rest of the world and trapping her within a curtain of frost colored satin. The silken texture of his tongue as it slid along every crease and crevice her feminine curves had to offer.

It was safe to say that she was clearly in too deep.

She had tried to squash any form of feeling she might have had for him, but it was no use. Her curious, determined nature pushed her onward, deeper into the pool of desire she was currently wading in.

A part of her wondered if perhaps he might ever desire her as well… though there was great doubt seeded along with that thought. He was not what one would call the friendliest of beings, and seemed to have a problem with humans. This, of course, left her in a quandary. She knew that he would never return her feelings, and yet here she was, fawning over him like a love-sick pup. This was by far worse than her crush on Inuyasha, because this time… it was practically a sin.

And now here she was, standing yards away from the focus of her intrigue with her bowstring pulled taut, the arrow that rested against it aimed directly at his left breast. He merely stared at her, with eyes so frigid that she literally shivered.

She hadn't a snowball's chance in Hell to hit him… and he knew that. Perhaps that was why he simply turned his back on her and walked soundlessly into the dense foliage, silver mane swaying fluidly behind him.

For a moment she contemplated firing her arrow, just to wipe all smug thoughts from his mind and make it clear that she meant business. _He_ was a prime example of the type of man one should _not_ get involved with… but that never seemed to stop her.

No… it never stopped the naughty thoughts that invaded her mind during the day… or the heated dreams that plagued her at night. Hell, it didn't stop her from watching his broad back as he left her standing there, imagining the noises he might make should she rake her nails across the pale, muscled plane.

She was trapped within the mystery of her newest obsession: Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?"

Grumbling at the harsh, accusing tone, Kagome narrowed her eyes, remaining silent as she ambled back into camp, bow hanging from near limp fingers. 'Not the warm welcome I had hoped for,' she mused bitterly, tossing her bow down next to her sleeping roll and plopping to the ground beside the fire.

Sango and Miroku cast her brief but friendly glances, knowing that she was not in a talking mood. Shippou curled up next to her, hoping to offer some quiet comfort to the obviously distraught miko.

Inuyasha, however, was not so thoughtful or observant, as he stomped up to her and growled, "I asked you a question, wench!"

Glaring through thick, sooty lashes, Kagome grit her teeth and bit out, "I was taking a bath… I told you earlier."

Snorting, the he scoffed, "It never takes you that long to bathe. What kept you?"

Considering the fact that all members of their odd little band were completely exhausted, and knowing that Inuyasha would want them to pursue his brother, Kagome decided it was best to keep her meeting with Sesshomaru to herself. Nostrils flaring as she inhaled, the young priestess replied in a serious tone, "Sometimes, Inuyasha, people like to do this little thing called relaxing. It isn't like we have to go anywhere; we're camping here for the night. So what's the big deal?"

Glowering, the hanyou barked, "The longer you stay away from camp the more likely you are to be attacked!"

Lifting a cynical brow, Kagome crooned, "Don't tell me you're starting to care, Inuyasha?"

Cheeks reddening, he swiftly crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on her. "Feh," he mumbled, "yeah right. I just don't want you losing anymore shards."

Knowing that arguing with him would be fruitless, Kagome just shook her head and sighed, "Yeah, I thought as much."

'Sitting' him had crossed her mind, but over the years she had decided that such a course of action was only needed when the situation got drastic. In her blossoming maturity, she had learned to tolerate his rude behavior, and found that if she simply swallowed her pride and let the subject alone, things went by much more smoothly.

And so she continued to stroke the downy fur of Shippou's tail, humming to herself and mulling over her latest encounter with the stoic taiyoukai.

She certainly had a knack when it came to falling for assholes. Her first real crush had seen her as nothing more than a shadow. And now… well… she was rather certain that if Sesshomaru ever found out about her little secret that he would end her life in an instant.

Sighing, she gave Shippou one final pet before lifting him from her lap so that she might begin making supper. Gathering her cooking supplies, she poured the contents of her canteen into a pot and placed it on the cooking rack over the fire.

Tonight's cuisine consisted of ramen and ramen… Kagome decided that she needed to expand their food rations to a wider variety. Honestly, handy and quick as they were, she was getting rather sick of instant noodles.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was practically salivating as he eyed the packages. Kagome shook her head. That boy could live off ramen; there was no doubt about it.

Hazy blue orbs landed on the bubbling water, lips parting as an almost inaudible yawn passed them. She was worn out from traveling all day; her body depleted of energy. She hoped more than anything that her sleep would be undisturbed. Yet Lady Fate seemed to be rather fickle, and she guessed that her dreams would yet again be plagued with silver haired gods, leading to her waking in the middle of the night in a sticky, sweaty mess.

"Kagome, the pot is boiling over!"

Inuyasha's rough tenor shattered her brooding thoughts, and she groaned. When she focused in on the pot yet again, she found that it was indeed bubbling over.

Stuffing her hand in the tacky, zebra striped oven mitt she had packed away in her bag, she removed the object from its place over the fire, fanning it a little before opening the packages of noodles she had by her side. Adding the stringy pasta, she sighed and leaned back on her palms.

"What's gotten into you?" the hanyou barked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Humming in confusion, the little miko replied in a tired tone, "Nothing… just thinking, is all."

Snorting, the dog-eared boy stuffed his hands in the billowed sleeves of his haori, turning his head to the side so that he could glance up at the sky. "Yeah, well just make sure you don't ruin the food."

When a hard object made contact with his head, he turned sharply to Kagome, who was fiddling with a pebble and sticking her tongue out at him. "Wench," he grumbled sourly before looking up at the stars once again.

Chuckling in a quiet, lethargic way, Kagome began to prod the mass of noodles floating in the pot, pulling them apart with a fork. Satisfied with the amount of liquid they had absorbed, she drained the surfeit water and added the flavoring, portioning out equal amounts in several, small bowls.

Distributing them, she picked up her own dish and began to sip noiselessly. Inuyasha, of course, inhaled his. Shaking her head at his deplorable manners, Kagome closed her eyes and went back to mulling over her poor choice in men.

Fawning over a demon - Sesshomaru, more to the point - was bad for one's health, and the idea of being skewered on finely pointed, razor-edged claws just didn't appeal to her.

'Do I have a death wish?' she pondered, rolling the thought around in her head for a moment before another replaced it.

'Am I insane?' It was at that moment that she decided to crack an eye open and found the most disturbing thing staring back at her. Wide, googly eyes gazed unblinking, the red tongue that lolled from its precisely sewn, cotton mouth seeming to mock her. In all honestly, the zebra mitt she had brought along looked about as demented as a hyena youkai on angel dust… which brought her back to her original question. Was she insane? Apparently the zebra mitt thought so, as it continued to silently tease her with its goofy expression. Yes… definitely insane. She had heard about love making people do crazy things… but to sign one's own warrant for death… that was a bit much.

Then again who said anything about love? She certainly didn't love Sesshomaru… she was merely enticed by his good looks and cool demeanor. Once again she had fallen for a man with no chance of having her feelings reciprocated.

Ah well, she supposed there were always other suitable bachelors still out there. As the saying went, there were 'plenty of fish in the sea'.

'Hrmph,' she groused silently, 'that may be so… but why is it that I always seem to catch jerk fish?'

**Well there we go. The first chapter is posted and ready for you to scrutinize. I know Kagome seems a little cynical and slightly perverted in this story, but time changes people. And she is nineteen in this fic… for those of you who weren't paying attention. **

**By the by, have any of you seen my common sense, I seem to have misplaced it somewhere? Why, well let's just say that trying to type and eat a bowl of soup at the same time isn't the smartest or easiest thing to accomplish. I'm still picking letter shaped noodles out of my keyboard. It's a miracle this thing even works after the food that's been spilled on it. I swear I could take this keyboard apart and use the contents to feed a third world country. **

**Enough of my useless drabble… please review…**


	2. Galling Distraction

**Alright then, here's chapter two. I'm so… so… tired. It's unfair really. Oh well, could be worse I suppose. But I'm getting off track… the next chapter… it's here… here it is… right here…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat!!**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Galling Distraction_

Boot clad feet fell mutely against the forest floor, the leaves that carpeted the earth moist and limp. The trees stood gnarled and nearly naked, small clusters of foliage just barely clinging to their winding branches.

To the west the mountain range stood out proudly: monstrous hills of pale purple in the distance, their feet clad with a thin sheet of fog and their heads topped with caps of white.

The sun had set, and the stars had already begun to appear, winking mischievously at the world below.

Tawny orbs stared into the distance, keen ears searching for anything that sounded out of the ordinary. A slender, well formed nose flared, testing the air.

The area was safe and secluded. They would camp here for the night.

"Milord?"

The voice pricked his senses painfully, sending tiny rivulets of irritation down his spine. Turning his head so that he could stare uninterestedly at the source of said noise, he lifted one thin, silver brow in question.

"Is this location to your liking?"

He blinked slowly, watching with amusement as the lowly being before him gulped. His head tipped in approval, and the little creature at his feet breathed a sigh of relief. He returned his gaze to the sky as the annoyance toddled off, leaving him in peace once more.

The irritating nuisance known as Jaken could be heard a ways off, instructing Rin and Ah-Un that they were to set up camp. With a voice that could have peeled the paint from walls and a smell that could wilt even the freshest flower, Sesshomaru often wondered why he kept the runt around. He was frustrating and incommodious and looked about as appealing as some form of fungi infestation.

And at the same time, he had his uses. He was trustworthy and loyal, willing to follow his Lord through Hell and back. Such unwavering devotion was hard to come by in such dark times. There was also the fact that the toad had an uncanny ability to dig up information that even he, himself had trouble finding. He didn't know how Jaken managed it, nor did he care, but it was a trait that made him valuable.

The smell of wood smoke alerted him to the fact that his retainer had succeeded in building a fire. It was rather damp out, and he was somewhat surprised that Jaken had managed it so quickly. Usually it would take several minutes of failed attempts and a string of curses before such a thing was accomplished.

He was pleased at the fact. He didn't need Rin falling ill. Having a sick human around would be a bother, and in turn hinder his travel. He hated being delayed… and it had already happened once that day.

_During his scout, the stink of his half-brother had assaulted his senses, and he decided it would be best to see what the whelp was attempting by trespassing on his lands. It wasn't that he wanted to start a confrontation… Hell, the thought of seeing Inuyasha alone made his mood sour, but he would not allow the moron to traverse freely onto his lands without investigating the pup's purpose._

_It was during his short trek toward Inuyasha's temporary encampment that another scent bombarded his senses… his half-brother's miko. Judging by the strength in her scent as opposed to that of the other's, he could tell that she was closer… and she was alone._

_What in the world was the foolish girl doing, wandering off when she had little to no knowledge of how to defend herself? _

_His question was answered soon enough when the air grew heavy with moisture. So she was bathing, was she? He scowled lightly to himself. He had no desire to walk in on her only to have her screech at him. Being accused of lechery was not something he wanted to deal with at the moment. _

_Yet he would not slow his pace for the benefit of a mere human woman. With that in mind, he continued, his gait steady. It would be simple enough to separate her head from her body should the situation call for it… which was exactly what would happen should she accuse him of doing something as disgusting as playing the peeping tom._

_Much to his great relief, she had already dressed upon his arrival, and was going about collecting her things. His interest piqued as he noted some of the odd trappings she carried with her. Brightly colored bottles made of some foreign substance were lined on a rock, her hideous yellow satchel sitting next to them. He watched as she stuffed her things carelessly into the oversized bag before leaning over to ruffle her hair with a large towel. _

_She then plopped herself down on said rock and pulled the peculiar leggings she wore over her feet. Her shoes followed, and she stood with a flourished toss of damp, midnight tresses.  
_

_Though she no longer wore the lewd green cloth she once sported, her current décor was no better. This kimono, however, ending past mid thigh as opposed to above mid thigh. It was a step in the right direction, he supposed.  
_

_By that time he was within her range of sight, and he wondered idly how long it would take her dwindling human senses to seek him out. _

_Much to his surprise, she perked only shortly after, her head turning in his direction. It took a moment for her eyes to spot him amongst the trees, but when she did the result was expected if not somewhat comical. She did a rather impressive impersonation of a fish for some time, her mouth opening and closing as though she were attempting to speak. Finally she moved, twisting around in a frantic manner so that she could run in the opposite direction._

_Instead of continuing to flee, as he had expected, she bent over and snatched something from the ground. When she turned around again, he couldn't help but scoff. _

_She looked absolutely ridiculous, knees chattering like that of a newborn lamb's. Yet her eyes, though they held a hint of fear, were as set and determined as ever. Clasped tightly in her tiny hands were a bow and arrow, the tip of which was pointed directly at him._

_He continued walking, ignoring the look she was bestowing upon him. He supposed she was trying to look threatening… but was failing miserably. She looked about as threatening as a box of kittens._

_By the time he actually reached the clearing, most of her fear had been whittled away, replaced with resolve and anger. He sensed conflict within her… confusion and unease. He guessed that she was contemplating whether or not to run. As he continued, however, he saw her pull her bowstring a little tauter. This caused him to pause._

_Was she serious? Did she actually think she could intimidate him with her pitiful weapons and skill? Priestess she may have been, but even the most experienced of holy beings lacked the speed required to take a demon of his stature down. _

_So, instead of advancing, Sesshomaru settled for staring at her. He sensed no ill will from her, despite the fact that he had attempted to take her life on several occasions. _

_She was a vexing little thing, he noted. He had come to find that hate was not an emotion that this particular human felt, though she had many reasons to be filled with the tainted emotion. She did not loathe him, he could sense it, she was simply wary. Though the thought bothered him to a degree, it earned her slight respect from him._

_As for Inuyasha, he could smell the whelp clear enough, and it was safe to say that the dolt and his ragamuffin group were merely camping. He supposed such was acceptable and with that he left._

Yes, the young miko had acted as a proverbial thorn in his side on many occasions. She was always slowing him down or throwing him off course. It was slightly irritating. However, there was no denying that his encounters with her never failed to amuse him. She was a silly little chit, unlike any human he had ever met. She was brave, though she had no reason to be. She was not skilled in the art of combat, save her experience with the bow. She was weak and feeble, and utterly human.

Yet, weak as she was, there was power in her tiny, female body. Not physical strength, in any way, but spiritual. Her will was iron, her soul unshakable. He knew of very few beings with such steely resolve. As for her miko ability, he supposed she would be considered a frightful opponent to many should she decide to hone her skills. To him... such things were trivial. No being had ever bested his power, save his own father.

She, unlike most of her kind, was frightfully loyal and unbelievably humane. No matter how grave the situation appeared, she stood by her friends, and he knew she would freely give her life if it meant saving them. Her kindness was somewhat of a mystery to him. He had never witnessed a creature give so much of themselves and expect nothing in return. Humans were greedy and spiteful by nature, and kindness was a rarity when dealing with them.

This young miko, however, was an anomaly. She went out of her way to save those in need, even if their well being did not concern her in the least. She had adopted a demon child and cared for it as though it were her own. She had cried for them, bled for them, sacrificed so much for them… and not once had he seen her demand something in return. It was almost alien, the way she acted.

Kagome… he believed she was called, was quite the vexing creature; intelligent as well. Her knowledge of the world and arithmetic and science startled him. It was obvious to say that she was not from the surrounding area. Her open nature suggested she came from a place that was experiencing a time of peace.

Her loose speech did not hold the formality or restraint that was practiced here. Yet despite the fact that he didn't always understand what she was rambling about, he knew she was far from being uneducated in the field of manners or linguistics. He knew for a fact that her vocabulary was far from lacking, and consisted of many colorful phrases and words.

The objects she carried with her were foreign and of great interest to him. He had heard her explain some of them to her comrades before, and was enthralled with the advanced technology she seemed to be in possession of. What civilization had access to such trinkets? It made him vaguely wary. If her people had the knowledge to build these things… what else were they capable of?

And of course there was her style of dress. Her people, whoever they were, obviously had a different idea of modesty than most. With frilly kimonos that left little to the imagination and tops that were like a second skin he wondered how it was possible that she remained untouched.

Which brought him to another humorous aspect about the miko: she was ridiculously contradicting. Her modesty, for example. She walked around in something befitting a whore, and yet the second she caught someone doing something that even faintly suggested they were ogling her she would explode in a fit of flustered, angry accusations. He had witnessed her slap several men for doing such things, though the monk she traveled with deserved the majority of beatings he received.

On the other hand… how were males supposed to react to her? She skipped around in almost nothing and berated men for doing what only came naturally when presented with a piece of adequate female flesh.

Indifferent he may have been, but he would never lie to himself. He had, on certain occasions, indulged in the act of admiring the miko's body.

Contrary to popular belief, he did take time to appreciate the graceful curves of women, as well as the dainty, distinctively feminine way they carried themselves. Though there were many pretty human females, he had yet to find a single one that he found appealing. Why? There were many reasons.

Attraction was not solely based on looks, though that was a reasonably large part of it. A female had to appeal to him sexually, for one thing. Which included smelling pleasant… and humans tended to smell rather ripe. It seemed that no matter how often they washed they always carried the faint smell of sweat and grime. He supposed it was due to living conditions. When one's dwelling happened to be a musty, dank hut, smelling bad seemed to be inevitable.

Honor was another, very large aspect to what attracted him. Though several youkai females lacked it as well, he had deemed human women as cowardly pushovers. It was hard for anyone to notice them when they did nothing to make themselves known. They sat obediently in the shadows and did as they were told, not speaking a word. Mindless…

Some called him picky, but he had every right to be. When the time came to choose a mate he would be fastidious in all facets. A youkai of his station deserved nothing but the best, and he refused to settle for anything less.

Jaken's indignant, pained screech made him sigh to himself, and he turned to peer out the corner of one, half-lidded eye. Apparently the seat of his pants had caught on fire, and he was currently running in frenzied circles around the camp. Rin was hot on his heels, trying to settle him down so that she could help him put the flame out.

Sniffing in an annoyed manner at Jaken's childish behavior, Sesshomaru trod silently into the campsite. Lifting a single, boot clad foot, the Western Lord watched as the idiotic toad ran directly into it, falling flat on his backside. That, of course, succeeded in extinguishing the flame, and led to a chorus of unwanted praises.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, this lowly Jaken thanks you for your act of generosity. I am not worthy to be in your superior presence and-"

A small grunt silenced his ranting, and upon seeing the admonishing brow that was lifted at him, Jaken shrunk back a ways and clamped his beak shut, preparing to remain silent for the remainder of the night.

Rin, on the other hand, hunkered down next to Ah-Un, chewing happily on a handful of berries she had foraged. Lifting her palm toward the lumbering beast-of-burden, she tittered when its long, rough tongue cleaned her hand of any remaining fruit.

Again a mental sigh reverberated through his mind. Years of traveling with the child had made him soft, that much was certain. However, she was free to come and go as she pleased, such was apparent to her. He would not go out of his way to dismiss her if she wished to follow. And at times he found her presence soothing, a great relief in comparison to Jaken's incessant nagging.

A displeased growl left his lips as his thoughts wandered back to the young miko. What was it about her that enthralled him so? Was it her childishly coquettish nature? Her innocent naivety? Her passionate loyalty and unwavering determination?

Once again, he would not lie to himself, her beauty was obvious, only accented by her pure aura and pleasing scent. But she was Inuyasha's wench. The boy's love sick little bitch and simpering tag-along. Why the runt continued to ignore her in favor of a walking corpse was beyond him… but then again Inuyasha had never been the brightest of pups. A woman was supposed to be warm and soft… not cold and decaying. To him, Kagome was a much more tempting option.

He grunted again, frowning a little as he realized just how far he had let his thoughts wander.

The fact that his thoughts were being wasted on something as unimportant as his necrophiliac brother's choice in women made him faintly miffed. They were only humans… dead or alive. Kagome was no exception. She was loud and annoying and bothersome. And somehow the infuriating trollop had managed to sway his thoughts yet again… gods he needed to kill something.

"Jaken," he summoned, eyes remaining on the woods at his front. Before his retainer had a chance to reply, Sesshomaru quickly instructed, "Watch Rin."

Trees whizzed by as he sped swiftly through the brush, the large pelt that sat atop his shoulder stretched behind him like a billowing beige cloud. Silk robes fluttered as he leapt fluidly through the vegetation.

Honeyed orbs bled red; slit pupils melting from black to an eerie teal. With a deafening howl and a blinding flash of light his humanoid visage was shed in favor of his true form. Large, claw tipped paws flattened the brush beneath them; pristine white coat shimmering in the light of the slowly brightening moon.

A twisted, acid laced grin tugged at thin, black rimmed lips, a signal that blood would be shed that night. Despite his slight deformity, he was able to move with ease; his lean body sliding agilely through the trees. A delicious aroma filled his nostrils as the breeze caressed his senses, and his mouth watered; venomous saliva pooling below his tongue.

Deer… yes, that would satisfy his need for the time being. Breathing deeply through the damp, black nose that tipped his snout, a deep, guttural bark left his throat, seeming to shake the very foundations of the land.

He sensed the tiny creatures take flight. Muscles bunched and coiled, springing as he launched himself forward. He gave a low woof as their fear spiked, making his head spin greedily as his thirst for blood escalated. He knew that they had no chance of escaping him, and the wicked smile that painted his features never once wavered. What fun was the hunt without a good chase?

**Wouldn't it be great if they actually took some time to delve into his more personal thoughts in the series? I wonder what kind of things we might find floating around in that head of his.**

**Review please… **


	3. The Fickle Minded

**Okay, it's short, but you know what? That's just the way it is. some chapters are short and some are long. Take what you get.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat… **

_Obsession of Sin_

_The Fickle Minded_

Jumping slightly when a loud, inhuman cry penetrated the silence of the night air, Kagome cast wary cobalt orbs to the surrounding woods, teeth worrying her lower lip as stillness settled once more.

"What the heck was that?!" Shippou asked in a jittery tone, huddling next to the young miko for protection.

Inuyasha sniffed lightly, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly before responding, "Sesshomaru… he's hunting."

Kagome stiffened at the sound of his name, premonition creeping up her spine. "How can you be so calm? What if he's hunting for us?"

The thought made her stomach do an uneasy flop. Though the notion did not sit well with her, she would not fool herself. It was a possibility that the stoic yet fiercely lethal taiyoukai was out for their heads. His earlier act of generosity meant nothing, for she had come to find he was dangerously unpredictable, his face ever a mask of indifferent calculation, belying whatever emotion he felt inside.

Scoffing, Inuyasha's features took on a bitter twist, fangs flashing in a snarl before he answered, "The bastard's hunting for food, and he told me once that human blood was 'too filthy for him to consume'."

The last few words were done in a mock impression of the apathetic inu demon, and Kagome snickered lightly. He sent her a somewhat dirty look but she brushed it off. Inuyasha would never be able to duplicate that sensuous tenor; that smooth, rich rumble that made her weak in the knees, and his attempt she found slightly humorous.

For the barest of moments she allowed herself to indulge in recollections of him. Even in his bestial form he was the epitome of inhuman beauty. For a creature so big, he always managed to carry himself so gracefully. It was amazing, his fluidity, his uncanny ability to remain collected and poised under even the direst of circumstances.

She remembered the first time she witnessed him transform. It was indeed a sight to behold, watching as smooth, porcelain flesh gave way to a thick rug of glistening fur, angelic face molding into something wild and ferocious.

And his humanoid form was nothing short of godlike. Seeing him in that shape sent desire spiraling through her, pooling in her stomach and forming an almost unbearable ache between her legs. Kagome shifted nervously, rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the stress that was accumulating.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Inuyasha shifted, his gaze quickly swiveling to her before a light flush painted his features. Her reaction was along the same lines, a dainty blush spreading over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. With his keen sense of smell she knew he could easily smell her arousal, and her tummy knotted in response to such an insight.

When she attempted to divert her thoughts and failed miserably, she decided that sleeping was her wisest option. Sleep was good…

Yawning dramatically, she shuffled across the camp and into her sleeping roll. Shippou was quick to follow her, slipping under her arm and sighing in content. Cuddling him much like she used to snuggle her teddy bear, Kagome let out a sigh of her own; tiring quickly as the slight rise and fall his miniscule body lulled her.

The hypnotic dance of the campfire drew her into slumber. Eyelids growing heavy, she watched the crackling flames as they lapped at the night sky like a lover's caress. And in spite of the fact that she willed such thoughts away, she couldn't help but compare the burning yellow tint of the flames to the smoldering depths of Sesshomaru's eyes.

Her final thought before she slipped into the land of dreams was that her mind was a capricious thing… though it was her own it never seemed to listen to her pleas or commands. Yes, the human psyche was a dangerous thing, erratic and unpredictable, and she couldn't help but feel that her overactive imagination would someday be the death of her.

* * *

Dawn found him near the outskirts of his land, his hunger satiated for the time being. The deer had provided a refreshing, albeit short lived source of entertainment. Their deaths had been quick.

The forest was still that morning, the birds and chattering vermin that usually polluted the air with their noise remained silent. Even the wind had died down to nothing more than a gentle breeze.

The sun began its slow ascent over the eastern horizon. Silver hair spilled over his shoulder, the heavy mass brushing his knees. Calmly tucking said strands behind his ear, he placed his palm on the furry swell of his pelt, stroking it languorously. A sigh passed his lips.

How something as trivial as a human wench had roused such reaction from him was a tad troubling.

The only other being who was able to rouse such fierce feeling from him was his idiotic, disgraceful half-breed brother. It wasn't because of the moron's pathetic jibes or brazen accusations… no. It was what the brat stood for, a constant reminder of his father's folly. Inuyasha was wholly to blame for their father's untimely demise. Truthfully, Sesshomaru could have cared less about the soft-hearted fool's wellbeing; it was the principle of the thing. Inu no Taisho had been unmatched in strength… and it had always been Sesshomaru's desire to defeat him. Inuyasha and his blasted mother had taken that opportunity from him.

That was of course the reason he believed the child's death belonged solely to him; a life for a life. Inuyasha had robed him of his victory and taken Inu no Taisho's life. Therefore it was only fair that the runt replaced his father.

Of course he would have to wait some time before he would have his revenge. He planned on allowing the idiot time to grow in strength before he took him seriously. Had he wished Inuyasha dead, the boy would have been sent to meet his makers long ago. It was by sheer generosity and patience that the whelp still remained among the living. Sesshomaru used his encounters with the ragtag group as training of sorts for Inuyasha. He wanted a challenge, and at the moment the hanyou would not be able to supply him with such. As time passed, the boy grew more powerful, and he surmised that in a few more years his life would be worth taking.

Much to his surprise he had greatly underestimated the half-breed. The child seemed to be gaining power much more quickly than Sesshomaru had expected he would. Though Inuyasha would never match him in strength, the full blooded inu knew that in due time the brat would provide him with a decent fight, and when that time came… the hanyou would die.

As for the rate in which Inuyasha progressed, it had startled and bothered him at first. How was it that a creature with human blood coursing through his veins could excel so quickly? He had been careless during their first confrontation, and his lack of caution had cost him dearly.

Golden depths lowered to his right hand… his only hand. A finger twitched at the thought. His fixed gazed caught the small speck of dried blood lodged beneath a claw, and he quickly flicked it out.

He frowned slightly.

How was it possible that he had missed it? He had never overlooked such things while cleaning himself after a hunt. He must have been thoroughly distracted while performing the task.

A growl rumbled up in his throat, and his next thought died instantly. He was not going to tread those treacherous waters again… so long as he could help it.

Breathing in the crisp, untainted air he studied the sunrise once more, his features bathed in its welcome warmth. He turned silently, leaping high above the forest canopy. It was time to return to camp. He could only imagine that Rin would make quite the fuss if she awoke to find him missing. Though the idea of her tormenting Jaken with her incessant rambling and whiny inquisitions was very amusing, he did not wish to be burdened by the smell of her tears upon his arrival. Such an unbecoming scent did not belong on one so young.

The miko in his half-brother's presence cried often, he had come to find, and he wondered how the whelp could stand the salty barrage. Then again, he supposed the hanyou's senses paled in comparison to his own. And much to his chagrin… Sesshomaru realized his thoughts had strayed to the priestess yet again.

He bit back a growl of frustration. He had no time to hunt again… but his anger needed venting. It looked as though Jaken would be reacquainted with the tip of his boot once he returned. The young Western Lord almost felt pity for the tiny, sniveling youkai… almost.

**Poor Jaken, he's always getting kicked around. He is rather obnoxious.  
**

**Please review…**


	4. Unpleasant Travels…

**I used to ramble a lot before, didn't I? Well, no more of that, unless I find something of dire importance that needs to be said.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Unpleasant Travels…_

Groaning moodily as she wiped the sweat form her forehead, Kagome fanned herself with one of the many books she had packed for entertainment during her travels. The sun was unforgiving that day, beating down on the land below without mercy. It was an oddly humid day for mid-autumn, the temperature an unusual high for that time of year.

Noting that her traveling companion seemed a little worse-for-wear, the young priestess retrieved her canteen and offered its contents. Smiling when the red-headed kit obliged greedily, she waited patiently for him to drink his fill before quenching her own need for water.

Sighing happily and smacking moisturized lips, Kagome reattached the canteen to her backpack strap and continued trekking, fanning her self and the poor, exhausted kit as she walked.

"I know it's selfish," Shippou began, "but I really hope we don't find any jewel shards today. It's too hot for a fight."

Smiling lopsidedly at the tuckered kitsune, Kagome replied, "With our luck Naraku will show up and declare a fight to the death."

An exaggerated moan left the tiny bundle of fluff on her arm, his miniscule weight flopping over her shoulder in defeat.

Huffing as she wiped her forehead yet again, Kagome went on, "It's not like he'd have to do much to win that fight. He'd just have to wait a few minutes until we all PASS OUT FROM DEHYDRATION AND EXHAUSTION!"

Hearing the obvious hint and warning tone of Kagome's voice, Inuyasha growled and paused, scowling at the other members of the group before snapping, "Fine, let's stop for lunch! I'll check the area for demons."

Sighing in relief, Kagome plopped her self down on the leaf covered ground; leaning against the base of a tree and reveling in the sparse shade it provided. Shippou collapsed beside her, his tiny body pebbled with beads of sweat. Sango and Miroku were quick to follow their example, huffing in the afternoon heat.

The priestess smiled to herself when Miroku offered his gasa to the young demon slayer. The grin she wore only widened when the woman blushed lightly and accepted, placing the straw hat over her head to shield her from the sun's unforgiving rays.

"What a dreadful day this is," Sango grumbled bitterly to no one in particular. Just yesterday morning the land had been pelted with a heavy rainfall, and now looked as though they hadn't received an ounce of precipitation in weeks.

"Just think," Kagome offered, "soon all of this will be over and we can all settle down. You and Miroku can finally get married."

Said monk smiled saucily at that comment, his hand slowly inching toward his beloved's bottom. Before it could reach its destination, however, the tip of a rather heavy Hiraikotsui came crashing down on the offending appendage, making him wince in pain.

The young miko watched and laughed as the priest nursed his injured hand, hurt eyes turned to the demon slayer who was currently glowering at him. Spying the rosary beads wrapping his wrist, Kagome remarked idly, "It's going to be so strange when this is all over and you can remove your prayer beads."

Chuckling, Miroku turned his violet gaze to Kagome and explained, "Not at all, Lady Kagome. When Naraku is defeated these beads will remain on my wrist."

"How come? Would you continue wearing them for a keepsake or something?" the curious, raven haired priestess queried.

Smiling at his friend's inquisitive nature, the young monk explained, "Though it will always be a reminder of the battle we fought against Naraku, all priests are required to wear these beads. Our ju represents the discipline of monk hood, and is made up of one-hundred-seven beads. Each one of these symbolizes the venal sins of mankind."

Noting that one bead was a fair size larger than the others, Kagome asked smartly, "So… the large one… does it represent lechery, since you seem to delve into that sin much more frequently than the others?"

Placing a hand over his heart at hearing her implication, Miroku gasped, "Lady Kagome, you wound me."

Chortling softly, Sango snickered, "She does have a point, Miroku. What does that bead stand for?"

Brow crinkling slightly, Miroku replied in all seriousness, "There is no order in which they are placed. The only reason that one is bigger than the others is for the purpose of hiding the knot that binds the string."

"What are you idiots babbling about?" Inuyasha clipped as he returned from his quick scout.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice," Kagome scolded, sending a very mother-like look in his direction.

Seeing that he was on the end of a disapproving glare, the hanyou sniffled lightly and responded with a quiet, "Feh." The past few years of traveling with Kagome had taught him certain things about women. For example: when receiving the, quote on quote, 'death glare', it was wise to keep ones mouth shut… especially when the woman sending you said 'death glare' happened to be in control of the mystic rosary around your neck.

Shaking her head, Kagome pried her knapsack open and dug out a package of beef jerky. Pulling a strip form the brightly colored parcel, she then offered some to Shippou before tossing them to the couple sitting next to her.

For minutes they ate in peace, each enjoying the quiet yet comfortable atmosphere that had been set. After lounging for a short time they were once again ready to travel, stomachs pleasantly filled and bodies cooled to a manageable degree. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.

"I've gotta piss. When I come back we're heading out!"

Lip curling at his remark, Sango muttered, "Too much information. Keep it to yourself."

Snorting, he barked, "Why does it matter?"

Eyes rolling, Kagome added sourly, "It isn't proper, and though I understand you've never been one for etiquette… could you at least tone it down for Shippou's sake? It's bad enough _you_ run around with such a potty-mouth, I don't want him turning out the same."

"Hey," he groused, "what's wrong with the way I am?" When several dubious stares landed on him, his face soured and he stormed off, mumbling about silly humans and their pointless manners.

Stretching languidly, the young, raven haired miko collected her self and rose, brushing off her bum and hoisting Shippou onto her shoulder. She noted that he had grown a great deal since they'd met.

While she knew demons aged much differently than humans did, she couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for him to reach adulthood. Would she be fifty by the time that happened... or older?

However, such thoughts were risky ones, and she rarely allowed herself to linger on them. Though it would indeed be wonderful to watch him grow, she knew there was no guarantee what might happen once the jewel was complete. Would the well seal, leaving her in a time that was not her own? Or would she be transported back to her own time, never to see her Feudal family again? The risk was high, but she knew that in order to keep her word and fulfill her duty she needed to take such chances. The completion of the Shikon-no-tama was not an option. Such a powerful weapon could not be left unattended.

That was why she tried desperately to stray away from thoughts of what was to come... she had learned the hard way that thinking of the future were dangerous. She had once dreamt of a life with Inuyasha, and look where that had taken her. Her heart had been stepped on way too many times; therefore it was simply wiser to expect the worst.

She knew it sounded terribly pessimistic, but heck, if one was to assume the worst… the hurt would be more bearable when it came. On the other hand, if things went well, it was a nice little bonus after expecting something dreadful.

She sighed. Years in this time certainly had changed her from the peppy, optimistic child she had once been. Her youthful foolishness had left her, leaving behind a somewhat cynical young woman.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha demanded loudly as he strolled back into camp.

Hearing him shifted her attention, redirecting her train of thought to something much less appealing.

He didn't wash his hands… _ever_. She had held those same hands before… years ago. Suddenly the urge to clean her self arose, and she instinctively wiped her palms against her pants.

Kagome made a mental note, promising herself that she would remember to ask Inuyasha to stop them for the night once they neared a spring or river. Though river water would undoubtedly be cold, she was willing to grit her teeth and bare it for the sake of hygiene. Being chilly was manageable… being sticky and stinky was not.

Sango, she assumed, would greatly enjoy a bath as well, and Shippou too. Yes, her little man _definitely_ needed a good wash.

"Get down!"

Yelping in pain as her face became better acquainted with the ground, Kagome bit out around a mouth full of dirt, "Owe! What was that for?"

"Doesn't feel too good, huh?" Inuyasha remarked smartly, grinning as her soil-smudged cheeks tinged red.

Flushing in ire, Kagome growled, "Hey, when I use the 's' word I do it because the situation calls for it. I don't just do it out of spite! And you didn't answer my question!"

Grunting, the rugged hanyou replied while amber eyes scanned the surrounding area, "Something is coming… its close."

No sooner had the whispered words left his lips than a violent, inhuman scream ripped through the surrounding woods.

A groan of despair left the young miko as she heard the telltale sound of trees snapping under the weight of the demon headed their way. 'It couldn't have been a reasonably sized monster… oh no… they always have to be enormous,' she droned acerbically, 'Maybe, if I'm lucky, it'll have four arms and humongous fangs too. Oh joy of joys.'

Shippou squealed in terror as a large, insect-like beast barreled through the brush, its mandible like a pair of giant sheers. However, the slavering, bug-eyed fiend was not equipped with four arms… but eight, half of which were long and whip-like while the others were tipped with scissor appendages.

Kagome couldn't help but think that the creature looked like an oversized preying mantis, its slender upper body and bulging abdomen giving it such an appeal. "I _hate_ bugs," she hissed, sliding an arrow from her quiver.

"Wench!" the insect youkai screeched, its wraith-like voice causing all present to wince. "The Shikon-no-tama… you will give me your shards!"

Pulling herself into a kneeling position, the priestess drew her bow from its place over her shoulder, nocking the arrow in a practiced, fluid motion. "We can do this one of two ways," she explained calmly, staring directly into the monster's kaleidoscopic green orbs. As she did so, she noted that this thing was already in possession of a single shard, one which was lodged in the center of his abdomen. "One," she began, pulling the string taut, "you can hand over your shard and leave, and your life will be spared. Or two… you can _try_ to take our jewel shards, though I doubt you'll be very successful."

Laughing, the bug demon chided, "My, my, you certainly have a lot of spirit for one so small. Yes… Let me see…" Bulbous jade orbs scanned the group, taking in each fighter. "What a peculiar entourage you have here. Three measly humans, a demon child, and a half breed. I think I'll take my chances with option number two."

Grinning wickedly, Inuyasha placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and purred, "I was hopin' you might… option two is my favorite."

Drawing his legendary blade, the halfling charged, bringing the sword down in an arced sweep as he shouted, "_Wind Scar_!"

The giant mantis leapt deftly out of harms way, moving with surprisingly fluid motions for one so large. He did not have time to pause, however, for the instant his many, barbed legs touched down, a rumbling hum filled the air, followed by a vicious war cry.

"_Hiraikotsui_!"

Screeching as the massive, bone-boomerang severed a limb from his body, the demon turned seething emerald eyes on the pretty young demon slayer.

Numerous spindly feet assaulted the earth as the brute took off towards its newest target, making the earth quake under his weight.

Stepping forward and stabbing his staff into the soil, Miroku quickly unwound his cursed hand, fingers unwinding as he remarked, "I think not! _Wind Tunnel_!"

Wailing as a ferocious wind tugged at his bulky body, the mantis youkai snapped venomously, "For a group of wretches you certainly are bothersome!" Twisting at such an angle so that his abdomen was facing the determined monk, the snarling demon released a putrid, orange gas into the air, squealing in delight as the smell of fear permeated the area.

Gasping in pain as the poisonous cloud was swept into his kazanna, Miroku immediately rewrapped his hand and fell to one knee, teeth clenching as his hand began to throb.

Tittering evilly, the many armed demon hissed triumphantly, "You see, your attempts are futile!"

"Hey, you," Kagome shouted angrily, cerulean orbs alit with fury at witnessing her friend's injury, "this ends now!"

"Oh?" the mantis taunted, "and who will end it, little priestess… you?"

"Nope," Inuyasha clarified from his place directly behind the monster. "We all will."

Snarling as he dodged the attack too late, the beast flailed its scalded limbs, not noticing the large boomerang that was hurdling toward him until it was too late. Pained screams left a lipless mouth as the legs that supported it were shredded by the spinning weapon, causing it to fall gracelessly to the ground.

Finding the opportunity she had been waiting for, Kagome took aim and fired, grimacing when her arrow met its destination between the villain's eyes. Its wail morphed into a gargle and, within seconds, its body bulged and exploded in a shower of slimy goop.

Whining as she was pelted by green, snotty droplets, Kagome tried her best to shield herself from the assault, huffing when her efforts were almost completely in vain. When the shower of crud finally ceased, she looked up to find each of her comrades covered form head to toe in mucus, disgusted looks painting each of their features. Kagome felt safe in assuming that all of them would be looking forward to bathing that night.

**Please review… **


	5. …Unsettling Revelations

**Sorry, would have had this up a while ago but I was gone this weekend, family matters and such.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

…_Unsettling Revelations _

Sesshomaru had never been one to cuss. No… his demeanor was calm and cool, the epitome of control down to the finest point. His regal nature had never before wavered, even under the crushing strain of war.

Yet now, as he stood under the late afternoon sun, its warm, golden tendrils wrapping about him like the arms of some wanton lover, he found that composure to be slipping through his fingers like grains of sand.

The miko wench, _Kagome_, had plagued his thoughts for the past fourteen minutes. To most such a thing would seem inconsequential, but to Sesshomaru… this was trouble. Never before had he spent such an amount of time mulling over a single creature. Thoughts of her gentle nature and soft voice crept unbidden into his mind, accompanied by flashes of milky legs, midnight hair, and eyes that shone brighter than the moon itself. The vile temptress was casting a spell on him, and it infuriated him beyond reason. It peeved him so much, in fact, that he parted pale, masculine lips and did the unthinkable.

"Damn."

Yes… he had cursed, and now the smell of blood permeated the air as his claws dug mercilessly into the flesh of his palms. He clenched his teeth until his jaw ached, making his head swim.

The silly, ningen trollop had caused such distress in his life. Firstly, she had botched his attempt at gaining the Tetsusaiga, snatching it from the pedestal before she proceeded to flail it about like a toy, disregarding the fact that she held one of the most powerful weapons in the world. And then… oh… _then_ she had sullied the magnificent blade by handing it to the filthy hanyou; a sweet, innocent smile painted on her face all the while.

Thanks to the infuriating witch his left arm… a very vital part of his anatomy, had been severed. She had even struck him with her arrows, shattering his armor. Had she aimed any higher… he could have died. He had almost _died_. It was only due to her lack of skill that he had survived. He, the son of the illustrious Inu no Taisho and Lord of the Western Lands, had almost lost his life to a measly, weak, human female! Never in his long life had he kept his life during battle due to a fluke. Skill had kept him alive thus far… yet Kagome… Kagome had nearly killed him. He did not know what to think.

And of course there were other instances that she got in the way… muddling up his neat schedule with her grimy, ningen self. Her mere presence seemed to bring about his downfall, and such would not do.

That was why he had come to a decision. He would kill her… or he would ally himself to her silly little group until Inuyasha was worthy enough to do battle with. Either way, she would not pose a threat to his carefully laid plans.

Killing her would be the wisest option…

His feet fell softly against the dirt road and he sniffed the air elegantly; a small, discrete flare of nostrils. 'Ah… there she is,' he noted as her scent filled the air around him. An indistinguishable floral scent swirled through his senses, filling his head with the ludicrous notion that she smelt deliciously pleasant.

Delicious: a word used to describe the sweet tang of victory, or the bitter twist of freshly spilt blood against one's tongue… delicious was _not_ a word he associated with human women… _ever_. What in the world had come over him? Or, more appropriately, what in the _hell_ was wrong with him? Yes… hell… it was a more suitable question, since this woman was surely the devil.

He often wondered about that, her nature, that is. She seemed so innocent at times, too innocent. Though her naivety and childish behavior had simmered away into almost nonexistence, her purity remained. She was untouched, that much was discernable by her scent alone, and he marveled at such a miracle. She was attractive and healthy, any demon worth their salt could easily detect as much. How was it that she had roamed freely all of these years without getting raped?

Sesshomaru huffed. He shouldn't care. He was going to kill her, and that was that.

As he grew nearer, to the point where his superior youkai eyes could make out her figure, he realized with a slight amount of mortification that she was once again in the process of washing herself.

How often did this vexing woman bathe? Only a day ago, before the sun had set, he had found her in a hot spring. Then again, judging by the wretched state of her clothing, he deduced she probably needed it.

She was not alone on this occasion, as she had been before. The young taijiya she traveled with, as well as the fox kit, were there as well. The monk, fire neko and his miserable half-brother were not far off, undoubtedly still in their temporary campsite.

The tinkling of feminine laughter could be heard, as well as the odd splash. He loathed that laugh… that carefree chime that almost made him jealous. Why? Because when she laughed she sounded so utterly… happy. So content and full of life and love that it nearly made him wish he were human, if only for an instant, so that he might know that wild, reckless abandon and the worry-free feeling that accompanied it. To be truly happy… Sesshomaru had not been happy in a long, long time.

Kagome, however, was happy more often than not, and he resented her for it. Being a youkai of his station did not allow him to take much time for himself. The responsibilities that came with his title demanded his complete attention. Displaying emotion was like opening a window to the soul… and such a careless action lead to humiliating and dishonorable defeat.

Yet here he was, marching sternly toward the silly human chit named Kagome, seething with anger. He knew she was not truly to blame. She could not help who she was raised to be. The fault was his and his alone. Had he been stronger, he would have never allowed his emotions to grow to such an unmanageable level. Yet she… she made him _weak_.

A choked breath made it up his throat.

"Weak." The word tasted sour in his mouth, curling his lips into a small frown. 'This Sesshomaru is not weak,' he pressed, crooking his claws. 'She is nothing; a mere mortal girl. She will die this night and forevermore be gone from my thoughts.'

He was closer now, near enough to make out every detail of her tiny frame. Peach lips moved fluidly as she spoke to the slayer, their idle chatter missing his ears. He cared not what they discussed, only that her fresh, pure blood would stain his claws tonight.

Some distance off, he felt the priest begin to move, closing in on the women's location. The elder of the two rose from the spring and dressed, followed closely by the demon child. Seconds later, a loud crash and a cry of pain were heard, and the trio began to head back in the direction from whence the monk had come.

Through all of this his eyes remained on her as she settled herself precariously against a rock. They remained on her as she ran her fingers through the damp strands of hair. They remained on her as a shy blush spread across her cheeks and a single, almost inaudible gasp left her lips. Ah yes, his eyes were glued on her as all of this went on. However, about the time the scent of her arousal penetrated the air, his feet had ceased moving.

Unable to budge, he watched with curiosity as the tint of pink that adorned her cheeks grew deeper, her eyes fluttering shut. He noted then that her hands were below the surface of the water, hiding them from his view. However, judging by the way the muscles in her shoulder shifted, he had a relatively good guess as to what she was doing.

Try as he might, he found it impossible to move his eyes from her form, his mouth growing dry as heat flooded his veins. His right hand twitched. Slowly she shifted, bringing her upper half out of the water. His once dry mouth was flooded with saliva as he watched the scrumptious display.

While one hand remained out of sight, he could see the motions of her arm more clearly, proving his earlier assumption to be correct. The little miko was touching herself. Her other hand was toying with one of her breasts, blunt yet effective nails flicking her nipple. Watching this young virgin play with her self was surprisingly arousing, and his lack of control revolted him.

She was such a bothersome little brat. A nuisance… incommodious… pathetic… absolutely delectable. A soft growl bubbled up in his throat as sun-kissed orbs regarded her flushed figure, watching her cup the weight of her supple breast with a sort of coquettish modesty.

He had seen enough.

Turning silently, he left the way he came. As determined feet carried him away from the tempting damsel, his ears picked up the sounds of her gentle whimpers, and his nose caught the tantalizing aroma of her fueled desire. Just before he moved out of earshot, the most surprising thing caught his attention.

"Sesshomaru."

Golden depths widened slightly, his step faltering, if only for an instant. So… she was thinking of him, was she? A tiny smirk crossed his lips. It wasn't much, but the knowledge that he affected her made his own dirty little secret easier to accept. She was not immune to his beauty and charm, and this gave him a trump card of sorts to hold over the infuriating onna.

But he was getting beside himself. He still planned on killing her… just not at the moment. It wasn't that he was afraid to confront her; he simply wished to do it at a more appropriate time. Taking her life while she was helpless would have been highly dishonorable.

Then again… even when armed the girl would be no match for him, and he refused to lower himself to such an ignoble level. Killing such a feeble creature would stain his nobility.

And once again, he found himself in a predicament. What was a taiyoukai to do? She was too weak to kill without the act seeming shameful, yet to allow her to live would mean that his plans would constantly be jeopardized by her interference. That, of course, led him back to his earlier thoughts. With the one option out of the way, all that was left to do was… ally him self to the girl.

Firstly, he needed to collect his ward and retainer, and inform them of the circumstances. Then he would pay his brother's silly group a visit. He doubted the boy would be happy to see him, but he was certain that when he explained his reasons that all would go his way. Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew Inuyasha would deplore the thought of having him as an ally. Kagome, however, was intelligent, and would see the sense in joining forces with him. Their group of odd yet surprisingly effective warriors would be under his protection for the time being, and gain assistance in hunting for Naraku. Even though the hanyou would protest, the miko would straighten him out quickly enough.

With that thought in mind he grinned, eager to watch the young woman force his half-brother into submission. Things were certainly going to get interesting from that point on.

**Ta-da! So… things didn't quite go as he planned… as is normally the case when dealing with Kagome.  
**

**Please, review…**


	6. Pact with the Devil

**Bwah…! I'm so sorry this took forever to post. I lost my muse.  
**

**Do not fret, loyal fans, I have not forgotten thee! The next update is coming soon, because I'm already half way through it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Pact with the Devil_

Drying herself thoroughly, Kagome packed her belongings and dressed, wishing to get back to camp before it got dark. Casting a wary look around the surrounding area, she pulled a snug, lilac turtleneck over her head and slipped into her shoes.

Deep in the pit of her belly a feeling of foreboding fluttered. Hurrying onto the trail that led back to camp, Kagome took one last frantic look around before taking off at a light jog.

Now, Kagome might not have been youkai, might not have had their so called 'superior senses', but she did have feminine intuition, and the 'danger alarm' that was associated with that intuition had been going off as she bathed. Merely remembering the sensation that had passed over her made her shiver.

From somewhere in the distance, the scorching sensation of eyes burning over her nude body had struck her, making her back go ramrod stiff. What was worse, it had happened as she had been… tending to herself… which led her to wonder who exactly had been watching her. There was no doubt about it, someone had been in the area, and had witnessed her sinful actions. Had it been a misunderstanding? An innocent passerby who had accidentally stumbled upon a bathing maiden? Had it been some twisted pervert who got his kicks from watching unsuspecting women at their most vulnerable hour? Honestly, she didn't know, and the uncertainty made her feel a tad helpless. Like some oblivious little animal who's every move was being watched and analyzed by a predator.

That was why she needed to get back to camp. In camp, though she may not have been entirely safe, she had reinforcements. The bow she had with her at the moment would only do so much for her. What would happen should the enemy get within range that was too close to use arrows? She would be entirely at its mercy. Therefore, camp was good.

From only a short ways away the comforting crackle of the campfire reached her ears, filling her with relief. Picking up her already rushed pace, she slid into camp and flopped down next to Sango.

Picking up on her discomfort, Inuyasha was quick to ask, "What's the matter with you?"

Tilting her head, the shaken up young miko replied, "I felt like someone was watching me while I was bathing."

Snorting, the hanyou snapped back, "Why would anyone wanna spy on you?"

Lips tightening into a scowl, Kagome narrowed her eyes at silver-haired inu hanyou, sending him her most warning glare.

"What'd I say?" he asked incredulously, thick brows furrowing as the young miko across the fire glowered menacingly at him.

"Idiot," Sango muttered under her breath as she watched malice etch its way into Kagome's features.

The demon was quick to shut his mouth when he watched a sickeningly sweet smile cross the miko's lips, her eyes taking on a vengeful gleam.

"Oh, Inuyasha," the blue eyed female began in a sing-song voice, "you must be awfully cold so far away from the fire. Why don't you come and 'sit' a little closer?"

'wham'

"In fact," she kept on, "why don't you 'sit' right next to me?"

'wham'

Feigning innocence, the young miko sighed forlornly when the fallen hanyou made no move to rise. "Well, I suppose you don't have to if you like it over there. If you change your mind, my offer still stands."

Shakign his head at the clueless hanyou, Miroku wound his arm around Sango's shoulders, pulling her closer to him and offering her the heat of his body. When she smiled shyly at him, he couldn't help the rakish grin that crept onto his face. Such a gem was she, and he praised Buddha for the millionth time that one such as himself was blessed with such a treasure.

A knowing smile graced her features as azure eyes took in the scene before her. The monk and slayer were destined to be, as unlikely as their union was. Kagome giggled lightly to herself as she watched Miroku's harmless grin turn lecherous, followed by the familiar descent of his hand.

'wham'

Both women sighed as they eyed up the two men sprawled on the ground. Inuyasha had turned onto his back, a nasty scowl decorating his rough features. Miroku, on the other hand, wore a silly, satisfied look; his eyes dancing with mischief and merriment.

A terse growl interrupted the momentary silence that had instilled, turning the attention of the group members to the one making said noise.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered quietly.

He was up in an instant, abandoning his spot in the dirt for a defensive stance next to the miko. Ears swiveling in all directions, he took a soft whiff of air and snarled in contempt. "Sesshomaru."

Hearing the name of the man whose existence was the bane of her every waking (and sleeping) moment, Kagome turned her attention toward the woods, following Inuyasha's line of sight to find a figure clad in white approaching them evenly. His long, graceful strides carried him quickly into their camp, though his gait was in no way hurried.

Calculating amber orbs landed first on the grumbling hanyou, darkening with disapproval and resentment before melting back into their usual calm shade. They then slid to the young woman sitting at Inuyasha's side, her dazed, cerulean eyes widening further as his gaze was fixed on her.

Kagome's mind was torn from the vision in white before her when a shrill squawk and a girlish giggle resonated through their clearing. Shortly after, the Western Lord's ward and retainer scampered noisily into camp, Rin laughing wildly as Jaken scolded her for running away from him.

A single look from Sesshomaru was all it took to silence them both, and his attention once again returned to Inuyasha.

"Hanyou," he stated, the distaste in his voice made very clear.

"Whaddya want, bastard?" the half-demon snapped back, placing his hand on the worn hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Slapping him lightly on the hip, Kagome chided, "Hey, watch your tongue in front of Rin."

A look of disbelief made its way onto Inuyasha's face, and he griped angrily, "Oi, wench, whose side are you on?"

Frowning and rolling her eyes, Kagome explained, "He isn't here to fight, okay? Stop being so hostile when it isn't necessary! Geesh, you always do this!"

"Do what?" the irate male bit out, crackling his knuckles as a muscle in his jaw ticked.

Standing, Kagome explained, "You always jump to conclusions about things like this. Confrontation is not always necessary, Inuyasha! It can easily be avoided if one approaches a situation with a cool head!" Folding her hands neatly together, she suggested, "Perhaps you should ask him why he's here before you jump to conclusions? That ill temper of your is probably what starts most of the battles we fight!"

Snarling, Inuyasha merely sheathed his sword and crossed his arms sternly, lifting a silver brow as though waiting for a response.

Muttering to herself at Inuyasha's stubborn behavior, Kagome decided it would be best if she, herself were to ask the question. She had hoped to avoid any form of contact with the taiyoukai, considering such things usually made her stomach knot. Clearing her throat, she asked in the most collected and composed voice she could muster, "Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru. May I inquire what business you have with our group?"

For a moment he simply stood, enjoying the way she seemed to squirm under his scrutiny. After a minute or so, once her face was redder than a beet, he replied, "I wish to make a temporary pact."

Lifting a dubious, yet curios, slender brow, Kagome queried, "What sort of pact?"

Taking his sweet time yet again, Sesshomaru stroked his pelt languorously, knowing that the act seemed to have a peculiar effect on this woman. When her eyes darted to the motion of his hand and she bit her lip, he had to hide the grin that threatened to surface. She was so very predictable at times. She was interested in him, that much was certain. To what degree he was not sure, nor did he truly care. However, if he was to spend the remaining few days with this silly little group, he might as well find something to entertain himself with. And the young miko was extremely entertaining; especially when peeved or nervous.

He supposed that now was the best time to further his earlier answer to her question, since she seemed to be getting rather angry with his silence. "Though we have had our differences in the past, we share a common enemy, one whose destruction is vital. I propose that, until Naraku is defeated, we join forces."

Smirking broadly, Inuyasha laughed wholeheartedly before teasing, "Well this is rich! I can't believe I'm actually hearing this! You're asking me for help?"

Scoffing lightly, Sesshomaru corrected, "It is you who is in need of assistance, little brother. Do not delude yourself into thinking that I would _ever_ require assistance, especially from the likes of you. My presence would benefit your group, and I am offering you this favor. I alone possess the power to defeat Naraku."

Barking lightly at the insult, Inuyasha goaded, "Oh yeah? Well if you can handle him just fine then why are you asking for this pact?"

Golden eyes narrowed, pale lips pulling into a grim line. "Who are you to question my methods, hanyou? You and your sullied blood know nothing of tact. It is not that I _need_ you. It is simply the most reasonable course of action."

Before Inuyasha had the chance to further his little escapade, Kagome butted in, "Actually, he's right."

"What?" came the synchronized reply of all those in the group.

Shrugging, the young priestess explained, "If you think about it, this would save us a lot of time. I mean if we don't have to worry about fighting Sesshomaru, and focus our attention solely on hunting down Naraku, we can get this all over with quickly. And besides, none of you can deny that his skills would lend quite a hand in bringing down that monster."

"But this is Sesshomaru," Inuyasha reminded, "How do we know he won't go back on his word and kill us all in our sleep?"

The taiyoukai growled menacingly, furious that the whelp would dare question him.

"You know as well as I do that Sesshomaru is honorable. He wouldn't stoop so low as to betray us while we're under his protection."

Humming in consideration, Miroku piped up, "Though I do agree with Kagome, there is one thing I am curious to. It is true that Sesshomaru's assistance would be a great favor to our group, but one must ask, why the sudden act of generosity? Surely there is some reason that he wishes to join forces with us. What part of this deal will benefit him?"

Nodding in agreement, the silver haired hanyou commented, "Yeah, Sesshomaru. You've never been one to hand out charity. What's in this for you?"

Cocking a brow, the tall, broad-shouldered male replied, "Though Naraku is nothing in comparison to this Sesshomaru, even my superior youkai senses are unable to locate him. Your miko can sense the shards he carries, correct?"

Nodding in understanding, Kagome remarked idly, "Ah, so an exchange of services then?"

Sesshomaru turned to the young miko, his face a mask as he answered, "Yes."

Gnawing her lower lip nervously, Kagome pondered to herself just how she would be able to get through these next few days with the center of her infatuation constantly in her presence. She was almost certain that, by the end of the first week, she would be insane.

However, her reasonable side overcame her unease and made its decision. "We accept!"

"Wench," Inuyasha bellowed, an indignant look painted across his face, "since when did you start making all the decisions for this group?"

Huffing, Kagome pleaded, "Please don't fight. We all know that this is the smartest course of action!"

"Being near that bastard is anything but smart!"

"Language!"

Grunting, Inuyasha settled for sticking his tongue out at the taller, much more refined version of himself.

Kagome stiffened then, straightening herself before threatening, "Don't make me say 'it' again…"

Startled that she would use such an underhanded method to get her way, the hanyou spluttered, "Oh come on, Kagome! This is insane!"

Pouting as cutely as she could, the raven haired woman begged, "Please, Inuyasha, it's only for a little while. You two don't even have to talk! All I ask is that, for the time being, we work together, try to remain neutral to one another, and get this whole Naraku deal over with! Then you can go back to killing each other."

Knowing that this was indeed the best course to take, but not wanting to admit it out loud, Inuyasha simply mumbled, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Sesshomaru concealed a victorious grin. His assumptions on the miko had been correct. The girl was clever… then again, one would have to be a fool to forgo the support he was willingly offering.

"Does this mean we're staying, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's eager voice chirped as she tugged lightly on his pant leg.

He nodded once, not bothering to lower his gaze from its current location. Inuyasha was glaring at him, and it was terribly amusing. Oh, how he would enjoy pestering the brat. Yes, things were turning in his favor. He could pick at the child until he was practically slavering at the mouth, and the young priestess would prevent him from doing anything brash. Though he did loathe the insufferable, idle brained hanyou, teasing him was a most enjoyable hobby.

Burying her face in her hands, Kagome gave a dejected sigh. Casting a rather pitiful look to the heavens, she whimpered to herself, 'Why, kami, have thou forsaken me?'

The quiet shuffling of feet and the rustle of cloth alerted her to her visitor. The young girl, Rin, had taken a seat next to her. Small hands twined nervously in her lap, large chocolate orbs cast downward. Grinning at the child's shy behavior, Kagome offered, "Would you like something to drink, Rin?"

Giving a bashful smile of her own, the tiny brunette nodded, scooting a little closer to the miko's side.

Digging into her bulging knapsack, Kagome found the package of juice boxes she had packed for the trip. Seeing the hopeful look Shippou was sending her, she tore open the plastic encasing and retrieved two of the boxes, handing one to him and the other to Rin.

The young girl's reaction was expected but comical none the less. Wide, curious eyes narrowed in scrutiny; thin, childish brows lowering in contemplation. Laughing as she watching Rin turn the juice box over and give it a little shake, Kagome decided that perhaps the next few days would not be as terrible as she had first expected. As long as she focused herself on Rin, Sesshomaru would take a back seat… right? I mean how hard could ignoring him truly be?

Seeing that the pretty young girl was having trouble figuring out her beverage, Shippou was quick to offer, "Would you like me to show you?"

Blushing a little, Rin gave her head a timid nod and handed him the box.

Clearing his throat as he felt his own cheeks heat up a degree or two, Shippou held the small box in front of him, pulling the straw from the side. Then, removing the package, he showed her the small hole along the top where it went in. Handing it back to her, Shippou mumbled a quick, "You just drink it through the straw…"

Sealing her mouth over the end, the little girl did just that, sucking back the contents of the box eagerly. When she finished, she gave a satisfied sigh and smacked her lips. "That was wonderful! Thank you very much!"

Grinning at her enthusiasm, Kagome told her languidly, "It's only apple juice. You can have more any time you like… well, at least until I run out."

Sesshomaru watched the interaction closely, pondering to him self at the odd contraptions this little woman held in her possession. He saw her shift slightly under his scrutinizing gaze, and her sapphire eyes met his. For a moment they stared at one another, his expression one of bland indifference while hers spoke of shock and anxiousness. When she turned her head away, he lifted a single silver brow. She was quite odd.

He had known many a female in his past, though none of which responded as she did. Every lusty, wanton bitch that had crossed his path had been the same. They would pounce, fuck, and leave. It was very common for high ranking demon females to act in such a manner. They took what they wanted... that was, if he allowed them to. He was always in control of the bed play.

This young blossom, however, was very much the opposite. She knew what she wanted, yet continued to deny it. He could feel the conflict in her soul even now, as she sat tending to her kit and his ward. Then again, she was still untouched and naïve in the ways of intercourse. For a moment he wondered what her reaction might be if she found out he had been watching her as she pleasured herself, witnessed her darker side… heard his name on her lips.

He didn't know whether she would be furious or ashamed. Would she blush and try to hide her face from him? Or would she storm up to him, back stiff, and scold him about invading her privacy? She was quite an interesting creature, and he found her intriguing nature very alluring.

Then again, perhaps he could use his knowledge of her weakness to play a game of sorts with her? Test the limits of how far her innocence truly went? If he were to toy with her, would she reveal her true colors and become a shameless whore? He doubted it. She seemed to have too much dignity, even for a human, to act in such a way.

Either way, he was certain that the outcome of his experiment would be highly entertaining. Yes… she was his prey; the oblivious little deer caught in the eyes of a hunter. He allowed a wicked smile to grace his lips.

'Let the games begin.'

**I appreciate your feedback!  
**


	7. For Your Entertainment

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat! **

_Obsession of Sin_

_For Your Entertainment_

Glancing out the corner of her eye for the hundredth time that night, Kagome was unnerved to find that Sesshomaru was still staring intently at her. Well chiseled, masculine features were set in the same expression they had been hours ago, when he had first settled against the base of the tree across from her.

Fidgeting uncomfortably under his scrutinizing, amber gaze, the young miko shifted anxiously, tugging self-consciously at the hem of her t-shirt. What in the world was going through that head of his? Hundreds of uncertain notions whizzed through her mind; ideas as to why he was looking at her.

'Is he sizing me up? Is there something on my face? Do I look fat in these pants? Is he interested? No… probably disgusted. But if he's so disgusted why would he continue to stare? Oh, I wish he would find something else to stare at.' The petite, raven-haired woman turned her face away from him yet again, trying to find something… anything to keep her mind off the six foot, three inch god that was seated directly across from her.

It had been two and a half hours since the taiyoukai had officially declared his pact. Rin and Shippou were seated near Ah-Un, talking about this and that.

Kagome smiled. At first, Shippou had tried to act uninterested in the tiny brunette. However, after only a few minutes of sugary sweet smiles and boisterous chatter, the young kit had dropped his façade and scurried off to play. Rin had grown, and her charms were simply too irresistible.

Jaken had sat a ways form his Lord, grumbling under his breath while glaring at the occupants of the camp one by one. At the moment his buggy, yellow orbs were fixated on her; wrinkled, lipless beak pulled into a grimace as he whispered things to himself.

Now, Kagome had never been one to read lips, but she was certain she could make out 'dirty human wench' and 'whorish style of dress'. Putting on a rather sour face, Kagome began mouthing a few choice words of her own, knowing very well that Jaken could make out her description of how she would skewer him and cook him on the following night for dinner. Rations were getting low.

The idea of eating Jaken was absurd, but the look on his face when she mouthed the words 'frog legs' was absolutely priceless.

Still feeling the familiar but entirely unsettling heat of Sesshomaru's golden eyes, Kagome cast a quick glance at him. Still as stone, his features remained the same. She gulped. His pelt rustled silently from its place next to him, the silken mass of fur wound in a neat pile at his side. His armor had been removed as well, and lay buried beneath the fuzzy pile of fluff. Though it did make him look slightly less daunting, his undeniably male characteristics were doing a splendid job on their own. The broadness of his shoulders and the tightly chorded muscles in his neck made her feel very vulnerable, and Kagome decided she really didn't like the way he could make her feel like a worm with a simple look.

The breeze that permeated the campsite rustled his hair, sending it into a graceful sweep over his shoulder. Seeing a tousled mass of her own hair flailing in the same light gale, she gave a little grunt, displeased with the way she looked at the moment. While she would have loved to sit all pristine and proper, much like the demon across from her, here she was, raven locks tangled atop her head, in a t-shirt that was far too small for her liking and a pair of pants that made her ass look fat.

Growing tired of his infuriatingly calm demeanor, the young female let out an exasperated sigh and hissed, "What?"

A slender, tinsel brow lifted in response. "This Sesshomaru has not said a word."

Growling in a manner that would have made any inu proud, Kagome snapped back, "I never said you did! I was inquiring as to what you were staring at?"

Scoffing, the young demon Lord commented in retaliation, "Do not flatter your self, young miko. I was simply immersed in thought."

Crossing her arms, Kagome bit out tersely, "Well perhaps you should move your gaze elsewhere while you're thinking!"

Lifting his nose slightly higher, the taiyoukai replied, "Why would I do such a thing; simply to comfort you? Be not a fool. This Sesshomaru cares not for your state of unease. If you are uncomfortable, then remove yourself from my sight, wench."

Not one to back down, Kagome crossed her legs neatly at the ankle, leaning back into the tree as a clear statement that she was not planning on going anywhere.

Sesshomaru did not respond. He simply blinked and continued to stare.

Huffing, Kagome averted her own gaze, raven locks spilling over her shoulder with the jerky toss of her head.

Carefully veiled amber eyes twinkled in amusement at the act, masking their enjoyment with a look of careful calculation. What he had said had not been a lie entirely. He had indeed been immersed in thought… thoughts of the fiery priestess sitting across the camp.

Her mannerisms were childish, immature and, most of all, highly amusing. He had not been around one so easily perturbed since… well… He cast a passing glance in Inuyasha's direction, and sure enough the whelp was glaring at him. He sniffed lightly before returning his eyes to their previous location. True enough Inuyasha was angered effortlessly, but the result of which was no where near as entertaining as that of the miko. The immature hanyou always flapped his gums and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, flailing it about uselessly as though it were no more than a stick. The boy was putting the fabled weapon to poor use, and Sesshomaru was certain that, had their father been alive, he would have regretted his decision.

But he was getting off track. Yes, tormenting the little priestess was fairly easy, but extremely effective. All it took was a simple glance. Her reactions, however, differed, and were equally humorous. Sometimes she would pout, sometimes she would shy away from him, and sometimes she would bombard him with ludicrous accusations and odd insults. Either way, it was a refreshing twist to his usually lackluster routine.

Then again, he had never been one to indulge in 'fun', as the humans called it. What good was 'fun' when nothing ever became of it? Such things were a waste of time. Now, however, since he was to spend the remaining few days with the silly little group that followed his half-brother, he decided that it was as good a time as any to enjoy such trivial things.

This little game that he had begun with the oblivious miko promised to be comical, if nothing else. Even now, minutes after their quarrel, she sat with that same distressed frown on her plump lips. She looked to be in shambles, truly. It was amazing how something so unimportant could influence someone so strongly.

Her appearance was ridiculous, in actuality. Her face was smudged with dirt here and there, her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed.

For the briefest of moments, his mind traversed into dark territory and he entertained the idea that she looked as thought she had just been in the throws of passion; as though she had just been ravaged there on the forest floor.

Her décor did not help his naughty line of thought. Her shirt, which appeared to be too short for even _her _own liking, clung to her breasts and framed them wonderfully, the two, bountiful mounds suspended perfectly in a frame of cotton.

She rose then, and his mind finally caught up with him, making his eyes widen a fraction. What on earth…? Despite his slight disgust and befuddlement with himself, his eyes wandered without permission to watch her walk away, admiring the material of her leggings in an almost grateful manner. How deliciously they cupped her round, firm buttocks; squeezing it much like he would, were he given the opportunity. Only she most certainly would not be walking away… no. She would be an all fours with her delightful rump in the air and her cheeks placed directly in his large, greedy palms.

A growl left his throat, and Inuyasha shifted nervously. He paid the brat no mind, however, as he soaked in the fact that he had just been imagining himself touching her filthy, repulsive, _human _body.

He was not… _was not_ picturing such a thing ever again. Nor was he going to recall the few, scandalous moments he had witnessed by the spring. He would let the girl be enamored with him… many females were, but that was where he drew the line.

Now that he thought about it… why did he find himself captivated by the way she responded to his teasing? Why was he interested in the way she reacted at all; because it was unique and unexpected? Yes… unique and unexpected… that was all.

This little game he had begun, it would seem, was turning out to be somewhat more treacherous than he expected. Then again, humans were just that: treacherous. Not, threatening… simply untrustworthy.

And at the same time, she had never been like most humans. So then… was that why he continued this tirade? He cared not for her reaction, or her, in general. He simply wanted to get a better understanding of the wench?

Indeed. Know one's enemy. That was a valuable rule of war and tact, one that he was very familiar with.

That was why he stayed… that was why he had allowed her to live, so that he might study her and learn what made the little ningen female tick. Once he had a better understanding of why she was the way she was… his interest with her would be obsolete.

He continued to tell himself that, even as his amber eyes hooded and focused in on the light sway of her hips as she approached her previous spot across form him. He needed to get this experiment over with, and quickly.

Perhaps it was time to speed things up a notch.

**Please review…**


	8. Let the Games Begin

**Alright then… so sorry this took so long. Wow, I feel like a broken record. I suppose I say that every time I post. It's just hard since I'm not home a lot anymore, spending time with my wonderful man and all. However, he got a different job, one where he'll be working later, so I'll have a few hours to myself in between the times we get off work. **

**Anyways, I just recently got a little sick and shit, so that interfered with my writing too. I hate not being able to eat. I had some stupid throat virus and couldn't swallow anything but cold water for three days! I couldn't even drink milk… I love milk! I lost fifteen pounds in three days… that just isn't healthy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was a little happy, what girl wouldn't be? But I would have much rather worked it off, you know?**

**But, all the same, next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat!!! **

_Obsession of Sin_

_Let the Games Begin_

A guttural rumble hissed through tightly clenched teeth, pale lips puckering into a scowl. In his ear, the low buzz of a winged messenger hummed; and as it hovered there, whispering its findings to its master, jet eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and deliberation.

"You're absolutely certain?" he queried cautiously, the information being given to him seeming impossible. When a buzzed 'yes' met his question, his grimace deepened and a firmly coiled fist met the wood of the windowsill with a loud 'crack', splinters spraying in all directions.

Lifting an elegant, wicked hand, the black-haired male waved off his drone. Draping his arm over the now mangled ledge, he huffed to himself, eyes as deep and sinful as blood scanning the horizon as his mind sought out the answer to his problem.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru joining forces? The idea alone seemed ludicrous.

The dog-eared hanyou had been his most hated foe for years now, always divesting him of what it was he sought. Even in his previous life the whelp had ruined his plans. Each and every member of that pitiful little band had been a thorn in his side for far too long.

The taijiya, who he had tried to use to slay the young hanyou, had strayed from his grasp, her skills as a slayer proving quite the hindrance when conjoined with the force of the others.

The monk and his cursed hand, though dealt with easily enough when one had the Saimyoushou, had proved to be enough of a problem to rouse caution. Who would have thought that the very spell he had placed on the fool's grandfather decades back would have come back to haunt him in such a way. Karma truly was a bitch. Then again, he was a clever man, and had wound his web tightly enough around all its occupants that things had not gotten out of hand.

The miko… that scandalous little bitch was far more trouble than he had first given her credit for. Her miko abilities were blossoming far too quickly for his liking. At first, she had been so useless and unskilled that he remained neutral to her existence. Then, as time passed, and her priestess blood came to the surface, she became impossible to ignore. Not only did she have the ability to see the shikon shards _and_ break free from his control, but she was allied to the insufferable Inuyasha as well, making him loathe her all the more.

She seemed far too fragile to harness such power. It simply wasn't fair that such massive energy was to be stored in such a weak human body. He, on the other hand, would have housed such strength much more efficiently. Then again, the Fates had never been fair to him. That was why he had decided to turn his back to Fate. He was no pawn, no puppet to be toyed with. He was the master in this deadly little game now, and it was he who would be pulling the strings in the end.

As for Sesshomaru… the meddlesome taiyoukai was by far his greatest threat. Though the young Lord stumbled across his path far less often than Inuyasha, he was without a doubt the largest and most prominent obstruction along the road to victory.

Now that the two twits had made a pact of sorts… he deemed that much preparation needed to be made. He would need to search more fervently for the remaining jewel fragments and exercise extreme caution when it came to concealing his whereabouts. It would not do for the mongrels to spot him out now, when the final phase of his plan was falling ever so delicately into place. A single mistake could cost him everything he had worked so hard to gain.

A tiny smile crept across his features. He had been watching each group closely for some time, and from what he had seen, he had stumbled upon a single, very vital piece of information. It seemed as though the taiyoukai had some form of fascination with the human miko, and she harnessed the same feelings for him.

Chuckling quietly, the devious being stroked his chin and murmured, "What a delicious little development this is. It seems as though our good Lord Sesshomaru has left himself open for an attack. This new obsession of his will be his downfall… and my rise to power."

Slowly, like the winding of a spider's web, yet another link was added to his chain of deceit, and his plan grew. Naraku smiled cruelly, reveling in the idea that this new development would not only bring the taiyoukai to his knees, but crush the bothersome miko bitch in the same swoop.

Desire had always been a treacherous thing, an element that Naraku planned to use greatly to his advantage.

* * *

Kagome slapped the surface of the water harshly, growling to herself. She was in a rather foul mood that evening, all thanks to a certain, staring someone. All damn day his eyes had been trained upon her, and when she made a comment, he always found some way to belittle her. It was most infuriating.

At times, it appeared that he simply wanted to get a rise out of her… but then again, this was Sesshomaru. Such games were below him… right? He wouldn't stoop so low as to use her discomfort to amuse himself, right?

At times she wondered about him. Several of his comments, though he made very few, seemed to have a second meaning to them. She could never figure out what it was he might be hinting at, however, and it unnerved her to think that perhaps he knew something that she didn't. What piece of crucial information did Sesshomaru hold that would bring him to… tease her?

Sighing, she shook her head and dunked the canteen into the pond, pausing for a moment as she allowed it to fill. Screwing the lid on tightly, Kagome hung the container from her belt loop and stared aimlessly into the pool. The ripples slowly diminished, leaving a flawless mirror image of the world around painted on the pond's calm face. The scenery had changed, however. No longer was she the only occupant of the quiet, grassy clearing. Behind her kneeling figure, Sesshomaru's imposing form stood, billowing silk robes dancing around his body like the wings of a forsaken angel.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. His own simmering, amber depths were set on her, filled with some unknown emotion. There was something wild about his eyes that evening, as the suns last rays crept through the twisted branches of naked trees to bathe him in an array of lights.

"You enjoy the water?"

The question was unexpected, and Kagome blinked in surprise. Had she heard correctly? Had the Western Lord indulged in small talk?

She looked at the clear, quaint little pond, and then back at him. An inquisitive expression painted her features, her mind awhirl with the possibilities of this new development.

Instead of leaving, as she had expected him to, he simply stepped closer, staring over her shoulder into the water. "You spend much time near the water."

This time she did answer, giving her shoulders a tiny shrug before answering, "I like to be near the water because I like to be bathe."

He hummed to himself, seemingly soaking up the information as though it were something truly important. "Sometimes," he began, kneeling down next to her and dipping a clawed finger into the water, "you do not bathe. Like now, you stare, simply watching the water."

She sighed. What was he getting at? Why did he have to be so hard to read? And how did he know that she didn't always bathe? Did he watch her? No… such an idea was ridiculous.

Moments ago he had been stating that humans were bothersome, incommodious beings, whose existence served as no more than a hindrance to those of clean blood. Now, here he was, hunkered down next to one, making idle chatter about her favorite things.

Deciding not to let this little spurt of luck pass her by, she replied, "I suppose I do enjoy the water. It helps me think, and makes me calm."

From the corner of her eye, she saw a small spark alight in his eyes, and he turned to face her. "It helps you think?"

She nodded.

"And what things does a miko think of while relaxing?"

She fidgeted under his scrutiny. There was that hinting again. His voice would take on the most infuriating tone, a knowing little tinge that made him sound unbearably haughty. Twining her fingers together, she told him, "I think about a lot of things. Life, love, our journey and what I will do when it is over. I think about my family and my friends, or sometimes nothing at all."

Her cheeks warmed up several degrees when she recalled just what she was thinking of only a night ago… or more to the point, who. The fact that the center of her deliberations was crouching only feet from her did not help her predicament, his nearness making her blood stir and her legs go wobbly. It was a darn good thing she was currently sitting; otherwise she was certain her knees would have been knocking like that of a newborn calf's.

Veiling a smile when he heard her heartbeat pick up, Sesshomaru maneuvered him self into a casual sitting position, making certain that his movements brought him closer to the onna to see what her reaction might be.

Clearing her throat at his close proximity, Kagome rubbed her arm slowly, trying to hide the goose bumps that now dappled her flesh. Faking a shiver, she lied, "I'm cold. It's quite a chilly night, don't you think?"

Lips quirking, Sesshomaru commented dryly, "Not overly. The night is actually rather warm, even by human standards."

Grumbling when her cover was easily blown, the young miko thought disdainfully about how much she loathed his uncanny ability to sniff out a lie. And to expose her so casually… he could be a real jerk at times.

Tipping his head toward her, the silver-haired taiyoukai quipped smartly, "You seem anxious, miko, what ails you?"

'Maybe the fact that the being from my darkest fantasies is sitting right next to me looking oh-so-eatable,' she thought dramatically as she shrugged nervously and tried to change the subject.

"So, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Sniffing lightly at her attempt to sway the conversation, Sesshomaru remarked, "We are allies, are we not? I simply wish to make this excursion as pleasant as possible. Though I do not enjoy the company of my brother, I find that you are a much more tolerable companion, despite your human blood."

He paused a moment, allowing her to think she was in the clear, before stating, "You have yet to answer my question, _Kagome_, is anything the matter?"

She shuddered again, this time at the sound of her name on his lips. She leaned away from him slightly, answering in a jittery tone, "N-no, what would make you think that?"

"Your scent is clouded with unease," he explained, leaning closer, "what could you possibly be thinking of to cause such distress?"

He thoroughly enjoyed the way she seemed to leap from her seat, straightening her garments with shaking fingers while stammering, "I think I hear Inuyasha calling me."

Lifting a slender, silver brow, Sesshomaru whispered, "You misheard. No one is calling. Are you avoiding the question, _Kagome_?"

Hands clenching into fists, the young, raven-haired miko shouted angrily, "I don't know what it is you're trying to do, Sesshomaru, but you're making me very uncomfortable. What exactly are you trying to get out of me? Why do my thoughts suddenly mean so much to you?!"

He was somewhat taken aback by her little outburst. He had not expected her to lash out in such a way. The embarrassment he had foreseen, but not this. Instead of continuing his little game, he decided that enough was enough for one night.

Rising to his full height, he turned his back to her and replied, "They do not hold any meaning to this Sesshomaru, human. I was simply attempting to converse in an effort to make you comfortable with my presence in your group. Apparently, miko, you have a guilty conscience, otherwise you would not have gotten so defensive."

With that he began his slow walk back to camp, leaving a flustered miko standing next to the pond. She was ever so fun to toy with.

Stomping her foot indignantly, Kagome grumbled to herself and turned back to the pond, kicking a small stone into the water before following after the stoic taiyoukai. He certainly was bipolar.

Hearing her quiet footsteps not far behind him, Sesshomaru chuckled quietly to himself. This game of his was rather entertaining, and he wondered how long it would take the priestess to figure out that he knew her dirty little secret. And once that part of his game passed, what, exactly would he do next?

Blackmail was always an option. He would keep her secret in exchange for a favor. What favor he would ask of her he was not yet certain. What could a human offer someone such as himself? One could never have too many servants. He could make her swear to a life of servitude. Or perhaps she could perform… other services for him. Yes… such a thing would be not only pleasurable but satisfying as well.

And, of course, the poor, young miko would be devastated. He could just see the embarrassed flush on her face when he revealed what truths he knew of her. He didn't want to crush her spirit, by any means; her spunk was what made her alluring. He simply wanted to get as many laughs out of her as he possibly could. He supposed he could milk this little number for years to come, if he played his cards right.

With that lovely thought in mind, Sesshomaru strode soundlessly back into camp, ignoring the curious and accusing look his half-brother was sending him.

When Kagome made her not-so-graceful entrance into camp, the hanyou's attention went immediately to her. "Took ya long enough to get the water! What exactly were you doing?"

Casting a quick glance to Sesshomaru, Kagome answered, "Thinking."

"You're always thinkin'!" the brash, dog-eared boy shouted, crossing his arms firmly, "What's in your head, Kagome? What has you so preoccupied that you have to go off constantly to think about it?"

Having had enough questioning for one night, the young woman screeched angrily, "Sit! For the love of everything holy, what is the matter with you inu youkai?! You're so bloody nosy! What I think is my own damn business so leave me the hell alone!"

Shrinking into his crater, Inuyasha decided that now was not a good time to ask about supper. Kagome was upset over something, though he wasn't too sure what. She had made some sort of comment about inu youkai… which meant… Had Sesshomaru said something to anger her? He wasn't certain. So, instead of delving into the situation, he settled for giving said taiyoukai a dirty look and scurrying out of his hole.

Hiding a smirk, Sesshomaru sat himself at the base of a tree and sighed in elation. The silly pup had received his punishment, it seemed, and watching the young onna take out her frustration on the boy was very rewarding. When he himself was not maiming the hanyou, he did love to watch others do it for him.

Maybe this little accord with the whelp would not be so unbearable after all.

**Okay, not too bad, hm? So we see what type of games Sesshomaru has in store for the poor, unsuspecting Kagome. Will she fall right into his well made trap, or will she figure out his aim before he goes too far? Perhaps she'll come back with a plan of her own? Who knows? **

**And what will come of Naraku's scheming? Will his interference lead to devastation, or will the two overcome their differences and work together to stop him?**

**Wait and find out!**

**Review, please…. **


	9. Opposite Sides of the Spectrum Pt 1

**Okay, it's in a little later than I had hoped. Either way, it's here now! In this chapter we explore the views of Kagome's 'pack members'. I noticed that I don't generally do this in my stories, so I decided it would be a good idea to dip into the thoughts of the other travelers.**

**This is completely irrelevant, I know, but I have to have something unrelated in my notes… otherwise it just wouldn't be me, you know? Ahem, anyways, you know what I think is probably one of the most hilarious things ever? Watching those medicinal commercials where the symptoms are like ten times worse than what they are trying to get rid of. I mean come on… 'For fatigue take '**_**Drowsenall**_**'; symptoms make include nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, blood clots, headaches, dizziness, loss of vision, heartburn, stroke, rash, itchiness, and indigestion.' What is that, seriously? Okay, I made that up, but some of them are pretty darn close. I think I saw one once that had heart attacks as a side effect. 'Oh yay, lets get rid of our abdominal cramps with a heart attack… that'll take our mind off it!' Oh, I'm so kooky! **

**Anyways... hope you enjoyed that… here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat!!! **

_Obsession of Sin_

_Opposite Sides of the Spectrum… Pt. 1_

Amber eyes stared warily over the lip of his bowl, carefully assessing the demon sitting so nonchalantly across the campsite. He wasn't too certain how his brother operated, exactly, but he was sure there was some ulterior motive for his doing this. Sesshomaru had never been one to skip around handing out favors. He certainly wasn't a bloody boy scout, as Kagome put it. What on earth was a boy scout again?

Either way, he didn't like this new arrangement one bit. The only thing that kept his tongue in check at the moment was the fact that it was currently partaking in one of his favorite activities… inhaling ramen. That salty, savory soup was his weakness and Kagome new as much. That was why she made it for him, to keep his mouth shut. Now, he didn't particularly like being bribed, or being treated like a child, but he was willing to swallow his pride for a few minutes so that he might swallow some more of that wonderful food.

His left ear twitched, swiveling in the young miko's direction as an almost inaudible sigh passed her lips. His line of sight shifted to her, golden orbs narrowing in suspicion and curiosity. She had been so air-headed lately, always gazing off into space. He noted as well her frequent mood swings. One moment she would be fuming silently about something and the next second her scent would shift to coy embarrassment. He wasn't sure about what, however. It seemed that as of late he wasn't to sure about anything. Women were so strange, with their hormones and bipolar tendencies. What was a hormone again? He didn't know, but he had heard Kagome say it once when he was asking her about her odd behavior.

Well, at least one thing would never change. Ramen… it would always taste just as wonderful.

His brother was staring at Kagome again, he realized, and she was doing her best to avoid his gaze. The taiyoukai had been acting awfully different, almost sneaky. That certainly wasn't like his brother. Sesshomaru had always been straight forward and right to the point. Perhaps this was all some elaborate scheme to kill him… or kidnap Kagome I order to trade for the Tetsusaiga.

"More ramen, Inuyasha?"

"Mm," he gurgled around a mouthful of noodles. Lifting his bowl, he watched greedily as she poured the final portion into it.

He resumed glaring heatedly at Sesshomaru, whose eyes had not left the young miko. Something was definitely up, and he intended to find out.

* * *

It had taken some time to adjust to the new members of their group. While the young girl was a joy to have around, the bearing beast neutral, and the toad youkai easily ignored; Sesshomaru's presence was not so easily labeled. He did not know whether to be wary, grateful, or afraid. He supposed it would be wise to be a little of each. The taiyoukai was not to be underestimated, though he doubted the great Lord of the West would go back on his word. He was honor bound, after all.

What he found primarily unusual was that, while most members of their group were cautious, Kagome seemed to take to the new development rather well. She had always been a bold girl, that much was true, but to seem so comfortable when in the presence of a past enemy… it was slightly baffling. Perhaps she was simply too kind-hearted and good natured to think ill of the taiyoukai.

Either way, it seemed bizarre, even for her. The things she said, the looks she gave him, even her body language; she acted as though they were familiarized with one another.

What was even more shocking was that Sesshomaru reacted the same way. Despite the fact that he was not a very animated character, the Lord of the West was never this polite. Well… he wasn't sure if polite was the right word… but it appeared as though he had a tad more patience with Kagome than he did with the rest of them. In fact, Kagome was the only one he paid any amount of attention to. The rest of them might as well cease to exist, for their presence was trivial and apparently disregarded by the mighty Lord Sesshomaru.

Yet, despite his icy front, Miroku couldn't help but respect the demon. He was wise and tactful, strong and graceful. He could not, however, figure out why Sesshomaru did not use his good fortune to his advantage. The man was blessed with looks befitting a god, yet it appeared as though he had little to no sex life. Then again, he supposed that if Sesshomaru _did_ have a sex life, he would not know anything about it. One thing was certain; if he was that physically appealing he would have a female hanging from each arm at all times.

Then again, he supposed he was blessed in his own ways. He was attractive, he knew, but Sesshomaru had money, power, and a very impressive reputation.

Shaking his head, the young monk scoffed to himself. He should not be so jealous, nor should he covet. Though he did tend to skirt around his duties and obligations more often than any good priest should, it was not in his nature to be jealous. He had enough good fortune as he was.

It baffled him that a single being could seem so composed at all times. Never smiling, rarely speaking or moving… it was an anomaly. Those deep, haunting golden eyes, eyes so much more focused than that of his dog-eared friend, always so serious and calculating.

The old dog probably thought too highly of himself to go chasing around after a pair of long legs and a nice rack. It would be considered 'undignified', and heaven forbid the inu youkai do anything of the sort.

Violet orbs widened in surprise as a silent gasp passed parted lips. Had he seen correctly? Were his eyes betraying him? Miroku wasn't certain, but he swore he had just seen Sesshomaru's eyes move. What was even more delicious about the entire scenario was that if he was correct in his assumption, then the Western Lord had just been gazing very appreciatively at Kagome's backside.

Not that he could blame him, of course, Kagome did have a rather wonderful behind. And the way she was currently bent over whilst she rummaged through her bag made the view not only more prominent but pleasing as well. Perhaps the taiyoukai had a little more testosterone in him that the monk had first imagined. It seemed as though the young Lord enjoyed _that_ view as much as any other man, he just went about doing it in a manner that was a lot more inconspicuous. Having super speed would help, he supposed.

The leggings she wore that night gave all men in the camp a nice idea of what her rump would look like unhindered by the damper of cloth. He himself had had much better views of said rump, of course. Her skirt wearing days often allowed him to sneak a peak at whatever lacy undergarment she was wearing.

And speaking of backsides, the woman of his dreams, his strong, courageous, beautiful slayer, was currently leaning forward to prod the fire… the perfect opportunity to scratch the itch that had been nagging at his hand. He could practically feel that soft, ripe cheek against his palm, warm and firm and so very tempting.

Sucking in a quick breath, he leaned forward and stretched out his arm, his fingertips barely brushing the swell of one luscious cheek when… pain, so very much pain thrummed through his skull. Giving an exasperated sigh, he fell forward into the dirt, where his world dimmed and finally went black.

The last thing his ringing ears picked up before he was greeted by sleep was the indignant shriek of, "Hentai!"

* * *

Shaking her head at the now unconscious monk, Sango settled herself comfortably next to the fire, placing her trusty Hiraikotsui at her side once more.

It was relatively warm that night, but the crisp breeze that penetrated the thinning canopy was icy. The winter season was nearly upon them, which would make hunting for Naraku even more difficult. Soon, because of the snow, it would be nearly impossible to pick up a trace of any kind.

They had, on several occasions, come close to uncovering the hanyou's location, but every time they suspected they were nearing, the bastard would seemingly disappear. Whatever game he was playing, the spider certainly was doing it well.

The comforting warmth of Kirara's small body settled into her lap, a rumbling purr vibrating through her small, fuzzy chest. Wide, cattish eyes stared up at her with worry and understanding.

Kohaku… her brother, was still in the clutches of that monster, and the sooner they found him, the sooner the boy could be freed from his hellish prison, even if that meant…

The neko demon rubbed against her soothingly, feeling her pain and sharing her distress. Gentle fingers ran lovingly through the feline's fur, scratching behind her ear and under her tiny chin.

The young taijiya gazed fondly across the campsite at her friend, whose eyes were cast to the stars once again. Kagome had been an enormous help during their hunt. Not only did her miko senses help lead them to the shards, and in turn, Naraku, but her caring nature was something Sango doubted she could live without. Like a true saint, the young miko would throw down whatever she was doing if it meant helping someone in need.

A loud burp resonated through the campsite, and she cast a disgusted look in Inuyasha's direction. Quite some time ago her dear friend had given up her feelings for the immature hanyou boy. For that, she was truly grateful. Seeing Kagome hurt time and time again was painful.

The female in question shifted her head a little to the right, peering out the corner of her eye to glance at Sesshomaru in a manner that seemed almost... longingly. Sango's surprise escalated when she realized that Sesshomaru was staring right back at the young priestess.

Cinnamon eyes darted between the two, not missing the way Kagome broke out into a light blush or the way she began fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. Having known Kagome for as long as she had, Sango knew that those were surefire signs of nervousness, or, more specifically…

But it was impossible. That was the very same way she had reacted around Inuyasha when she had been smitten with him. There wasn't a snowballs chance in Hell that Kagome thought of Sesshomaru in such a way. Was there?

To make the situation stranger still, the Western Lord had yet too look away from the miko. For several seconds he continued to stare, a deep, mysterious look swirling in golden depths. Finally he turned, his eyes moving to the woods.

She sighed to herself. Something was not right. Kagome… infatuated with Sesshomaru? The notion alone was ludicrous, and yet that look told her otherwise. Whatever she was thinking, Sango certainly hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Humming in content as he settled himself only a foot or so away from Sesshomaru's young ward, the redheaded kit stole a quick peek at his newest companion. It was pleasant having someone his own age around. The carefree, giddy manner in which she acted was refreshing. Being around grownups all day could get boring, especially when they were constantly arguing.

He liked playing tag with her on their spare time… Heck, he even enjoyed picking flowers with her. Every moment he spent with her was absolutely invigorating. He did not, however, enjoy the presence of the toad demon that was constantly chasing around after Rin. He wished to spend what little time he had with her alone, so that they could play without hindrance. The silly old thing was always yelling at them for one thing or another. It was truly annoying.

A shy blush spread across his cheeks as he looked, yet again, at Rin. Kagome had said something earlier about his recent behavior. The way he looked at her and defended her when Jaken scolded her, or the way he would scour an entire field to find the most perfect flower for her. She had easily uncovered his secret. How she did it he didn't know, something she called 'women's intuition,' he supposed.

Yes, indeed, he was smitten with the pretty young girl that seemed to idolize Sesshomaru. His glance turned sour as it befell said demon, his lips pursing into a tight scowl. What was so great about Sesshomaru anyways? Rin seemed to pay more attention to him than anyone, like he was the center of her world. Sure he was strong, and fearless, and brave… but so was he! He had stood up to demon's thrice his own size… perhaps more, in order to save the ones he cared about.

Sesshomaru was mean. How on earth could she care so much about someone who was so… expressionless? It was down right creepy, in his opinion.

Maybe it was the fact that he was older. Yes, that had to be it. His adoptive mother had once said that women tend to go after older men… though he wasn't entirely sure what she meant by 'go after'.

Kagome had also told him that, if he wanted to win Rin's attention, that he should be outgoing. And, at the same time, she warned him not to outdo things. But… how could he be outgoing without overdoing it? Girls were so picky. They wanted you to be strong and gentle, firm yet caring… how could he be two things that were the exact opposite? He was thoroughly confused. If he thought about it too terribly much he was sure his eyes would cross.

Either way, he would try his hand come morning. For the time being he would simply have to settle for gazing at her… while enjoying the juice box Kagome had given him.

On another note, his mama had been acting peculiar as of late. His Kagome was never so addlebrained or skittish. She was outspoken and determined; a very brazen, out of the ordinary woman.

Another nasty little thought skipped across his mind and he sent the Western Lord yet another sneer. Kagome had been paying an awful lot of attention to Sesshomaru as well. What was it with women? They all seemed drawn to the icy inu.

Sango was the only one who seemed immune to whatever spell he had cast upon the females of the campsite. But she was probably too busy pummeling Miroku all the time to fall under some magic enchantment. Either way, how could anyone want to sit and look at a big jerk all evening?

Come to think of it, that jerk had been looking at his mother a lot. Shippou wasn't sure what the fiend was up to, but he did know that if the taiyoukai so much as laid a finger on his mommy, he was going to open up a can of 'whoop ass'. Kagome certainly did have some odd phrases in her time.

People from the future were so weird… scratch that, adults in general were down right bizarre. He secretly hoped that he would never grow up and catch whatever mental illness people seemed to catch once they hit their adult years.

Good gracious his grape juice was amazing. In fact, he believed he would ask his mother for another. Sighing in content as he slurped up the last of the juice box's contents, he gazed longingly at Kagome, lower lip quivering, eyes wide and watery.

He gave a mental whoop of joy when she grunted and reached into her knapsack, pulling out another box of juice. Tearing into it greedily, he gulped down a mouthful of the sweet liquid and smacked his lips.

As silly as they were, all adults seemed to have the same weakness… the puppy dog face. And yet, Shippou highly doubted that Sesshomaru would be swayed by such a method. He was such a big, dumb, meanie… a big, dumb, meanie who was currently staring at his mother.

Growling in what he hoped was a menacing fashion he skittered up next to her, glaring coldly at Sesshomaru.

The silver haired youkai cocked a brow at him, simply staring. After a few seconds his courage wavered and finally crumbled, the penetrating glance making him shiver. Cuddling into his mommy's side, he stuck his tongue out at the big jerk and continued sipping his drink.

Stupid Sesshomaru…

**Well, what did you think? A bit different, no? I thought it was kind of neat, seeing into the mind of each member of the group. Shippou is adorable… I just want to put him in my pocket and take him home.**

**Anywho, it's late and I'm tired and whatnot, so I'll shut up and leave you all alone. **

**Please review…**

**P.S. For fun, why don't you leave something you find funny in the review? Whether it's old people falling down, farts, or a personal story about something embarrassing, I don't care! I just thought it would be a neat idea. You don't have to… just suggesting.**

**P.P.S. If any of you are interested, I just posted another oneshot. It's under Nar/Kag, Angst. It's called 'Happily Ever After'. If you're not a fan of the pairing, you don't have to read it, but if you're open minded and want to give it a shot, feel free. **


	10. Opposite Sides of the Spectrum Pt 2

**I was gone for a while to my grandmother's, so sorry about the delay. She has no computer. **

**Anyways, time to explore the thoughts of some of our other companions… ****This one's a bit shorter, I know, but there are not as many members in Sesshomaru's group. ****I hope you find it to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Opposite Sides of the Spectrum… Pt. 2_

Sighing as she took in the regal form of her father figure, the small girl ran a nervous hand through tangled hair. She was confused, thoroughly. Torn between bitterness and adoration, Rin was not sure what to make of the current situation.

Upon their arrival into the strange little group, Rin had immediately felt welcome. The priest and demon slayer treated her kindly, as though she had been traveling with them for some time. The man was quite silly, she had come to find, always sneaking around and grabbing women's bums. He would always get a good beating when he did so, which was why she thought him so silly. Why would he go through all that trouble to touch a girl's bottom if it only meant getting hit in the head? Was it a game of sorts? What did touching a girl on the backside mean? Apparently it wasn't good, hence the pummeling.

Though the dog-eared boy, who she understood was her Lord's half-brother, was often rude, she could tell that he had a good heart, despite his rough exterior. He was loud and, in her opinion, goofy. Why was he always so determined to start fights with her Lord? No one could defeat Sesshomaru. Either way, there was something not right in his head, she was sure.

Aside from Ah-Un, who was rather neutral, and Jaken, who was always angry at her for something, Rin had never really had a play mate. Shippou, the young boy who accompanied them, was always anxious to frolic, and his mischievous behavior made her feel at ease. He was charming, she supposed, and adorable.

Wiggling bare toes into the dirt near the fire, she fiddled quietly with a strand of grass, tying the thin, green strand into several knots before throwing it carelessly toward the flame.

Her stomach growled loudly, and she giggled loudly at the awkward noise. Almost instantly a soft hand offered her a piece of fruit, which she readily accepted. Kagome's kind face smiled down at her as she made her way back to the other side of the camp.

Bright red and yellow speckled the ovular morsel, a few beads of solidified juice dappling the skin, signaling its ripeness. She bit eagerly into the fruit, tearing a chunk of the sweet flesh from it and slurping as the sugary liquid rolled down her chin. Wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve, she tore yet again into the delicious fruit.

She believed Kagome had called it a 'mango', a food that grew across the seas. She hoped that some day she could travel there and see what other fascinating things this foreign land had to offer.

Shippou handed her a cloth for her mouth, and she accepted shyly, trying to hide the blush that stained her cheeks. He was so very cute. She watched him scurry across the small clearing to sit next to Kagome, who was casting wary glances at Sesshomaru.

It was actually that same young miko that had her mind in such a tizzy. She was caring and kind, always offering her something to drink or a toy to pass the time with. Her soul was pure, she knew, and Rin couldn't help but idolize her for being as strong and determined as she was.

Now, her Lord had never been talkative or lively, but she knew he cared deeply for her. He showed it in subtle gestures. A brush of knuckles against her shoulder, the utterance of her name, a soft hand atop her head… but all that had changed. His attention had been drawn to another, leaving her feeling alone and somewhat neglected.

He tried to hide it, she could tell, but his eyes were constantly drawn to the beautiful priestess that was now traveling with them. It was so odd, his reaction toward her. Whenever they spoke, he would often belittle her, and Rin thought it strange to show someone you care by making fun of them.

No matter what her father figure claimed, she knew very well that some sort of bond was forming between the two. He was always masking what he felt, and she had learned to read him in a way that no other person could.

Others called him cold for his actions, but Rin knew differently. He had a heart, like any other individual, it was just a little more difficult to read. He was not a monster. He had saved her from the wolves and taken her into his care, how could a monster do anything of the sort?

It wasn't that she didn't like Kagome, no, quite the opposite in fact. She loved the older woman deeply. The miko was loyal and friendly, outgoing and courageous, beautiful and strong. In truth, Rin was jealous. She knew Sesshomaru would not abandon her, but the idea of having to share his attention was new and would take time getting used to.

Then again, perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing. She enjoyed Kagome's attention just as much as Sesshomaru's, and if, by chance, she managed to get them to admit their feelings for one another, she would receive twice as much love. The thought of having Kagome as a mother sent a flurry of joy spiraling through her, and she smiled broadly. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she could have a real family again.

With that in mind, she set about making a plan to draw the two together. It would not be an easy task, she knew, but perhaps with the help of Shippou, it was something that could be accomplished.

Kagome would be easier to sway, she knew. The woman's heart was kind and full of love. It was simply a matter of getting her to see the true Sesshomaru.

That, of course, was where it became tricky. Her Lord was not fond of emotional displays, and making him admit to himself that he cared for her would be hard. She guessed that perhaps he had trouble displaying his emotions because he was treated poorly as a child, and didn't know how to properly say what he felt.

Afterwards, she would need to find a way to get him to open up to her. Then, of course, there was the part where he admitted to _her_ that he cared.

Rin sighed loudly and took another bite of her treat. She certainly had her work cut out for her.

* * *

Scowling resentfully at the maggots that were seated so comfortably around the fire, Jaken scoffed angrily to himself. Who were they to act so calm in the presence of his Lord? They should have all been cowering in fear, groveling at his feet and thanking him for his generosity. The fact that they seemed to act so familiar toward him was an insult. The lowly scum did not deserve to be in his presence.

He doubted very much that his Lord enjoyed sitting amongst smelly ningen peasants. What was worse, the annoying nuisance that was had been named Inuyasha was fouling his master's mood, he was sure. Being in the same general area as the twit was bad enough, but traveling with him? How was his Lord managing? Then again, Sesshomaru was capable of anything.

He, himself, had not enjoyed a second of the trip. Having to put up with one human was bad enough, but four, as well as a hanyou and a snotty little fox kit? It was unbearable. Now, not only did he have to watch Rin, but the miko's stupid brat as well.

Watching the monk's disgusting and perverse display angered him as well. Who were they to act to barbarically in his Lord's presence? Were they no better than beasts?

Inuyasha had always been an idiot, but traveling with the boy showed him just how far the hanyou's stupidity spanned… and, to put it lightly, he had truly underestimated the fool's idiocy.

His umbrage toward the ragamuffin group was clear, but the one who peeved him most had to be the miko wench. She was rude and disrespectful, speaking so out-of-place to his master. Such blatant disrespect should not have gone unpunished, and yet she still remained in the world of the living. Who did the little whore think she was? She pranced around and spoke with Sesshomaru as though she thought herself his equal. No woman was any man's equal, for starters, but for a common peasant girl to think herself on the same level as a Lord? It was unheard of!

He had a good mind to fry her with his staff, but a pact had been formed, and he would not disappoint his Lord by going back on his word. Jaken was certain that, once this silly agreement was finished with, that Sesshomaru would waste no time in ridding the world of their filthy existence.

The young, raven-haired miko was currently preparing a tea of sorts, and distributing it to the members of the group. She threw a curious look in his Lord direction, frowning a little and then going about her business.

How dare she look at him with anything but respect and fear? Was she daft? Large, bulging yellow eyes shifted to take in Sesshomaru's form, widening slightly when he noticed his Lord's line of sight was directed at the miko. Why was he wasting his attention on the pathetic human wench? As a matter of fact, Sesshomaru had seemed rather distracted as of late… most of his attention focused on the silly little trollop that traveled with Inuyasha.

His distaste for the priestess deepened, and he frowned, his wrinkled face becoming marred with several more lines as he glared coldly at said miko. Perhaps there was more to her than she let on. Was she an enchantress of sorts? If that was the case, perhaps she had cast a spell on his Lord. Such was not tolerable. He would discover what tricks this witch had used on his master, and when he did, he would make her pay.

* * *

Humanoid creatures were so very nonsensical. They had watched for days as the beings bickered and squabbled over petty things, ignoring their true feelings for one another. The one dressed in black and the one in purple had an obvious attraction for one another. The male would pursue, and the female would challenge him with a test of strength. What they did not understand was that every time she did, the male would submit and back down. How could he settle for being beneath her? When a female resisted, it was a male's right to force her into submission. Why did the one in purple not simply shove her to the ground and rut her properly? Really, it was shameful to let the weaker sex get the better of one.

As for the two male inu demons, they seemed to have an issue with dominance. It was obvious which was stronger; they simply found it a little bizarre that the elder did not simply fight the pup in order to state his rank as Alpha. The younger of the two was constantly barking at his better, and all the dog did was stare at him.

The Alpha female of the group confused them as well. Why was she not making attempts to attract the Alpha male? It was only proper that the two of them rut, since they were head of the pack. Their procreation would produce strong children, so they could not see a reason why the two were delaying.

The Alpha male was an odd one as well. His scent spoke of his interest in the female… but he never made a move to pursue her. He reeked of power, so there was no doubt that he could easily overwhelm the female.

The only one who really made any sense in the group was the fire neko that often rode atop the one in black's shoulder. Then again, she was a cat, and felines tended to be lazy most of the time as well as distant.

The young ones were normal as well, still not of age to begin breeding. They were certain that, once the pair was old enough, they would be strange, like the others, and complicate the matter.

The short, green one they doubted would ever reproduce. He was weak and had an unpleasant scent. No female would be drawn to such a useless creature. From what they could sense, the little creature's ability to produce young was withered, if not already nonexistent.

They would never understand these odd beings and their peculiar, complex natures.

While one molar filled mouth widened in a languid yawn, the other lowered to the ground to pull a wad of grass from the dirt. Chewing unhurriedly, they busied themselves with scratching the bothersome itch that had been tickling their hide for quite some time.

"Ah-Un!"

Both head's lifted to the small female at their side. They gave her a placid look and snorted, wondering over these strange creatures behavior. This 'Ah-Un' noise she made they were unsure of, but they had come to understand she was generally referring to them when such a sound was made.

Snorting in delight as she offered them a handful of some odd cuisine they found particularly delicious, both heads lowered to lick the contents from her palm greedily. She made the happy little noise she tended to make often, squirming as they continued to lick her hand.

Once all remnants of the food were gone, they gave her a gentle, satisfied nudge and went back to itching the tick on their back. Damn insects.

**Hmmm… bet no one was expecting to hear from Ah-Un. Oh well, I had to stick it in there. **

**Anyways, gunna start on the next chapter, so I'll leave you all be. **

**Please review…**


	11. Unfolding

**Time for another entry! So time to see what everyone's up to, enough of that P.O.V. crap. I think, perhaps, we need to take a peek at what our favorite villain is up to, no?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat...**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Unfolding_

Pulsing and warm, the weight of Kagura's heart in his palm made a small, vicious smile creep across his features. Her trembling, convulsing form lay but four feet from him, the sound of her labored breathing and pained moans a symphony to his ears. Long, deadly digits tightened around the throbbing flesh, fingertips coiling inward so that the ends of his claws could pierce the surface of the organ.

An agonized scream was wrenched from her throat, fissures of pain shooting through her chest, enflaming her nerves with a powerful sting. Her head felt as though it was being split in twain, her limbs vibrating with the amount of pain that wracked her miniscule frame. Thrashing in desperation, she reached a pleading hand outward, begging him to end her torment. "M-master, please!!"

Watching her wail and writhe at his feet was most enjoyable, and when she lifted a polished, elegant hand toward him and beseeched his mercy he was reluctant to cease his actions. However, he did not want her passing out from the pain, so he released his vice like grip on her heart. He was not yet finished with her, and her consciousness was required for the remainder of this meeting. As he returned the mass of beating tissue to the folds of his pelt, he grinned wickedly and gave it a final squeeze, just so he could watch her jerk in surprise and agony.

Kneeling next to her broken body, he ran a hand through her ebony hair, the neat bun that had once been in place now loose. The feather that usually decorated the elegant coif lay a foot or so from where she now rested, panting and exhausted. He reached across her to pluck it from the floor, the tips of his fingers tracing the smooth edges of the tiny, white object.

"Beautiful Kagura," he scolded, running the soft down of the feather against her cheek, "you know the consequences for questioning my orders. Why do you continue to torment yourself?"

She shook her head weakly, her mind still recovering from the mental and physical beating she had just received.

"What went wrong?" he asked more to himself than to her, "When I was creating you, what did I do that made you so... defiant? Perhaps I was wrong to gift you with the powers I did. The wind has made you wild and disobedient."

His hands caressed the soft skin of her neck, claws tracing her main artery, smiling when he felt no pulse. She bled, that much was true. He had enjoyed making her bleed on several occasions, and yet... she never did have a pulse.

"My instructions are simple enough," he explained once again, "You are to pursue Inuyasha. Do nothing but observe, and make certain that you remain unnoticed. Follow their band, and keep a close watch on both the taiyoukai and the miko. Return to me within a day, and report your findings on their behavior. That isn't too difficult, is it?"

She shook her head against the cool wood of the floor, her breaths still shallow.

"Good girl," the dark hanyou praised, "Now, as for the remainder of you punishment, I believe you need to be reminded of your station." He lifted himself to his full height, his shadow spilling across her shivering form like a curtain of darkness.

For a moment he regarded her, and though she was not his first incarnation she was by far the most powerful of them. She was stubborn, lippy, and insubordinate, but she had proved to be exceedingly useful on several occasions. Smile tilting his pale lips, he let his eyes roam the expanse of her body, taking in each feminine swell and soft curve. She was deadly and beautiful, much like him self.

Shrugging out of the bulky baboon skin that cloaked his form, he chuckled darkly when he saw her shake in fear at the sound of it hitting the floor. "Get on your knees, Kagura."

She remained still for a moment, gathering the strength to push herself from the floor. When she did, it took all of her control not to gag at the sight that met her. Through the slender ribbons of her midnight bangs, she made out the form of her creator, standing in all his dark glory. Pale and beautiful his naked body caught the moonlight that crept into the room, hair like shadow spilling over his shoulders as blood red eyes glared coldly down at her. Trying to prolong the disgusting task she knew she was about to perform, she took her time rising to her knees; chin lifted high as she awaited his orders.

Naraku was indeed glorious, gorgeous and masculine in all aspects. And yet, as she knelt there waiting, she knew she was looking upon the most vile, disgusting and hideous being in existence. Beneath all of that perfect white skin, beneath looks that were ever so belying, was a soul as revolting and twisted as that of the devil's. This man... this monster, was at the very core of her loathing.

He frowned, the scowl an ugly feature on such a handsome face. Lifting a clawed hand, he beckoned her forward, and slowly she crawled to him. When she within range for him to strike out, if he wished it, he whispered with venom, "Bow to me. Bow to your master."

Face composed and calm, she begrudgingly lowered her forehead to the floor, her dislike for him rolling off her in waves. As she righted herself, a strong hand lashed out and caught a thick bunch of her hair, yanking her off the ground. She hissed and gripped his wrist, trying in vain to pull herself upward and ease the pain that thrummed through her skull.

"Do not toy with me, Kagura. If you fail me in this mission I have bequeathed to you... you will find the beating I gave you today an act of charity. Trust me, my dear sorceress; I can do things to you that would have you begging for death."

She did not doubt his words for a moment, and she managed to whisper while trembling, "Yes, Naraku-sama."

He dropped her, breathing in the tantalizing smell of her terror. The sight of her so fearful not only stroked his already massive ego, but brought his attention to another, very appreciative part of his anatomy. Grinning widely, he cooed in a sickly sweet tone, "Oh Kagura..."

She shuddered, lifting herself to her knees once more. Trying to ignore his very obvious state of arousal, she inquired softly, "Yes?"

His smirk widened at her attempted obliviousness, and he purred, "Be a good little whore and service your master."

Cursing her weakness, Kagura swallowed the bile in her throat and reached forward, disgusted with herself at what she was about to do. One day soon, she would be free of his grasp, and perhaps then she could pick up the shattered pieces of her pride.

* * *

Glancing down at the tasteful little watch that wrapped about her wrist, Kagome moaned, "Please, Inuyasha, it's been nine hours! Can't we stop to rest? The children are tired and we're all famished."

Grumbling under his breath, the huffy hanyou barked out, "I knew I shouldn't have let you go home for that dumb watch thing. Ever since you've put it on all you've done is bitched about the time!"

Pursing her lips in a stubborn pout, she remarked smartly, "Well then, do you plan on carrying me the rest of the way? While making supper no less? I'd love to see you accomplish that feat!"

"Hey Kagome," Shippou called from his position atop Miroku's shoulder, "you're always saying what a hothead he is. Maybe you could fry up dinner on his big, thick skull!"

A chorus of laughter erupted throughout the group, all members save a handful finding delight in the small boy's comment. Inuyasha, who happened to be one of the latter, growled agitatedly and shouted, fist curled, "Why you little twerp!"

Giving a startled 'eep' as the brazen hanyou made an attempt to swipe at him, the mischievous kit quickly abandoned his position in favor of Kagome's arms. Much to his delight, Inuyasha stopped short of her and scowled.

"You're safe for now, runt, but just you wait. The second you turn your back I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kagome queried, a hint of malice lacing her usually sweet tone.

Huffing in defeat, the flustered inu crossed his arms and stated with no small amount of exasperation, "We rest here for the night."

Snorting in distaste as the supposed 'leader' of the pack was so easily overcome, Sesshomaru decided that perhaps now was an appropriate time to collect his thoughts in peace. Turning from the small group, he continued on his own, making a path through the brush.

It appeared to him that, if there even was an Alpha, it most certainly was not Inuyasha. Kagome seemed to make the majority of the decisions for their group, though Sesshomaru could not deny it was probably best that way. The idiot whelp would have led them all to their deaths by now had it not been for her guidance and stubborn nature.

As for the miko, his assumption of her behavior had been correct. She was bipolar and easy to get a rise out of. The most obvious way of getting the desired reaction from her was to make her nervous. All cocky words and brash remarks died on her tongue the second he began to tease her.

She was simply too easy, and yet her coy nature was refreshing to him. As the days passed, he would become slightly bolder with every encounter. His suggestive comments morphed into brief contact, a brush of knuckles here and there. She was so fun to watch when he invaded her personal space. The little blush that painted her adorable face almost made him grin triumphantly, inflating his already impressive ego.

He paused in his step, scanning the small clearing her found himself in. With no sign of danger, he lifted his gaze to the heaven's the quickly fading light of day painting the sky an array of colors. Here and there a tiny wisp of cloud blotted the sky, floating on the breeze.

Naraku had done well in hiding his position, yet he was not deterred in the least. It was only a matter of time before the wretch was discovered and, ultimately, wiped from the face of existence. He anxiously awaited that day, to feel his enemy's blood, hot and wet as it sprayed his skin. He would see to it that Naraku suffered for his crimes. The pathetic hanyou would beg for his mercy by the time he was finished. Yes, he would thoroughly take pleasure in watching the maggot squirm as he slowly peeled the flesh from his grotesque, disgusting excuse for a body.

Back at camp, Rin wiggled impatiently in her seat, impatiently huffing as she noted that her Lord had not yet returned. It had been two hours, at least. Her wide, chestnut eyes fell upon Kagome's relaxed form, the girl enjoying a bowl of soup at the base of a tree.

How was she supposed to get the pair together if they were never around one another?

Then, an idea struck her. If Sesshomaru would not come to them, maybe she needed to bring Kagome to him. That way the two could share a private moment. Yes indeed, her little plan was falling together all too nicely.

Rising to her feet, Rin scurried over to where the young miko sat, just finishing off the last of her ramen. "Kagome," she asked sweetly, putting on her best puppy dog face, "would you like to come for a walk? I'd like to pick flowers."

Setting her bowl aside, Kagome eyed the adorable child and giggled, "I suppose. Wait just a moment, I'll ask Shippou if he wants to come."

Panic setting in as her carefully constructed plans were nearly thrown out the window, Rin interjected in a frantic tone, "No!"

Pausing in mid stride, the raven haired priestess turned around and gave the girl a curious look, surprised at her. "No?" she inquired, "I thought you liked Shippou?"

"Oh I do, it's just that..." She paused, her mind drawing a blank. What was she to do? How could she make this work without... wait? She smiled prettily. "I want to pick them for him... as a surprise."

Giving a little hum, the elder female nodded and giggled, "Well then I suppose we should hurry and sneak off before he sees us."

Smothering the triumphant grin that threatened to overcome her, Rin wrapped her short, dirt smudged fingers around Kagome's slightly larger hand, tugging her along enthusiastically. "I think I saw some this way."

Following the trail her Lord had created, she was quick to locate him, standing motionlessly along the edge of a clearing. To her great delight, the small meadow was positively bursting with color, the vast variety of flowers found there more than enough to back her story with. The last of the fall flora were in blossom, glittering under the moonlight in a final attempt to grace the earth with their beauty before it was completely blanketed by snow.

As they entered the clearing, Sesshomaru cast a sideways glance at them, only gazing for a moment before returning to his thoughts.

Kagome stared in awe at the tall, imposing taiyoukai. Proud and strong, he stood surrounded by the indigenous grasses that were littered across the miniature field. A crisp breeze permeated the area, rustling his silken garbs and tossing his hair into a flurry of silver. Behind him, the crescent moon shone brightly, bathing his angelic features in its ancient glow. She took in his profile, so flawless and beautiful. High cheekbones slashed with twin strips of magenta, a regal brow decorated with his signature blue crescent. A long, aristocratic nose and firmly set jaw gave him a refined appearance, his lips full, though not unattractively so.

His body was long and lean, his shoulders broad. She did not need to see him without clothing, it was quite easy to tell that beneath all those layers of silk, bunches of tightly chorded muscle covered every inch of his perfectly tuned body. Someone like Sesshomaru seemed too proud to allow any fat to reside upon his person.

His right hand, his only hand, was large and elegant, and if one saw it without knowing the man, the thought of him being a warrior would have seemed ridiculous. No calluses marred the wide expanse of his palms, his finger long and graceful, tipped with immaculately shaped pointed nails. It looked like the hand belonging to an easy living millionaire, who never had to lift a finger throughout the entirety of his life.

His head turned to her then, eyes that shone as brilliantly as flame boring into her. She found herself unable to look away, transfixed in pools of pure gold. The deep red on his upper lids and the thick fan of dark lashes that surrounded each slanted eye only defined his piercing gaze more, giving him the appearance of a predator. And that he was: the fiercest predator in all of Japan. His pupils, the dark, endless oval slits, swam in a sea of molten amber, gleaming with knowledge and cunning far beyond her years.

She felt her cheeks heat up under his intense stare, and her lips suddenly became dry. He looked simply too beautiful to be real, and she had the abrupt urge to reach forward and touch his face, in fear that he would simply disappear.

"Kagome!" Rin called form a short distance away.

She turned, blinking slowly as she willed her heartbeat to slow. "Yes, Rin?"

The little girl flashed a wide grin as she pointed to a spot at the other side of the clearing, "I'll pick flowers over there. You stay and pick some here."

Before she had a chance to argue, the tiny brunette took off sprinting to the other side of the glade, leaving her and the daunting taiyoukai alone. Clearing her throat, Kagome lowered herself to her knees, trying to seem unaffected and nonchalant as she went about plucking flowers. It was difficult not to peek at him from where she was squatting, because she was certain she felt his gaze upon her still.

He observed her quietly, finding great amusement in her calm pretense. How often did she forget of his youkai heritage? Of his ability to read her despite whatever front she chose to put up? Her heartbeat, her scent, her aura, all of these things gave away what she truly felt, and at the moment she seemed about as 'calm' as a lamb caught in the path of a wolf. Or, as the case may have it, an inu youkai; and at the moment, he felt every bit like the great predator he was.

She seemed so fragile, crouching there, uncertainty lacing itself through her scent. His keen eyes caught the slight trembling of her fingers as she plucked another blossom, adding it to the tiny, quaint bouquet in her other hand. His tongue swept across his lips in a subconscious motion, a deep, heavy breath leaving him as he continued to stare at the delicate little morsel only yards from him.

Kagome chanced a quick look in his direction, her heart taking up residence in her throat when she did so. His gaze was upon her; twin orbs burning brighter than the sun and, at the same time, darker than the hidden face of the moon. The look he was bestowing upon her made her stomach flutter with a mixture of sensations. While part of her cringed in fear, she couldn't help the rush of excitement that overcame her. His look resembled that of a hunter who had just caught a defenseless little animal by surprise. The feral hunger in those golden pools was lustful, and she could not decipher whether it was a lust for her fear... or something else.

For a brief moment he allowed himself to indulge in the alluring scent she was giving off. Her fear was palpable, as was her nervous arousal. Such an odd combination was foreign to him, but entirely appealing. The rush of dominance that struck him was deep; never before had he felt so in control. The little woman was nestled in the palm of his hand, his actions controlling her reaction. It was obvious that she was confused at her response to him. Her young body did not yet know how to handle such emotions, and he could tell it was making her rather frustrated.

A surge of male pride wracked his frame. This innocent little fawn, the epitome of purity, desired him. Above all others she longed for the touch of his hand, the feel of his lips. Perhaps he would allow her a sample of what he could offer.

He smirked. What would her response to such action be? Surely she would be taken aback at first. After all of his taunting she would not expect such a move. It was not that he resented her for being human; far from it. In actuality he respected her to a degree. She was an exception to the human taint. She was strong and determined, not allowing her limits to stop her from obtaining that which she sought. It was that desire, that passion that burned so deeply within her that roused his interest in her. So very few humans possessed such a trait, and he would not allow a rare gem such as this to go unnoticed.

It was true, he put up a cold front, but it was merely for the sake of making things interesting. How exciting would it be if he simply revealed his intention from the beginning? He had to keep the little female guessing. That way the result would be so much more enjoyable.

Noticing with a frown that neither adult was speaking to the other, Rin decided that further action on her part was necessary for her little plan to shift into motion. Grinning as she spotted a beautiful, flawless violet blossom that seemed to shine out above all the rest, she picked it hurriedly and dashed across the clearing to where Kagome crouched, staring warily at her Lord.

Holding up the pretty flower, she exclaimed, "Kagome, look what I found!"

The miko immediately turned her head, large, blue-grey orbs focusing in on the bloom pinched tightly between youthful fingers. Grinning, she replied in soft tones, "It's lovely, Rin."

"This one's for you!" she proclaimed proudly, chest thrust out and back straight in a gesture of pride.

Brows disappearing behind a veil of midnight bangs, Kagome queried, "What about Shippou?"

Shrugging, Rin assured her, "I'll find a nice one for him too. I just figured he wouldn't like the color very much. Besides, purple would look so good on you!" Leaning forward, she slipped the narrow stem of the flower behind the young priestess's ear, clapping her hands when it remained firmly in place. "You look so pretty, Kagome!" Shifting her little body so that she was facing her Lord, the young brunette quipped sneakily, "Doesn't she look pretty, Sesshomaru-sama?"

The taiyoukai sniffed lightly, admitting silently that the shade of purple did indeed suit her. Turning his back to the group, he responded with a simple, "Hn."

Rin sighed in exasperation, aggravated with the fact that Sesshomaru was making her task extremely difficult.

Seeing the girl's obvious distress, Kagome assured her, "Don't worry about it, Rin, I think you found the perfect flower for me, even if certain, overly pompous poodles don't agree." Her last few words were a scathing hiss, her eyes narrowing so that she could glare at Sesshomaru.

Finding the opportunity he had been searching for, the taiyoukai remarked coolly, "You presume, miko."

"Huh?" Completely taken off guard by his response, Kagome could do naught but blink and gawk in confusion at the broad expanse of his back. Slowly he turned his head so that she could see his profile, his smoldering golden depths half lidded.

"You assumed you knew the meaning behind my response. However, I did not say that I found you unappealing."

Taking this as her cue to leave, Rin quietly scampered back toward camp, smiling widely at her secret victory. Neither occupant of the glade noticed her leave. Her plan... was unfolding wonderfully.

**Hoorah! It seems that two very different beings are laying out carefully constructed plans, both of which have the same goal... well, with some differences, I suppose.**

**By the way, just wanted to announce that one of my stories has reached the 1000 review point! I'm so bloody happy and honored! I was like, 'Wow!' when I first noticed. I can't believe how many people like it. Yay!!! Thank you fans, for your loyalty and wonderful reviews. I love you all!**

**Please review some more...**


	12. Unforeseen Occurrences

**Well, it isn't too long, but it's a rather important turning point in the story. You'll find out why when you read. Anyways… I wanted to get another chapter posted before I left for the weekend, that's another reason for the measly length. Sorry to seem hasty, but I didn't want to make you wait too much longer before I added to the story. **

**Enjoy… you lovely people!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Unforeseen Occurrences _

Stumped at the fact that he would say anything at all, never mind compliment her, Kagome remained as she was: on her haunches, jaw slack and eyes wide.

Sensing her shock and the tantalizing scent of her excitement, he turned to face her fully, a half smile tilting his lips as he teased, "You seem flustered, miko, perhaps you should take this time to bathe."

Blinking as she registered his words, Kagome found it somewhat odd that he would suggest bathing at such a time… or for such a reason. Why would she need to bathe because she was flustered? Something about the statement did not sit well with her, and she questioned skeptically, "What does that mean?"

He took a step toward her, his stride fluid and smooth as he explained, "Is that not what you do when anxiousness sets in? Give yourself time to… think of things."

As he walked leisurely toward her, Kagome couldn't help but feel like his confident stride was more of a slink, like a wolf creeping up on an unsuspecting rabbit. Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper as she intoned uncertainly, "Sesshomaru…?"

His smirk broadened, fangs peering out the corners of his mouth in a feral manner. "Now," he began; voice thick with arrogance and confidence, "why does that sound so familiar?"

In a single, soul jarring second, everything clicked; the pieces of the puzzle falling neatly into place. His knowing, smug attitude, his constant teasing: it all led to one thing. He knew. That uneasy feeling of eyes… they had been his.

"You!" she shouted loudly, disbelief and horror underlying her frantic pitch. "It was you?!"

He lifted a brow at the accusing finger pointed in his direction, and in an instant he was before her, his large, clawed hand brushing the extended appendage aside. "It is impolite to point, miko."

Eyes nearly bugging out of her head, Kagome spluttered, "How dare y- impolite to poi- you've got some nerve pal!"

Tongue clucking lightly behind parted lips, Sesshomaru admonished, "Do not think to scold me, miko. I am taiyoukai, and as such I have the freedom to wander where I please when I please."

Eyes ablaze, Kagome squeaked in incredulity, "I can't believe you! Out of all the people in the world… I mean it isn't a matter of what rights you have. It's a matter of privacy! I would have thought that _you_ would have too much honor to stoop so low as to peep!"

Growling at her allegation, the inu youkai snarled, "Do not accuse me of such lowly devices. It was by coincidence that I came upon you. It is not my fault that my senses are far keener than that of another's. Your scent and aura gave away what you were doing instantly, and it was while I was leaving you to bathe in peace, unhindered, when I caught the utterance of my name. As you can see, miko, I am guilty of no crime. I cannot help what I am, nor can I help the vastness of my abilities."

Sesshomaru was, in truth, shocked at her remark. He had not thought of the occurrence in such a light, and it made him realize, with no small amount of disgust, that she was correct. Though he was no leering pervert, he had stayed longer than was necessary to observe her display. Therefore, the majority of his upset was not directed at the miko for her accusation, but at himself for his weakness. How could he, the noble Lord of the Western Lands, have stooped to such a despicable level?

His mood soured. His plan had not turned out the way he had foreseen it. He would not, however, allow the miko to know his outlook on the situation, and he was never one to back down. He would finish this game of his, damn it all, no matter what.

"Don't go thinking yourself a god because of this."

Her quiet, indignant response drew his attention back to her still form. Upon her understanding of the situation, she had risen from her position, and now stood with crossed arms and hunched shoulders. "Pardon?" he questioned in a low key.

Huffing, she threw her hands up in the air and spat, "I'm attracted to you, alright? It's no big deal! Just because I find you attractive doesn't mean I want you, so don't you get all high and mighty on me! I find a lot of guys attractive, so you're not special or anything!"

He was silent for a moment, and she grew nervous.

And then he was kissing her.

His lips were far hotter than she had imagined, burning with a passionate heat more intense than anything she had ever experienced. His hand was at the base of her skull, pressing her into his embrace. With tenderness she never knew him to possess, he angled her head to the side and deepened the kiss, his mouth demanding and domineering in its conquest. His body, even through the thick metal of his armor, was burning to the touch, and she felt said heat rolling off of him in powerful waves.

She was so shocked that she had almost no time to react, and just as she began to respond, it was over. The cool air that swept through the glade made her shiver, and she wrapped her arms about her shoulders. She was alone.

Her head spun to the side, her tiny feet turning her in a full circle as she sought out the taiyoukai that had, only seconds ago, been kissing her senseless. When she found no trace of him, other than the lingering warmth on her lips, she sighed, confused and flustered.

Why had he done it? Why had he thrown aside his usual indifferent mask and tossed all caution to the wind? Was he trying to say that perhaps he had an attraction to her as well? Was it to shut her up and prove his point? She wasn't certain she was quite ready for the answer.

And so, she stood unaccompanied in the colorful field, gazing longingly at the moon, its flawless pallor and ageless beauty reminding her so much of the fair inu youkai who had been turning her world upside down as of late.

It was then she truly discerned that she was the only occupant of the field. Where was Rin? Had she ran off earlier? Perhaps she had seen them kiss and… oh, she sincerely hoped not. She could just see the boisterous little child running into camp, wide grin on her face as she tittered madly. And all the while she would be singing, "Kagome and Sesshomaru, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Kagome slapped herself on the forehead in a dejected manner. Why had she taught the children that song again? With everything in her she severely prayed that the brunette had taken her leave before their little… episode. That would be just what she needed. To return to camp and be bombarded by several disbelieving stares and one fuming hanyou. He would likely take the time thereafter to shout about how insane she was for kissing his elder brother.

Looking to the ground, she found the tiny bouquet she had once been holding strewn about her feet, having fallen from her fingertips when Sesshomaru bestowed his… unexpected kiss upon her. Clearing her throat, she knelt and collected the scattered flowers hastily, trying to take her mind off what had occurred.

It took her a minute to build up enough resolve to risk venturing back, and once she had gained the courage, she set her shoulders and marched back to where the little encampment was nestled, flora in hand.

'Oh great Kami,' she prayed silently as she wound her way through the withering foliage, 'if ever there was a time when you planned to grace me with your mercy… now would be that time.'

Nervously she took that final step into the camp, her breath catching in her lungs as all members of the group turned to her. Time seemed to freeze, and she waited anxiously for their reaction. Much to her relief, they simply smiled and turned back to what they had been previously engaged with. Her breath slid out in a thankful sigh.

Two members of the camp were still staring, however, both of which were expected. Firstly there was Inuyasha, setting a somewhat suspicious look on her. After he examined the flowers in her hand, however, he seemed convinced and turned to stare at the fire.

Rin was grinning widely at her, her large, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. So she had seen… well, something, anyways. Kagome knew she had been there when she and Sesshomaru first began conversing, but after that her attention had been… elsewhere.

Speaking of which, she noted finally that Sesshomaru had not yet returned to camp. 'Probably went somewhere to brood over the fact that he's dirtied his person by touching a human,' she supposed bitterly. 'Or… he's off beaming with pride at the fact that he proved his point. Damn, how can I be so easily swayed? What ever happened to my steely resolve?'

The young miko shook her head as another puff of air passed her lips, strolling languidly over to where the beaming little girl sat. Stretching her arm out, Kagome passed the bouquet into Rin's anxious hands.

"Thank you, Kagome," she piped happily.

Looking around, the priestess questioned, "What happened to your flowers?"

"Oops," Rin mumbled, blushing, "I must have forgotten them back in the glade. I left because I was getting cold… and I must have dropped them somewhere." She held her breath while the older girl seemed to process her explanation, hoping that she would not catch the fib. To her delight, Kagome smiled lopsidedly and ruffled her hair, whispering goodnight to her before meandering over to her own sleeping space.

'That was a close one,' she thought to herself in relief.

* * *

Poppy red eyes narrowed in suspicion and curiosity. This certainly was quite the development. What Naraku was looking for she had no idea, but she was sure he'd find this interesting.

A grimace crossed ruby painted lips. The taste of him was still thick on her tongue, and for a moment she envied the little miko. How she would have loved to share such a moment with the fierce, powerful taiyoukai and wash the disgusting flavor of her master away with his sweetness.

Jealousy, bitter and tart, consumed her being. She, a powerful wind sorceress, had been bested by a miko. What did the whelp have that made the taiyoukai favor her? Sure the miko was beautiful and powerful, but so was she. The girl was still human.

She had arrived shortly before the child and priestess entered the clearing, watching from a great distance away, sitting atop her feather. It was odd that the taiyoukai had not noticed her. His senses were powerful, she knew, and if she was in range to see what was occurring, he was obviously in range to sense her. His mind must have been sidetracked… no doubt thinking of the infuriating miko.

Was it her ties to Naraku that made her undesirable to Sesshomaru? She found it a very likely explanation. How she loathed the disgusting abomination that had birthed her into a life of slavery and torture. If she ever had the chance, she would kill the bastard without a moment's hesitation.

However, Naraku was no pushover. Cowardly and conniving, maybe, but he was, all in all, an evil genius. He knew exactly how to play his cards. Using trickery and manipulation he wove a web so tangled that, once trapped in it, it was impossible to free ones self. The number of souls he had influenced to do his dirty work was astonishing, and though the majority of them ended up dead, all of them served a vital purpose in his master plan. He was suave and charming when need be, like the devil himself, promising his victims the world if they agreed to help him. And, of course, greedy as most beings were, they agreed. How were they to know that they would end up dead by following simple orders? The poor fools.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, Naraku rarely lied. The demons that managed to succeed in their tasks without dying would come to collect their reward. He had promised them greatness, and upon their victorious return, he absorbed them, explaining that, in the end, they would be obtaining greatness, as a part of his ultimate design. Naraku omitted, more than anything, and twisted words around so that they had a double meaning that most people would never catch. He was a dangerous man, to say the least.

His latest order had her wondering what sick ploy he planned on adding to his already complicated plan. There was no doubt that he planned on using the pair to destroy one another, the only question left unanswered was… what, exactly, would it entail? If he succeeded, his victory would be inevitable. The miko was Inuyasha's source of strength, and the group's only means of finding shards. Without her, they would fall easily. Sesshomaru was his greatest foe and most powerful enemy. If he were to parish, no one would be able to stop Naraku from gaining all shards of the Shikon and ruling the world.

Things were looking rather bleak and, for the sake of her own future, Kagura seriously hoped that Kagome and Sesshomaru managed to evade whatever scheme Naraku was concocting.

Considering the fact that the little group seemed to be doing nothing more than camping, and Sesshomaru had up and disappeared, the wind witch decided, albeit begrudgingly, it was time to return with the information she had collected. No doubt Naraku was awaiting her return.

How she sorely wished Kanna's mirror had the ability to perceive sound as well as images. If it could, she wouldn't be stuck running around all the time, playing 'I Spy'. With a hefty sigh, she summoned the wind to carry her to Naraku's latest location of hiding.

As she traveled, she made certain to change the wind's direction numerous times, to make certain neither the taiyoukai nor the hanyou could pick up on her trail. Her master would not be happy if she were to return with Sesshomaru hot on her tail.

"Damn," she whispered gloomily as his manor came into view, "That bloody miko better not get Sesshomaru killed. If he perishes… my chances of freedom get blown away on the wind."

**Okay then, there we have it. Poor Kagura, I've always felt so terrible for her. Honestly, she just doesn't deserve all the crap Naraku puts her through. Sure she's a bit bitchy, but she's not evil. More indifferent than anything. Hey, if a guy held your beating heart in his hands wouldn't you do what he told you to? I think so… as crappy as the situation would be.**

**All together though I didn't think it was too bad of a chapter.**

**Please review…**

**P.S. Has anyone heard of the anime, 'Trinity Blood?' I'm sure there are tons, but if you haven't I suggest watching. Well worth it. Beautiful animation and wonderful storyline. It's on Razer-Kamikaze or Cartoon Network-Adult Swim… I believe. Anyways, if it interests you, I've posted another oneshot called 'Redemption', under the category Romance/ M Rated. The pairing is Abel/Esther. Give it a peek, I promise you won't be disappointed. However… I warn you now… citrus. Don't like, don't read… simple as that. Ta!**


	13. Secret Heartache

**Okay, sorry again, but I told you I was going away last weekend. And I'm going away this weekend too. Yay camping!!! I love the great outdoors. Drinking, roasting marshmallows over an open fire, and watching the stars twinkle brightly, unhindered by the bothersome lights of civilization. Ahh… sigh.**

**Anyways, back on track, hope you enjoy this next chapter. Here we get a little more detailed about Naraku's slowly unwinding plot. **

**As for Sesshomaru, we see how he deals with the newly acquired feelings he's having for someone… hmm, I wonder who? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Secret Heartache_

The earth was cool beneath his feet; the breeze welcome as it ghosted across pale flesh glistening with perspiration. Graceful fingers tightened around the leathery hilt of Toukijin, the demonic blade gleaming in all its beguiling beauty under the moon.

Behind him the tree line broke into a glade of sorts, spanning for about forty feet in all directions before dropping off. From atop the precipice he stood upon his sharp eyes picked up the flicker of light produced by the fire his temporary pack had built.

Moonlight hair fluttered around him, bluish highlights dancing across the silken plain of silver as the tips brushed his calves. His upper torso was bare, his haori and nagajuban bunched at his waist where his obi secured his garments. His chest plate as well as the spiked armor he wore around his shoulder had been discarded near the edge of the clearing.

Poised and elegant in the deadliest of ways, his body moved in swift, fluid motions as he charged his invisible opponent, his body flowing and turning perfectly.

Lunge.

Parry.

Slash.

His posture was rigid and stiff as he fought, though he still retained his natural grace. Under pale, flawless skin, powerful muscles slid together, tightening and coiling in precisely structured bunches as his exercise ensued.

His mind was a blur of confusion, denial, and something foreign. It was an emotion he was not familiar with, and yet he had a slight, niggling notion that it wasn't completely unknown to him. His curiosity with the miko had blossomed far beyond the extent he had originally intended. What had once been an interest in her mental mechanics and odd behavior had intensified, slithering around him like a treacherous serpent and suffocating him in its infuriating grip.

The thoughts simply would not let him be. They had begun shortly after he had stumbled upon her in the spring. What he had first assumed were nothing more than flashes of her grew into vivid daydreams, and odd ones at that. At times he would imagine himself watching her. She would be in a field or a spring, and she was always aware of his presence. She would smile at him and invite him to join her. He would indulge her half of the time, and if he declined he would continue to watch nonetheless. Her presence put him at ease, and he thoroughly enjoyed simply spending time with her. It made him want to smile.

And then there were the other, more… erotic visions. They began innocently enough. A chance meeting in a secluded area, watching the fireflies or gathering firewood. Despite the situation, the result was always the same. The two of them would end up in a tangled heap of limbs; sweat coating their bodies as their blissful cries broke the silence.

Sometimes he would take her slowly, showering her body with soft, tender kisses and allowing his hands to worship the expanse of her beautiful body. Other times he would be rough and feral, his teeth and claws merciless as he forced her into submission. And she would love it. She would scream for him and bleed for him, all the while begging for more.

Snarling under his breath, he spun and split a helpless sapling in twain, the flimsy little tree divided perfectly from head to toe… or leaf to root, as it were.

His soul was restless, and it seemed as though no amount of training was going to quell the bubbling curiosity that had piqued within him. Sighing, he spun Toukijin fluidly in his palm, resting the tip of the blade against the loop of his obi and sliding it through with one, quick motion.

Wandering eyes befell the moon, and he was reminded of her. The shimmering, crystalline depths of her eyes as they reflected the ancient orb's pale face, as well as his silhouette. And then he had kissed her.

She had not responded… or perhaps it was that he gave her no chance to respond. It was brief and light, the barest of contact, and yet it left him longing for another taste of her soft, coral lips.

In truth it had been his attempt to shut her up and stop the asinine, albeit somewhat factual, accusations she was spouting. However, the second his mouth had closed over hers… his mind took an entirely different turn, and he fled to avoid any further happenings.

Only days ago he would have continued, to see what her reaction would have been. But now… now he found himself fearing what her response might be. He feared that he would not be able to stop himself should she comply. He feared her rejection. The Western Lord had never been rejected anything in his life… and yet the thought of this little onna turning him away startled, even frightened him.

He growled again, the guttural sound a deep rumble in his throat.

Her unique air and strange behavior had drawn him in… and it seemed her goodhearted nature and loving soul secured him there. During every battle they fought she never ceased to amaze him with her courage and selfless actions. Her power was great, despite the fact that she did not yet know how to handle all of it properly.

This game, this challenge had turned around and bitten him in the ass. He was falling for her. Sesshomaru, taiyoukai of the Western Lands, had fallen for this tiny slip of a woman; a human woman no less. What would become of his empire should anyone suspect…? The notion made him cringe. No one would find out. It was not an option. If he wished to remain in control of the Western Lands without opposition he needed to keep this little infatuation to himself.

What was more, should his enemies discover he felt for her they would surely kill her, and her death was not something he was sure he could bear.

He scoffed.

Was this what his father had meant? Did he see in Izayoi what Sesshomaru saw in Kagome? A purity beyond the grasp of any youkai? A loving heart that was not clouded by prejudices? A smile that she would gladly grace anyone with… despite their race? She was a diamond in the rough, a light in this time of darkness, and his inu nature called out for her to lighten his dreary life.

He had convinced himself so long ago that he would never take a mate because he would never find a being worthy of his affections. Why would he want to love a bitter, racist creature? It was then he truly began to grow cold, began to covet power. If he was to live his life alone, he would do so as the mightiest individual in existence.

And now here he was, every fiber of his being yearning for her to become one with him, for him to protect and cherish her always.

He sighed again, pulling his nagajuban and haori over his shoulders once more. With uncanny grace he collected his armor and refastened them to his person, his handicap not affecting him in the least. His boots came next, and once he was fully clothed, he stepped soundlessly off the rock face and fell toward the wooded ground below.

His reiki gathered beneath his feet in wisps of red, the cloud of manifested youkai carrying him back to camp. He sincerely hoped Kagome would not say a word on the subject, though he doubted she would. She was still rather shy about such things, to his surprise, and had the decency to keep such personal affairs to her self.

He was somewhat relieved when he approached camp and found her to be sleeping. The only alert member of their little group was his half-brother. Dispersing the cloud, he dropped effortlessly into the settlement, his sudden entrance apparently startling Inuyasha.

Gripping the hilt of Tetsusaiga as a large, demonic aura suddenly flooded the camp, Inuyasha leapt to his feet and snarled, huffing when he found it was only Sesshomaru. Flopping back onto the ground, he asked in a skeptical manner, "Where have you been at?"

Raising a silver brow, Sesshomaru murmured languidly, "Are my whereabouts so engaging to you, Inuyasha?"

Giving a little, "Feh," under his breath, the inu hanyou turned his nose up and crossed his arms tersely. "Yeah right. I'd like to know where your ass was because I still don't trust you. For all I know you could be selling us out to some demon."

"Do not dare accuse this Sesshomaru of treachery, whelp, when _your_ honor is questionable. Where I was is not your concern." With that he leapt onto a low hanging branch, his back against the trunk with one leg hanging casually off the thick bow. His other leg was bent at the knee, his foot bracing him against the tree and giving him balance.

Kagome was sleeping serenely, her quiet breaths reaching his ears as well as the steady beating of her heart. Her face was peaceful, her tiny body encased in the contraption she called a 'sleeping bag'.

He shook his head scornfully, scolding himself for his lack of discipline. He would not like ignoring his feelings for her, but the majority of things his life entailed were not exactly what one would call enjoyable. He was taiyoukai, and his actions were led by duty… not emotion.

With one last, forlorn look at her angelic features, he retired for the night, his soul weary from the spiritual battle it had been waging lately. Kagome deserved to be happy, and he doubted someone like him could provide her with the life she wanted.

Sesshomaru had never been one for sleep, he had never needed or craved it. What could be accomplished during sleep, after all? It was only just recently that he began to partake in the act, despite the fact that there was no need. It was in his dreams that he was free to show her how he felt. His dreams… were the only place he would be able to love her openly.

* * *

"Interesting…"

Dark eyes regarded the cowering form before him, and a soft, malevolent chuckle left cruel lips. "You have done well, Kagura. I am pleased with your findings."

The wind witch nodded in gratitude, her kneeling form trembling slightly at the venomous tone underlying his appraising one. He was concocting something wicked in that foul mind of his. "Is that all, master?"

Pacing slowly to a table placed near a beam in the center of the room, he lifted a hand and waved her off. "I shall call for you again when I desire your services."

The kaze youkai pressed her forehead to the floor in a low bow and arose fluidly, the rustling of her kimono and the slide of the door the only evident noise of her exit. As she padded lightly down the hall, fan opening and clicking shut out of nervousness, a scowl overtook her otherwise attractive features. "That bastard. What does he plan on doing to them?"

"Be wary, sister."

The quiet, monotone voice startled her somewhat, and she lowered vibrant ruby eyes to the shorter being before her. "Kanna, what do you speak of?"

The onyx eyed child cocked her head slightly, her hands tightening along the rim of her mirror. A darkness clouded her aura, despite her blank expression. "The day of reckoning is approaching. Your freedom will be weighed in the balance. When given the opportunity to be free or do what is right… which will you choose?"

Kagura stared curiously at the pale haired girl as she passed, her feet landing silently against the wooden panels of the floor. Ebony eyebrows crinkling together, and a look of befuddlement flashed through her eyes. "What sort of silly question is that?" she wondered to herself with a click of her fan. "If my freedom were offered to me... I would do all that I needed to obtain it. I don't care what happens to anyone else."

As she resumed walking down the deserted halls of Naraku's mansion, the wind witch couldn't help but wonder what her other option would be. Do the right thing… what thing? Who is to say what's wrong or right? She had yearned for freedom since the day of her birthing, and should she ever get her hands on the heart that beat within Naraku's grasp, she would take herself far, far away from all of this. Or at least… she was fairly certain that was what she would do.

* * *

Blowing softly on the steaming green liquid in his cup, the dark hanyou sipped casually at his tea, his back resting against the beam he had placed the table near. Blue rimmed, crimson depths scanned the room, landing on the dwindling flame a small candle was giving off.

So the old dog had kissed her, had he? It seemed as though the powerful Sesshomaru had a weakness after all, his recent actions only confirming Naraku's earlier beliefs. A nasty smile curved his lips. What a delightful little situation this was creating. He would have to act soon, while the inu youkai was disoriented with emotions.

All that needed to happen now was a natural disaster of sorts, one that separated them from the rest of the group and allowed them to grow closer. Away from prying eyes the two would surely fall deeper into the dangerous spell called 'love'. Oh love. Though he himself would never know the emotion, he was truly glad it existed. Love made people foolish and easy to manipulate. It forced the mightiest of warriors to their knees and brought him that much closer to victory. He had used love to gain the upper hand on several occasions, one being the tragedy that occurred between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

He snickered. There were so many options to choose from. This little game was going to be deliciously fun, and he alone had a seat to the wonderful drama that was about to unfold.

The taiyoukai would regret ever tampering in his affairs. The overgrown mongrel would die by his hand. Sesshomaru knew of the dangers love presented, but that did not stop him from treading the razor edge of that blade, and Naraku would be ecstatic to plunge said blade deep into his heart.

As for the miko… he would see to it that the little bitch was begging for death by the time he was done playing with her. Oh the wonderful, completely twisted things he could do to her. Images of her body bathed in blood and her face contorted in agony made something akin to happiness surge through his being. Her pure, untainted soul would be his to break, and he would ground it into a fine powder before he even considered killing her.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he took another slow sip of green tea, humming to himself in satisfaction. The shuffle of tiny feet alerted him to Kanna's presence outside his door, and he called, "Go fetch Hakudoshi. I have a task for him to complete."

"Yes, master," came her soft reply.

Naraku smiled. Their current position was the ideal location for the unfolding of his plan. In only a few short days they would reach the foot of the cliffs that bordered the Northern Lands, the rocky faces known for the winding labyrinth of caves that lay below them. The perfect opportunity to separate the group. All of the pieces were in place, and now it was his turn to make a move.

He found it slightly amusing that the king and queen of their little ragtag entourage were about to get taken out by some of his pawns. This game was ever so fun.

**Oh he's so evil! 'cough, cough' andsmokin'hot… 'cough, cough'. Ahem, excuse me! Don't know what came over me… oh wait, yes I do. Naraku's sexiness came over me. I'm so delusional. **

**All the same, tell me what you think.**

**Review please… **


	14. Forbidden Fruit

**Next chapter is up and running for your viewing pleasure. And it was, of course, my great pleasure to write it for you. Lately my creative juices have been flowing a little more strongly than usual. I've been a writing, dancing, drawing fool. Well, at least it's keeping me busy.**

**Good gosh it's hot in here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat… **

_Obsession of Sin_

_Forbidden Fruit_

"Is it wrong… to want something that's considered forbidden?"

The slayer regarded her friend carefully, a look of deep reflection shimmering in kind brown eyes.

Through the hazy wisps of steam that misted the hot spring, Kagome saw a knowing smile grace her friend's features.

"Are you talking about Sesshomaru?"

"I… You… How did you know?!"

Shrugging her shoulders casually, Sango rubbed the back of her neck, her tone taking on a teasing quality as she replied, "I'm a taijiya, we're good observers. Miroku knows too, though. There are certain things you do that give you away."

"Like…?" the miko pressed, mortified that she had been caught with her dirty little secret.

"The way you fidget around him, or blush when he looks at you." She giggled then, a lilting sound carried across the damp air of the spring. "And, I might add, I think our dear Western Lord reciprocates the feelings."

"You think so?" Kagome quipped, an embarrassed blush crossing her features when she realized how eager she sounded. "I mean… why would you think that?"

"He does stare at you a lot, Kagome, and he would never admit it but he likes getting a rise out of you," Sango explained, chuckling when an angry pout painted Kagome's youthful face.

"You got that right! That big jerk…"

A small silence instilled, the pair bathing quietly for a moment before the demon slayer questioned uncertainly, "So… what are you going to do?"

"About this?" When Sango nodded, she sighed in a frustrated manner and huffed, "I have no clue. Every guy I fall for is out of reach. Inuyasha is bound to another and Sesshomaru… well I'm a human. He would never even consider it."

Kagome snorted lightly, blue eyes focused on the misty surface of the water, trained on her own reflection. "I know I shouldn't. He's the enemy… or was. I don't understand how it's even possible for me to be attracted to someone who's tried to kill me so damn many times."

"It seems to be a rule for mortals," Sango cut in, "though the forbidden fruit is indeed prohibited, the fact only seems to draw us to it more. I think it has something to do with the taboo. We always desire that which we are not supposed to have."

"I suppose," Kagome muttered, her eyes still focused on her own reflection. "I just… it makes me feel… dirty, almost. Am I a bad person for liking him?"

"No!" Sango persisted, reaching across the spring to hug her friend. "No, you're not a bad person. The heart wants what the heart wants. We can't stop or change that. And, as odd as it seems, sometimes Fate brings the most unlikely of people together."

Returning the hug gently, Kagome slid from Sango arms, a sad smile on her lips. "True, but this is no man. This is a youkai… a taiyoukai. Even if he _wanted_ to be with me… his station would not allow it."

The elder female shook her head, chocolate strands clinging to her cheeks in small, wet curls. Her friend was such a saint. She really did deserve to be happy, but it seemed as though she was doomed for heartbreak yet again.

Then again, perhaps there was still hope. Sesshomaru was by far more intelligent than his brother. Maybe… just maybe he would see what a gem Kagome truly was. Maybe he would surprise them all, and reveal a compassionate side they never knew existed.

* * *

The camp was unusually quiet, the general ramblings of the miko absent. She truly was the source of life in this pitiful little band. Without her present, the men seemed to keep to themselves. Even the boisterous little fox kit remained silent. The only audible noise was the gentle humming of Rin's voice as she sang a lullaby to herself, weaving a braid out of flower stems.

The monk's eyes were turned inward, reflecting profound contemplation in violet depths. The kitsuine fiddled with a toy Kagome had given him, seemingly having lost interest in the colorful top as he batted it aside and sighed longingly. Inuyasha simply scowled, flickering orbs the shade of honey glaring at him in an incensed manner.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the right, in the direction of the spring the females were bathing in. He felt his brother's anger rise at his act of outright dismissal, and a tiny smile flitted across his lips.

The women would return soon, and they would continue traveling. It was still relatively early, the sun only having risen an hour or so ago. However, that was an hour wasted, and they would need to make up ground. He surmised that, if necessary, the slayer, taijiya, and kit could ride atop the fire neko, and that Ah-Un could carry Rin and Jaken. And Kagome… he supposed she would take perch on the hanyou's back. The thought filled him with an unbidden rage, and he growled softly, the sound only perceptible to his keen ears. The thought of her in the arms of another man was infuriating.

It was silly, really. If he planned on making no move to claim her, then of course other males would do so. As far as he knew there were already a few males out for her hand, and he doubted the offers would stop soon. She was attractive, loyal, strong spirited, and smelled pleasant. And besides that, she was untouched, and at such a ripe age. All the same, the thought of her finding solace in another made him angry.

He was being selfish, though, a flaw he rarely committed. She deserved happiness, and if he could not give it to her she would find it elsewhere. He would simply have to accept the fact. Hopefully this little journey would be over soon enough, and he could leave her behind entirely. If he could not see her, he would not be upset by such things. And that was that. Once this mission was completed, he would close himself off from contact with the priestess.

The wonderful, completely eatable scent of tropical citrus and flora floated over his senses, drowning his mind in a euphoric sea of pleasure. She smelled delicious… and she was never to be his.

The atmosphere in the group lightened immensely as the two females returned from their wash, both looking chipper and fresh.

Miroku rose to greet Sango, lifting his arms to embrace her ever so 'innocently'. He was stopped, however, by the warning gleam in her eye and the accusing finger pointed at his person. He appeared wounded, though his hurt expression quickly melted into a sheepish one as he finally backed down.

Shippou launched himself at his surrogate mother, inhaling loudly as he exclaimed, "Wow, Kagome, you smell great!"

Giggling at his enthusiasm and reaction to her scent, Kagome chuckled, "I bought some new shampoo and conditioner the last time I went home: pomegranate and honeysuckle."

"Well it smells wonderful!" Shippou supplied again, his stomach growling loudly in agreement. "And it makes me hungry."

Laughing out loud at the kit's remark, Kagome dug through her knapsack and retrieved a granola bar for each of the children. She looked to Inuyasha, who was eying her expectantly. Shaking her head, she threw him one as well, turning her gaze to Miroku who, in turn, shook his head. She and the slayer had eaten earlier, during their trip to the spring. As for Jaken or Sesshomaru, she doubted either of them would ingest 'human cuisine'.

As of late their encounters with dangerous youkai had gradually increased, numerous confrontations occurring every day. To say she was stressed would have been an understatement, and the tension that accompanied them was beginning to fray her nerves. Constantly on edge, tempers were short, and Inuyasha's consistent whining was seriously rubbing her the wrong way.

She loved the silly hanyou and his flaws; she truly did, much like she loved her annoying little brother. And, heaven knows her record wasn't exactly clean. At times she was bitchy and ill tempered, and these constant run-ins with all manner of evil forest denizens were certainly making it harder for her to keep such unnecessary emotions in check.

Whatever they were getting closer to, someone didn't seem to appreciate their progress, and she had a feeling that that someone was Naraku. That, of course, meant that it was vital for them to travel as fast as possible, with fewer breaks and less sleep.

She had never really been a morning person to begin with, and her recent lack of sleep had turned her into… oh, what had Inuyasha referred to it as… a shrieking banshee? Either way, the unremitting attacks on their group were driving her batty.

'What,' she pondered bitterly, 'did I forget to remove the '**I Love Near Death Experiences**' bumper sticker from my ass? I feel like a monster magnet, here!'

Shoving her bathing supplies into her already brimming backpack, she hoisted the hefty satchel over her shoulder and inhaled sharply, mumbling, "Alright then, let's head out."

The fire that had roared through the night and kept them safe with its warmth and light was now a dwindling flicker. Smoke coiled upward in a thin spiral of grey, dispersing into the morning air in puffy motes. With the toe of one worn running shoe, Kagome kicked some dirt over the weak flame, snuffing it out with a soft hiss.

Inuyasha had already begun to walk, the monk and demon slayer marching along behind him. Shippou and Kirara rode atop the couple's shoulders, their weight too insignificant to act as a hindrance.

Sesshomaru's small band came next, the proud demon Lord showing no signs of early morning fatigue as he strode forward, his retainer, steed, and ward following closely behind him.

Kagome picked up her pace, her stride becoming more of a light jog. Once she had fallen in line with Ah-Un and a still sleepy Rin, she assumed a slower pace, her hands curled tightly around the hideously bright straps of her knapsack. The mass of her bag made her sway faintly with each step, its weight causing her to loose some of her balance.

The day itself was not terrible. In fact the temperature was ideal for traveling. The sun was blocked out by a sheet of whitish-grey, the blanket of stratus clouds rolling across the heavens and masking the pale blue face of the sky. A gentle breeze whispered through the dying vegetation, cool to the touch. At least she did not have to worry about getting overheated. The last thing she needed at the moment was a bad case of heat stroke.

They had apparently meandered onto a path of sorts, the thin, winding trail heading in the same direction as their current destination. It was obviously not traveled upon very often, the mossy undergrowth that covered the majority of the forest floor creeping over and in between the rocks that made up the trail.

Gravel crunched lightly beneath her sneaker clad feet, and in the peaceful silence of the forest, the sound was slightly annoying in her ears. And was it just her, or was she the only one making said noise? She moaned softly to herself, feeling like the out-of-place-amateur in this otherwise experienced group of hunters. In her time, stealth was not necessary. There was no need to creep furtively through brush or cave. And so it was easy to see why she couldn't help but feel like a third wheel at times… or in this case a tenth wheel.

She was sure that half of their encounters with fiendish demons were due to her lack of covertness. No matter how hard she tried, she would always drop a pot or trip or make some thunderous noise that gave away their position. Sango and Miroku took it in good nature, of course, giggling and shaking their heads at her clumsiness. Inuyasha, however, was another story. _He_ would then begin his routine tirade of how hopeless she was and how her noisy antics would someday cost them all their lives. She felt horrid enough when it happened, and his constant reminders of her shortcomings were rather annoying.

However, the last time it had occurred something unexpected had happened. Upon the start of Inuyasha's rant, Sesshomaru had cast him a scathing glare and clipped tightly, "Be silent, Inuyasha. Unless you have forgotten, hanyou, _you_ are less than perfect yourself. In fact, your obnoxious shouting is probably alerting more enemies to our whereabouts than the miko's folly."

True, she was slightly indignant when he had referred to her as an idiot of sorts, but she had let it slip in light of the fact that he had defended her. Inuyasha had been somewhat stumped as well, gawking openly at his elder brother like a deer caught in a set of headlights.

Perhaps she had been wrong about him. Maybe there was more to him than a pompous, arrogant, jerk whose complete disregard for everyone but himself made him out to be a selfish prick. Perhaps… he was warming up to them, despite his cool indifference. She had thanked him.

He had then ruined the touching moment by replying with something along the lines of, "Do not mistake my intentions. I care not about your pitiful feelings. I am merely growing tired of Inuyasha's ranting and wished to silence him."

She shook her head. He was so hard to read at times, especially these past few days. He had been cold to her one moment and tolerable the next. What was the matter with him? Did he tolerate her because she was temporary pack, was that it? It seemed as though he felt he needed to remind her of her station every time she began to feel too comfortable around him. She was so confused.

The light tinkling of laughter averted her gaze from its current spot on the back of Sesshomaru's head to the giddy child at her side. Rin was, at the moment, playing a game of imaginary hopscotch by herself. Kagome found it endearing. The tiny child had taken to playing many of the games Kagome had taught her with an ecstatic fervor. During the times when they were aloud rest (and Kagome wasn't completely drained of energy) she would take the time to teach Rin a new game, and play with her for an hour or so. Shippou would always join in, loving the company of not only his surrogate mother but the boisterous brunette as well.

So far her favorite game was jacks, but it was difficult to find the right surface to play on. There was no linoleum tiling or concrete in this time, and they tended to stray away from inns because Sesshomaru was not keen on mingling with ningen when it was not necessary. It wasn't because of racial issues, though he had quite a few, but apparently he could only stand the smells for a few minutes before he became somewhat delirious. Most humans in that time didn't have the best hygiene, and when Kagome herself had to cover her nose when traveling through settlements, she could only imagine how much havoc the different odors were wreaking on Sesshomaru's senses.

Rin's eyes were so very bright; so full of mischief and youth and naïve innocence. Far too young to understand what a bitch Life truly was, the girl was living in temporary paradise. Hidden amongst a world of blood and pain and treachery, a secret garden of perfection lie tucked away, deep in the mind of each and every child. It was true, ignorance was bliss, and as Kagome watched Rin skip along, she only wished that the girl had more time.

"Play with me, Kagome!" the small brunette pleaded, her hazel eyes sparkling with a hopeful light.

'Well,' Kagome thought to herself as a smile spread across her lips, 'even though her naivety to the ways of the world are quickly drawing to a close, I'll help her live out every one of those moments to the fullest.'

She imagined white lines scrawled carelessly into the gravel, numbered off from one through ten. Staring off on her right foot, she hopped across the imaginary pattern with ease, years of doing so as a child making it a simple task to perform.

'right'

'right'

'left'

"Kagome!"

Stumbling awkwardly as she was startled by Inuyasha's harsh voice, the young miko frowned, her nose crinkling slightly as she furrowed her brows. Said offending hanyou was standing at the front of the group, facing her with his hands tucked into the billowing sleeves of his fire-rat haori.

"What is it?" she groused, taking on her own position of annoyance. Legs spread akimbo, hand on her hips, the miko looked every bit the epitome of righteous feminine anger.

"Would you stop messin' around and keep your senses open for jewel shards?!" the dog-eared boy barked, thick brows crunched together in irritation.

Huffing to herself, Kagome pointed out loudly, "I'm not _that_ simple, Inuyasha! I am very capable of carrying out my duties. However, unlike a certain silly, narrow-minded hanyou whose name I will fail to mention for sake of argument, _I_ can multitask. If I sense a shard, I'll let you know!"

The outraged inu-hanyou spun around quickly, spluttering to himself about smart-mouthed priestesses and no one taking anything seriously.

"Your prattling seems to have drawn unwanted attention," Sesshomaru's hard voice reprimanded them.

Starting, Kagome expanded her senses, finding Sesshomaru was indeed correct. True, the demon was still some ways away, just barely tickling her mind with its faint aura, but it appeared as though the fiend was traveling rather quickly.

"Rin, stay near Ah-Un." The cool timber of the Western Lord's voice was somewhat unnerving. He was always so calm in the face of battle, even when unsure of what he was facing.

It turned her on, to be blunt. A male with so much confidence was hard to ignore. Her body seemed to notice too, and it was somewhat of a nuisance. She doubted that either inu youkai enjoyed walking around with a randy miko.

That simply didn't sound right. The two words didn't fit. In fact, she was sure they were never meant to be used in the same sentence. It made her feel _dirty_. Or naughty… she felt naughty described it best, especially since she was currently gawking at Sesshomaru's wonderful backside and contemplating giving him a good spanking.

Grumbling to her self, she veered her thoughts to a more innocent track, such as the one she had been exploring before her mind went to the gutter.

He was incredible. To be that self assured, to know that no matter what trial you were about to face that you would arise victorious… Kagome wished that she knew what it felt like. How she wished she could walk in his shoes, if only for a minute, to know the enlightening sensation of self-assurance.

Her dreaming, however, would have to wait until another time, because she doubted the serpentine creature slithering toward them was going to allow her such time to do so. It's widely spread maw, filled with thin, barbed teeth, would see to that.

Dropping her bag with an unceremonious 'thud', she slid her bow from its perch on her shoulder and drew an arrow to the nock with practiced ease. Graceful fingers held the tipped projectile firmly, one eye closing as she took aim. Kagome pulled the string of her weapon taut, inhaled quickly, and fired.

**Okay… there we have it. Spanking Sesshomaru… I wish I could take a bite of that forbidden fruit. It should be a national sport. Imagine the ratings.**

**Anyways, enough of my chatter, I'll have the next chapter up soon. **

**Please review…**

**P.S. My lease is up and I'll be moving at the end of the month, so there will be a temporary lapse between updates. It might be a week, it might be a month, I don't know. Right now I'm trying to find a new apartment, though, and I'm not coming up with much. Hopefully I find something, otherwise I'll end up on the street and I'll never be able to update again!!! Just joking, it's not that desperate a situation. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Warring Heart: Apprehension

**Okeeeee, here we go again. This chapter isn't SUPER EXCITING or anything, but it's important in its own way. I hope you find my writing worth your time, and I'm flattered that you actually put aside a few minutes every week or so to read my new installments.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Warring Heart; Apprehension _

Grousing as she tightened the bandages on her shoulder, the raven-haired miko trekked on, her legs sore from battle. They had, obviously, been victorious, the beast easy enough to defeat but a pain in her ass all the same. Instead of it ending the second her arrow hit home, however, the battle had lasted around two minutes.

The serpent youkai had turned out to be one of the undead nature, meaning it had the annoying ability of regenerating.

Her aim had been true and pierced the tender layer of flesh at the back of the snake's throat, its tip painted in blood and protruding grotesquely from the rear of the snake's head. It had made an obnoxious garbling noise before its head exploded, like all things did when struck by her purifying arrow. Instead of simply dying, however, it simply grew another head, this one every bit as ugly as the previous one.

The fiend held no shards, but was obviously after theirs. She assumed it had been resurrected by means of Naraku's dark magic, considering the fact that the stench of miasma clung to its scaly hide pungently.

No matter the attack, the result was the same. It had been blown into tiny bits, scorched into ashes, and melted into a puddle of bubbling goo. And from the carnage, it would rise again, remolding like clay.

In the end it had been Miroku who felled the beast. The venomous youkai hadn't noticed the monk's wind tunnel until it was too late, and it was sucked into the endless void of the houshi's palm with a deafening scream.

The priest had not walked away unscathed, however. Naraku had obviously planned on something of that nature happening, and had made certain that Miroku would fall deeply ill should he pull the demon into his cursed hand.

She cast a respectful gaze in his direction, a concerned look painting her features. His breathing was labored, his hand an unnatural shade of purple. Sweat dappled his brow and drenched his hair, his body folded carefully over the back of Sesshomaru's bearing beast.

In other such instances they had used Kirara as a way to carry the monk, but since Ah-Un was by far bigger than the fire neko they had agreed that it would be best to let the dragon cart him. Sesshomaru had not said a word of protest when they had asked to use his steed; he merely nodded and kept on, not really caring what they did with the priest.

Miroku was so very brave, and Kagome suspected he had known fully well what the result of his actions was going to be. He had gotten through worse, after all.

He seemed to sense her worry for him and opened his eyes, offering the most reassuring smile he could muster while in so much pain.

She smiled back, though it was halfhearted, and shook her head. He was such an idiot. Sango was walking at his side, keeping an eye on him and making sure he didn't fall off of the bearing beast's back. At the moment the slayer's focus was fixated on the path ahead. Her posture was rigid, the stiffness of her frame and the tight expression on her face portraying just how concerned she truly was.

She and Miroku loved one another, despite their odd conduct. Underneath Miroku's constant flirtatious behavior and perverted exterior beat the heart of a man, a man who had eyes for one woman and one woman alone. And Sango, despite the fact that she would pound him senseless, loved Miroku with every fiber of her being.

Kagome watched with slight amusement as the wounded monk reached forward slowly with his uninjured hand and gave her friend's bottom a good squeeze. The reaction his antics brought about were familiar, almost routine.

Twitch.

Wince.

Slap.

"Don't think I'll be merciful because you're hurt, monk! Your perverse ways are going to render you unconscious if you don't smarten up!"

"My dear Sango, I don't know what you speak of. I was in a delirious state and was simply reaching for you so that I might gain some small amount of comfort. It was by complete coincidence that my hand found its way to your luscious-"

"Can it, lecher, or your hand won't be the only thing that's hurting!"

Gods she adored her friends.

Shippou was a few paces in front of her, walking shyly next to Rin. She didn't miss the way he blushed when she smiled at him, or the way he wrung his fingers together when she laughed at something he said.

She found it especially endearing when Rin seemed to take note of the kit's anxiousness and reached over to take hold of his hand. Shippou's adorable face turned ten shades of red and a silly grin spread quickly across his lips.

The poor little guy hadn't had company his age in heaven knows how long, and Kagome didn't blame him for being attached to Rin. Though he was still too young to feel anything too serious, his giddiness while around her made it obvious that he was crushing pretty hard. The bubbly brunette was undeniably cute; her smile contagious and her vibrant eyes capable of warming the heart of even the coldest dictator.

'_Insert Sesshomaru here,_' she mused idly, stealing a glance at him over her shoulder.

He had been looking at nothing in particular when she turned her head, but the movement drew his gaze to hers, catching steely blue with molten amber. He regarded her silently, trying not to think about how attractive she looked with mussed hair and torn clothing.

Kagome took in his stoic mask, and, had she not known any better, she would have thought his angelic face carved form marble. Every line and feature was perfection, his skin flawless and pale, like that of a china doll's. His nose was straight and immaculately carved, not too long or too short. His lips, though drawn in a tight line at the moment, still looked unbelievably soft. Kagome wondered offhandedly how it would feel to have those supple lips flitting over her naked body. She bet they would feel like velvet, light as a butterfly's wings.

His blazing eyes were half lidded, as they usually were; frosted lashes that matched regal brows swooping low to brush his high cheekbones. The twin slashes of magenta that disappeared into his hairline accented the angular shape of his eyes; twin depths of flaming gold framed with the pale silver veil of Sesshomaru's bangs. At the part between them, the neat arc of his blue crescent contrasted beautifully against the soft color of his complexion.

During her silent reflection on his ethereal appearance she did not notice the jagged outcrop of rock she was currently approaching. It was only when her foot stubbed the solid protrusion of earth that she took note of it, and by then it was too late. With all the grace of an elephant she was sent crashing to the ground, her arms flailing awkwardly in a lame attempt to regain her balance. It was an ineffective effort, though, and the only thing her thrashing succeeded in doing was making her look an awful lot like a rag doll having a seizure.

Once her body had been fully reacquainted with the ground, she groaned and lifted herself onto her elbows, rubbing her sore cheek with the palm of her hand.

At that very instant a polished boot settled momentarily in the dirt next to her face, and she twisted about to look up at its owner. Sesshomaru peered down at her, lifting a brow incredulously at her before carrying on, leaving her there in the middle of the path.

Stuck between mortified embarrassment and fury, she growled, pursing her lips in a scowl as she glared contemptibly at the retreating taiyoukai's back. The big prick, he had just left her there without offering to help her. Then again, Sesshomaru was no knight in shining armor. He was no cliché hero that was certain. True, he wasn't evil, or even a 'bad guy' by normal standards. He was a Lord, and did what he needed to enforce his rule. He kept his lands in order and saw to his pack members.

He simply did not do things that were not necessary… like rescuing damsels in distress. No, most certainly not. Sesshomaru never did anything that wouldn't benefit him in some way. That didn't make him a bad person… it just meant he wasn't exactly the social type.

She dragged herself to her feet and brushed off her clothing, continuing onward. How on earth did Rin tolerate traveling with someone so… emotionless? He had no color, no spice, no life! In an instant, he seemed unbearably… boring to Kagome. Why had she been attracted to him again?

The tantalizing sway of his hair and the shift of his posterior as he walked reminded Kagome of one of the many reasons she found him so appealing. '_Ah yes,_' she sighed mentally, '_he looks like a god walking amongst mortals._'

Then again, a boisterous, chatter-box men had never really been alluring to her. She looked for someone who was mature and refined, mysterious and confident, and Sesshomaru was all of those things. But he was also haughty, indifferent, and selfish. What was a girl to do?

Maybe it was his seemingly untouchable façade that made him so appealing to her. Like Sango had mentioned about 'forbidden fruit' and taboo and whatnot. The danger that accompanied pursuing someone like him… did it ignite some strange fire in her veins, some insatiable need?

Was she a bloody masochist? Did she want to get her head sliced off; very cleanly, she might add. She doubted Sesshomaru would want his work to seem sloppy. She had some serious problems. There was some freaky, Naraku type shit going on in her pretty little head. Well… maybe she wasn't _that _deranged.

Either way, she honestly wished that psychiatrists existed in this time because she was sure she needed to see a shrink. Then again, Miroku had always been good at giving advice; perhaps she would seek an answer to her problem that way.

It was decided. She nodded her head firmly in agreement with herself. Once the priest was feeling back up to speed, she would approach him about the situation. After all, Sango said he already knew, so what harm could it do to ask for some friendly advice?

* * *

At the moment, Kagome sorely wished she hadn't asked for Miroku's help. The lecherous grin that spread across his lips was more than enough proof of where his mind was going with this.

"Look, if you're just going to be a pervert about this then I'll take my inquisitions elsewhere!" the blushing miko shrieked as she gathered herself and prepared to depart.

Lifting a hand in apology, the amethyst eyed priest pleaded, "Forgive me, Kagome, I meant no offense. You know how I am at times."

When he saw that she seemed satisfied with his apology and sat back down, he continued. "You must excuse my reaction, it's just that this is not something I would have expected form you, Kagome."

Wariness melting into anxiousness, the young miko rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, remarking, "Well, I know it's odd, but it isn't like I planned on things to be this way. It just sort of happened…"

Nodding, his face straight and his voice completely monotone, the priest queried, "What was it that drew you to him? Was it his untouchable atmosphere and mysterious persona? His looks? Were you drawn to him through the savage pull of instinct and animal lust?"

"Miroku!" Kagome gaped, slapping him upside the head.

Clearing his throat, the houshi pardoned him self, "Sorry about that. Well, is there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?"

Relieved that he had finally decided to get down to business, the teenaged girl answered, "I was just wondering… well… first of all, what do you think of all this?"

Smiling kindly at his obviously distraught friend, the monk told her softly, "I think that you need to stop acting like you've committed a crime. You aren't betraying us, in any way, Kagome. I know you. I know the way you think. I know that lately you've been beating yourself up about this entire ordeal. Let me tell you something, my dear friend. You have committed no wrongs in choosing Sesshomaru. Once a heart has made its choice, it is near impossible to sway it."

Kagome listened intently, her eyed focused and unblinking as she soaked up the priest's wise words.

Growing nervous under her intense stare, Miroku rubbed his hand absentmindedly, the flesh still tender. Instead of a hideous purple, however, it was now a soft pink, like the color of fresh scar tissue. During their battle he had seen the way Kagome was constantly casting worried expressions at Sesshomaru. It was clear she cared deeply for him, even if she tried to hide it with false pretenses of irritation and wariness. She had claimed before, when he pointed it out, that she simply liked to keep an 'eye on him'. She had always been a terrible liar, most likely because she was such a good person.

To say he was surprised about her choice in males was an understatement, but either way he would support her and offer all the advice he could.

"It's time that you stopped denying your feelings, Kagome. It must be hard, I can understand that much. His position and race would make this a difficult predicament to sort through. I know that Sesshomaru seems unapproachable, but I feel that if you truly open yourself to him, you would be surprised at what you find."

Kagome sighed, knowing in her heart that Miroku was right. During their time traveling together her feelings had evolved beyond lust. She knew there was a chance her feelings would not be reciprocated, but she wasn't doing herself any good by ignoring what was there. But did he really think that Sesshomaru would return the feelings? Was it even possible?

The priestess sighed aloud, her shoulder slouching a little. How was she supposed to go about this whole thing? She couldn't just waltz up to the Western Lord and say, _"Hey, by the way, I think I'm falling in love with you!"_ Oh _yes_, and then they would all skip merrily to Hell and have some tea with the devil.

Her hands slid from her knees, sliding absentmindedly across the thinning carpet of grass she sat on. Fingers winding into the mottled strands of dying vegetation, she clenched her hands into fists, her mind reeling with anxiety.

Could she build up the courage to take on these unexpected emotions? Her heart had been broken many times before, and the last time she checked it was still in the process of being repaired. If she revealed her emotions to him… what would he do? More importantly, what would _she_ do if he turned her away? She wasn't certain she would be able to recover again. Did she want to risk being broken yet another time? Kagome wasn't certain she could risk it, because she was sure that if she did break... the shards of her heart would be too fine to piece back together.

He could see plainly that his friend was troubled, and tried to lighten the mood. "If it's any consolation, I'd sooner see you with Sesshomaru than Inuyasha."

Eyes wide with shock and slight doubt, Kagome asked incredulously, "Really?"

Miroku nodded, his violet eyes twinkling as he explained, "Inuyasha isn't ready for a relationship yet. He wouldn't know what to do with a woman, as he's proven time and again. Sesshomaru would know how to… handle you properly, if you will. Treat you like a real lady."

"I don't think Sesshomaru's the romantic type," the priestess joked bitterly.

"I'm not so sure, Kagome. I think that, despite popular belief, he isn't as cold as he likes to make himself out to be. I think that, if he ever found that one special person he wanted to share his life with, he would do everything in his power to ensure that she had a happy life. After all, inu youkai mate for life, and are very protective of their partners."

Kagome chuckled, the vision of Sesshomaru presenting a girl with flowers and a box of chocolates floating through her mind. After her mirth induced stupor wore off, she turned to the priest sitting so casually across from her, his hands placed neatly in his lap with his staff resting gently against his shoulder.

Patting him on the knee, Kagome thanked him, "I appreciate your advice, Miroku. I'll see what I can do with it."

She rose to leave, long legs unfolding from beneath her as she stood. She had taken no more than six steps before his voice called out to her again, stopping her in her tracks.

"Be brave, Kagome. Throughout our lives, the heart is marked by many scars. The deepest scar of all, however, is that of regret. If you do not do this, you will forever lament your decision, and be haunted by the thoughts of possibilities never explored."

His words struck true, burning a path of fear straight to her soul. She turned to him, her aura flooded with desperation. "I'm afraid," she admitted shakily, "of having my heart broken a second time."

Miroku smiled sadly at her, explaining, "Love is a dangerous path to travel. We often take risks without knowing the outcome, and sometimes the result is not what we had hoped. I know it scares you to think that you could be hurt again… but if you don't do this, if you don't show him how you feel, you'll regret it. You know that."

A tear crept down her cheek. "I know."

She turned then, her steps quiet and even as she led herself back to camp. Her eyes welled, her heart gripped with a terror far greater than any demon could instill. Could she accept his answer, no matter what it would be? Could she accept rejection a second time? Would she be able to love again should he push her away… or would she never find that one special person to share her life with? By doing this, the miko would face her greatest fear… the possibility of being alone.

Whatever was about to occur, good or bad, it was inevitable. It was true she could simply hide her feelings and never express them, but then she would be left to question. It simply wasn't an option for Kagome, because she refused to live a life where she was constantly wondering… what if?

**Can Kagome build up the guts to confront Sesshomaru, or will her fear of being rejected make her forfeit her attempts? What will the western Lord's reaction to her confession be? And what is Naraku planning? Stay tuned for chapter sixteen and the answer to some of your questions!!!**

**Please review…**

**P.S. For those of you who enjoy my stories I have a wonderful story for you to read if you have not already. It's called 'Fish Don't Sleep', by 'Miss Selah'. I promise to those of you who have yet to read this, it is well worth the time. If you think I'm good at writing you'll absolutely love this fanfiction. AMAZING!!! **


	16. Key to Destruction

**Okay folks, sorry that took so long, but as I stated a chapter or so ago, I was moving and I just got my internet hooked up. The next installment will be up in a few days… I would put it up today, but I like hearing from you, and if I post both in the same day I'll only get one review for both chapters… HOWEVER, if I post them separately… chances are I'll get more reviews… I know it's selfish and 'silly' that I would do that, but I don't care. Reviews are like my payment, and I like getting paid. I know all you fellow authors out there understand how I feel!**

**Time to check in on the good guys… and the bad guys a bit later. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Key to Destruction_

Daybreak found them back on the path toward the Northern Mountains, the temperature growing noticeably colder as they neared the lofty peaks. Inuyasha had insisted they leave before sunup that morning, so that they could regain the ground they had lost due to Miroku's injuries.

Kagome shook her head at his insensible nature. The second the poor monk had recovered enough strength to walk without becoming dizzy the stubborn inu hanyou was ordering them to continue. She wondered if he had some sort of masochistic, sadistic condition that made him want to move constantly, despite the fact that he or other people were in pain.

Then again, she knew of his desire to put an end to Naraku's tyranny, and she admired his determination, even if it did tend to make him act like an inconsiderate jerk.

Today she walked with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara, the neko perched on the slayer's shoulder while the kit seated him self on hers. The two of them walked on either side of the monk, making certain he didn't fall. She had managed to somewhat convince herself that that was the only reason she was walking next to him. The fact that she was walking in front of Sesshomaru, therefore cutting him from her view, had nothing to do with it.

Her situation was entirely pitiful, that was the only word she could think to describe it. She was supposed to confess her love to the taiyoukai… and yet she could barely stand looking at him without blushing and feeling sick to her stomach. How was she going to confront him? Well… she would need to build up the courage first. And then she would put her carefully laid out plan into action. She would act civil to him, being pleasant and polite. How he reacted would determine what actions she took next. If he insulted her or pushed her away, she would take that as a sign that he wanted nothing to do with her. If he was neutral or, though she doubted it, grateful, she would proceed cautiously. As their relationship morphed into something more personal, if it did at all, she would eventually reveal her feelings to him and hope for the best.

It would be difficult and require patience, she knew. It could take several days, even weeks, before she could deem it safe to confess her feelings to him. The thought of it made her knees quake in unease. She swallowed any and all hesitation, steeling her resolve for the task she was about to undertake.

She sniffled, her nose slightly runny as the temperature continued to drop. Pulling her bag from her unoccupied shoulder, she unzipped it deftly, burrowing to the bottom and salvaging some of the winter apparel she had packed. Shippou declined, his kitsuine heritage allowing him to withstand temperatures no human would dare venture out in. Miroku and Sango accepted, quickly wrapping the knitted scarves Kagome's mother had made around their necks. Miroku was especially glad to put on his mittens, his hand still sensitive and vulnerable to the frosty bite of the cooling air. She clad herself in a scarf and some thin gloves, moaning happily as the soft fabric warmed her skin.

A thought struck her, and she cast a quick glance backward, hoping she was wrong. However, it seemed as though her worries were confirmed. Rin was getting cold. Though she made no move to comment on the fact, tough little thing that she was, Kagome could see the signs etched onto her pale skin. Her hands were shaking, her nose and cheeks taking on a reddish hue. Kagome shook her head at the poor little dear. She probably wouldn't have said a word, either, even if frost bite began to set in. All she wanted to do was make her Sesshomaru proud.

Kagome frowned. She wished at times that the demon Lord was more considerate. Now, it wasn't that she didn't have enough clothing for everyone. Heck, she had winter accessories coming out the yin-yang. She sighed. It was just that, in order to give the child said winter accessories, she would have to go… back there… near Sesshomaru.

Choking back her nervousness for the sake of Rin's health, she turned and toddled skittishly to the small group of four that trailed behind them. She knew now was as good a time as ever to put her plan in motion, but the bitter taste of anxiety that seemed to coat her mouth and throat held her back. Her proud warrior priestess persona melted away into the shy, insecure schoolgirl she had been years ago, and for some reason she felt like a child being sent to the principal's office.

Deciding it best to simply refrain from looking at the silver and gold god that was eying her curiously, and warily, she tread up to Rin and handed her a scarf and set of warm mittens. These were the thick leather kind with wool lining, and Kagome only ever wore them if the temperature was near unbearable. Rin, however, looked as though she could use them now.

The befuddled look on the girl's face was priceless as she eyed the odd garments. "Here," Kagome offered, chuckling a little at her confused expression. She stuffed the mittens between her knees and wrapped the scarf expertly around Rin's neck, tying it in a neat knot at the front. Then, one at a time, she helped the girl slide her tiny hands into the large mitts and gave her a pat on the head. "A scarf and mittens to keep you warm," she explained further.

Rin gave her a toothy grin and hugger her tightly, her arms wrapped securely around the young woman's waist. "Thank you, Kagome."

"If your ears get cold just tell me and I'll give you a toque,"

"A toque?"

"Yes, it's a hat of sorts to keep your head warm."

"Oh."

After a moment of awkward silence, the miko flashed a lopsided grin and turned to rejoin her comrades who were now about thirty paces ahead of her. She was stopped when cool eyes rendered her motionless. She stared at him for a minute, her heart pounding in her chest so hard she was sure she could feel it in her toes. The few seconds that instilled between them were wreaking havoc on Kagome's poor, ragged nerves, and she blushed coyly.

A simple nod of his head ended the tense moment, and he resumed walking. Kagome breathed a heavy sigh of relief. It was a small gesture, one that any other person would have thought nothing of, but Kagome knew that she had just received his thanks, a rare token indeed. It made her task seem a little less unfeasible.

With light, even steps she jogged up to her previous traveling companions, her face red with embarrassment due to the fact that she could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on her back… or more precisely, her backside. All of a sudden her thin gloves and scarf were entirely too warm for her. She tugged at the long, knit cloth that hung from her neck, fanning herself discretely in order to cool off. How did something as trivial as a nod and a look leave her so hot and bothered?

Sesshomaru caught him self staring at her bouncing rear end and grunted in dissatisfaction. He was supposed to be working on ignoring and, ultimately, forgetting the wench, not ogling her attractive feminine traits. He blew a frustrated breath between his lips, his bangs fluttering a little before returning to their designated place.

It was almost impossible to disregard the girl, her presence constantly flitting over all his senses like a gossamer caress. Whenever he managed to take his mind off of her, even for a second, she would do something to draw his attention back. She would sneeze, or cough, or squeak quietly as she nearly tripped… or run up to their group and offer his ward a set of bizarre looking clothes.

He appreciated her thoughtfulness in regards to Rin, and wished that he had dressed her in more appropriate apparel for traveling. Then again, he planned on sending her back to his estate once they were sure they were closing in on Naraku's location. It was too risky to have her alone at his palace for an extended amount of time. The evil hanyou had proven once already that kidnapping the girl was something he could and would do, and Sesshomaru would not give the scoundrel a second opportunity to do so. When the bastard was within range of his senses it would be safe to send Rin home. As long as he could feel Naraku's aura he could keep track of the fiend's location, therefore ensuring Rin's security. For now, though, she was safer in his company.

He hadn't anticipated traveling so far north. Either way, there was only so much land left before they reached the ocean, and soon it would be impossible for the coward to sneak past them and retreat to the south. If he tried, Sesshomaru would easily pick up on his scent.

He growled a little as his train of thought was broken by an obnoxious clapping sound, the slap of leather on leather drawing his gaze to his young ward. He was thankful for Kagome's consideration, really he was, but the annoying sound of those 'mittens', as she called them, made it difficult for him to think. Rin was currently skipping along, smacking the cursed things together as she went.

He sighed in defeat, drowning out the horrid noise the only way he knew how. He thought of Kagome.

* * *

"Oh, my dear Sesshomaru, how easily you have fallen into my web. Soon my plan will be set into motion and there will no escape from the clutches of Fate." A velvet chuckle echoed in the near empty room, long, slender fingers pressing eagerly against the pain of enchanted glass.

Tiny fingers held the edges of the mirror languidly, the white haired girl that cradled it staring straight ahead in silence as her master took in the vision her mirror was reflecting. Her presence was almost unnoticeable, and yet overwhelming at the same time.

Naraku smiled at his little creation, relishing the way she seemed to radiate darkness. His child of the void; empty, eerie, and completely obedient. So malicious and deadly, this white haired youth, so quiet and calm. She made him proud. The way she could rip a being's soul from their body without so much as flinching struck terror into the hearts of most, and it was a fact that made him beam with satisfaction.

"That is all for now, Kanna," the hanyou dismissed her, watching her slight form as she padded slowly from the room.

He leaned languidly against the wall, smiling a grim smile at his impending victory. Humans had always been easy to manipulate, their tendency to let emotions rule them making them easy targets. Sesshomaru on the other hand… he was surprised the old dog was playing into his hand so easily.

And the miko… ah, she was making it all too simple. He remembered the pretty blush that painted her cheeks as he watched her through his minion's mirror. She was such a fool for fairytale romance.

They were an odd and unexpected pair, but would work perfectly to help mold his dark design. He had already sent Hakudoshi to make certain everything went according to plan. It would only be another day or so before they reached the mountains, and when they arrived, he would have a little surprise waiting for them.

Once that part of his scheme was accomplished, he could simply sit back and watch. The next portion would require no dabbling in, the priestess would see to that. She had a way of charming and enthralling even the most guarded hearts, Sesshomaru's was no exception. Once the mongrel was smitten, his downfall would be imminent.

And the only thing that made him happier than the idea of cutting Sesshomaru down… was the fact that he could rub the miko's face in it afterwards. All of this time she would be unknowingly aiding him in defeating the Western Lord, and would be devastated to find out that she had been the key to his undoing.

Naraku smirked. The meddlesome little bitch was good for something after all.

**Whatever trap that evil bastard has lain out for Sesshomaru, it would appear as though Kagome is the bait. Will our poor, unsuspecting priestess figure things out before she unknowingly causes the taiyoukai's downfall? Who knows… dun, dun, DUNNNN!!!**

**Please, review…**


	17. Requiem of Ice Pt 1

'**Ahem', so without my customary ramblings or any adieu whatsoever, I give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Requiem of Ice… Pt. 1_

It was nearly dusk, the orange sun hanging precariously over the western horizon. By that time it was so cold that every breath came out as a tiny mote of steam, and the occupants of the small caravan had bundled themselves in more of the miko's winter apparel.

Said miko turned stiffly to look back at Rin, who was now seated atop Ah-Un and wrapped in a scarf, toque, mittens, sweater and Kagome's blue winter jacket. Her ankles were still bare, however, and the pink tint to her skin told the young priestess that the icy bite of the air was indeed nipping at the girl's heels.

Sharp senses detected the turn of her head; keen eyes saw where her line of sight was directed. He followed her concerned gaze, finding that, though the small brunette atop his dragon looked like an overgrown, sky-blue ball of cotton, she was still shivering. Her feet were nearly bare, and the draft was probably getting into the folds of her kimono. It would not do to have her fall ill.

Shock didn't even begin to describe what Kagome felt when Sesshomaru strode up beside the young girl and placed his pelt over her shoulders, the furry appendage winding its way around the child and engulfing her in its downy warmth.

So… perhaps what Sango had said wasn't so far fetched after all. He did, obviously, have a softer side to him, though he simply chose not to show it. He cared for Rin, and even though it seemed as though he neglected her needs at times, such things could be attributed to his ignorance of the handling of children.

It really was touching. A demon Lord and an orphaned human child, the most unlikely pair of travelers… but one of the most endearing she'd ever seen.

A familiar pull tugged at her soul, and her head snapped to the right. "Inuyasha," she called, "a shard!"

The hanyou was at her side before she could even turn to look at him. "Where is it?" he queried, his tone soft but serious.

She pointed into the brush at their right, explaining, "Its not far, and right now whoever has it isn't moving."

Sesshomaru watched as the small group darted into the brush, the slayer and monk settling on the fire neko's back as she took to the sky. The kit clung to the miko who, in turn, was being held by the hanyou. He scowled as he remembered the way she clung to him when he drew her into his arms.

Snorting in disdain, he bound after them effortlessly, his powerful legs catapulting him high above the forest canopy. His senses told him that his ward and retainer quickly followed suit, riding behind him on Ah-Un.

He found them only a short distance away, huddled in a large clearing with their weapons drawn. Their enemy, however, was not quiet what he had expected. For one such as this to house such a large, ominous aura… it was odd indeed.

Kagome stared dubiously across the glade. In the center a wide lake spanned, its surface calm and motionless, as smooth as a sheet of glass. In the middle of the lake a boulder protruded, atop of which was seated their next opponent. The boy was a demon, but looked to be no more than thirteen. His hair was wild and blue, his eyes a shocking silver, and in his hand a small, wooden flute was held.

It was the perfect picture of innocence and serenity… until he smiled. That cold, chilling grin made Kagome shiver involuntarily; dread creeping into her soul. This demon child reminded her of Hakudoshi in a way, though his aura appeared to be much more powerful than the incarnation of Naraku's.

"You've brought the jewel fragments to me," he mused softly, in a voice not unlike Kanna's, "How very considerate of you."

Inuyasha, ever the brazen showoff, slid Tetseiga from its sheath, the blade transforming in his clawed fingers. "We didn't bring you a damn thing, but it looks as though you've got somethin' we want!"

The boy smiled again, his quiet, youthful voice resounding through the frozen expanse of the glade. "Well, it seems we are in quite the predicament. Perhaps an arrangement can be made?"

"There's no predicament," Inuyasha insured the demon child in a loud, smug voice. "And there certainly ain't any need to make arrangements, because I already know what's going to happen."

"Oh?" queried the boy as he stood, his crossed legs unfolding gracefully beneath him. "Please, hanyou, indulge me."

Said hanyou laughed, the crooked grin that spread across his lips displaying one of his fangs in a signature, cocky smirk. "I'm gonna ask for the shard, and if don't hand it over nice and easy, you'll find yourself at the business end of my sword."

The air was silent for a moment, until the boy snapped his eyes shut and clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "My, my," he mumbled almost absentmindedly, "where have my manners gone to? Here we are fighting and I haven't even properly introduced myself."

He tucked one arm behind his back and the other against his stomach, bowing in an exaggerated fashion. "I am Jin, caller of the ice."

"Caller of the ice, huh?" Inuyasha snorted in disinterest.

The boy lifted the wooden flute he held to his lips, playing a quick, fluttering tune with nimble fingers. In a heartbeat the glade was encased in a thick sheet of ice, the lake freezing solid.

Kagome gaped openly at the magic this child so freely displayed, and the beautiful scene it had created. Each and every blade of grass, every winding branch, every outcrop and land formation was encrusted in a glistening blanket of ice, reminding the futuristic miko of a winter wonderland she had seen depicted in a children's book long ago.

"Now," the boy droned quietly, shaking Kagome from her trance, "since you refuse to give up your shards I will simply have to relieve you of them."

Inuyasha laughed. "You can try all you want. Your stupid tricks don't frighten me!" He lifted his sword, wagging it in the boys general direction as he scoffed, "You're playing with the big boys now, kid."

A frown marred the child's youthful face, his thin brows knitting tightly together. "We shall see."

A high, shrill note was played on the flute, and all around them towering walls of white shot up from the ground, enclosing them in a glacial cage. The loud creak and crush of ice was thunderous, and the group huddled together, confusion and panic painting their features.

After several moments the ground stilled and all was silent.

Inuyasha, ever the persistent one, was the first to speak up. "You brat, come and face me like a man!"

"Enough, hanyou."

Sesshomaru's reproofing tone stopped any further comment, and the dog-eared demon sent a questioning, scathing glance in his brother's direction.

Cool and collected as ever, Sesshomaru chastised, "Your jibes have yet to resolve our dilemma. Perhaps you should use your brain for once, instead of your mouth, little brother."

A loud cackle erupted around them, bouncing off crystalline barriers in echoing pitches. "Sibling rivalry… how banal."

"You shut up!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, shaking his fist in the air. "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna wring your scrawny little neck! Now get down here and fight me like a man!"

The boy appear to his right, standing smugly with flute in hand. "I am here."

Inuyasha leapt deftly into action, Tetsusaiga thrust outward. When his blade buried itself into the boy's abdomen, he grinned in triumph, a short bark of laughter passing through his lips.

The child, however, did nothing, he simply stood there smiling. Then, surprisingly, he began to crack, slender fractures snaking outward from where the sword was lodged. He shattered, tiny shards of ice tumbling to the ground like glass.

"That was easy," the silver-haired hanyou huffed haughtily while resting his blade on his shoulder.

"Fool," the taiyoukai chided in a monotone voice, "are you truly so simple?"

"What's that supposed to-"

Another echoing laugh. "Or perhaps I am over here."

Inuyasha rounded to find the boy standing behind him, that same, knowing smirk painted on his features. He moved to strike again, his fang in mid swing when a large, clawed hand caught his. With a sharp growl he glared coldly over his shoulder, shaking Sesshomaru off and hissing, "What now?"

The taiyoukai blinked slowly, retracting his only hand from Inuyasha's arm before calmly commanding, "Do not waste your energy, whelp. Open your senses."

Huffing and doing as his brother told him, albeit resentfully, the hanyou expanded his senses, searching the area for anything suspicious. The child's aura was there, hell, it was everywhere, surrounding them just as surely as the ice fortress was. And then, something was missing, something that didn't seem quite…

"No smell!"

"Indeed, hanyou. The child is toying with you, using illusions and reflections to confuse you."

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, snarling as the boy's mocking laughter rang in his ears yet again. All around them mirror images of his haughty face were reflected of the towering walls of ice, smiling cruelly down at them.

"What's his motive?" the dog-eared inu snapped. "He wouldn't go through all of that if he didn't have an angle."

"Inuyasha!"

Sango's frantic cry drew said hanyou's attention, concerned amber eyes befalling her panicked form.

The slayer was currently searching their temporary prison, her eyes wide and desperate. Finally she turned to face him, and realization clicked in as her question shone at him brightly through chocolate depths.

"Where's Kagome?"

"So, you've finally figured it out?" the youth chided merrily, an evil grin twisting his lips. "Don't worry," he cooed, "I'll take good care of your miko."

And with that he disappeared.

"Bastard!"

The hiss of metal echoed through their icy cell as Tetsusaiga was drawn again, its owner howling furiously as he slammed it into the face of a wall. Though the blow managed to crack the barrier, it failed in breaking through. Over and over he struck, the almost painful vibration of his fang as it came in contact with the wall doing nothing to hinder his barrage of attacks.

Kirara, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango quickly joined in, battering the wall with all of their force in an attempt to break through. The fortification, however, was almost impossibly thick, and was taking a long time to thin.

Behind them, Rin stood cautiously near Ah-Un, Jaken standing in front of her with staff in hand; ready to defend his Lord's ward at any moment.

Humming in a bored fashion as the others continued their petty assault, Sesshomaru casually lifted his clawed hand and sprayed a cloud of his acid onto the affronting wall, watching with a small amount of satisfaction as it gave way beneath his lethal poison. No matter how strong this child was, there wasn't a man made fortification in the world that his toxins couldn't melt through. With a flutter of silken hair and robes he stepped through the wall, frowning slightly when he entered another cavern.

The others were quick to follow, Inuyasha the last of them to pass through. A chorus of sighs and growls filled the hollow space, and Miroku intoned solemnly, "Even with Sesshomaru's poison, we have no idea how many more barriers there are. Can either of you sense Kagome?"

Sesshomaru nodded, using his chin to motion forward, "She is there, thirty or so yards from us."

Determination setting in, Inuyasha lifted the Tetseiga and bellowed, "Well then let's get to it. I'll use the Wind Scar to-"

"Don't be brash."

Wheeling about on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha pointed his fang accusing toward his brother while shouting, "Do you want to save Kagome or not?! The quickest way to her is straight through!"

Lifting a brow, the stoic taiyoukai calmly explained, "We do not know how stable this fortress is. Should we make a false move, the entire structure could collapse, and since we do not have all members of our party with us it is an unwise move. What good will reaching her be if you end up crushing her due to your thoughtless actions?"

"What do you suggest we do, smart guy?" Inuyasha snorted, his sword leaning against his shoulder.

The taiyoukai turned, his senses picking up the shifting currents of air and lingering scents as they passed through the room. Ardent eyes found what appeared to be a crevice in the wall, and he approached. "You may do as you will; I will reach the miko by my own means."

He turned to his pack, ordering curtly, "Jaken, stay and watch Rin."

"Yes milord," the small, green youkai squawked in reply.

The taiyoukai rounded, and with that he disappeared into the crack.

The remainder of the group stood for a moment, contemplating on the smartest course of action.

"I say we keep going forward, it's the most sensible thing to do," Inuyasha proposed.

"But without Sesshomaru's poison it will take us three times as long to break through a wall," Shippou reminded.

"He's right," Sango agreed, "we should follow Sesshomaru."

"You'd trust that bastard?" the hanyou cut in, hurt underlying the otherwise hard tone of his voice.

"Why would he lead us astray, Inuyasha?" Sango queried, "He's a part of our group for now, and you know as well as I do that Sesshomaru isn't the type of demon to waste words or actions. We should hurry and follow before we can't pick up on his trail."

The inu demon frowned, ears sliding back as he looked to the ground. A hand squeezed his arm, and Miroku's wise voice whispered in his ear, "This is no time for petty squabbles. Kagome's life is in danger. We need to do what's best for her, even if it means following Sesshomaru."

Sighing in defeat and understanding, Inuyasha nodded, his spirit perking as he declared, "Let's go save Kagome."

Nodding, Miroku suggested, "You should probably stay here, Shippou."

"But why?" the kit whined, his eyes watering as he spoke.

Smiling, the monk offered, "Ah-Un won't be able to fit through this crack, and Rin and Jaken will be too slow on their own. I want you to stay and help protect Rin. We're counting on you."

Moaning dejectedly, the kitsuine nodded, scurrying over to join Sesshomaru's small band. He watched sadly as, one by one, they slipped through the crevice and vanished.

**To be continued!!!!! He, he, he… **

**What will happen to our favorite band of unexpected companions? Wait and find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review…**


	18. Requiem of Ice Pt 2

**He, he, guess what, I'm moving again. I know you are all groaning in your seats right now and shouting angrily at the screen, 'Why, you evil bitch, why?' Well I'm sorry, but the last place I found just did not work. **

**My landlord was insane… and he smelled awful. So yeah, he's trying to make us pay for something we had nothing to do with and we are getting the hell out of there. Apparently he's had a lot of complaints to the tenants board already, so obviously my roommate and I aren't the only ones who think he's nuts.**

**Anyways, I sincerely hope it doesn't take as long this time, but only time can tell. Just wanted to give you guys another heads up. I love you all! Even if it takes me a while to get the net hooked up at my other place, I'll try to keep posting from my friend's computer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Requiem of Ice… Pt. 2_

Rubbing her poor, abused noggin as the fog cleared from her vision, Kagome lifted herself gingerly from the floor, brushing small shavings of ice from her legs. "What happened?" she muttered sourly, her head now sporting a rather impressive lump.

When no answer met her question, she lifted her head to seek out her companions, startled to find they were nowhere in sight. Walls of towering ice jutted up on all sides of her, trapping her in an icy maze.

As bewildered eyes roved the numerous reflections cast back at her, Kagome couldn't help but be reminded of the silly 'House of Mirrors' her friends would drag her into come fair time.

As the bothersome ache of a migraine pressed outward from inside her skull, Kagome turned, hoping to find some way out of this ridiculous mess. What she found was more reflections.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was feeling the earth shake beneath her feet… a boy with a cold aura… It was a disconcerting thing indeed to wake alone when, only seconds ago, your comrades had been surrounding you on all sides.

It was difficult to discern whether something was a way out or simply another wall. Using her ability to sense auras would be pointless, since it was a maze of sorts. There was no straightaway here, only decieteful twists and turns, treacherous icy paths and crystalline walls. However, she was no ordinary girl, and where others might have given up, she became relentless, determined to find a solution to even the hardest problem.

Her experience with the 'House of Mirrors' led Kagome to the decision that the best way to go about things was to feel her way through the maze. So, cagily, she retrieved her backpack, which lay only feet away, and walked up to one wall, her reflection mimicking her every movement as she went. Lifting trembling hands, the miko pressed anxious, glove clad fingertips against the cool expanse of the wall, her breath hitching as the cold seeped instantly through the cloth and bit into her palms. Shaking off her shivers, she slid herself expertly along the wall, waiting to feel a turn or shift in the barrier.

Her breaths were short and measured, her throat burning from the frigid atmosphere. Slender brows furrowed in concentration and pain as she continued, her lungs feeling as though they were freezing within her chest.

Finally, after having scoured over half of the room, there was a sharp turn, and she eagerly followed the change in direction. Soon after there was another turn, and she quickly found her self at a fork. Not wanting to go in circles, Kagome slung her bag from her shoulder and dug into one of the front pockets.

Some time ago she and her friends had rented a movie, and in it the heroine had faced an ordeal similar to this one. 'The Labyrinth', she believed it was called.

Hooting in triumph as she found what she had been seeking, the young miko slid the lid from her tube of watermelon lipstick and knelt to the ground, marking a very neat arrow on the floor that pointed left. This way, should she come back to the intersection, she would know that she had already tried the one direction.

She smiled, putting the lid back in place and stuffing the tube in her pocket. In 'The Labyrinth' the heroine had been trapped in a maze and had done the same thing, drawing arrows on the ground with lipstick to make sure she didn't end up going in circles. In the movie strange, gremlin like creatures had thwarted the girl's attempts by turning the tiles of floor she printed on in the wrong direction. However, since the floor was made of ice, and not stone tiles, Kagome figured it would be safe.

Slinging her bag back over her arm, she went left, her hands once again pressed to the walls. She laughed bitterly to herself, thinking about how ironic it was that, when she had seen the movie, she had commented on how impossible the entire thing was, with goblins and monsters and whatnot. Now, as she traveled through a time filled with creatures even more bizarre than those on the movie, she couldn't help but scoff.

Was it karma? Did some all-powerful, movie deity find it suitable to punish her in such a way for ridiculing the film?

She sighed. It was far too cold in this place, the temperature was slowing her blood flow and cutting off oxygen to her brain. Yes, she was going insane.

Several turns later she found herself growing wary, a strange feeling overcoming her. Up until this point she had been alone in the icy fortress. Now however, she was certain she could feel the heat of another's aura. Were her companions nearing, or was there some abominable monster waiting for her just around the next bend? Channeling her miko energy into her palms, she swallowed hard as she rounded the next corner, preparing herself for anything.

What she found was no friend… then again it was not the foe she had expected. In place of a ten foot high, slavering beast stood a boy, no higher than her ribs. He smiled at her, his grin just as icy as the fortress that surrounded them.

"You again," she groused to herself, wishing sorely that her friends were there to back her up. She had witnessed what a few simple notes on his flute could do, and was fearful to find out to what extent his powers ranged.

"Hello, priestess," he greeted her, taking a step forward. He tittered softly when she instantly took a step back, her aura flaring in warning.

"I've been watching you," he informed her nonchalantly, "You are a very resourceful little thing, aren't you? Clever, clever girl… unfortunately it isn't enough. You'll need more than wit if you hope to survive now."

"Don't do this! If you give up your jewel fragment now your life will be spared. Continue and you will die."

"Strong words for one so weak," he bit out icily, his hands petting the expanse of his instrument lazily.

"I may not be that strong, but my miko powers can fend you off just long enough. When my friend's arrive, you'll be sorry!" By that time Kagome was readying herself, her body awash with the heat of her spiritual powers.

"By the time your friends arrive," the smug demon child promised her venomously, "these halls will be bathed in your blood, and your portion of the jewel will be in my possession."

The melodious flutter of his flute was followed by the familiar sound of cracking ice, and all at once numerous, lethal spears of ice shot out from the ground and the walls around her, nearly impaling her on their deadly tips.

She hissed as one grazed her leg, cursing the flutist demon under her breath. He had already managed to injure her, and it hadn't been more than a minute. A seed of panic rooted itself in the pit of her belly. With a gash across the thigh and one to the shoulder she found herself already slowing, the cold air only hindering her movements further.

Jin snickered, noting that her human body was already succumbing to the frigid temperature. "You're no fun, miko. I expected more of a challenge. It seems, however, that your frail ningen body is already beginning to feel the effects of my icy barricade."

Kagome glared at the haughty youkai youth, her mind reeling with fright and worry. Judging by how things were going thus far, she doubted she could hold off for too much longer. 'It looks like I'm in serious hot water,' she mumbled incredulously to herself.

Then, another idea struck her. It was a long shot, but it seemed to be her only hope. Ice was frozen water, and the opposite of water was, of course, fire, but since she had none of that she would have to improvise. Ice was vulnerable under heat of any kind, and since an aura generated heat she figured that, if she concentrated hard enough, she could fend off his attacks using a carefully concentrated amount of heat energy.

As he lifted the flute to his lips once again, Kagome decided that now was a good a time as ever to test her theory. Like a flood of hot water on cold skin her power coursed through her body, burning her with its intensity. Her vision tinged pink and she saw a soft rose hue surrounding her in the many reflections that surrounded them.

At that moment another note was played, and frozen spikes lashed out at her from all angles. All she could do now was pray.

The demon child pause in awe as his opponent was encased in a shimmering pink cocoon of light, the heat her body was generating radiating off of her in waves. All around them his walls began to perspire and thin, melting under the severe onslaught of warmth. What was worse, his ice spears, which had so easily struck her before, liquefied the instant they touched the girl's lustrous pink aura.

He snarled, blowing into his flute a third time and hissing with rage when the outcome was the same. With a flick of his wrist a slender blade was drawn from the sheath at his hip. If he couldn't injure the girl using his magic, he would simply do it the old fashion way. He would kill the wench with his own hands.

Kagome balked as she watched her foe draw a sleek blade, a lust for blood shining from silvery depths. Her miko powers could only do so much for her. Now, however, all that was left was her bow.

The boy scoffed as he watched her take aim with an arrow, his sword curving in his palm and scraping the floor. Metal hissed against ice, and he jibed, "Do you honestly think to defeat me with your arrows? Must I remind you that I am a demon, girl? Perhaps if I was oblivious of your attack you would stand a chance. However, at this range, while I am fully aware of your intent, my speed will thwart any hope you may have of hitting me."

Kagome pulled her arm back, the string of her bow taut as she took her mark. She realized her chances of hitting him were slim. However, if she could simply keep him at bay for a while, hopefully her friends would find her in time.

He made to lunge, and her first shot was fired. The arrow was dodged easily enough, and his demonic speed brought him effortlessly to her side.

Blinking as her opponent appeared to her near right, Kagome threw herself to the floor, rolling away in an attempt to avoid the deadly tip of his sword. Her movements were not quick enough however, and the skin on her back burned as it split beneath the edge of his katanna.

Pain and weariness ignored, she rose swiftly, just missing his weapon as it grazed the ground.

The child laughed, his eyes alit with pleasure as he commented, "You may only be a human, but you are rather entertaining."

Kagome grumbled bitterly to herself, drawing another arrow to her bow as she circled cautiously, mimicking the movements of her opponent. In the back of her mind, a small, desperate voice pleaded, 'Please hurry.'

* * *

The familiar, pleasant thrum of her aura grew stronger, flaring for an instant before dimming back to its usual intensity. The chilling air that surrounded the demon child was present in his senses as well, and he knew that the boy had reached her.

His speed increased; graceful strides carrying him soundlessly around sharp turns and through narrow passages. The others were following, though they traveled at a much slower pace. Then again, Inuyasha was only a hanyou, and half breeds were always slow.

As he rounded yet another corner, he picked up on yet another aroma, though this one was as pleasing to the senses as it was troubling. Blood, pure and untainted, reached his nostrils and made him shudder. Though it smelled good enough to make him salivate, it could only mean one thing. The miko was injured… the boy was trying to wrest the jewel from her grip.

He growled sharply, hoping that she could hold the demon off for a while longer so that he could reach her. His leaps grew longer, to the point where his feet only touched down so that he might change direction.

Finally she came into view… but what he found made his heart stop dead. Crimson stained cloth hung to her petite form in shreds, her body limp on the ground. The ice around her was painted in the same shade of red, fresh blood spattered across the floor along with a strewn heap of arrows and a quiver.

He turned his gaze to the demonic child, frowning when he saw that the boy had successfully taken hold of the miko's shards. Half of his tiny form had been severely burnt, past the point of recognition. Though he had won, it seemed as though the priestess had put up quite the fight.

Sinister silver eyes regarded him, and a twisted grin tilted the boy's lips. "Lord Sesshomaru… so nice to see you. If you've come to save the miko I fear you are too late. In a few minutes she will bleed out… that is, if the cold doesn't get to her frail human body first."

Sesshomaru said nothing, drawing Toukijin in one smooth motion as he approached the child.

Jin, in turn, smiled even more widely, commenting, "Perhaps today won't be too dreadfully boring. You, a full blooded demon, are sure to provide me with an adequate challenge."

"I do not play games, boy," the silver haired demon replied softly, his face blank, "I have come for your head."

In his left palm, the one that was black and charred; half of the jewel was cradled, swirling with an eerie purple light. Slowly, as though to savor the moment, like one might with a draught of fine wine, Jin lifted the shimmering sphere to his forehead where, with two fingers, he pressed it directly between his eyes. Pale skin parted like water, seeming to ripple as the jewel was embedded into the boy's flesh.

An evil cackle left parted lips, scalded skin knitting back together almost instantly. The ivory hue of his flesh lightening until it was transparent, along with all of his bones and innards. After only seconds he had transformed into what appeared to be a being made entirely of ice. The only color decorating his person resonated from the shiny pink gem at the center of his forehead.

Sesshomaru watched all of this occur with a look of sheer boredom painting his features. "Are you finished?" he said, sounding less than impressed.

The demonic youth smiled, lifting the flute he still held to his mouth as he answered, "I've only just begun. You, on the other hand, will be finished soon enough."

A low, crisp note was played, and a blisteringly cold wind swept through the cavern, swirling around the Western lord and encompassing him in its icy grip. Little by little, ice formed over his person, starting at boot clad feet and winding up lean legs to an armor clad torso. He did nothing but stare jadedly at the flute player, even as a thick sheet of ice coated his neck and face.

The harsh gale ceased, and silence settled in the frozen grotto once again. Sesshomaru stood, completely encased in thick plates of ice, only feet from the child, stoic mask firmly in place as his right hand gripped Toukijin at his side. The boy tittered, drawing his blade as he remarked with disappointment, "That was almost too easy. All that's left to do is cut you down with my blade and watch as you shatter."

He only moved three steps before pausing again, frowning as he sensed a massive flare in the Western Lord's aura. A crack could be heard, followed by a second, and then a third. Suddenly, in a shower of needle sharp icicles, the frozen barrier he had placed around his opponent was gone. Growling as he watched Sesshomaru shake off the ice shavings as though they were no more than pieces of lint, Jin snapped angrily, "How did you escape? My ice should have frozen you to the bone!"

A soft grunt left the amber eyed demon's lips, honeyed depths alighting with amusement as he replied, "Be not a fool. My power is far too vast to be overcome by something as trivial as ice."

"That may be," Jin hissed while tilting his katanna so that its vicious edge faced his foe, "but there are other ways to skin a cat. Your aura may melt my ice, but let's see how your flesh fairs against the tip of my blade."

Sesshomaru had heard enough idle blather. His arm pulled back, Toukijin poised, as he leapt deftly at Jin, intent on shattering the child long enough to retrieve the jewel pieces he possessed. Just as he neared, however, the coward sunk quickly into the floor. Sesshomaru landed; his senses on full alert. He would need to be careful. It appeared that, as long as Jin remained in his ice form, he had no detectable aura or scent, making him impossible to track.

Pain blossomed behind his eyes as his ribs throbbed, hot, wet blood coating the side of his torso with its sticky, thickness. He dodged to the side as the katanna belonging to his foe sliced horizontally past his head, nearly separating it from his shoulders.

Jin hummed to himself, his tone mocking as he chided, "The wound is slowing you down, mutt. Soon your body will grow weary from blood loss, and then it will all be over."

Just as he made to strike again, a loud thrum caught his attention, and he leapt to the side just as the slayer's bone boomerang whizzed past him. Glaring coldly over his shoulder as the rest of the group emerged from the same crevice Sesshomaru had appeared, Jin barked angrily, "Meddlesome witch! I'll have your head for interfering."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that feat when you, yourself, are without a head?"

The cool tenor of Sesshomaru's voice startled him and he jerked his head back, eyes widening when he realized what he had just done. For that moment, he had let his guard down, and now the blasted inu youkai was standing only feet from him.

His blade lifted in unison with the taiyoukai's hand, now free of a sword. With a frantic cry he thrust his weapon forward, intent on rending the bastard in two.

The metal of his weapon, however, melted away as a potent blast of poison sprayed from the Western Lord's palm. Screaming in agony as the acidic mist began to eat away at his body, Jin attempted to withdraw into the floor, and use the ice to regain his strength and form.

Just as he sunk to mid thigh, a familiar, dreadful hum reached his ears. The taijiya's battle cry was heard an instant before his torso was separated from his lower regions, and he fell to the floor a mangled, half-carcass. He was not given even a second to recover as Sesshomaru's unforgiving fingers wrapped about his neck and hoisted him from the ground.

The acid bite was back again, searing him and burning straight through his frame. He wailed in protest as his body gave way to the toxins, liquefying into a puddle. The little, wooden flute dropped to the ground with a clatter, rolling a ways before coming to a stop against the wall.

The boy's portion of the shard had apparently fused with Kagome's, and it glittered beguilingly against the icy background. Kneeling and retrieving the jewel chunk that sat among the ice demon's remains, Sesshomaru tossed the fragment to his brother, who was still standing in the entrance to the cavern. Apparently the ragamuffins were good for something after all. They proved to be an excellent distraction, though he doubted he would have needed one.

His thoughts turned to the miko, who still lie motionless in a pool of her own blood. Crossing the room and dropping to her side, he felt for a pulse, relieved to find one. It was sluggish, though, and her pallor was a ghastly shade. They needed to get her someplace warm, and quickly.

His brother's band was around him, their shadows casting midnight silhouettes over the priestess's form, each of their faces painted with a worried expression.

All around them the ice fortress was crumbling, thawing away into nothing. Moments later, they stood along the bank of the lake they had first stumbled upon. It was definitely warmed, but not nearly enough to make a difference to the near dead miko.

Shippou and the others joined them, the kit's voice desperate as he shrieked, "What happened to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru ignored the boy's question and rose, cradling her limp body against him with one arm while his pelt wrapped effectively around her legs. His head cocked to the left, amber eyes regarding Inuyasha. "There is a village just a ways up the path we were traveling, we will be there."

In a blur he was gone. "Hey, what the…?"

"It's fine, Inuyasha," Miroku insisted, gripping his friend's shoulder, "Sesshomaru can travel faster than any of us."

"But how do we know he's not going to snatch her?"

Sango raised a dubious brow. "Snatch her, Inuyasha? Please, Sesshomaru wouldn't do something like that, not at a time like this. He's proven over these past few days that he's trustworthy, so lets just shut up and get moving!"

"Agreed." The monk tossed his leg gracefully over Kirara's back, Sango following his example. Rin and Jaken pulled themselves onto Ah-Un's back, and Inuyasha lifted Shippou by the collar.

"Is she going to be alright?" the redhead asked quietly.

Inuyasha forced a smile. "Of course, Kagome's gotten through worse."

They took off, heading as quickly as they could in the direction Sesshomaru had left. The hanyou didn't say it out loud, but from the looks of her wounds, he wasn't so sure she would pull through as easily as she had her other injuries. True she had been hurt badly, but never before had she lost that much blood. The memory of it spilling across the floor made him shiver, and Inuyasha prayed that she would survive. He didn't think he could go on without her. Kagome was so very dear to him, probably the most important thing in his life. Never had he had a friend so loyal and caring, so understanding and forgiving. She was thread to the torn pieces of fabric that made up his life, and without her, he would fall apart.

**Oh no, Kagome's in trouble… wait… Kagome's always in trouble… so I suppose there isn't too much to worry about then. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Don't hate me!**

**Please, review…**


	19. Bleeding Souls

**Okay, here's my next one. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Bleeding Souls_

Her skin was like ice against his fingers, the deathly pallor of her complexion a sickening contrast to the usually rosy hue of her flesh. Her lips, once tender and pink, were turning an unnatural shade.

Her blood continued to flow, though sluggishly, staining his pristine, silk garbs. He could hear her heart slowing, the faint flutter growing weaker by the minute. Her pleasant scent was smothered with that of death, and he breathed a sigh of relief when a thin spiral of smoke appeared in the distance. He would be there shortly.

Squeezing his cargo a little more tightly, he hoped that her frail human body could hold on for that short while. She had lost several pints of blood already, to the point where he wasn't certain she would be able to recover. The only thing that could save her now was her holy power, if she was still strong enough to harness it.

The civilians of the small settlement were obviously startled and alarmed by his sudden arrival, their voices and motions stilled for several tense moments. Concerned amber orbs swept through the crowd quickly, seeking out someone who might be able to aid the young onna.

The garments of a miko drew his attention to an elderly female no taller than the girl in his grip. "Woman," he addressed her curtly, "you are a priestess, correct?"

She nodded slowly, eyeing him carefully while replying in a somewhat obstinate voice. "Aye, I am. Though I doubt my skill could lend you any aid, demon. So if that is all…"

Holding back his disdain for the woman who dared speak to him with such an audacity, he clipped firmly, "It is not I who is in need of your aid." Peeling his pelt back to reveal the injured miko in his grasp, Sesshomaru explained, "She has been severely injured in battle and needs medical attention. There is no time to waste."

Upon seeing the battered young woman in this youkai's grasp, the aged woman started and urged, "Of course. Please come with me."

The demon Lord strode deftly behind the graying miko, following her into a small hut the reeked of gauze and herbs. Strolling inside he knelt at the side of what appeared to be a frequently used futon, the bloodstains that marred the light floorboards proof enough that this particular miko had dealt with her fair share of critical injuries.

With the utmost care he stretched Kagome's torn form across the mattress, stepping back as the older woman sucked in a sharp hiss and slid between he and his companion.

"Her wounds are deep… and judging by the color of her skin I'm guessing she has had them for some time?"

Sesshomaru nodded, replying, "It was just under an hour ago. She has let out much blood."

The human woman nodded, gathering a bowl and several canisters filled with powerfully scented creams. "Leave us."

It was not an option, and though Sesshomaru was not one to take orders, he knew it best to take his leave and let the miko work in peace. When he exited the hut a swarm of people stood staring both curiously and fearfully. Concerned eyes flitted from the entrance of the hut to his tall, motionless form.

A young boy, not much older than Rin by his guess, approached him.

"Will she be alright?"

Sesshomaru gazed down at the lad for some time before turning and walking away, answering softly, "I don't know." It was truth. He had no idea if she would pull through this time. He had witnessed her do remarkable things before, but this… this would require tremendous spiritual strength… strength he wasn't certain her untrained body had. Would she be alright? If she died… would he be alright?

He stopped just outside of the village, far enough to have the peace he so desired, but close enough to keep watch over Kagome. His towering, lean body folded at the middle, sliding down the trunk of a nude, frost peppered tree. His regal form stood out starkly against the thin layer of the snow, his once silver mane and flawless garments dripping with the priestess's blood.

His eyes trailed over the civilians, who were slowly leaving the entrance of the hut to return to their dwellings. When the crowd dispersed only one being remained: the boy, who reminded him so much of Rin, stood immobile in front of the hut, his aura flooded with sadness and concern.

The boy turned, his eyes meeting with Sesshomaru's. Much to the demon Lord's chagrin, the child began to approach. He did not want to converse, at the moment. All he wanted to do was think…

When the young lad came within six or so feet of him, he stopped, eyeing Sesshomaru carefully.

"Go away," he commanded softly, not wanting to startle the child but wanting privacy none the less.

The human, however, ignored him, and continued to stare.

Growling under his breath as he became perturbed by the child's insolence, Sesshomaru was about to bark his order again when a soft, sad voice stopped him.

"Are you afraid?"

To say the question had surprised him would have been an understatement, and Sesshomaru had to reign in his temper before answering, "This Sesshomaru fears nothing."

The small boy looked sadly toward the hut, stammering, "But, isn't she your friend?"

He scoffed, snorting lightly at the absurdity of the question. He was a ruthless warlord, a terror in the eyes of humans. And then there was a pause in his train of thought.

A friend… was Kagome his friend? What was the miko to him… what was he to her? Sesshomaru knew she had an infatuation of sorts for him, but was that all? Did she see him as a companion… or more? And more importantly, what category did she fall into? The demon lord pondered that question for a good long minute before looking back to the boy.

"She is my ally."

The child fidgeted under the hard scrutiny of the youkai, squirming and wringing the bottom of his tattered shirt. "Well… then… shouldn't you be worried? I mean… she did look pretty badly injured. Wouldn't you care if she died?"

As begrudging as it was, the demon Lord came to the conclusion that, yes, he would care if she died. Kagome was an enigma. She was not cowardly or dishonest. She wasn't stupid or completely helpless. She wasn't filthy or disloyal. The priestess was a superior specimen, and losing her would be a waste. There were few humans in the world that held his respect, and to have one of them die would sadden him.

He doubted he would weep. No, he would not let it affect him to the point where he could not go on with his duties, but to have such a pure creature die… it would be a pity. There was almost no real beauty left in this time of war, but Kagome was an exception.

She represented a light in these dark days, and played a key role in the defeat of Naraku. Without her, it would be difficult to track down and destroy the monstrosity.

"She is important," Sesshomaru finally answered, "to my cause."

The boy nodded, seeming to sense the demon wished to be left alone. "Well, goodbye."

Sesshomaru did not answer; he simply turned his attention elsewhere and continued to focus on Kagome's weak aura. He heard the faint sound of sandals on gravel, felt the boy's presence grow dimmer until it was nothing but a flicker. Finally, he had the solitude he so desired.

The miko was struggling to stay alive, her power striving to heal the fatal wounds caused by their most recent opponent. In truth it was a miracle that she was still alive. The frigid temperature in the ice fortress should have slowed her heart rate and killed her. But she was a fighter. Even now, as he rested against the cold earth outside of the village, he could feel her soul struggling to restore, to wake the dormant power that dwelled within her.

A small commotion could be heard from the other side of the small settlement, and Sesshomaru deduced his brother and the others had finally arrived. Rising from the base of the tree, the pale, blood-spattered youkai strode fluidly to the hut where the miko lay resting, cutting off his brother's group just as they reached the door.

"You are not to enter."

"Like hell we're not! Kagome is my friend and there's no way I'm just going to sit back and let her die!"

Sesshomaru almost groaned at his younger half-brother's obstinate behavior, reaching forward with a clawed hand to block the entrance as Inuyasha tried to storm in. "The priestess is seeing to Kagome. She needs privacy. There is nothing more we can do for her."

Sango, Miroku and Shippou all frowned, wishing terribly that they could see the young priestess. However, they knew that, if the priestess had requested privacy, it would be best to simply wait it out.

Inuyasha was not so easily swayed. "Screw that!"

The hanyou pushed forward, reaching for the doorway to shove his way in. A hard jerk at his collar was the only warning he got before a hard fist collided with the side of his skull, sending him skittering into the dirt. Leaping up with an indignant, furious look painting his expression, the hanyou roared, "What did ya do that for, asshole?!"

"Silence, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru chastised, "The miko needs rest. If you refuse to obey me and heed the priestess's advice I will have to detain you."

"Bring it on, pal!" the red clad demon bellowed, gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt firmly.

"Enough!" Sango hissed acridly, furrowing her brows in upset. "If the priestess asked for peace then we need to respect her wishes, Inuyasha! We wait outside until she says otherwise! If you want Kagome to get well you'll do what's best for her!"

Knowing he could not argue without sounding inconsiderate Inuyasha backed down, sending his brother a 'this-isn't-finished' look before bounding off into the surrounding forest to brood.

By that time night had come, and the bustling streets grew silent. The darkness emptied out the market like the rumor of plague; the moon casting eerie light over the barren settlement. The only other source of illumination streamed from the priestess' hut, where Kagome lay in pain, fighting for her life.

The group members had seated themselves around the small hovel, ignoring the icy bite that accompanied the dark. None of them spoke throughout the night, their faces all taut with concern. Rin and Shippou fell asleep soon after they had arrived, neither of them uttering a word. There was no joyous chatter or humming, no questions or speculations. There was nothing but quiet.

From inside the hut a soft moan of agony broke the silence, capturing everyone's attention. They all turned to stare at door, but none spoke. Miroku shook his head, his gaze falling to his lap. Usually he would have been trying to grope the lovely taijiya next to him… but now was not the time for such things. His friend was hurt… and he could do nothing but think of her and pray for her safety.

Sango leaned against him, clutching his robe. A strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, fingers petting her hair in quiet comfort. She bit her lip, chewing at the already cracked piece of flesh until it split, and a fat bead of blood rolled into the corner of her mouth. She wiped it away, her mind elsewhere.

Guilt gnawed at her insides, much like her teeth worried her lower lip. She sighed noiselessly, wishing they had gotten to her sooner. Had they spent less time bickering they might have made it in time to stop Jin from injuring Kagome.

The smug little bastard's face flashed behind her eyes, making her frown. The Shikon-no-tama was a curse and a burden. It had taken her family from her. It had affected each of them in a negative way… and here they were trying to protect it.

Then again… she supposed it had only wrought so much havoc due to the fact that it had fallen into the wrong hands. That was why they sought it; to make certain that no one else had to suffer as they had.

Kagome, on the other hand, was the most selfless of them all. She did not have to involve herself in this. Time and again she returned to them through the well when she could have sealed it and went on with her own life. But no… the young woman sacrificed her time and risked her safety every day to help people she had no connection with.

But Sango knew why she did it. Kagome's soul was pure and humane, and when she saw someone in need, she made it her business to help. People like that were rarities indeed, and the thought of losing someone so innocent and kindhearted struck the slayer like an arrow to the heart. Kagome was her friend, her sister, her idol. The miko was a saint, more so than any of them. Where they fought for revenge… Kagome fought simply out of love. That was what made a true hero.

She cuddled further into Miroku's warmth, grateful that he had not tried anything. To have him here, next to her, was all she wanted at the moment. She was a strong woman, anyone would say as much, but right now she needed him to be her pillar.

She cast a weary glance in Inuyasha's direction, her lids weighted with the need to sleep. He was perched in a tree across from the hut, his eyed lowered and his brows furrowed.

The hanyou grumbled in distress, staring longingly into the window of the illuminated hut. He feared, more so than he could remember ever having feared. Kagome was his best friend. Despite their arguments, he loved her, and she loved him, and no one could say otherwise. No one had ever shown him so much understanding and compassion. At times… she reminded him of his mother. The way she would sooth his wounds, both physical and emotional, meant the world to him. If he lost her tonight, he didn't know what he would do.

He hadn't been this afraid since his mother's death. The thought of having to relive that feeling gripped him like Death's icy fingers, strangling the reason from his mind. He grew almost frantic, panting to himself as he tried to calm down. Holding back the tears that welled in his eyes, Inuyasha though back to that wretched day. He remembered the moment when his mother had been taken from him, leaving him to fend for himself in a cruel, unforgiving world.

The idea of Kagome dying gave him that same helpless feeling; that same desperate, pitiful feeling that frightened him more than anything else. He had lived a life full of sin… and she… she was the angel that had come to him at his darkest hour and saved him from damnation. She didn't deserve this ending. She deserved to live.

He tried to assure himself that she would be fine, that she was capable of anything. The girl had worked miracles before… she would do it again. Hell, she had done the unthinkable by gaining Sesshomaru's respect and attention.

His worried, golden eyes slid to the taiyoukai, who was still staring at the shack Kagome was situated in. No emotion was displayed on his face, but Inuyasha sensed that inside, he was just as apprehensive as the lot of them.

Sesshomaru did not rest. His gaze did not leave the small window that poured light onto the frozen earth where the miko's comrades sat. She was in a great deal of pain. It had started approximately an hour after he had left her in the hut. He was not certain what it meant, but he knew that all he could do now was wait.

He remained against the tree he had settled himself by earlier, his senses trained on Kagome's flickering aura. She was doing well, as far as he could sense. As of yet she had not gone under, which was an impressive feat in itself. He could not sense if she was recovering, however, and the fact bothered him. The demon Lord did not like to feel helpless. This was not something he could change, however. Kagome's outcome was entirely in Fate's hands.

The night came and went, the moon growing dimmer as the sun rose in the east. Then, just as the first streams of pink began to pierce the violet horizon, there was movement from within the hut. The screen that hung in the door swept open, the elder miko exiting with a look of profound thought on her aged face. She was wiping her hands on a damp cloth, her brow dappled with sweat.

All alert members of the group were at her side in an instant, Sesshomaru holding his position by the tree. He could hear perfectly fine from where he sat.

"Well…?" Miroku pressed; his eyes were wide with worry.

She gave her graying head a small shake, licking her dry lips before answering, "She lost so much blood. I have never seen… so much blood." Slowly she lowered herself onto the wooden step at the front of the hut. The others followed her movements, crouching low as she sat.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shippou asked quietly, his voice both frightened and anxious.

The priestess smiled at the young kit, whispering, "Your miko friend is very special. She will live."

**Okay, there you have it folks! Kagome is going to live, of course. I couldn't just kill her now and leave the story hanging. What kind of author would I be? **

**So, Sesshomaru is going to try to block her out, hm? Well, we all saw how well that worked. It's just impossible to ignore someone like that. It looks as though love is going to conquer the great, terrible Lord Sesshomaru! But… will it save him… or lead to his untimely demise? **

**Please review…**


	20. Thawing: A Cold Heart's Confession

**I read a remarkable story a while ago. It's a Sess/ Kag pairing, and the plot goes as follows:**

**-Kagome gets deserted by her friends thanks to Kikyo's trickery**

**-she gets raped by Naraku**

**-Sesshomaru takes it upon himself to help her**

**-these Scottish inu demons come in to help her heal**

**-there is a fight over Kagome's affections between the taiyoukai and some of the Scotts**

**-in the end Kagome dies and Naraku is defeated**

**-Sesshomaru uses the wish to go back in time and kill Naraku just as he tries to rape Kagome**

**Does anyone know what story I'm talking about?? It might not even be on this site, I could have read it on mediaminer or eternaladoration. If you do know the name of the story and what site it's off can you please tell me!! I've been searching for it forever and I can't find it!! **

**Okay, back to business. This one took a bit, but I got promoted at work and I'm working a lot of hours right now so I have very little time to write. I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Thawing: A Cold Heart's Confession_

"She is a remarkable girl," the miko commented, "to have pulled through something like this. Holy powers or not… the amount of blood she lost should have killed her." Then, patting away the sweat from her cheeks, she explained, "I cleaned out the wounds and sewed them up as best I could. I gave her a potion of sorts… to force her power to surface. I did not know if she would be able to withstand its effects."

"Whaddya mean?" Inuyasha growled, his clawed hands tightening into fists.

"Well, the liquid I smeared into her cuts awakens holy power, forces it to surface… though the patient has no control over it. In such a weakened state, the strain of it could have killed her."

He was furious, his frame shaking with rage. "You're telling me that you gave Kagome something that could have killed her?!"

The older priestess frowned at the bristled hanyou, assuring him, "It was the only choice I had. It was either take the risk… or let her die. She would not have made it otherwise." There was another pause in her words, the bewildered look returning. "What truly amazes me, however, is that in the process she not only sealed the wounds… but she regenerated much of the blood she lost. To accomplish such a deed… one must have immense power. I have never witnessed a miko achieve such a thing."

"I'm not sure I understand," Miroku said quietly, his brows knitting together.

"A miko's healing power can mend injuries… it takes enormous spiritual strength to regenerate. With the proper training this young girl could very well learn to restore lost limbs or vision. She could save someone from the very brink of death."

The odd party stared at the elderly miko in wonder. Their Kagome held the power to be capable of such things? It was baffling… astounding.

Sesshomaru lifted a single, slender brow, intrigued by what he had heard. The young miko was truly incredible to be capable of such miracles. He wondered if, given the opportunity, she would consider undergoing severe spiritual training to further her skills and, perhaps, restore his lost arm. It was definitely something to suggest once she was well enough to travel again.

He frowned, fingers lightly touching the scarred flesh of his bicep. It wasn't as though he needed her help, for he had never _relied_ on anyone for anything, nor would he do so in the future. To do such was weakness. He was fully capable of restoring the lost limb on his own… though it would take a good five hundred years, and in so much time more could be accomplished with two arms rather than one. It was all a matter of convenience. He had never been one to allow such an opportunity pass.

A flash of red brought his attention back to the present, and the fact that Inuyasha was currently flailing his arms and spewing obscenities at the middle aged miko. Apparently he had missed something.

"What do you mean it could take weeks?! We don't have that kind of time! We've got a jewel to complete!"

The older priestess furrowed her brows in irritation, her ears ringing. "I am sorry, hanyou, but the miko needs time to fully recover. I do not know how long it will take. She could be healed in days or she could be in bed for weeks, I cannot decipher such things from what little information I have accumulated. The point is she will not leave here until I deem her fit to travel."

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha snarled, "I don't think you realize the importance of our mission! We are after a very dangerous man who, if we don't stop him soon, might become too powerful to defeat! If he succeeds in gaining what he is after you can kiss your old ass goodbye, as well as every other living thing in this land!!"

"If this man is as powerful as you say then the priestess will need to be in pique condition to face him! Do you expect her to battle while injured?" the graying woman shouted fiercely, her patience with the silver haired half-demon wearing thin.

Inuyasha paused, his ears flattening to his skull while he stuttered, "Well, n-no… but she could heal while we travel!! I can take care of her!!"

"Yes, I can see that," the old miko bit out sarcastically, casting a pointed glance into the hut where the injured miko lay resting.

"You weren't there, you don't know what happened!" Inuyasha insisted; his eyes wide and angry.

The priestess shook her head, sighing softly as she went on, "I never claimed that I did, but my point is… it could happen again."

"The girl is only human, Inuyasha, give her time to heal."

Slamming his eyes shut as the familiar yet totally unwanted voice of his elder sibling cut it, the hanyou hissed, "No one asked you, Sesshomaru."

"Enough prattling, Inuyasha, let the girl sleep." The taiyoukai turned and proceeded to walk away, making it clear that his word was not up for debate.

Inuyasha, however, did not take the hint. "If we don't leave soon we might lose any leads we have on Naraku!!"

Eyes narrowing at the boy's insolence, Sesshomaru rounded and, with more fire in his tone than he had ever recalled using, clipped, "If you leave now you may lose more than a few, simple leads! Is the girl's existence so trivial to you that you are willing to risk her life?!"

Inuyasha balked, not used to seeing such emotion splayed so plainly across Sesshomaru's features. His form was rigid, his face taut with fury. Knowing that there was no way to get around that question, Inuyasha hung his head and mumbled, "You're right."

He had not meant what he said in such a way. He was only afraid that if they failed to act soon Naraku would completely disappear yet again. They were getting closer, he knew it. All signs pointed to just that. However, he would wait… he would risk losing track of the evil hanyou… if only for Kagome's sake.

"Can we see her?" Shippou piped up suddenly, having awakened early in the morning, before the sun had risen.

The miko stroked the young kit's hair, smiling and nodding her head. "Be very quiet, child, your friend is resting and you mustn't wake her."

The kitsuine bobbed his head in understanding, slipping quietly up the stairs and past the curtain that hung in the doorway. Slowly, silently, he crept to her side, resting a tiny hand on her arm.

She looked so weak, felt so very cold. Her skin was pale and sickly, dark circles sagging under her closed eyes. Her lips, her always smiling lips, were dark and dry. Yet despite all that, the steady rise and fall of her chest was the most stunning thing Shippou had ever witnessed. She would live and she would heal, and soon she would be back to the chipper, beautiful girl who he had come to love as a mother.

Rin was at his side, tears in her eyes. She cared deeply for Kagome, the young miko who befriended her without a thought. The woman looked out for her and tended to her needs, and, as broken and odd as it was, she felt as though she had a family again. Sesshomaru, despite his cold disposition, was like her father, and Kagome was like her mother. For the first time in a long time, Rin felt secure.

Sango and Miroku kept their distance, watching the children pet Kagome's limp hand as though to ease away whatever nightmares she might be having. The young monk smiled, glad that his friend was alive and would recover. He looked down to the slayer by his side, startled to find a worried expression on her face.

"Sango, what is the matter?" he whispered to her, taking her arm.

The taijiya turned, stepping out of the hut and walking toward of the trees surrounding the small settlement. Miroku followed closely behind her. She stopped, twining her fingers together.

Taking her fidgety hands in his, Miroku asked again, "What is the matter?"

Sango blushed, a frown tugging at her lips as she whispered, "I'm just being selfish."

"I don't understand?" the priest sighed, taking the young brunettes chin in his fingers.

"This whole thing has shaken me. I was so terrified at the thought of Kagome dying… of leaving us. And then I began to wonder what might happen after the jewel is whole and Naraku is defeated. What if she gets sent back to her own time once the wish has been made? We would be losing her. I just can't imagine a life without Kagome, and even though I know her place is in her own time, I want her to stay…"

She pulled away, hands gripping her shoulders as she murmured, "See, it's selfish."

Miroku laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around the slayer from behind. Tenderly, he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

She gasped, surprised at his boldness.

"My dear Sango, you are not being selfish. All of us would love to have Kagome with us forever, but it is not our decision to make. She is your friend; it is only natural for you to feel such things. All we can do is hope that the well will allow her to pass once this is all over. But, if it seals, and Kagome is locked back in her own time, we will always have our memories. And you know that Kagome will never forget us. So you see, though time divides us, our hearts will always be as one."

He turned her gently in his arms, hugging her a little more firmly before stepping back and wiping a tear from her cheek. "There now," he cooed, "let us cross that bridge when we get to it. No use fretting over something that is so far away."

"You're right," the slayer sighed, rubbing her eyes. She looked back to the hut Kagome was situated in, seeing that Shippou and Rin were just leaving. Inuyasha was still in the hut. "We should let him have some time alone with her."

"Agreed. Perhaps we should go to the market and find ourselves something to eat. I'm sure the children are hungry as well."

Sesshomaru had heard the slayer's concern, the monk's advice, and now he watched them leave to gather food. The girl's point was something that he himself had pondered many times before. After having learned Kagome's origin and how she had managed to come back in time with the help of the Shikon, the idea that she would go back once the jewel was whole again was entirely possible. He didn't know what to think of such an outcome. It would mean that she would be removed from his life entirely, and he told himself that it would be for the best. But, it was as the monk had said; it was pointless to worry over such things at this point in time. They had yet to even _find _Naraku, never mind defeat him and combine the fragments of the jewel. Their journey was far from over.

He strode forward. The hanyou's whispered words reached his ears, and he listened as the boy murmured soft reassurances to the sleeping priestess. His feet stopped, and he found himself standing in the doorway of the tiny hut, staring down at the still body of the miko and the crouching form of his half-brother.

"I know we don't get along," Inuyasha began, having sensed his brother's presence.

Finding the statement rather amusing, Sesshomaru replied, "Such harsh words, Inuyasha, and I thought we were family?"

"Shut up!" the hanyou barked, having a hard time speaking like this with his the taiyoukai. "Just let me finish, alright?!"

Smirking impishly, Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well."

Sad, golden depths drifted across Kagome's features, stopping on her sealed eyes. "She's important. If… if anything should happen to me and she's left alone, please… will you watch out for her?"

The request was an unexpected one. Sesshomaru was astounded by his younger sibling's proposal, and he inquired curiously, "You would entrust her safety to me?"

"You are strong enough to protect her, and I know the two of us have never seen eye to eye, but my ties with Kagome shouldn't make her your enemy. If she were with you, she would be safe."

"Obviously," Sesshomaru snorted, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "What makes you think I will want anything to do with the girl once this mission is over?"

"Enough of your bullshit!" Inuyasha barked, instantly regretting it when he saw Kagome shift. Quieting his voice, the younger inu snipped, "I don't know who you think you're fooling, Sesshomaru, but I can see right through your crap. You can quit pretending you don't care about her, it's pretty damn plain to all of us that you're interested."

"Interested?" demon Lord scoffed, "Are you suggesting that this Sesshomaru is infatuated with a human girl? It may be a sickness that plagued both our father and you, but I am not so weak."

"Loving someone is not weakness. You don't understand, because you've never loved anyone. People who are dear to us don't make us weaker, they give us strength. They give us comfort when we are unsure and determination when we have doubt. If you're alone, you have nothing to lose… but… when you have someone to fight for… it means that failure is not an option."

'_When you have someone to fight for.'_

Those words echoed in Sesshomaru's head like a bell, and for a single, eerie instant, Inuyasha looked more like their father than ever before. The old dog had said those same words to him years ago. He had asked him what he had to fight for… and at the time he had thought the question foolish. It was odd how that particular memory continued to plague him.

What surprised him more was that Inuyasha's words made perfect sense, and suddenly his struggle with his emotions became even more difficult.

The hanyou rose, leaving Kagome's side and stopping when he was shoulder to shoulder with his brother. "It sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself more than anyone else."

The brat left him standing there. He had not given him the chance to defend himself, or to deny the accusation. Sesshomaru was glad, for he found himself at a loss for words. All of his careful laid out thoughts, all of the reasons he had found for casting the girl aside, they all went out the window the instant the boy had uttered those final few words.

With no one to love, he had nothing to lose, but even so… it was as the hanyou had said: when you loved someone, they gave you a reason to fight, and a reason to succeed.

He approached the sleeping miko and knelt at her side, tracing her face with his claws. She was beautiful, despite her recent brush with death. The smell of her innocent blood was heavy in the hut, but beneath it her sweet aroma lingered. He leaned closer, his nose hovering at her collarbone. Her scent was much stronger at this range.

The heavy mass of his silver hair spilled over his shoulder, pooling on her chest and arms. She shifted and gave a soft moan, her lips twitching upward for a moment. He wondered at that. Did his presence give her comfort, even though she could not see him? Perhaps she could sense him. Either way, he decided it would be best to let her rest and, at the moment, he needed to be away from her to sort out the new thoughts that swam in his head.

The future looked entirely different to him, and he needed to come to grips with his newfound feelings. Now that he had accepted them, they were much stronger than before, and rather difficult for him to figure out.

Sesshomaru lifted himself to his full height, staring down at the miko and whispering, "What am I going to do with you?" Noiselessly he left, looking back over his shoulder as he passed through the doorway. Again that same, small smile spread across her lips, and he grinned.

* * *

"This is unexpected, but it could work to my advantage." A fair hand swept through black, wavy locks, pushing them over a thickly muscled shoulder. Naraku rested his bare back against the cool wood of the wall, staring thoughtfully into Kanna's mirror.

He had not expected the group to encounter such a powerful opponent before reaching him. He had become rather distraught when he witnessed the miko's near death. She was the key to his ultimate plan, and losing her now would almost ensure his failure.

Besides that, he had been looking forward to playing with her after he had killed the others. The little bitch was so animated… he could only imagine how responsive she would be to his torture. He bet her screams would be musical.

Now, however, that the girl was out of harm's way and recovering, Naraku decided that this little occurrence was a positive thing. Sesshomaru, it seemed, had accepted his feelings for the girl, which meant his plan was foolproof. The more time they spent together now… the more likely his success became. Love would weave a deceitful web around them, and then, just when they would think themselves safe, that same web would tear, and they would plummet into darkness.

Of course he had alerted Hakudoshi of the setback, and the boy was still holding his position in the mountains, waiting for the fools to arrive and fall into his trap.

Things were progressing even more quickly than he had hoped. A sinister grin spread across his pale lips, and a cruel laugh bubbled up in his throat. The overwhelming sensation of assured victory filled him with evil delight, and he hummed with pleasure. "Silly little puppets," he purred, his deep baritone rumbling through the dark silence. "You are walking a razor's edge… take care not to slip, or you might end up cutting your strings."

**Okeedokee, there we have it. Kagome will be okay, Inuyasha says something that actually makes sense, Sesshomaru has admitted his feelings, and Naraku is being his crazy, evil self. Any questions?**

**I'll hopefully have the next one up sooner. Thanks a ton for your patience!! **

**Please, review...**


	21. Contemplations of the Future

**I'm back, hopefully with no further interruptions this time. However… sadly, in about six months, I will have to move again. Sigh, so frustrating. This move should hopefully be permanent, because I'm looking for a house. The only reason I'm moving again so soon is because I'm expecting, and there are no children aloud in the building I live in now. Stupid, I know.**

**Sorry to everyone that this took so long to post, but I moved, then waited for the internet to get connected… only to discover I had a virus. The store I get my computer looked at was about a week behind with stuff to do, so it took nine days to get that back. Then my network card shorted out on me, and I just got a new one. **

**So I'll shut up and let you get into it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Contemplations of the Future_

"Absolutely not."

"Why? I've rested long enough! It's been three days now and we can't afford to lose anymore time than we already have."

The eldest of the two mikos stared down at the younger woman in the bed, her brows drawn together as she muttered sourly, "I've gone through this with your traveling companions before, Kagome, and my response remains the same. You will not leave this village until I deem you fit to go. Should you depart before you are fully recovered and engage in a battle… you may not have the strength to lend the aid of your spiritual powers."

Kagome sighed heavily, her hands flopping next to her on the futon mattress. "I assure you I'm perfectly capable of conjuring up some holy powers if need be."

"Is that so?" the graying woman replied, her voice heavily laced with doubt. She crossed her arms firmly, stepping back and commanding in an unyielding tone, "Then rise and show me."

Kagome blinked, not having expected such a response. However, considering this was her chance to show the woman she was fit and able and ready to go… she was not about to decline. Tossing the covers from her legs, she turned her body to the side, placing her toes on the cool wood floor of the hut. With a heave she pushed herself to her feet, smiling in triumph as she rose. Her grin did not last long, however. Muscles quivering from days of neglect, the young priestess shouted indignantly as her knees gave out and she fell back onto the mattress with a flop.

The older woman chuckled smugly, mumbling, "And how is it, Kagome, that you expect to fight when you cannot even stand?"

The young priestess frowned, deciding not to answer but to simply draw the coverlet back up to her hips.

"We need to help you regain your physical strength, Kagome, before we can begin tuning your spiritual power."

Sighing dejectedly, the young miko muttered sourly under her breath and flopped back onto her pillow. She watched silently as the elder priestess left the hut, telling her to get some rest as she went.

Kagome frowned. She had been resting for days, and was getting fidgety. She needed to move, to get up and out… she needed to do something. The raven haired girl crossed her arms, growling quietly as she wiggled anxiously under her covers.

Outside the birds were singing and the sound of children's laughter filled the air. The smell of freshly baked bread carried through the window on a delightfully cool breeze, making her stomach bark sharply. There were so many wonderful things to appreciate outside, it seemed, and here she was, stuck inside on a musty old futon with a jug of water and nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. Kagome grumbled as she watched a stray cobweb sway from the dirty rafters overhead. "What good is resting to build my strength if I end up dieing of boredom?"

"Ever the impatient one, I see."

Kagome sat upright at the sound of the voice, hissing when her body stiffened at the sudden movement. Her pain was forgotten when she noticed Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. She smiled at him, and he moved closer.

Adjusting the blanket around her hips as the demon Lord lowered himself to the floor next to her, Kagome greeted him cheerfully, "Good morning. Come to save me from my solitary torture?"

The silver haired demon grinned lopsidedly, and presented a plate full of freshly picked and cut fruits. "I thought you might be hungry."

Gasping at the sight of food, the young miko practically lunged at him, snatching the plate from his large, clawed hand and shouting, "You have no idea!" She was about to stuff the first piece of fruit into her mouth when she realized what she had just done. Blushing furiously, she stammered, "Oh… I'm… sorry. It's just that… all I've been given these past few days is tea and this gross soup that's supposed to make me feel better."

He tilted his head in understanding, asking, "Are you feeling well, then?"

She nodded, answering honestly, "I still feel a little lightheaded, but I'm not in pain anymore."

He remained quiet for a moment, examining her carefully. He could sense that she was being truthful, and the she was no longer experiencing any discomfort. She appeared much more healthy now than she had only days ago. He shuddered at the memory of her ghostly pallor and the blue tint that stained her lips. It was a disturbing memory indeed, one he never hoped to relive. He would see to it that she was protected at all times.

A small yawn drew his attention back to the present, and he smiled as the young miko tried to hide her obvious fatigue. Her eyes were glazed, lids hanging heavily over cerulean depths. "You should eat," he told her as he rose, "and then you should rest. Perhaps tomorrow you will be well enough to rise."

Though she hated the thought of laying around in bed for another ten or so hours, Kagome nodded her sleepy head, suddenly feeling rather drained. "Thank you!" she called out to him as he passed through the door, leaving her alone to finish on the fruit he had brought to her.

Licking her lips, she brought the first piece to her mouth and took a small, savoring bite. A pleased hum left her throat as flavor exploded on her tongue. Sweet and succulent, each slice was devoured with great appreciation, and her index finger swiped any of the remaining juices from the surface of the plate. She sighed and set the dish down next to the mattress, happy to have something in her stomach other than tea and disgusting soup.

Deciding it best to follow his advice, Kagome snuggled down into the blankets, closing her eyes and yawning loudly. She had not felt this good in a long, long time. She had a full stomach and a warm bed. Sesshomaru… he had brought her food. He cared for her.

Kagome bit her lip nervously. Though she was almost certain of the fact that he held some sort of feelings for her, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She had been hurt too many times that way.

She laughed quietly. Why was it that, years later, she still spent so much time dwelling on Inuyasha and his rejection of her? She did not love him as she used to, so why did it bother her so? Perhaps it didn't have anything to do with Inuyasha specifically, but merely the fact that losing her first love had instilled a type of fear in her; a fear of having the same terrible feeling consume her again. She did not want to relive those awful times.

With Sesshomaru… he seemed so much surer, so much more mature than Inuyasha had been. She doubted he would play the fence like that. The mere idea of Sesshomaru doing something of the sort was ridiculous. He had far too much honor to act so childishly. If he wanted something, he would pursue it, if not, he would make it clear.

So she settled on simply leaving it to him. If he wanted to be with her, he would show her that in time. So, for now, she would wait.

* * *

Miroku grinned impishly as he watched Sesshomaru exit the hut. He had never witnessed this sort of thing from the taiyoukai, and surmised the same would be true to anyone else who knew the vicious demon Lord.

He had brought Kagome fruit. It was not something that had been requested of him; though the monk knew asking him to do anything would be pointless, since he did not take orders. He had simply, out of the goodness of his heart, brought her fruit.

Miroku silently wondered if he had done anything other than bring her fruit. Surely it had been too short a period of time for the demon Lord to do anything _too_ interesting, but perhaps he had simply...

"Monk!"

Startled by the slayer's sharp bark, the young priest turned curious, all-too-innocent eyes to his traveling companion. "Yes, Sango, my dear?"

"Just what are you thinking?"

Smile widening, he inquired sweetly, "Whatever do you mean?"

Sango raised a dubious brow, clarifying, "You have that lecherous look on your face. Whatever's in your head can't be pure."

The violet swathed man simply turned his head to gaze up at the clouds as they passed over head, a wistful sigh leaving his lips.

Sango growled, turning her own attention elsewhere. She watched Shippou as he played with some of the village children, the small group kicking what appeared to be an empty urn across the dirt roads of the marketplace. The pot would skitter across the ground, Kirara prancing playfully after it.

Seeing this brought her thoughts to that of life after Naraku; thoughts of having a family of her own someday. She wanted children, two at least… with Miroku. She hoped that by the time this battle for the Shikon ended that he would be ready to dedicate himself to a single person. His wandering hands would have to retire to a single body.

She wondered then about Inuyasha. What would he do when this was over? He most certainly was not going to Hell with Kikyo. Yet it was obvious that his chances with Kagome were now gone. Her heart belonged to someone else…

She looked at said demon, regarding the outline of his regal form from where he stood outside the village. Rin was playing with Shippou and the other children while Jaken stood by and watched her. Ah-Un was grazing not far from where the taiyoukai stood motionlessly, staring into the sky as thought he too were contemplating the future.

* * *

Sesshomaru let a long, deep breath slide between his lips, blinking languidly as he gazed into the fathomless expanse of the sky above. The day was warm, and had melted the thin blanket of snow that had covered the grass upon his arrival. Ah-Un grazed on the short, browning shrubbery not ten feet from him. The bearing beast snorted loudly.

The miko was healing nicely. He surmised that she would be able to move for short periods of time come the morrow. He admired her strength and determination, but couldn't help but shake his head at how utterly stubborn the girl was.

He had overheard her argument with the elder miko, and respected that she had such a strong sense of duty. However, the woman was right. In order to properly fulfill her duties, she needed to be able to walk and defend herself.

There were other matters to think on, as well. Such as her training once they were back on the road. He wanted desperately to see what the girl's full potential was, and would take it upon himself to ensure that she uncovered all of the untapped power that lay dormant within her. He would need to find at least an hour a night to train her properly, and they would have to find a safe, secluded area to do so. It would be impossible to have her try and meditate while in the presence of a certain loud-mouthed hanyou. Erecting a barrier was of no consequence. Such a thing was effortlessly achieved for one such as himself.

He wondered offhandedly how long it would take for the girl to learn to properly grasp her powers using mind channeling. Once that step was unlocked, the rest of her training would be fairly simple. He would have to teach her how to focus her energy into desired parts of her body, of course, but that would not take as long. Once she fully grasped the concept of controlling her power with her psyche, everything else would fall into place nicely.

Another issue that he had been perusing was that of how he would pursue the girl now. He doubted using youkai courting rituals would have any effect on her. She was only human, and would not understand the meaning behind the actions.

So what did human women like? Perhaps he would ask the monk. The man seemed to be rather knowledgeable, albeit unnecessarily perverted at times. It seemed to be his only option. It certainly was not something he could ask his half-brother.

He smirked at the thought. He could only imagine the look that would overcome Inuyasha's face if he were to inquire how to attract the girl's attention and ultimately gain her love.

The boy would have a fit. He would draw the Tetsusaiga without second thought and swing it blindly at him whilst cussing and shouting things such as, "You lay a finger on Kagome and I'll rip off your other arm!"

At times he wondered how it was possible that they had the same father. Perhaps, had Inuyasha known the man, he would not be as foolish or brazen as he was now.

But he was digressing. That was in the past. He needed to look to the future, his future… which would hopefully involve the bright, beautiful young miko that rested just at the outskirts of the settlement.

He supposed tomorrow would be as good a day as any to start. Turning, he made his way back toward the village, intent on speaking with the monk briefly before he went to hunt for the evening.

The man obviously noticed Sesshomaru's approach, for he stiffened visibly as he drew near. Stopping feet from priest and the slayer, the demon commanded, "Monk, come. There are matters that I wish to discuss with you."

Looking quizzically at Sango before rising, Miroku made his way toward the stoic taiyoukai. He could not sense any ill will toward him, nor would he expect the Western Lord to be so dishonorable as to do anything while they were pack, it was simply that Miroku had always feared Sesshomaru. Not because the man was a tyrant, but because his power was like nothing he'd ever experienced, and it was to be respected at all times.

"How may I be of service to you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Beginning a slow, languid walk toward the forest, said taiyoukai replied, "I have inquiries in regards to the miko."

"I will answer any questions you may have to the best of my abilities," Miroku answered honestly.

Nodding in approval at the man's obedience, Sesshomaru began, "This Sesshomaru has no knowledge of human rituals or practices, and he is uncertain how to approach the topic."

Miroku smiled widely, instantly knowing what the demon was getting at. The priest knew that he was far too proud to outright ask for his advice on how to court a human woman. "I see. So you've finally decided to go after the lovely Kagome, hm?" he laughed softly, but the sound died when he noted that there was no amount of humor in Sesshomaru's disposition.

Clearing his throat, he went on, "That is, um, in order to win Kagome's affections, all you have to do is be her provider."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at that. That was it? All human women cared for was wealth? He was someone put off by it. "My status will see to it that anything she desires will be provided."

Shaking his head, Miroku clarified, "That's not quite what I meant. Kagome would not be impressed by such things. What I meant when I said 'provider' was that you have to be there for her in other ways. Be the one to provide her with the feeling of safety, the feeling of being wanted, the feeling of being desired, and the feeling of being respected. From what I have witnessed, Kagome has already developed feelings for you, so all you need to do now is make it clear, to her and everyone else, that you are interested in her and that you are not ashamed of it. Despite your status and your breed, you would do anything for her because you love her."

Sesshomaru nodded. So, in order to win the miko's heart, all he had to do was express his true emotions for her outright? Well, never having been one for public displays of emotion, the taiyoukai decided he would try his best to prove to her that his feelings were pure.

"Oh," Miroku piped up suddenly, "another piece of information you might find useful is that women… well… human women… love pretty things. Kagome is especially drawn to natural beauty. Ladies love a romantic."

Cocking a brow, the demon nodded, soaking up the monk's words with careful deliberation. Deciding that he had received all the information he needed, the silver Lord turned, dismissing the monk, "That is all I require of you."

Miroku watched with a puzzled expression as the taiyoukai leapt deftly into the air and landed somewhere in the forest, his speed quickly taking him out of range of sight.

A silly grin took over his features. Never had he expected to have something of that sort asked of him by Sesshomaru. However, it seemed the demon was truly entertaining the idea of pursuing Kagome. He certainly hoped so. It was high time the girl got the adoration and respect she deserved from a man.

He wondered casually how Inuyasha was going to react to all of this.

**Yay, next one's up! I'm really going to try to have the next chapter up within the next four or five days, just because I kept all of you waiting last time, what with the moving and the connection date and the viruses and the network card. Blah, blah, blah… I'm just waiting for this bloody monitor to explode in my face. Honestly, nothing can ever be simple with this damn computer.**

**Please review…**

**P.S. For those of you who are Nar/Kag fans I have a wonderful story that you have to read. It's found on , under male/female pairings… Nar/Kag, of course. It's on about page two, and it's called Cabrit Sans Cors. Make sure you review!! And for those of you who don't usually read Naraku and Kagome based fan fiction, please be a bit open-minded and read this. Even if you don't like the pairing, the story in itself is perfectly written. I was at a loss for words. Brilliant… I'm not sure if it's complete or not, but if it isn't I might ask if I could write a continuation to it.**


	22. A Deeper Recovery

**Hey folks. So here's the next one. Told you it wouldn't be that long. Hopefully I can update about this regularly from now on. :P**

**Either way, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_A Deeper Recovery_

She woke slowly, the sounds of the early morning sweeping against her senses just as the first rays of the sun crept over the horizon. Light spilled through her window and across her face like the warm caress of a lover, and she lifted an arm to protect her sleep heavy eyes from the brilliant beams.

Scratching her head and smacking her lips. Kagome swung her legs off the mattress, hoping that today would be the day she could venture out of the hut again. Carefully she placed her feet on the floor, letting her them adjust to the cool wooden boards. Wiggling her toes she adjusted her stance, spreading her feet apart so that she could properly distribute her weight over both of them. With one final breath she pushed herself up, her arms coming out to her sides to balance her as she wobbled slightly.

Slowly she steadied, remaining perfectly still as she gave herself a moment to adjust to the position. After deciding she was good to go, Kagome took one small step forward, her fingers splayed to catch her should her knees decide to give out again. The wood creaked quietly, and she took another step. Inch by inch, she made her way across the hut to a wall, where she leaned for a moment to give herself a rest.

Walking was slightly harder than she had anticipated, but it did not sway her resolve. Kagome paused for a second to think about how absolutely ludicrous this entire situation was. Never had she entertained the idea of having difficulty walking when she was nineteen… and perfectly sober. Shaking her head, she sucked in another breath, preparing herself for the short journey to the door.

Turning, she stopped when she found a familiar face staring at her from the entrance of the hut.

"I see you are making progress."

Nodding and grinning lopsidedly, Kagome continued her slow walk and replied, "Yes. I feel a little silly, though."

It was good to see Sesshomaru, she decided, since being around him made her determined. He always seemed to instill a small spark of stubbornness in her, since failure before him simply was not an option. Though she was only human, the strong demon Lord made her want to succeed and push herself to her limits. She didn't need to give him another reason to label the human race as weak, helpless creatures.

She had almost made it to the door, and was just reaching out a hand to the frame where she could stabilize herself, when her foot caught on a loose board that was slightly ajar. Blanching as gravity pushed her forward and down, the young miko groaned and prepared for a hard landing.

What she fell against was neither cold nor painful. Though it was indeed hard, it was covered by a smooth surface, and had slight give to it. It was very warm, and smelt rather pleasant in her opinion. Like… the wild. It was hard to explain, the smell, it just seemed very untouched and unspoiled, and she liked it thoroughly.

However, she truly did not want to look up, because she knew exactly what she would find: a pair of molten amber eyes and a quirked brow, accompanied by a small, smug smile.

Going against all better judgment, she did look up, and groaned when she proved herself right. Yet, instead of a slightly mocking expression in his eyes, she found something completely different. There was mild amusement, true, but it was not cruel. Along with that was slight concern, and, dare she say, endearment? It was certainly a bold thing to claim, since such a look was coming from the frosty taiyoukai, but Kagome had always been good at reading peoples expressions, and there was nothing menacing or unkind in his eyes.

She almost lost herself in the completely surreal look he was bestowing her with, when he uttered softly, "Healing nicely, but still a bit clumsy, it would seem."

Blushing outright at his comment, she buried her head in his chest again and mumbled to herself. She was about to push herself from him when she noted that his arm was secured gently around her back, his hand resting on her side. She didn't move, looking back up at him curiously.

He seemed to sense the question in her eyes and slowly removed his arm, dragging his fingers against her hips as he withdrew. Kagome shivered. Clearing her throat, she tried to change the subject. "So how is the weather today; just as pleasant as yesterday?"

Sesshomaru hid his triumphant smile and nodded, replying, "It is a warm morning, and the day promises to be very pleasing indeed."

Sighing, the miko mumbled, "Wonderful. I would have hated for it to be a dreary day when I can finally walk again."

"Would you accompany this Sesshomaru momentarily?"

The question caught her completely off guard, and she blinked quizzically.

His expression softened as he clarified, "There is something I wish for you to see."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' at his unexpected request, and Kagome inquired, "What about the others? Should we tell them first?"

"They are all still resting, with the exception of Inuyasha. He is hunting. This Sesshomaru promises to have you back shortly."

Figuring it couldn't hurt, Kagome nodded. "So where is it we're g-gahh!"

Her sentence was cut short when his one, strong arm swept around her midsection and crushed her against him before he shot into the air, leaving the village hundreds of feet below them.

Gasping at the sudden jolt, Kagome bunched her hands into Sesshomaru's hakamma, squinting as the cool morning air whipped against her cheeks.

Sensing her discomfort at the temperature, Sesshomaru turned to face her, watching as gooseflesh dappled her neck. Shifting his pelt over her miniscule form, the taiyoukai carried on his way, soaring through the air toward his destination.

Blushing as draped his fur over her in a seemingly intimate fashion, Kagome kept her eyes sealed tightly, not wanting to see just how high in the air they were. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, heck, she knew this was much safer than flying by plane, which she had done before, but Kagome had a thing with being hundreds of feet off the ground. One might think that after years of traveling on Inuyasha's back and being carted off by all sorts of winged beasts that she would be used to it. Nope, not Kagome.

So, she kept her eyes crammed shut until she felt something solid under her feet. She felt Sesshomaru move his pelt from her shoulder and step back, and opened her eyes slowly.

Never had she seen something so simply beautiful in all of her life. Nestled in a small valley of its own, this glorious paradise was seemingly hidden away from the rest of the forest, tucked into a tiny pocket of sunken earth. On all side walls of mossy rock jutted up for ten or so feet, small shrubs and flowers springing up here and there along the outcrop. Small saplings and a single, droopy willow dappled the tiny chunk of heaven. Beneath the stretching branches of the tree a tiny pond, fed by a trickling waterfall, was brimming with little fish. Along the banks of the shore dozens of brilliant flowers littered the ground.

What she found most astounding, however, were the dazzling blue butterflies that were perched atop them, their azure wings seeming to glow in the morning light. She gasped again at the perfect little slice of land, staring dreamily and whispering, "It's magnificent."

"I found this during my hunt last night," he informed her, answering her unspoken question as to how he had come across it. It was nestled several miles from the village, in a region that had yet to be affected by the cold.

She paused for a minute, curiously glancing his way as she asked, "What made you think to bring me here?"

He lifted a brow at her, not expecting the question.

Blushing, she raised her hands in defense and stammered, "Not that I'm ungrateful, I was just… I mean…"

Lifting his hand to wave off her unnecessary apology, Sesshomaru drawled silkily, "This Sesshomaru thought you might enjoy it."

"Oh, I do," was her quick response, and she blushed coyly at the sentiment. He had brought her here simply because he thought she would like it? No strings attached? It was the first time she had ever heard of him doing something unnecessary… and to be nice! She smiled at the thought that, perhaps he was interested after all.

She walked cautiously to the edge of the pond, not wanting to scare the fish. Her effort to be stealthy was fruitless, for the second she sat down on a small boulder next to the pond the fish scattered, ducking into small crevices along the floor of the pool.

She giggled cheerily, stilling as the fish began to creep warily from their hiding places. It was nice to be here, where the earth wasn't yet frozen by the cold, or the water solidified.

The taiyoukai watched wordlessly as she leaned over the pond, her finger just touching the surface and sending a flurry of ripples through the water. When he had first come across this place, he had surmised it would be a suitable place to bring her. The monk had stated that she appreciated natural beauty.

Now, as she knelt daintily on the rock and watched the fish, he couldn't help the awe that wound through him. She looked like a nymph, entirely too beautiful to be human. Her hair was mussed and unruly, her lips still slightly swollen from sleep. Her torn clothing had been removed, and she was currently wearing a kimono given to her by the village. It was a simple garb, but the mint green contrasted nicely with her sun-kissed skin. She looked wild.

Sesshomaru thought to himself how unusual she was… in regards to his choice of a woman. He had planned on taking a more regal mate, if he ever chose to do so, and certainly his court expected the same. She wasn't pale or perfectly groomed. She didn't wearing the most expensive kimono's and didn't decorate herself with jewelry and makeup. She was not wealthy, and she did not come from a powerful family.

Yet he did not care. It was not her name or her status that drew him to her. It was her spirit. It was defiant and strong, and as pure as rainwater. She did not attempt to enhance her attractive features with lip color or blush. Her lips were not as thin as most noble ladies, nor was she as tall. Her hair was not straight and her nails were not polished. She was entirely the opposite of what he had expected himself to end up with.

However, he found her liked her appearance. To take a hime or a noblewoman as his mate would have been dreadfully boring. She would have looked the same as any other lady of nobility, and Sesshomaru found typical to be very unattractive.

He rather liked the way Kagome's hair had a natural curl to it, the midnight tresses every bit as stubborn as she was, refusing to be held down or tamed. He liked the tanned color of her skin, and the freckles that speckled her shoulders. He liked the unusually plump shape of her mouth, deciding that more was better, in this case. Her thickly muscled legs and well rounded buttocks were uncommon among nobles, since the women never truly had to do any sort of physical labor. Her waist was small, her hips flaring out nicely. Her bust was not overly large, but would do nicely. They were pert and firm, from what he'd seen, and he bet they would be the perfect size for him. And her eyes… they were enchanting. He loved that they were bright and playful, untouched by eyeliner or shadow. The thought of getting lost in those eyes every night was very appealing to him.

He was so caught up in his admiration of her that he had not even seen her turn to look at him. Her eyes, those eyes that he adored so very much, were staring at him fiercely, an odd light shining through cerulean depths.

Kagome blushed and turned away quickly, flustered with herself at her train of thought. She had been recalling the night in the field of flowers not long ago, when he had kissed her. It hadn't been a long kiss, heck, she didn't even know if it had been sincere back then, but the memory of his warm lips was simply too much for her sexually frustrated brain to handle. It made her stomach quake at the mere thought. Clearing her throat, she tried terribly to change the direction her mind was going in, knowing that Sesshomaru would smell her arousal if she continued on that train of thought.

"Is it to your liking?"

She squeaked quietly at his sudden nearness, throwing a hand to her chest to slow her heart rate. Gazing up at him, she thought for a moment about what, exactly, he was referring to. She came to the quick conclusion that he meant the pond, and answered, a little more breathily than she had intended to, "It's beautiful. Thank you for showing this to me. It's just what I needed after having been locked up in that hut for days."

Sesshomaru nodded in approval, relieved to hear that she was happy with his choice of location.

Sighing, she stood shakily, her legs still adjusting to movement. It had probably already been a good twenty minutes or so, including their traveling time, and she did not want to worry the others. "We should probably go back soon. If Inuyasha comes back and finds me gone he'll have a fit."

He truly did not want to leave, but the miko was correct, getting her back before Inuyasha returned would make the day a lot more pleasant for the lot of them. The girl in question, he noted, was staring at the pond, her eyes misty and half lidded.

Kagome wanted to stay longer. Hell, she would have stayed all day, if she had the time to do so, but there were other matters that needed attending. She turned to the taiyoukai, freezing when she found him to be looking at her with a very unreadable expression on his face. She was about to ask if he was alright when he leaned forward, eating up the space between them slowly.

His breath was hot against her cheek, his lips only centimeters from her own. Taking a deep breath, the miko threw all hesitation to the wind and stood on her toes, pressing her mouth over his in an inexperienced but heartfelt kiss.

The second her lustrous lips splashed against his he could not restrain himself any longer. Hooking his arm around her waist, he pulled her flush against him and drove his hungry tongue into her mouth, growling softly when she shyly retaliated. What she lacked in experience she made up with in fervor, and soon her tiny hands were wound into his hair, her nails scraping his scalp as he angled her head to deepen the kiss. She was whimpering softly, and the noise did nothing to slow his furious pulse.

Heat fizzled in his stomach, winding through his loins and sending a desperate surge of want through his being. Holding back his other, more feral desires, he simply kissed her harder, practically purring as one of her thumbs traced the shell of a single, pointed ear.

This kiss was not at all like their first, and Kagome found herself at a loss for words. She had thought his earlier attempt had been breathtaking, but this… this was pure euphoric bliss. It seemed to last forever, a heady clash of senses. His fangs grazed her lower lip, pulling it into his mouth so that he could suck the reddened flesh momentarily before releasing it and beginning to kiss her anew.

He shuddered as her tiny frame trembled against him, her spine bowing to press her more fully against his. Slowly, painfully, he pulled away, letting his hand skim up her side to cup her cheek. The claw of his thumb traced her lower lip, and he smiled a little when he noted how very small she was. She had to crane her neck right back to look him in the eye when they were at such a close proximity.

Sucking in a breath through clenched teeth he reigned in his control and offered a hand to the girl, prepared to take her back to the village.

Smiling, Kagome accepted his offer and tucked herself into his side, bracing herself as he took hold of her yet again and ascended into the clouds. She did not close her eyes this time. All the while her gaze remained fixated on his face… his lips… the same lips that had driven her into pleasurable madness only minutes ago.

She felt better than she had in years. She felt fresh and new and clean, despite the fact that she had yet to bathe today. She felt rejuvenated and ready to take on the world. Her grin widened at the thought.

It seemed that she had been hurt a little more than anyone had originally anticipated. It had been so long since she had received the old wounds, the miko had nearly forgotten she'd had them. Besides the subtle feeling of her spiritual power slowly returning and the healing of old injuries, Kagome felt the tears in her heart slowly begin to knit shut.

**Alrighty!! Good chapter, in my opinion; very sweet and heartfelt. It's nice to finally see Kagome getting the attention she deserves. **

**Next one will be up soon!**

**Please review…**

**P.S. Did anyone take my advice and read that story?? If not, do it! It's totally worth the time!**


	23. Her Happiness

**Hey all my wonderful and loyal readers! Everyone enjoying summer? :P So here is the next entry. Get ready for Inuyasha's reaction to this new development… it might not be what you expect.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Her Happiness_

Their arrival at camp did not go unnoticed. Both Miroku and Sango were already awake, and fully aware of the pair returning. They had been slightly worried, at first, to find Kagome missing from her bed without so much as a single hint in regards to where she might have gone.

Now, however, the pair couldn't help but feel not only relief, but giddy anticipation surge through them. They smiled at one another and went about their business, knowing very well that she had been safe with the taiyoukai.

Sango beamed with glee, ecstatic that Kagome would finally know true affection. She deserved the world, and Inuyasha had been unable to give that to her because of his promise to Kikyo. The dead priestess' memories would haunt him forever, and though Sango knew there would always be pain and guilt swimming in his heart, there was little she could do about that.

It wasn't fair that Kagome should have to suffer because he refused to let bygones be bygones.

Miroku's mind took a less innocent turn. He wondered idly how long the two of them had been gone, and what they had been doing. Why would Sesshomaru deem it necessary to take her so far away from the camp? Perhaps the old dog had something in mind that required a bit of privacy?

The young monk's thoughts turned to the lovely taijiya in his company. How would she react to him whisking them away to a secluded location? A hand instinctively went to his head, where he could almost feel the giant, bone-boomerang meet his skull with a solid 'thunk'. He shuddered. How was it that, even in his fantasies, she always seemed to stop him from reaching his ultimate goal?

Ah well, it simply would not be the same if she lacked that fiery spirit and spitfire. Miroku planned on chipping away at those sturdy defenses over time, and would enjoy the challenge of it immensely.

Inuyasha had yet to return from his morning hunt, and Miroku was grateful. The hanyou would have made a scene had he found the girl missing.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sensed that Inuyasha had yet to return, the few shards she let him keep in his possession allowing her to keep tabs on his location. She and her, ahem, 'ride', landed just outside the hut where she had been situated, and she was loathe to go back inside, knowing that if she did it could mean hours of boredom and restlessness.

Sesshomaru sensed her hesitance, but insisted, "You need to rest. The more time you spend sleeping the sooner we will be able to depart."

Nodding, begrudgingly albeit, Kagome plodded up the steps and into the musty hut, glaring acridly at the mussed futon. She was wary to go near it, as though it were some kind of camouflaged monster waiting to swallow her whole.

When Sesshomaru's arm slid around her thighs and quite literally swept her off of her feet, she hissed in surprise, bristling and clenching her fingers into his haori.

Deciding she did a rather impressive imitation of a cat, the demon Lord allowed a tiny smile to grace his features as he carried her back to the bed, placing gently atop it and urging, "Rest. Your body has already exerted too much energy for the day."

Fidgeting like a child, Kagome insisted, "I'm not tired. I'll be fine staying awake."

Lifting a finely arched brow, Sesshomaru pressed, "Is that so? Hn… then perhaps you should begin meditation, since you claim to be so very awake."

Crossing her arms, Kagome let out an impatient huff. She had so much energy bottle up inside of her. It wasn't fair that her body wouldn't allow her to keep up. Then again, perhaps Sesshomaru's advice was the wisest course of action. A bit of meditation couldn't hurt. However, she didn't really know how to begin.

Seeing the parade of emotions dance across her face, the taiyoukai knelt next to her when he saw confusion flash through her eyes. "Find a suitable position," he instructed her as he crossed his legs, one ankle resting comfortably against the other. His hand settled casually on his knee.

She mimicked his pose, looking expectantly up at him when she ceased moving.

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the creamy expanse of flesh that was exposed when she shifted, her position revealing her willowy legs to his appreciative eyes. The apex between them remained out of sight, to his great relief, the material of the kimono bunching and pooling between her thighs. Still, it was enough flesh to make that same stirring of heat bubble up in his belly.

He pushed it away. There were more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. "It may be difficult for you," he began, talking firmly but gently, "but you will need to tune out everything around you. The sounds, the smells… allow nothing to deter your concentration."

"What am I concentrating on?" she asked as she closed her eyes, her eyebrows knitting when she realized that it would, indeed, be difficult to block out the world around her.

"Nothing."

Kagome opened her eyes again, frowning as she replayed his answer in her head. "You want me to tune out everything else but… nothing? That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does," Sesshomaru chastised, having perfected the art of meditation centuries ago. "You need to train your mind to become completely blank. Do not think of the past, present or future. Do not worry. In order for you to further build your strength, you must master this task. All true priests and priestesses can accomplish it."

He gave her a moment, feeling her anger spike. He knew she had assumed he was making a jab at her abilities as a miko, but that was untrue. He knew very well that she had the potential to become great, but she now needed to uncover it. "Breath deeply," he instructed, ignoring the withering glare she was sending him, "Concentrate on making everything fade away. Your mind should be blank. It is during this state of mind that you will find your inner strength. This is where you will build your power and learn how to handle it properly."

"I can _handle_ my power just fine, thanks," she seethed through clenched teeth, trying her hardest to make her mind go blank but failing miserably.

Sesshomaru growled, barking softly at her in reprimand. She was not being cooperative. "Experiencing bursts of power that surface only when you feel as though you or a loved one is in mortal danger is not proper _handling_. I am trying to help you, miko, and your demeanor is not aiding in that feat."

Apologizing quietly as she realized how childish she was being, Kagome tried again.

Sesshomaru waited for her to be silent, expanding his senses as he listened to her breaths even out and her heartbeat slow to a strong, steady thrum. He studied her, watching her face for the telltale signs of thought from a human. He sighed when he noticed her eyebrow twitch, and a surge of frustration laced through her scent.

"Woman, you are failing miserably."

Grumping, Kagome slumped and shot a heated glance in Sesshomaru's direction. "What, are you a mind reader now, too?"

The demon Lord lifted a cynical brow at her, nostrils flaring as he reminded her, "You forget what I am capable of. I can sense the emotions swimming through you Kagome. You will not progress until you learn to tame your mind. Control your thoughts; they are yours and yours alone. Do not become distracted."

He rose, leaving her sitting in a heap of limp, aggravated limbs and adorable pouts. Turning and exiting the hut, he spoke over his shoulder, "I will leave you to this task. You will need to perfect it before we can make progress."

Kagome whined as he left her there alone… again. She was getting severely annoyed with this place, looking at it made her sick. However, never one to give up so easily, Kagome decided to practice meditation.

It really wouldn't be so bad. After all, she did still have that nice, fuzzy feeling inside of her from Sesshomaru's kiss. That would keep her happy for a while.

Breathing deeply, as he had instructed, she began working on clearing her mind, sorting out and quieting all of her feelings. Her mind was a catastrophic mess of thought… this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Naraku had never been an impatient man. He had never been jumpy or anxious. It was his cool demeanor and level headed thinking that had gotten him to where he was today: alive, and in possession of most of the Shikon jewel. His patience was his ultimate weapon. What he lacked in strength against opponents like Sesshomaru he made up for in cunning and precision planning. If it suited him, Naraku would literally hide for decades before deciding to resurface. He was, by any man's standards, a tactical genius.

Hopefully this would not take quite so long… not that it mattered. He would sit and wait for any amount of time for the opportune moment to strike.

The miko's injuries, as he had already observed, had been far worse than he had originally thought. However, the time she spent in the village seemed to be beneficial to his cause. The taiyoukai was getting fond of her; he had witnessed the proof himself.

He had never seen Sesshomaru stripped so bare, so raw and… utterly helpless. Though he would never show it, Naraku knew that, given the right amount of time, the taiyoukai would soon throw down his weapon if it meant saving the miko's life.

Once the group left the village and fell prey to his trap, things would only become more complicated for the pair. They would not do anything… drastic in the settlement. Sesshomaru was too private a person to make such a move. However, when trapped alone in a winding labyrinth of caves… Naraku knew exactly what would occur.

They were so predictable; the whole lot of them. Even Sesshomaru, when bound by love's twisted spell, would play right into his hands, like a puppet on strings. When given the opportunity to be alone with the miko, coupled of course by his obvious attraction to the girl, there was no doubt in Naraku's mind that, when the pair emerged from the caves, the priestess would be without her purity.

Then the real fun would begin.

Sesshomaru was an intelligent being, however, which made his task slightly more difficult, so he would have to stage this very carefully. He would have to ensure that his intentions were not uncovered by the demon. Spending too much time out of the picture would make them suspicious. He would simply have to make it appear as though he were still trying to obtain the jewel fragments from them.

Kagura, one of his earliest incarnates, was apparently lacking the patience he was so bountifully graced with. She was flicking her fan open and shut, an irritated air surrounding her.

Naraku grinned at her, and saw her visibly shudder and shrink into herself. The fan ceased to move.

The wind demoness glared venomously at her captor, her eyes shielded by her bangs. From the darkened corner where he sat, his mahogany depths took on an eerie reddish glow, his smile cruel and full of hidden meaning.

She was preparing herself for another bout of pain when he whispered softly, "You seem restless, Kagura."

Knowing that ignoring him would only mean punishment, she muttered back, "This place does get frightfully dull."

Naraku chuckled, his rich voice like velvet in the shadows. Flicking his gaze out the window, he crooned, "Well then, allow me to assuage your tension. I shall provide you with a task that is sure to keep you… entertained… for quite some time."

Her gut lurched, and she half expected him to order her into another degrading act of _servitude_. What he said then was not only unexpected, but a great relief.

"You are to go to the village where the miko and her companions are staying. Attack them, however do not kill Kagome. I care not the fate of her allies."

Naraku knew that Sesshomaru was far too powerful to be injured by the likes of an attack as feeble as Kagura's. As for the girl… he needed her. His uses for the bitch had not run out yet. She was his trump card, his key to defeating the unstoppable Lord of the West. When that was all through… he could think of a few other uses he might have for her. The sweetest part of it all would come at the end of her miserable life, when he got to enjoy every second of peeling away her happiness and slowly dismembering her.

He turned sharply back to the wind sorceress, his tone firm as he added, "Do not make your intent obvious. You may attack the girl, simply make certain that Sesshomaru is close enough to see her safely out of harms way."

She nodded and turned to leave, stopped only by the slithering sound of his final words to her.

"Fail me in this, Kagura, and I will find… other things… for you to occupy your time with."

She knew exactly what that meant, and neither rape nor torture sounded very pleasing to her. Stepping outside, the rouge eyed demon removed the feather from her hair, hoping that all would go well on this venture.

* * *

When he returned to the village with a boar and several fish, he found his brother had remained close, not far from Kagome's hut. His attention was drawn to the miko's aura, and though the look on his face was unreadable, Inuyasha could sense the change in his being.

Setting down his kill at the taijiya's feet, he mumbled quickly for her to start skinning it. Ignoring her indignant ranting about him lacking manners and so on, he made a bee-line for Sesshomaru, intent on getting something off his chest.

As the hanyou neared, he noticed that the miko's scent was heavy on his brother, which could only mean one thing.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!"

The taiyoukai cast a fleeting glance in his brother's direction, his eyes then fixing back on the miko's hut, trying to follow her progress as she slowly began to uncover the secrets of meditation.

When he did not answer, Inuyasha spat, "I've got something to say to you, asshole!"

Growling and settling his hand on the hilt of Toukijin, Sesshomaru readied himself for what he thought would be a pathetic attempt at an attack from the hanyou. What he got, however, was far from it.

"I swear on father's grave, if you hurt her... I'll slit your gut."

The taiyoukai looked curiously at Inuyasha, who had a look of dire seriousness on his face. It was the first time he'd ever seen such a look on the boy, and it amused him slightly. "Funny, Inuyasha, that _you_ would give such advise to me. Are you not the reason her heart bled countless times in the past?"

Ruffled at the mention of such things, the hanyou snapped, defensively, "It's not like that, it's complicated! You wouldn't… never mind." He cracked his knuckles and went on, "I won't try to make excuses for myself. I hurt Kagome a lot in the past, but it was never intentional. I can't give her what she needs, but I had to protect her. I will never be able to ignore the vow I made to Kikyo."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at that. He knew of the whelp's ties with the dead priestess, and knew that he had, on several occasions, hurt Kagome because of said ties. The boy had never been good when it came to dealing with people. He was brash and irrational. Perhaps his past actions had been his way of trying to wean the miko away from loving him.

Of course simply telling her would have been much simpler, but Inuyasha was not good when it came to feelings. Though he, himself, was never the social butterfly, his reasons were entirely different.

Either way, he supposed that the boy's actions could have been his own, retarded way of trying to protect the girl from himself. He could never love her, yet she was very dear to Inuyasha. That was why he protected and cared for her, and that was why he had turned her away so many times. He had only been trying to help her get over him.

The boy was foolish for thinking such a method would work without repercussions. He had scarred Kagome's heart severely.

"Are you listenin' to me?"

Blinking slowly at his younger half-sibling, Sesshomaru snorted softly, turning away from the wretch to stare through the window of Kagome's hut again. He had been trying to ignore the hanyou's rambling while he thought, and apparently the boy didn't like being cast aside.

"What makes you think that this Sesshomaru would harm the miko? I am not you, Inuyasha, and I am not so dishonorable as to make the girl think one thing and then go completely against all I have done to hurt her."

The barb struck home and the hanyou winced. He felt terrible about having played the fence so long. At first he had been unable to decide, and then, once his mind was made up, he simply tried to push her away by being rude. It had not worked as he had thought it would.

Kagome had always been a spitfire, and her spirit was strong. He had not expected to break it. He had assumed she would get mad and then forget him. The hanyou had not imagined that she would take it to heart and let his words get to her.

"That's in the past," he said to both himself and Sesshomaru, "there is nothing I can do now to make up for the wrongs I caused. I only want you to know that I care about her, and I won't sit by while she gets hurt. I've seen her cry one too many times."

Straightening, the demon Lord made to leave as he droned, "Such worries are not necessary. This Sesshomaru has his honor, and will stay true to his word."

Inuyasha was left to stand alone for a moment, his mind tumbling over the situation. A part of him hated it, hated the fact that Kagome might end up hurting. Another part of him, a more sensible part, told him that he was wrong to doubt, and that Sesshomaru would take good care of her. He was strong, and could keep her safe better than anyone. However, how would his status affect her life? She would be hated by many for having captured Sesshomaru's heart. It was not uncommon for a demon to mate a human, but there were still many Lord's that did not look kindly upon it. From what he'd learned as a child, his father had died protecting both himself and his mother.

Their union could mean war and a dangerous life for Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled then. Something like that wouldn't deter either his brother or Kagome. They were the two most stubborn people he knew. Kagome would never let something like the opinions of a few snooty demon nobles change her mind, and Sesshomaru, well if anyone could demand respect from his peers, it was that arrogant asshole.

Maybe this union would work out for the best. Perhaps it would be the start to a whole knew era: a time when demons and humans could live together. It was a task that seemed almost impossible, but the hanyou knew that if anyone could do it, it was those two.

As long as Kagome was happy, he didn't really give a rat's ass what the future held.

**So, hope you all liked that. Might not have been quite the way you thought he would take it, but I think it's plausible that after a few years he would gain a bit of common sense and intelligence. **

**Next one will be up soon.**

**Please review…**

**P.S. I have a new oneshot out! Please read and review. It's a Basilisk fiction, rated M. The title is 'Vengeance Mine'. Give it a shot. Tell me your opinion. **


	24. The Strength of Hearts

**New chapter! Bwah?! Sorry this one took a bit longer… but I had work and baby stuff and blah.**

**Anyway… so… I was caught in a goof. I, myself had realized it a little while ago, but was hoping no one would take note. I suppose I shouldn't have taken the knowledge of such hardcore Inuyasha fans so lightly. The sword Inuyasha wields is NOT spelled Tetseiga… but Tetsusaiga. I will fix it eventually, when I have enough time to go through all my chapters and edit them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_The Strength of Hearts_

The old woman watched carefully from the doorway, her frame, twisted with age, leaving an equally gnarled shadow on the floor. The day was particularly cool, though the air in the small refuge was warm, leaving her skin feeling pleasantly soothed. Her wrinkled mouth pulled into a tiny smile.

"You are ready," she appraised confidently.

Kagome started, having been so completely submerged in her meditation that she had not noticed the older woman watching her. "Ready?" she inquired, lifting a brow.

The elder miko's smile grew, and she nodded her head slowly.

Eyes lighting up as brilliantly as sapphires, Kagome threw herself off of the mattress and crushed the priestess in a grateful hug. Finally, after almost two weeks of resting and training, she was able to leave. The knowledge that she had met the elder miko's standards filled her with a sort of proud joy, a jolt of excitement at the fact that she had succeeded in what was expected of her.

She wasted no time in gathering her things, which had been scattered around the hut from the days she had not been allowed to travel too far from her bed. Books, cd's, snack wrappers and more were all stuffed back into her bag.

Throwing the bulbous pack over her shoulder, along with and empty quiver, Kagome swatted the screen that hung in the door aside, prancing down the steps like a child. Shippou, who was not far off, noticed her jubilant presence immediately. Dropping the 'jacks' Kagome had given him to play with, he scampered to her and leapt deftly onto her shoulder. "What's up, Kagome?"

She smiled brightly at the young kit perched on her arm, practically singing as she explained, "Today's the day we go back on the road! I'm finally well enough to leave!"

Happy at the knowledge that they could begin their adventure anew, Shippou wiggled merrily, shouting, "That's great! I've been looking forward to getting back on the road! Being stuck in one place with Inuyasha is too much to handle. He's always whining about the shards and Naraku."

Laughing at his adorable pout, Kagome lifted the kit into her arms, huffing as her muscles, still slightly sore, tightened under the strain. Shippou had not grown all that much since she had first met him, demon's taking longer to develop than humans, though she didn't really mind. It was nice to travel with someone so jubilant and entirely carefree. It would suit her just fine if he were to remain in this child-like form forever.

She giggled and began a light jog into the market, hoping to find her traveling companions there. They were simple enough to spot, Miroku's staff and Sango's Hiraikotsui unusual and easily discernible in the otherwise run-of-the-mil settings.

Today the air was cooler, as it had been the day she arrived. She remembered few things about her arrival, one of which was the biting cold on her skin as Sesshomaru carried her through the settlement. The sky was a murky grey, the thick clouds that loomed overhead promising snow. Her breath came in tiny motes as she greeted, "Morning, guys!"

Turning at the familiar greeting, the pair turned to their miko companion, their eyes smiling as they took in her energetic form bounding toward them.

"Kagome, you seem to be faring much better today."

Nodding vigorously at the monks statement, she was quick to add, "So well, in fact, that the priestess has given me her blessings to go!"

"Inuyasha will be glad to hear it," Sango chuckled, "The last time I saw him he looked ready to tear someone's head off."

"What's he so upset abut anyways? We'll find Naraku in due time."

Sango shook her head, explaining, "I don't think that is what has him upset. It could have something to do with being in such an enclosed space with Sesshomaru for so long. He's trying, I'll give him that, but the taiyoukai does have this… air… about him that seems to annoy Inuyasha more than anything."

Kagome laughed outright. Oh, Sesshomaru had an 'air', alright. A stuck up, arrogant air that would make anyone with Inuyasha's patience get a tad riled up. "Well, as much as he tries, I don't think Inuyasha is ever going to like the idea of spending extended periods of time around his brother. Those two are about as well paired as peanut butter and pickles."

"Peanut butter?"

The quizzical looks her friends were giving her made her wave her hand in dismissal of the absurd comment. "Never mind, it was the first thing that popped into my head."

Shippou tensed in her arms, his tail bristling as his back went ramrod stiff. His emerald green eyes shot into the distance, his tiny frame trembling.

"What is it, Shippou?"

"S-something's coming!" he stammered, huddling further into Kagome's chest.

Inuyasha was there in an instant, Tetsusaiga poised as he hissed through clenched teeth. "I know that smell anywhere! Get ready!"

Brows furrowing, Kagome trained her eyes on the sky, squinting as a small, black speck became visible. Slowly it grew nearer, taking on familiar shape. Breathe hitching, Kagome clutched the shaking kit to her breast, hissing sharply, "Kagura, I thought I recognized that aura."

The wind witch descended quickly on the village, the large feather that was her vessel dispersing in a flurry of wind as she landed.

Inuyasha snarled as several civilians began to gather, their eyes wide with wonder and concern. "Beat it," he snapped tersely, "get to cover, now!"

They all started, scattering at the warning of danger. The wind witch snickered, smiling coquettishly as she flicked her fan from her obi.

"What the hell do you want?!"

Snorting at the unruly hanyou's barked remark, the ruby eyed demon pulled painted lips into a sneer, retorting nonchalantly, "Why else? Naraku sent me to finish the lot of you."

"That coward," Sango hissed vehemently, loosing Hiraikotsui from her shoulder and taking a defensive stance. "Figures he would attack while a vital member of our group is injured."

Huffing in annoyance, Kagura spat, "Well I certainly didn't come to babble with the likes of you all day! Dance of Blades!"

The quick snap of her fan and the following blades of demonic energy that sprung forth were easily countered by Inuyasha's blade, and the deafening howl of the 'Backlash Wave' rang clear through the crisp morning air.

Just managing to dodge, Kagura spun in an elegant arc and sent another attack, this time her intention to merely split the group into smaller parts. Her aim was a success, and the cluster scattered.

Unwinding the beads form his wrist, Miroku prepared to unleash the frightening power of his wind tunnel when the familiar hum of the Saimyoushou filled his ears.

"Come now, priest, did you think I would be so careless?" Kagura chided while responding with her 'Dance of Dragons'.

Sango flipped gracefully to the side, hurling her giant boomerang with as much force as she could muster.

A small smirk and a flick of her fan was all it took to send the might bone weapon skittering into the dirt several yards away, leaving the human woman unarmed. "Perish," she hissed under her breath and kept on, relentless in her assault.

Eyes going wide with fear as the gleaming blades of red flew ever nearer; Sango drew in a harsh breath. This couldn't possibly be the end, she had yet to avenge her brother or see the jewel whole again. It wasn't possible…

A hard body collided with hers, sending her sprawling across the hard, frozen ground and into the base of a nearby tree. Gasping as the wind was forced from her lungs, Sango glanced down at the body of Miroku, his head near her feet and his face awash with relief. He smiled at her.

"Sango," he began in a strained tone, obviously having been winded as well, "are you alright?"

She nodded, regaining her ground and helping him to his feet. They had little time to recover, however, before another blast of energy came whizzing by them.

The wind demon cackled wickedly, pulling her fan back for another attack when the sharp 'twang' of a bow caught her attention. The peripherals of her vision captured the blazing streak of pink as it lit up the sky, slicing through the air toward her. She balked, summoning the Saimyoushou to her aid just as the priestess's attack drew near. Though the wasps took the brunt of the assault, she was blown back by the force, her skin stinging as Kagome's purification arrow exploded mere feet from her.

Snarling in fury, Kagura pulled back her arm, preparing to launch an all out assault on the young, raven haired priestess. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Naraku be damned, there was no way in hell she was going to let something like that go unanswered. Howling viciously, she unleashed what she hoped to be a finishing blow at the young woman, the red depths of her eyes swelling in triumph as Kagome let out an anguished cry.

Throwing up her hands in defense, Kagome prepared to be engulfed in pain, eyes clenched shut and teeth grating. She was surrounded by warmth… though not an unpleasant warmth. She felt safe, and comfortable. Was she dead?

She peered cautiously through one eye, blinking when she saw the earth several miles below. However, this was no out of body experience. She turned her head and found concerned amber eyes staring down at her; the eyes of her angel.

"You must be careful," he chastised, destroying the heavenly picture his silken garbs and opalescent hair created.

She gave a mental sweatdrop, and muttered, "Yeah, thanks for that little bit of information. I'll have it in good keeping."

Scoffing at her sarcasm, Sesshomaru clipped as he landed several yards from where he had saved her, "Such tone is not needed at this time. Keep your guard up."

With that he left her standing there, and launched himself toward Kagura, the kaze demon looking thoroughly frustrated. Toukijin was slid effortlessly from its sheath, hissing with evil glee as it unleashed the 'Dragon Strike' at his opponent, thirsting for the blood it had too long been denied.

Grunting in displeasure as she barely escaped the rush of terrible power from Sesshomaru's attack, the wind witch slipped the fan back into her obi and simultaneously tugged the feather from her hair. This was her cue to retreat. Her power was indeed formidable, but she was not so delusional to think she stood a chance against the taiyoukai. She had accomplished Naraku's ultimate goal, and that was enough.

Sending a hoard of Saimyoushou at the group, she managed to make a clean getaway, knowing that the lot of them would probably track her. Now, all that was left to do was lead them through the mountains where Hakudoshi laid waiting.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Kagome inquired in a panic as the last of the demon wasps were decimated.

"No."

She was shocked at his answer; he was the last person she would have expected to allow an opponent to escape. "Why, Sesshomaru?"

He gazed after the wind demon casually, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as he replied, "Let her gain ground. I will follow her scent later, to where Naraku is hiding."

Sesshomaru followed Kagura's aura into the distance, eyes narrowing in contemplation. There was no doubt in his mind that the wind witch was leading them into a trap, but that was of little concern to him. There was nothing the bastard could throw his way that Sesshomaru could not easily handle. Also, a trap meant getting closer to Naraku's location. He was certain the wretch would not be present at the site where Kagura was leading them, but, should he be allowed the illusion that his ambush worked, he may very well take that as his cue to come in and deal the 'final blow'.

He scoffed at the notion. The idea alone that the hanyou entertained thoughts of being _his_downfall was ludicrous. He was taiyoukai, and had earned such a title because of his strategic prowess and strength of spirit. None could match him, Naraku was no exception.

"It seems too easy," Miroku hummed to him self, "shouldn't we be wary of following such a course of action?"

The demon Lord glared acridly at the young priest, sneering, "Be not a fool, monk. This Sesshomaru is perfectly aware that Naraku intends to lay a trap for us. However, our ultimate goal is to locate him, therefore the wisest course of action would be to allow ourselves to be herded, hence leading us to the knowledge of his whereabouts."

It was a damn good plan, Kagome decided. Why bother destroying a single spider, when you could let it be and follow it to the nest? Goods gods the man was a brilliant tactician. She sighed aloud, giddy at the memory of his powerful embrace and his strong, skilled lips. She bet he would be brilliant in bed, too.

This obsession of hers was getting overwhelming, and she loved every second of it. The taste of him had been so incredible it was downright sinful.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, his nostrils flaring at the scent that permeated the crisp, clean air. The cool temperature only enhanced the smell, and he groaned inwardly at the spicy aroma. The calm pink of her aura was peppered with red specks, the passion blatant in her eyes. What was this girl trying to do to him? Then again, she was only a miko, and a young one at that. She probably had no clue just how the smell of her arousal affected him.

His baser instincts called out for him to quell her desire, to fulfill that in which she sought. He had to bite back a bark of irritation and want as blood surged through his loins, his once flaccid length stirring to life.

Pressing down on his index finger with his thumb, he grunted to himself as a loud 'pop' registered in his mind, as well as the discomfort of a dislocated digit. It quickly deflated his swelling arousal, and he sighed in relief. With a quick snap, he drew the finger back into place, glad that he had managed to smother his need for the girl before it had become all too apparent.

"We had best gather our things," Sango suggested, having retrieved Hiraikotsui from its place embedded in the dirt.

"Good idea," Kagome agreed, "I've already pulled my things together, but I wouldn't mind buying some provisions. I'll bum around here for a while, and then meet you back at the hut."

The slayer and priest nodded in agreement, which left Inuyasha. He was currently shooting glances between both she and Sesshomaru. After what seemed an eternity of silence, he sighed and spoke softly, "I've got all I need right here." He patted the hilt of Tetsusaiga and turned, commenting over his shoulder, "I'll be around if you need me."

She blinked in confusion as he bound away, thinking to herself how very… unlike Inuyasha that was.

"I shall accompany you."

His commanding tone caught her off guard, and she hummed a soft, "What?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her youthful face. "I have matters that I wish to discuss with you, and since time is of the essence, it would suit us to do so quickly."

"Oh," she peeped, wondering aloud, "matters…?"

"I wish to continue your training."

She began a quick pace, her legs doing their best to keep up with Sesshomaru's long strides. "I would like that. When do you suggest-"

"You will accompany me to a private location every night, when camp is made."

She stopped at the first vendor, eyeing the wares carefully. She did not need any medical supplies, since the old priestess had armed her to the nines with gauze and other such things. She did need a bit more food and a new skin for water. A few more arrows would be in order as well.

Gathering what she thought would be most suitable for travel, Kagome pulled out the small coin purse from her bag and paid the merchant, thanking him animatedly as she stuffed her newly bought rations into the pack.

They would need to find another way to earn coin soon, her pouch felt awfully empty. It was usually Sango and Miroku who earned their profit, slaying demons and placing seals on villages to keep them safe. She, however, had earned a fair amount of gold on her own. Though her skills were briefly needed, wealthy families paid a lot for the cleansing and wellbeing of their children. Who was she to turn down their generous rewards? It would be dishonoring them not to accept, after all.

Kagome shook her head at that thought, wondering when she had become so much like Miroku. A swindler miko and a lecherous priest… she felt ashamed for a moment. The feeling passed as quickly as it had come, as she reminded herself that she was on an important journey, one that required funds for necessary resources. It wasn't as though she stole it or cheated anyone out of it. She had earned it, end of subject.

That, however, brought her mind back to another, more present topic. "Why at a private location?" she asked the demon Lord curiously.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for a moment, before redirecting his gaze forward and answering, "It will be difficult for you to train with so many… distractions."

"Inuyasha?"

"Precisely."

The miko nodded. It was true, meditation was near impossible around the hanyou. He would constantly make these impatient noises, as though her task was somehow bothersome to him and he couldn't wait for her to finish.

She stopped in her tracks and backpedaled, her eyes directed to a small cart that looked as though it sold a variety of weapons. Her bow was still in good condition, but she sorely needed ammunition for it.

Sesshomaru followed her silently as she went about inspecting the small cart, testing the edge of a roughly crafted arrow. The scent of her purity permeated his senses, and he fought back the urge to take her hand in his and lick the small bead of blood from her fingertip.

She smiled, deciding that these arrows would suit her purpose just fine. When she reached for her purse, disappointment struck hard as a single piece slid from its confines. She looked gloomily down at the small object in her palm, frowning at the knowledge that this was all she had left, and that it was not enough to buy what she needed.

The demon watched her fix her concentrated stare down at the coin in her hand, as though trying to make it multiply. She then blinked, straightened, and turned to him with a look of anticipation.

He cocked a brow. So… she expected him to help her purchase the arrows, did she? The little gleam in her brilliant azure depths certainly made it seem that way. He grumbled, thinking to himself that the wench was lucky he was a Lord, and could afford to spare a few gold pieces.

He reached into the neckline of his haori, retrieving a small satchel of gold from one of its inner pockets and setting it on the rim of the cart.

He ignored the ranting of the shopkeeper as he praised his generosity, telling him to take whatever he liked. Kagome was quick to react to that statement, however, for she swiftly lifted a handful of arrows from the cart and settled them in her empty quiver.

She thanked him and went on her way, deciding she had enough to head out on the road again. Turning to Sesshomaru, who strode soundlessly beside her and was staring intently down at her, the miko chirped, "Thank you. I'll pay you back!"

He snorted at that. Pay him back? How did the girl intend to do that? There was more gold in that sack that the average peasant family made in a lifetime. Then again, there were other means of payment.

He grinned at that, deciding he would take her up on that offer and store her promise away until he deemed it an appropriate time for usage. The miko would be sorry she had ever offered such an open ended favor to him.

She wasn't sure if she liked the way he was looking at her. The smile on his lips read all sorts of terrible, naughty things. A mix of trepidation and anxiousness filled her as the image of her hanging from chains flashed behind her eyes. She was naked, as was he. The whip in Sesshomaru's hand rang with promises of pain and pleasure.

She shook herself.

"About bloody time!"

The priestess sighed, rolling her eyes as Inuyasha scowled in her general direction.

"Hurry up already! We need to get back on the road!" he snapped in irritation, his hands folding into the sleeves of his haori.

Ever the killjoy, the hanyou went about ranting of how she dawdled too much and didn't take their mission seriously enough. She ignored it, smiling because she knew that, in truth, he wasn't so cruel. He was only relieved, but unable to show it by fear of seeming sentimental.

He was so much like Sesshomaru in that sense, and yet so different. While the demon Lord masked his feelings with indifference, Inuyasha merely replaced emotions like joy and sorrow with rage and frustration. Then again, perhaps she was still too inexperienced in the nature of relationships to say something so harsh. She had only begun to break away the ice from Sesshomaru's heart, and already she had found more emotion there than she had ever witnessed him express over the countless years she'd known him. It truly did depend on where you stood in a person's life, she supposed.

Either way, she would find out in time. For now, she was glad to be back on her feet and venturing into the wild. Her desire to complete the Shikon and free the land from Naraku's tyranny urged her onward, overpowering the slight fatigue she felt from having been so inactive the past several days.

She knew she had nothing to fear, either. After what had occurred just recently, she was certain that no such thing would happen again. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes on the day he had brought her to the village was her assurance. He had made a silent vow to protect her, and she didn't doubt him for a second.

**Okay, done that one.**

**Wah… no one is reviewing my Basilisk story!! I worked hard on that one… **

**Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a few days. **

**Please review…**


	25. Despite the Consequences

**Okay, sorry this one took so long. Fear not, I'm still writing, my job has just been a lot more hectic lately. Managing a clothing store gets crazy around Christmas time.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Despite the Consequences…_

The drop in temperature was unwelcome, but it was nothing Kagome couldn't handle. She had packed for just such an occurrence. Heck, Kagome was pretty sure she had everything but the kitchen sink in her pack, and the only reason she _did not _have one was because it was unnecessary. Streams and springs were plentiful in this area, and the water that ran through them was much cleaner and much more appealing that the chemically sterilized water in her time.

Then again, the idea of carrying around a kitchen sink in her pack was ridiculous, and Kagome had to snicker at the thought of her comrade's expressions if she were to haul one out. She'd seen their curious and bewildered looks with simpler things, like shampoo or packaged instant noodles, but a sink…

The evening found them just a short day's journey from the borders of the Northern Mountains. Once they had reached the beginnings of the stretching, icy peaks, it would take them several more days to get to their desired location. Or at least that was what Sesshomaru had informed them.

So, with the weather back down, everyone was bundled up yet again, Rin looking every bit the puffy, blue marshmallow she had the first time Kagome had dressed her up in her winter wear. She was currently riding Ah-Un, though she walked every now and again just to keep her circulation flowing smoothly.

Sango and Miroku had accepted her offer at a pair of gloves and scarves. Shippou was sporting a green toque and mittens while she donned the same accessories the monk and taijiya were wearing. Inuyasha, out of pride she was sure, had refused her suggestion, and Sesshomaru looked as though the cold wasn't bothering him in the slightest.

Either way, they would be stopping to make camp shortly, she was certain. Daylight hours were fewer now, and the night was swiftly encroaching on their little group. The idea of a nice, toasty fire and some hot chocolate made her toes tingle pleasantly.

Also, she assumed Sesshomaru would want to steal her away for some odd hours to practice her training. A warm blush and a flurry of anticipation seeped through her at the notion. She thoroughly enjoyed her time alone with the taiyoukai; it was one of the few things she had to look forward to at the beginning of every day.

She thought to herself about the peculiarity of her situation, and how she really could not have ever predicted something so odd occurring in her life. Then again she had not predicted that she would be pulled through a magical rift gate into the past to fight demons and save the world.

To be more precise, though, she could never have predicted _anything_, aside from maybe resentment and slight unease on her behalf, to form between herself and the Lord of the West. She was a human, and he a demon, their union was frowned upon in all aspects. To top it all off, he was the ruler of all the Western territories, and she a young miko. What they were doing was not only unheard of, but it was seen as shameful to many. Someone as pure as her should not have been dabbling with the likes of him, nor should she have been entertaining the ideas that had been running through her head as of late. As for Sesshomaru, she could only imagine the outrage many demon nobles would express at the rumor of a full blooded taiyoukai chasing after a priestess.

Their union was unwanted, unholy, and downright sinful to those around them. Yet what she felt wasn't so simple. Her feelings were complicated, not something that could be labeled or tossed aside. This went beyond duty and what was right or wrong. The heart was a stubborn thing, and more often than not it would act without consent.

Sesshomaru had threatened her life on more than one occasion, and years ago she had suppressed shuddering in fear when he neared. Now, however, when she thought of him, the only quaking she had to suppress was that of her knees. Her thoughts of him no longer involved vivid bloodshed or the mangling of innocents. Her mind, though still virginal by technical standards, was creative enough to conjure up images that would make a nun drop dead.

Her eyes had seen enough of him to create quite a mental image. Even when fully clothed, wrapped in silk, he was despicably tantalizing.

"We will rest here."

Sesshomaru's silken baritone permeated her thoughts just in the nick of time. It wouldn't do for her to delve too deeply into that particular daydream just now. Being aroused and trying to meditate simply did not work. Not to mention she really didn't want to have to deal with his smug countenance when he pointed out to her that she would not be able to clear her mind if she was… distracted by less than holy thoughts. His face was gorgeous, but his arrogance was abhorrent, and sometimes she wondered how she could possibly be turned on by someone whose ego was the largest part of his personality.

"Says you! We can get in another hour of traveling before its dark!"

The young miko sighed, dropping her bag on the frozen earth and lifting her arms above her head in a languid stretch. Why Inuyasha still bothered to argue was beyond her. It was quite obvious that what Sesshomaru said went, as had been the case since he had joined their group. Dominant males staking their claim as alpha and whatnot.

"The humans will need warmth and sustenance, and, unless you've forgotten, Inuyasha, they do not see well at night. It will be difficult for them to find the proper provisions to start a fire when they are stumbling around in the dark."

Kagome smiled in relief when the hanyou snorted and sat him self at the base of a tree, stating his acceptance to these facts. Another aimless argument would have been most unwelcome.

Sango and Miroku immediately went about starting a fire, finding dead branches and dry foliage for kindling. The slayer removed the flint Kagome had given her from her pouch and lit the flame, grinning at the tiny, futuristic wonder before stuffing it back in her pack.

Sesshomaru ignored all happenings in the camp, intent on watching the young miko rummage through her bag for her sleeping roll. "Feed yourself, woman," he commanded, though his tone lacked its usually harsh bite, "You will meditate better if your mind is not occupied by thoughts of hunger."

Kagome took the order in stride, knowing he hadn't said it to be bossy. That was simply how Sesshomaru operated. He was the alpha, and he saw to the wellbeing of all his pack members. He was accustomed to telling people what to do, and didn't mean it as an offense.

So, with that in mind, she retrieved some dried fruit from her pack as well as some of the cooked meat she had been saving for their travels. Taking a few pieces for her self, she passed the rest around and nibbled contently, loving the smoked flavor of the deer they had roasted only nights ago.

Judging from the way Inuyasha inhaled his portion and went for seconds, Kagome surmised they would have to hunt again tomorrow. She sincerely hoped that animals were not horridly scarce in the mountains. Though there were fewer inhabitants there to hunt them, the harsh weather would make it more difficult for beasts to survive. Then again, she supposed they could always slay an oni and harvest the meat. Ogres could live practically anywhere, and though their meat was not particularly pleasant to the palate, it was high in protein and would last them a good six days. Deer was delicious, but only lasted two or three nights, depending on how greedy Inuyasha felt.

She finished the last bite of her fruit with a muffled groan of satisfaction, wiping her hands off on the bottoms of her pant legs. Hoisting herself off the ground, she looked expectantly to Sesshomaru, who nodded to her before turning and heading into the forest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha barked in concern, not liking that he had no understanding of what was transpiring.

Smiling in reassurance, Kagome offered, "I'll be fine, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru agreed to continue my training once we left the village. We'll be back in about and hour or two." Leaving no room for argument, she sped after the taiyoukai, ignoring the hanyou's flustered shout.

She caught up to him soon enough, though he had gotten slightly further than Kagome had expected. She deduced that his long legs carried him much more quickly than hers did, and she had to shake herself before her mind took the innocent thought and turned it into something naughty. Long legs indeed, not to mention thickly muscled and absolutely edible.

Grunting at her traitorous mind, Kagome fixed her mind on studying the scenery, all the while reminding herself that Sesshomaru did _not_ count as scenery.

He stopped them at the base of a particularly large tree, turning fluidly to face her without as much as a rustle of cloth.

The sudden heat of his gaze made her step falter, and she quickly steadied her self and averted her eyes. It was unnerving how his eyes could rend her completely useless, her limbs turning to jelly and her mind into a jumble of incoherent mutterings.

Pressing her fingers into her palms, Kagome nervously bounced a fist against her hip, biting her lip as she waited for instructions. She had done this with him on several occasions during their stay in the village, but for some reason she expected this to be different.

"Sit, miko," he commented quietly, lowering himself to the ground with liquid grace.

Kagome, still flustered by his penetrating gaze, flopped to the ground in a manner that couldn't be described as liquid… unless it involved slipping in said liquid. Tucking her legs in frantically to her torso in the common meditating pose, she rested the back of a hand on each thigh and held her breath, waiting for his next instructions.

Smothering a grin at her obvious state of discomfort, Sesshomaru instructed smoothly, "Breathe, woman. This is no different from our sessions at the village."

Nodding vigorously, Kagome let out the air she had been keeping in and closed her eyes, trying to clear the canvas of her mind. Her form relaxed, her thoughts melting away, and she became oblivious to the world around her. Just like Sesshomaru had taught her, she reached inside of herself and found the core of her power. She became flooded with the feeling of holy energy surging through her every vein, filling her pores and dancing across her skin like warm fingertips.

As of yet she had not been taught to do anything with said powers, he had only instructed her to become accustomed to the feeling, explaining that once she was comfortable with it and could control it and decide its boundaries.

Apparently a miko's spiritual energy was not all that different than a youkai's power. She was glad that someone as experienced as the taiyoukai of the West was providing her with such ample training, and that she didn't have to settle with short, sporadic burst of energy from time to time. Now she could decide when to use said energy, and how she put it into play. Demons and mikos were gifted, and their gift allowed them to hurt or to heal, it was simply a matter of differentiating those two energies and knowing how and when to use them.

So, as he had instructed her in their previous endeavors, she practiced controlling her powers, first channeling her spiritual magic with the intent to harm before calming herself and replacing that fierce power with a much more soothing one. She enjoyed the feeling of her healing capabilities much more than those of her protective powers. It was like standing under an emotional waterfall, cleansing all of the anger and impurity away in exchange for compassion and love.

She moved the energy around within her self, spreading it to fill the entirety of her form before crunching it into a tiny ball in the center of her mind. She then pushed it from one hand to another, feeling it wash over her fingers and arms like warm rays of sunshine.

Sesshomaru studied her progress closely, watching as she caged in her energy and manipulated it into certain areas before letting it recede and then build again. He concluded then that she was ready for the next step of their training.

"Good," he praised quietly, not wanting to startle her too badly in fear of ruining her concentration. However, she had become rather good at hearing his commands and not letting them throw her off kilter. "Now, release your energy into an external form."

"How do I do that?" Kagome wondered aloud, not certain she would be able to pick up this part of her training as easily as she had the rest.

"You will need to remove the boundaries your mind has set in regards to your power's thresholds. Become one with your surroundings."

Kagome frowned, her brows knitting in concentration as she attempted to expand her energy past her own body, worried that once it was outside her form it would be difficult to manipulate.

Sensing her difficulty, Sesshomaru clarified, "Everything living has its own, particular energy. You need to distinguish them and then meld them with your own energy. Feel the earth beneath you and the air around you. Even these elements can be used to transfer energy from one point to another."

"Like electricity… sort of," Kagome mumbled to herself. She didn't have to have her eyes open to know that the taiyoukai was quirking a brow, and she added quietly, "Um… never mind."

She did as she was told and felt out the energies of everything surrounding her. Sesshomaru's aura was easy enough to distinguish, and slowly but surely other, smaller presences made themselves known to her. The plants and animals, the heat of the sun and the solidity of the soil beneath her, all of them seemed to hold a certain, distinct ambiance. Even the air that caressed her skin felt different, alive somehow.

"Now, feel the currents of air around you. Use them to help you transfer your spiritual power from one point to another. Start with something small."

Kagome thought on that for a moment, deciding she would attempt to transfer power from the tip of one finger to another, via airwaves. Lifting her hands and splaying her fingers, she concentrated on gathering a small amount of energy into one palm, biting her lip as she focused.

Sesshomaru watched patiently for several minutes, sensing her progress as she focused her energy into the tip of a finger and began forcing it outward. The space between her palms fizzled with power, tiny flashed of fuchsia leaping from one hand to another. Finally a small, almost imperceptible thread of brilliant pink shot from one fingertip to the other, like a bolt of lightning. It happened again, only for a second, and again. After several tries it held fast, bridged between her fingers. There, it writhed as she attempted to keep a constant flow of power, growing dimmer and then more luminous as her brows furrowed further.

Prying one eye open, Kagome gasped as she saw the tiny string of pulsing energy. She squealed in delight and opened the other eye, keeping her mind fixated on the task so that she did not lose her balance. After several more seconds of sustaining the connection, she allowed it to cease, the purplish light blinking from existence as she dropped her hands to her lap.

"I did it!" she exclaimed merrily, wiggling in her seat and shaking her fists in a triumphant happy dance.

Sesshomaru nodded, noting that it had taken less time that he had surmised for her to pick up that portion of the training. Now, it was simply a matter of extending the distance of her power transferal. She would need to learn to control the power outside her own body, so that she didn't accidentally harm someone with an uninhibited burst of priestess energy.

At this rate it would only take one or two more weeks to complete their training, for he could only teach her so much. She was not a demon, after all, and her capabilities were not as unlimited as his.

Miko's were a unique breed of human, capable of perceiving things that any ordinary human could not. Their additional sense allowed them to identify things that had no smell or taste, had neither a specific sound nor any true physical form. Their ability to do so placed them above the majority of the human race, though often enough their selfish, greedy natures made them just as disposable as the rest of them.

Kagome, on the other hand, was a compassionate creature, one who put the needs of others before her own. He knew very few beings, youkai included, who were as selfless as she. A living anomaly, whose mind and soul had yet to be affected by the hardships of the world or tainted by the perversions of society.

That is what drew him to her. She did not care for wealth, or power, or glory. She loved freely and without restraint, and he hoped that someday she might center that love on him. The idea of receiving such affections made a foreign emotion swell to life within the stoic Lord, and Sesshomaru wasn't entirely comfortable with just how vulnerable it left him feeling.

Love was a strange emotion indeed, one that was startlingly powerful in its hold over people. The taste of the word was still odd to him, but Sesshomaru supposed he would become accustomed to it over time.

She was trying again, he noted, this time with her hands much further apart. It wasn't much, but it was progress none the less. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble maintaining the flow this time, and he decided an hour or so of this would do her some good.

An hour away from the ramblings of the others and his younger sibling's obnoxious ranting and crude demeanor sounded delightful to him, and what better way to spend his time away than watching over his intended.

He loathed the idea of returning to camp. How he wished he could steal her away from all of this, take her somewhere far away. Across the sea, perhaps, to a land where there was no war or Naraku or jewel shards to fuss over. The fantasy was quickly eradicated, however; his strong sense of duty saw to that. He had a land and a people to maintain, and he would die before shirking his duties as Lord.

Soon this Naraku business would be settled, and he could return to his lands with his mate-to-be. There would be issues there as well, he knew, but at least Kagome would be by his side. The notion of a demon taking a human for a mate was not as uncommon as it had been years ago, but there were a few members in his council that would refuse the idea of their union.

That was a mere trifle, Sesshomaru decided to himself. Those who disliked their joining would either consent… or be eliminated. Any who dared speak ill or act against his lovely miko would feel his power. Some would betray him and run, take shelter in enemy lands and vow loyalty to new rulers in return for protection. It mattered not. No distance would be great enough to protect them from his wrath.

**Alright, there you go. Eat it up. Hopefully the next one won't be as long. I've got two days off, so with any luck I'll have most of the next chapter done by then.**

**Until next time, folks, ciao!!**

**Please, review… **


	26. Sinful Dreams: Darker Desires

**Okay, next chapter. I'm too tired to check it for mistakes right now, so if there is an error, forgive me and bring it up in your review. I'll get around to it soon. But for now… sleep sounds so good.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Sinful Dreams: Darker Desires_

The following day was spent in a similar fashion, though its end found them at the beginning of the treacherous Northern Mountains. The temperature was even more frigid here, and there were fewer trees to shield them from the biting wind.

Inuyasha was unaffected, of course, and no one seemed to care about Jaken. Rin and Shippou were nestled up atop Ah-Un's back, a thick blanket draped over their tiny forms. Sango and Miroku huddled closely together as they walked, the monk using his proximity to keep the slayer warm.

She had to give him credit, for he had only attempted to grope the taijiya once, which had earned him a scathing glare that promised pain should he try again. She surmised Sango had spared him only due to the frigid temperature, otherwise he would have gone flying ass over head the instant his lecherous fingers grazed her hip.

Kagome, at first, walked alone, part of the group but slightly detached. Her shoulders shook with the evidence of her state, her teeth chattering noisily despite her best efforts to still them. She did not have to walk by herself for long, though. Soon enough a large figure loomed next to her, his towering body and equally large aura surrounding the miko in its radiant warmth.

Casting a gentle, thankful look over her shoulder at the taiyoukai, the miko allowed her self to bask in the heat of his presence, sighing at the pleasantry of his nearness.

They settled next to a large, outcropping of rock, using it as a barrier against the cold. A fire was made and food was foraged, and the young miko did not have much time to relax before the taiyoukai was summoning her to train.

They found an ideal location only thirty or so yards away, and got straight to business. Again Kagome practiced transferring her powers, this time succeeding in projecting her energy further than she had the night before.

Sesshomaru studied her closely, adding instructions when necessary. He did not keep her as long, on this night, the scent of her fatigue heavy in the air. When the time came for them to return, the fragile little creature could barely stand up on her own strength, her body drained from the cold and the exertion of her training.

Sesshomaru had no qualms with carrying her, and made it clear when he knelt down and swept an arm under her legs, his topaz eyes issuing a silent command that she hold onto him.

Doing just that, the priestess wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, squeaking when he stood gracefully and made for camp. His pelt looped under her back to hold her steady, the furry extension of his youkai feeling incredibly satisfying to her sleep fogged brain. She did not miss the way his claws grazed her thigh ever so slightly, and had she been more awake she would have blushed prettily at that. However, with fatigue came a lack of concern or modesty, and she simply settled for smiling and resting her head against his broad chest. Right now the only logical thing her mind could register was that she was awfully glad he had removed his armor plate before they had left the rest of the group.

His throat rumbled as an appreciative growl rose from his lungs; the feeling of her tiny frame curled up against him one of the most enjoyable things he'd ever experienced. So much, in fact, that upon his return to camp he decided to simply leave her where she was. Sliding to the ground so that his back rested comfortably on the rock slab, he arranged Kagome across his thighs, her head resting on his sternum.

A smile curved his masculine lips as tiny fingers wound their way into his haori, her breath fanning against his neck as she tilted her head upwards. He watched her sooty lashes flutter against the rosy swell of her cheekbone, her plump, pink lips parting to murmur something incoherent and highly adorable.

Disregarding the many dubious and dazed expression his traveling companions were sending him, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and inhaled the freshness of her aroma, intent on spending the whole night basking in her undeniably delicious scent and perhaps even indulging in an hour or so of sleep.

...

_She marveled at how quickly the weather had improved, and just how pleasant the change of scenery was. There was no need for jackets or mittens here, and Kagome couldn't suppress the giddy sigh that welled in her throat. _

_Sagging willow trees and rolling fields of lush grasses surrounded her on all sides, the breeze that permeated the area warm to the touch. _

_It was then she noticed, with no small amount of surprise, that her comrades were missing. Swiveling on the spot to find them, she frowned when no traces turned up. Hands on her hips, she shouted loudly, "Hello?"_

_"Looking for someone?"_

_The sudden response, as well as the speaker's nearness, startled her, and she whirled around to find Sesshomaru standing only inches from her. Batting her eyes, she inquired curiously, "Where are the others?"_

_"Gone, for the moment," he replied smoothly, his tone low._

_"Oh," she hummed, blinking a few more times before wondering aloud, "When are they coming back?"_

_"It matters not," Sesshomaru assured her, taking another step toward her slight frame._

_The young miko looked up into his face, gasping at what she saw. A brilliant haze surrounded him, making him appear ethereal and all the more imposing. More than anything, though, it enhanced his flawless, masculine beauty. _

_It was then she realized, with no small amount of disappointment, that this was a dream. Her displeasure quickly gave way to a lightheaded sense of anticipation as he bestowed her with a look that, in reality, would have made her knees turn to rubber. _

_His molten eyes bore down into her, speaking volumes to her, though his lips remained unmoving. Countless emotions whirled through their depths, and she thought to herself that she had never seen him this open. He seemed to be putting his very soul on display for her, and she reached up to caress his cheek in a silent statement of gratitude and awe. _

_His skin was smooth, like marble, and yet hot to the touch. She traced the curve of his lower lip, jumping when he hissed in a sharp breath._

_His large hand captured hers as she made to move away, and brought it to his mouth. Wet and pink, his demon tongue flicked past his lips to bathe the pad of her finger, his teeth soon following and drawing the digit into his mouth._

_Not used to seeing such passionate gestures from him, Kagome mewled softly, "Sesshomaru, what… are you do-"_

_The sentence ended short, her gasp of surprise cutting it off mid word as his lips molded divinely against the inside of her palm, placing a small, yet still entirely mind-blowing kiss in the small dip._

_"Kagome," he whispered, his voice husky and suggestive, "come to me."_

_She couldn't have resisted if she tried, her dream self taking a single step and depleting the last void that had separated them. His body was hot and hard against hers, his arm sweeping behind her back to crush her to him. His large hand splayed wonderfully against her lower back, thrusting her forward so that her belly pressed intimately against his obvious arousal. He ground forward in retaliating, his hips gyrating sensuously against her in a slow, rhythmic sweep._

_Moaning unabashedly at the sensation, Kagome gripped his shoulders for dear life, wishing very much that they were without clothing. The need to feel his bare flesh against hers was incredible, almost painful in its aching suspense._

_Then, as though the dream Sesshomaru had read her mind, his long, slender fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and quickly divested her of the bothersome material. Her pants and undergarments were shed in a similar fashion, and it was mere seconds before she found herself standing completely bare before the imposing demon Lord._

_He did not speak; he simply stared at her, his eyes widened slightly by what appeared to be awe. After a moments more admiration, he stepped back and reached a hand under the collar of his own top, sliding it down one shoulder before shrugging it off the other._

_His body was perfection, carved of stone and kissed by the moons pale touch. His silver hair shimmered about his form, accenting his beautifully fair complexion and setting off the striking gold of his eyes. _

_His hakamma came next, dropping to the ground with a single, swift jerk of his wrist. He did not give her much time to admire the newly exposed flesh, closing the gap between them and enclosing her trembling frame in a tender embrace. _

_They did not remain that way for long, as Sesshomaru bent slowly to take in all of her with his hands and mouth. First her paid homage to her throat, the light nips and licks he trailed there sending hot trills of excitement through her body. Her breasts came next, his large hand palming one with his mouth attended to the other. To her chagrin, that did not last long, for he moved past her heaving mounds of maturity in favor of her flat stomach. His tongue dipped into her naval, his claws tracing the delicate dips of her feminine muscle._

_She made to grasp his shoulders, but he dissipated under her fingers, reappearing behind her. His hot breath cascaded down her back, followed by his lips as he paved a trail of hot kisses down the delicate arc of her spine. By the time her reached her lower back he was on his knees, his tongue slipping out to caress the small dimples just above her pert rear. His arm circled around the front of her, over her thighs, hand settling on the opposite hip. _

_She gave a startled yelp of delight as he nipped playfully at one cheek, his teeth scraping the delicate flesh of her backside before his lips placed a soothing kiss over the stinging spot._

_And then his hand was moving, sliding from her hip to the inside of one thigh, his razor sharp claws tickling her skin and sending a flurry of gooseflesh skittering to her toes. The dexterous fingers continued upward, stopping only when they reached their final destination._

_Groaning as his fingers ghosted along her entrance, Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out in frustration. She so desperately wanted him to fulfill her, but all he was doing at the moment was being a colossal tease._

_Seeming to sense her distress, the taiyoukai parted the soft petals of her virginal flower and dipped a finger inside to test her heat. She moaned again, this time much louder, and the sound seemed to spur him on. He ventured further, pushing the digit deeper inside of her. His thumb found the receptive flesh just above her opening, pressing expertly against her sensitive bundle of nerves to add to her mounting pleasure. _

_She sank to her knees, shivering in passion as his diligent hand continued to torment her. _

_His lips pressed against her throat, his teeth skating along her pulse as he exhaled with a throaty growl of delight. Clamping said fangs shut on the top ridge of her ear, Sesshomaru hummed with pleasure as she shuddered against him._

_His tempo increased, as did the swelling feeling in her lower regions, and Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before the sensation of an orgasm would rip through her. Her breathing grew more shallow, her head tossing frantically as she neared her peak. _

_She used one hand to knead a breast, the poor, neglected peaks nearly aching with their desire to be touched. Her other hand came to rest over Sesshomaru's, her fingers splaying out over his. She felt him sliding in and out of her, his digit slick with her pleasure. It coated the pad of her own finger as she pressed against his hand in urgency, needing to find her release._

_The feeling grew; thrashing inside of her like a caged animal begging to be set free. Her moans of ecstasy increased in tempo, her mind beginning to fog as he drove her to the edge of madness. _

_"Kagome…"_

_The sweet, sensual sound caused her frame to be wracked with shivers, her head tossing in abandon as she grew closer to her peak._

_"Kagome…" he murmured again, his breath hot in her ear._

_The miko whimpered, her release so close she could taste it. She was mere seconds away from gaining ultimate pleasure and his delicious voice was only making it all the more simple to attain._

_"KAGOME!" _

Starting as she jerked awake, the young, distraught miko looked around her in confusion, wondering frantically where she was and what had happened to her magnificent lover.

A small shake drew her attention to Sesshomaru, who was looking at her with a strained expression clenching his features. She was in his lap, nestled comfortably against his chest. However, at the moment she would have much rather been in her dream world, experiencing what was sure to have been a mind shattering orgasm.

'No, no, noooo,' she whined pitifully in her head, wanting to cry at the fact that, even in her sleep, she was denied what she most wanted.

"Rest, miko," Sesshomaru instructed, smoothing out her hair.

"I _was_ resting," she insisted in a snappy tone, miffed that he had woken her up.

He frowned a little and shifted, and it was then that she noticed the hard bulge pressing against her rump. So… he was aroused, most likely from her smell. She wondered idly how much longer it would have taken him to snap… and what he might have done.

Her eyes widened in realization, and she nodded quietly, hunkering down against him and closing her eyes. So… he had been afraid of what his reaction might have been had he allowed her to continue dreaming? Would he have flipped her onto the ground and had her right there and then? She almost wished he had. Then again, she was sure he did not wish to do anything of the sort with his brother or the others present.

At the same time, neither would she. The idea of being humped in front of her closest friends made Kagome's cheeks heat in embarrassment. Inuyasha would have been furious, Sango would have been gob smacked, Shippou and Rin would have been scarred for life, Jaken would have probably been outraged, and Miroku… well he would never let her live it down.

Therefore, Kagome decided perhaps it was best her had woken her. On that note, she drifted back into the world of slumber, and this time only the dark tranquility of a dreamless sleep awaited her.

...

The group was making good progress, he noted with no small amount of joy. Only a few more days travel and they would arrive at the desired location.

Kagura, having the upper hand in regards to a fasted method of travel, had already found Hakudoshi. Now, all that was left for them to do was run through last minute precautions to ensure that the final plan was played out perfectly. Hakudoshi had already set the trap, and now it was simply a matter of playing the waiting game.

His fair haired incarnate would have no trouble doing so, but Kagura was not so fortunate. She had not been blessed with inheriting his endless patience, and he imagined she would be getting rather stir-crazy. He had ordered for her to remain put, however, so unless she wished to experience a great deal of pain, she would stay where she was and await the arrival of the meddlesome group. The Saimyoushou would be on constant watch over her, so she would be unable to sneak away.

On another note, Naraku had learned that Sesshomaru's emotions for the miko had become more obvious as of late, his open displays of concern for her welfare a dead giveaway as to how he felt toward her. From what his winged spies had reported, the two were growing closer every day, which meant his trap would soon be inescapable. Slowly they were being drawn farther into his web, never truly knowing just how tangled they already were.

The beguiling little miko was unwittingly securing his victory for him, enthralling Sesshomaru in love's curse and softening his once guarded heart. The fool would soon be another of his puppets, sentimentality making him easy to maneuver and manipulate. People who fell under love's cruel delusions were all the same, so predictable… so pathetic.

And that was why he would one day rise into power. With a world full of beings so foolish as to give themselves over to _love_… he would be the only one immune to its asinine effects. _He_ had nothing to lose, and the world to gain. Once Sesshomaru and Kagome were out of the picture, he could complete the Shikon and ultimate power would finally be his.

He drawled on that thought for a while, marveling at the beauty of the chaos he was creating. Once he had the woman in his grasp, Sesshomaru would submit without a word of protest… and then die by his hand. Naraku smirked cruelly, his darkly handsome features twisting in delight as he pictured the girl, broken and completely at his mercy. Her fragile mind would no doubt be shattered, leaving him with the very tempting option of putting her under his influence.

It would only be a temporary change, of course; he was not so foolish as to think he could reign in her purifying abilities forever. He only needed her for a short time… Perhaps he would have her end the hanyou's life. Yes, shoot him through the heart with an arrow. Oh, the idea was delicious. Not only would he wipe the maggot from the planes of existence, but he would make his last few moments in utter agony. The pain of her purity, and the torture of his haunting past relived… it was simply too incredible for words.

A sharp trill of excitement jolted through him, and Naraku snickered softly, pearly teeth flashing in the dark as he thought on the bastard's few, final moments. And then, when the idiot was bleeding out and fading away, she would regain her memory and see the horror she had inflicted. It was then, he decided, he would end her life.

Of course he was tempted by fantasies of tormenting her, making her beg for death. Or even forcing him self on her, that would surely terrify her more than any other form of torture. The bitch had been a thorn in his side for far too long, and the idea of a quick death seemed almost too merciful. She deserved to pay for making an enemy of him. However, he was once again reminded of her holy strength. Surely she would react to that, even if it was unintentional.

So… he would wait… and see just how things turned out. All of them were too far gone to turn back now. It amused Naraku greatly, just how far these simpletons were willing to go to destroy him. They were so blinded by the need to defeat him that it would lead them all to their deaths.

**Hope it was okay. I know, it could have been longer, but then it wouldn't be up right now. The longer the chapters, the longer you wait. Sorry, but that's how its going to work right now because I'm very busy. Inventory coming up and all. **

**Please, review…**


	27. Hope for the Future

**Sorry that took so long!! I'm still alive, rest assured! I just had a baby, so I've been a little preoccupied. She's a pretty easy going little girl, though, so she shouldn't cut my writing time down too terribly much. **

**Anyways, this chapter is sort of short, sorry again, but I wanted to put something up to let you know I'm still kicking. The next one will be longer, I promise!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Hope for the Future  
_

The next few days of travel progressed slowly, the path they chose to follow winding up craggy rock faces and dipping into narrow, stony valleys. The temperature was dropping with every day that passed, and was becoming near unbearable.

At night they always managed to make a fire, which provided them with a general source of warmth and a means to cook their suppers. Once they had agreed on an ideal location for camp, either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha would find them kindling.

Fire, however, wasn't always enough. Though it warmed their faces and hands, the mountains were despicably frigid after sundown. No amount of blankets or winter wear seemed to keep the biting cold from seeping into their bodies. Had they been without their demon companions they certainly would not have lasted through the nights.

Luckily, though, the group was anything but ordinary. Inuyasha and Miroku would sleep back to back, the hanyou lending his body heat to the young priest. Sango, Shippou and Kirara huddled together, the tiny neko using her larger form to provide for them during the night hours. Ah-Un sheltered both Rin and Jaken, the bearing beast's massive form supplying a more than adequate heat source for the two, smaller beings.

Kagome, much to her embarrassment, found herself in the taiyoukai's lap every night. At first she had tried to decline, arguing that she didn't want to be a burden to him. He did not let this deter him, however, and stated that she would be more of a nuisance if she were to fall ill because overexposure to the harsh weather. So, after a few fruitless minutes of fighting, she finally gave in and allowed him to have his way.

She couldn't complain, really. He was soft and warm, and she slept wonderfully thanks to the knowledge that no harm could possibly befall her while she was in his possession. Truly, her only qualm to begin with hadn't been about seeming a burden. It was because of her virginal shyness.

She wasn't a prude, by any extent, but she had never truly been the center of anyone's desire. It was slightly ruffling to have so much attention showered upon you, to be the focus of a gaze so heated and filled with longing that it made your very soul burn. She knew that there was some sort of emotional connection between her self and the demon Lord, but it was still slightly embarrassing to portray it so openly in front of everyone.

This night was no different.

The days were slightly shorter, the sun disappearing behind the jagged outline of the mountains approximately an hour or so earlier than it had during their travels further south. So they set up camp shortly after the sun began to set, Inuyasha finding kindling while Sesshomaru saw to their food.

The meal was eaten in silence - for the most part - the only interruption being a quick squabble between the slayer and monk. At least Miroku would not have to worry about his face getting chilled. Sango's strong right hook had seen to that, the hot, red welt left on the pervert's cheek providing ample warm for that region of his anatomy.

The children ate quietly, huddling together around the fire. Kagome had seen to their wellbeing, burying them under several layers of blankets and furs acquired on their travels.

Having Ah-Un as part of their posse proved very useful, the miko had come to find. The dragon supplied them with the ability to carry far more than they would have been able to without it. So, blankets, food and other such resources were obtained whenever the occasion arose. The bearing beast was a strong, sturdy thing, and did not seem to mind being weighed down with so many items. Ah-Un was, after all, youkai, and Kagome could only imagine it would be several times stronger than, say, a horse or ox.

After the meal was finished the young priestess had changed out of her jeans in favor of a pair of loose sweats. They were not the warmest, she would admit, but they were far more comfortable than her other pants.

The cold, however, was not something she needed fret over. As she expected, only seconds after she had changed into her sleeping apparel, she was pulled against Sesshomaru's firm body and lowered to the ground.

Cuddling into his lap and his warmth, Kagome sighed in content, setting her head in the dip between his pectoral muscles. Before having coming to know him on such a personal a level, she would have never imagined his body would be so heated to the touch. He always seemed so cold and aloof, and it startled her even now to know that such an icy male could have such warm, pleasant skin.

His long, claw tipped fingers raked gently through her hair, minding the tender flesh of her scalp. The elegant, pale digits continued their steady ministrations for several minutes, making Kagome groan in delight.

Gazing down at the small form nestled in his lap, Sesshomaru hummed with satisfaction; the sound rumbling through his chest like a deep purr. The noise seemed to soothe her further, and the demon Lord could not help the swell of endearment he felt toward this fragile, human woman. He lowered his head, lips and nose grazing the top of her head in an affectionate gesture. She mewled happily in response, wiggling further into his embrace.

It was moments like this that that he truly missed his second arm. How he would have loved to hold her with both appendages, and draw her into him as completely as he could. Truthfully enough his large form dwarfed her own, so he almost succeeded in encircling her with the single limb.

His only hand slid from her hair, traveling down her spine to stop where her waistline synched. Splaying his fingers wide, he allowed a small, amused smile to flit over his lips when he noted that the appendage nearly spanned the entire width of her back here. She was so tiny, a mere slip of a woman, yet so utterly powerful. He pondered that for a moment longer before noticing that she had fallen asleep.

Her breathing was even and deep, her face nestled comfortably against his chest. She looked so peaceful.

He needed no sleep on this night, his energy having been recovered a scant few nights ago when he had indulged in a few hours of rest. He would have many hours to sit and gaze into the face of his intended, and was quite content in knowing as much.

And then again, there was also the matter of confronting Naraku's incarnates on the morrow. He had sensed their nearness at the beginning of the day, and knew it would be no more than a few hours travel past dawn. There were only two that posed any form of threat, though he surmised they would be dispatched easily enough.

What he truly had to think on was what sort of trap Naraku had set for them. He was not so simple as to think that the bastard would allow them to gain such ground for nothing. He had something up his sleeve, that much was clear… but what?

It mattered not, he supposed. Whatever trickery the wretch had in mind he could overcome. This would only prove to be another step toward finding Naraku himself, and finishing their journey.

He had longed for the day when the world would be rid of Naraku's fowl existence for some time, and the anticipation was nearly overwhelming. They were so close… so close to the end of this horrid debacle. Soon the nightmare would be over, and he could return to the West and deal with several other pressing matters.

He looked back down to Kagome. His business with her would be the first item on his agenda. The instant this entire ordeal was over with he would make her his officially, and dispatch of any who opposed to their coupling.

He knew there would be concerns regarding his mating a human, and Sesshomaru was certain he knew where such concerns would spawn from. He was closely allied with the Eastern Lord, a fox youkai, who had been known to take the odd human concubine. He would be of no concern. As for the Southern Lord, Sesshomaru knew the eagle youkai was hardly fond of ningen, but didn't despise them. He would probably frown upon the union, but would never act against the Western Lord.

That left the Northern Lord, a demon whose hatred for humans was well known. The feline would have to rein in his disapproval. Any attempt to dishonor his mate would be a slight against him, and would probably result in a war. The tiger had never been an ally to Sesshomaru, and their relationship had always been strained. So, where it wasn't as though he would be losing a comrade, the taiyoukai knew the cat would probably try to cause him trouble.

It really didn't cause him any amount of distress. His true allies would be brought into light with this new development, and he supposed it would be good to weed out those whose allegiance was questionable. Anyone who was willing to give up a coalition with him over his choice of mate was not someone he wanted as a comrade anyway.

Then, there were his counsel members. Many of them had grown hateful of ningens after his father's downfall. Izayoi had been the general's undoing, but in truth, it had been his own decision. It mattered not whether she was human or youkai, the old dog had given his life out of love. It had nothing to do with her origins.

And so, Sesshomaru decided, it would only take a moment's persuasion to have them see things his way. If they did not find the reason in his words, they would find it by his hand.

* * *

Lips pursing in a deep scowl, the red-eyed demoness fluttered her fan anxiously, her nerves frayed and her patience wearing thin. Naraku was a cruel man indeed.

It was wretched enough living a life that was not your own, but to be the wind… the very essence of freedom, and to be chained down to a single, solitary place for any amount of time was horrid. Some things in life were worse than death, a truth Kagura knew all too well.

She paced anxiously atop the craggy precipice, her brows drawn in tightly to crease the delicate skin of her forehead. How Hakudoshi had remained at this place for as long as he had she would never know. Then again there were few things she truly _knew_ about this particular child of Naraku's. He was quiet and aloof, yet in his eyes a hatred so deep and profound brewed that it was a wonder he appeared so calm.

Her frown deepened a sneer of pure repulsion, ruby eyes flitting over the demon child's still form. He was seated against the foot of an outcropping, his pale lavender eyes cast out over the horizon, a small smile pulling at his thin lips.

"They are drawing nearer," he whispered, though the anticipation in his voice was blaringly obvious. His head turned a fraction of an inch, his gaze sweeping toward her as his smile widened marginally.

Huffing, she folded her arms in front of her chest and tapped her fan against her shoulder. "They had better hurry. I grow tired of waiting."

"Lord Naraku has ordered for us to remain here, and so we shall. Your impatience will not make the time go by faster."

"Wretched child," she hissed under her breath as she turned from him, her beautiful countenance marred by the angry lines that creased her brow and the corners of her mouth. The smug little bastard was equally as sadistic as his creator, and she held no amount of doubt that he enjoyed seeing her suffer this way.

Hakudoshi's words held truth, however. As much as she wished to roam, such was not an option. She was bound here by Naraku's word, the Saimyoushou he had supplied them with keeping a vigilant watch over her every move. Should she attempt to leave, pain would surely be hers within mere moments.

Vivid recollections of the scalding agony that ripped through her chest upon her last episode of disobedience made her stay put. She had no wish to relive that pain.

And so, she would remain, tied to this land until their 'guests' arrived. The hopeful part of Kagura wished that Naraku's plan would fail, but the logical part reminded her that the filth would most likely be victorious in this scheme. It was a simple plot, really, but its results would mold the fate of the world.

She had seen the taiyoukai and the miko; had felt the growing need that had blossomed between the two. She, herself, had never experienced love, but had witnessed what it made people do. The blinding emotion brought even the greatest of warriors to their knees… would Sesshomaru be any different, or would he let his heart rule his head? Would he put aside his own life to spare Kagome's?

She snorted loudly at that. To do so would be ludicrous. Even if he managed to grant the miko a reprieve from Naraku's wrath, it would be temporary. Once Sesshomaru was no more, Naraku would not allow the miko to live for too long. Human she may have been, but she was a primary threat to her master. So long as her purity remained, the jewel would be increasingly difficult to attain. Her light rivaled his darkness, but with her out of the picture… the Shikon would be corrupt within mere minutes of falling into Naraku's grasp.

Kagura shuddered at the thought. She was caught between a rock and a hard place. If she turned against Naraku he would kill her without a second thought. However… if he succeeded he would have no need for any of his incarnates. He would destroy them… or worse, reabsorb them.

That notion alone made her stomach reel. To die was one thing, but to be sucked back into that mess was a Hell all its own. To be a part of his disgusting body… her skin crawled as that thought flitted through her mind.

Her only true hope was for Naraku to be destroyed before she herself was felled. She had seen the demon Lord accomplish great things, the miko as well. Could their combined efforts finally put an end to the monstrosity that was Naraku? She sincerely hoped so… she valued life far too much to hope for anything else. With every ounce of her being… Kagura hoped.

**Alright, so there you go. Another building block in the relationship; another step closer to the end of their journey. **

**Hopefully it won't take me too terribly long to get the next one up. **

**So… next chapter… will Sesshomaru and Kagome fall into Naraku's trap…? Who knows?! Read and find out!**

**Please, review…**


	28. Springing the Trap

**Hey, me again! I know you're all ecstatic to hear from me so soon. I surprised myself with this one. Had the whole thing written in one day! But it's late, and I don't feel like editing today… so be kind if you find a mistake. **

**Another thing, this chapter has a lot of POV changes… but I didn't really separate them because they all happen in the same area. It mostly goes from one person to another, simply because they are fighting one another… so I didn't want to put in a million different separations. You'll see what I mean when you read. So yeah, just a heads up so you don't get too confused. You shouldn't… I think I wrote it well enough that you'll know when it's gone from one to the other.**

**I love writing fight scenes! Yay! But I'll shut up now so I don't give too much away.**

**This is a biggy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Springing the Trap_

The clouds were low that morning, blanketing their camp in a thick layer of fog. The sun offered no solace, its warmth hidden away behind the rolling, grey mist. Through the damp, morning air, the call of a raven could be heard echoing off the cliffs; the shrill proclamation ominous against the silence of the dawn.

It was disconcerting, Kagome found herself thinking, to be traveling through such perilous ground and not be able to see more than two feet in front of you. One could walk blindly off a cliff if they weren't careful.

She pulled a hand through her damp hair, her bangs weighed down with condensation and clinging stubbornly to her brow. Her skin, too, was dappled with a thin sheen of vapor, tiny beads of water accumulating along her chin and across her forehead. Her clothing, having been moistened by the fog, was now stiff from the cold.

Against the cool flesh of her hand, her portion of the Shikon hummed with immaculate, chaste light. Beneath the smooth, crystalline surface, unimaginable power roiled, warming the dip in her palm where it lay cradled. She rolled it gingerly between her fingers, staring down into its fathomless depths and contemplating what would be done with it when all of this was over.

What could be wished for to ensure that it did not become tainted once again? Was there truly such a thing as a wholly selfless wish?

She supposed that, '_that_' particular bridge could be crossed once they had reached it. No need filling her head with pointless worries over something that had yet to come about.

'I should save my concerns for the battle that lies ahead,' she surmised, her heart lurching with a mixture of trepidation and excitement. She was thrilled at the notion that this war would be ending soon, and that her duty would be complete… but what of the outcome? How many would fall in order to overcome the sordid wretch, Naraku?

Her eyes left the jewel to fall upon each member of her group, tears swelling in her cerulean depths at the thought of losing any of them.

Or perhaps she would be the one to fall. Would she ever see her family again, or would she leave them without having said a proper goodbye. Certainly they all understood the risks she took by crossing over. They knew that it was a possibility, though a terrible one, that every time she said goodbye… that it could be her final farewell.

Would she ever get the chance to explore her possibilities with Sesshomaru?

What was more, if they did win, and Naraku was destroyed for good… would he even want her to be a permanent part of his life? What were his exact feelings for her? Did he truly care, or was what he felt nothing more than a fleeting desire?

Kagome sighed. She was getting sidetracked again. 'No more worrying about anything,' she told herself firmly. For now, she would enjoy the time she had with her feudal family.

Tucking her portion of the jewel away, the young miko set her sights on the path ahead. Their latest run in with a shard wielding demon had set them back quite some time. Since their departure from the village, it had taken them just over a day to reach the mountains, and three more to get them to where they were now.

Her senses were all on high alert, her body rigid and her mind sharp. She could feel something… ominous… was about to fall upon them. Their search for jewel shards was coming to an end.

"Stop."

His voice was no louder in volume than it usually was, but due to the manor in which he had spoken, Kagome knew Sesshomaru meant business.

No sooner had she ceased movement than a slow, melodious laughter permeated the thick morning air.

"So I see you've finally made it. We've been expecting you."

"Hakudoshi… why don't you show yourself, you little coward?!" Inuyasha bellowed, drawing the Tetsusaiga with a flourish of red robes. The gigantic fang sung sweetly as it was unsheathed, it curved tip dappled with the spray that hung in the air.

"So eager to die, mutt? Well, Kagura and I will be more than happy to grant your wish."

A pregnant pause swept over the group, the tension palpable as they awaited their enemy's next move. They didn't have to wait long. In a matter of seconds, the lavender hair child appeared through the mist, his scythe twirling deftly toward Inuyasha's head.

Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat as the deadly assault just barely missed decapitating her friend. Seeing that he had come out of the attack unscathed, the priestess breathed a sigh of relief, thanking any Kami who cared to listen.

Her relief was short lived, as his hasty retreat put him directly into the path of Kagura's attack, and this time, he was not so lucky. The arced, red blades crashed into his torso with tremendous force, tearing flesh and throwing him to the ground.

Her echoing scream was deafening, and she threw caution to the wind and sprinted to her fallen friend's side. She heard Sesshomaru snarl behind her, but was too concerned for Inuyasha's wellbeing to care what it might have meant. Kneeling next to his battered body, she propped hi head up, her eyes frantic as she assessed his wounds. They were not too serious, she noted, and was grateful.

A devious chuckle was her only warning, and startled sapphire orbs turned skyward just in time to witness Hakudoshi's weapon making a beeline for her head. Balking, she lifted both arms in defense, shrieking as she prepared to feel the biting sting of metal.

But instead of the sickening, wet sound she had expected, a sharp, steely 'twang' resonated in her head. Looking up, she found Sesshomaru towering protectively over her, Toukijin drawn to ward off the demon child's scythe. A quick sweep of his claws followed, along with a cloud of acidic mist.

His attack succeeded in forcing the demon child back, and he took the opportunity to gather Kagome into his arms and hiss, "Are you mad, girl?"

"Inuyasha was hurt!" she protested, trying to justify her brash actions.

"Inuyasha is a warrior," Sesshomaru pressed, "He has seen far worse injuries than these. That does not give you the right to blindly endanger yourself."

"He's right," a gravely voice intoned, and Kagome glanced down to find Inuyasha pushing himself onto his elbows. "You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that."

"But… you-"

"I've had worse," the hanyou interrupted, rising to his feet shakily and hoisting his fang up over one shoulder. "Have more faith in me, Kagome."

Blushing, the young miko stammered, "Oh, it's not that I don't believe in you, it's just-"

"Now is not the time for idle blather," the taiyoukai bit out as he rose to his full height, the priestess held snugly to his chest.

Nodding, Kagome slid from the inu Lord's grip, her made to grip her bow… when a thought occurred to her. While the thick fog concealed their enemy's whereabouts, Kagome could sense both of them easily enough. She could not, however, see if they were behind anything, so firing an arrow blindly and hoping it hit probably wasn't the best strategy.

Now would be as good a time as any to test her newly developed powers, she supposed. Hopefully, she could act as quickly under pressure as she could while under Sesshomaru's watchful eye.

And that was when she remembered the children. Turning to find them, Kagome had to strain her eyes to locate them. Their small silhouettes were just barely visible through the heavy mist, and she wasted no time in running to them.

All around them the inimitable sounds of battle rang out. The steady thrum of the Hiraikotsui and the tinkling rattle of Miroku's staff. Hakudoshi's soulless laughter and Inuyasha's incessant cursing. Though she only caught brief glimpses of the warriors themselves, the proof of their power came from all sides; thundering blasts and blinding lights flaring like fireworks.

Sesshomaru fought almost soundlessly, the only noise he truly made came from Toukijin as it screeched its evil, metal fury. It whistled slightly as it cut through the air, and screamed when it met the steel of another blade. She kept tabs on her allies and her foes through sense alone, and that was a difficult feat by itself. Everyone was moving so rapidly it was hard to keep up.

Sango's desperate wail of her name alerted Kagome to Kagura's sudden relocation, and she barely had a chance to lift her hand before the wind sorceress' power rained down on her.

Yelping as the witch's 'Dance of Blades' cut through the fog and sliced into the earth on either side of her, the azure eyed woman squeezed her eyes shut and forced her power outward. It spilled from her palm like warm water, flowing outward in a brilliant pink display.

After a second or so, she ventured a peek through tightly clenched lids, sighing when she discovered that she had successfully erected a barrier around herself and the children. Kagura's attack was still coming, and the force of the red arcs as they slammed into the shimmering, pink dome was wearing Kagome down. She imagined this is what it might feel like if someone were to hold a sheet of plywood while someone battered it with a baseball bat.

But, instead of focusing on how much it strained her, she concentrated instead on keeping the barrier erect and effective.

From high above, the ruby eyed demoness frowned thoughtfully, her eyebrows lifting a fraction of an inch as she sensed her attack had done no damage. She had thought Sesshomaru would abandon his fight with Hakudoshi to save the girl, but the young priestess had fared well on her own. Apparently the miko had some semblance of control of her power now… she was certain it was thanks to the powerful demon Lord.

Her frown turned into an appreciative grin. Sesshomaru truly was a miracle worker. With this new development… their chances of defeating Naraku would increase… which meant her future looked brighter.

Speaking of the bastard, she remembered his orders clearly enough, and though she wished him dead with every ounce of her being… he was still very much alive, which meant she would need to play the obedient little servant for now. At the moment, she needed to get Kagome separated from the group. That only left one question… how would she do it? She doubted the girl would relinquish her barrier without good reason to do so. That was where she came in.

Twirling gracefully to avoid the massive bone boomerang tat came slicing past her, Kagura turned her attention to the young slayer. Her painted lips pulled higher still. Perfect. The miko would be devastated if something should happen to one of her friends. A quick flick of her fan sent a ferocious assault at the large fire neko and her passenger.

Sango balked, her warm, chocolate orbs widening in horror as her vision became filled with searing red light.

Kirara snarled, trying frantically to dive out of the way. Though her effort succeeded in moving them from harms way, her rapid motion dislodged her master, sending the taijiya plummeting toward the earth.

Kagome didn't miss Sango's ear wrenching scream, and turned just in time to watch the older woman appear through the mist and land in a heap on the rocky ground. Her head made a sickening 'crack' as it connected with a protruding stone, bouncing once before falling limp.

Loosing a scream of her own, the young miko turned to her kit and Sesshomaru's young ward, shouting, "Stay here, do not come out of this barrier!"

Mustering as much concentration as she could, she fled from the dome, her mind working hard to maintain it while she was no longer inside. Shippou's pleas for her to come back did not deter her from running to Sango. As she neared she realized, with no small amount of terror, that a small pool of blood was forming beneath the taijiya's body.

Before she could reach her friend, however, a heavy gale forced her backward, its force sending her sprawling across the soil.

"You should be more concerned for your own safety, priestess!" Kagura purred as she dropped fluidly to the ground.

Quickly regaining her feet, Kagome cast a worried glance to Sango, relieved when she saw the woman shift slightly. Her eyes tore back to Kagura, alit with holy fury as the rouge eyed witch chuckled and fluttered her fan innocently.

Calling forth as much of her power as she could, Kagome recalled her lessons with Sesshomaru. He had showed her how to project her powers, but also how to separate them. It seemed she had more than one form of magic in her. Every miko possessed the power to harm and the power to heal. This moment was crucial, and she hoped beyond all things that she could manage such a wide range of tasks at the same time.

Dividing her power as efficiently as she could, Kagome sent a fraction of it into the barrier surrounding the children, strengthening their barricade and ensuring their safety. Another portion was sent to Sango, stemming the blood flow and sealing the gash at the back of her head.

The final bit she forced into her hands, making her fingertips sizzle with mystic light, small sparks of luminous fuchsia crackling between them. Her palms began to sweat with the heat of her magic, her brows drawn in extreme concentration as she prepared to launch her attack. Her arms burned, muscles straining to reign in the awesome energy she was exuding.

Deciding it was now or never, the young miko threw her hands outward, fingers splayed, and with a great, heaving cry she unleashed her power.

The color drained from Kagura's face as the full force of Kagome's attack came hurdling toward her. Never before had she witnessed such an overwhelming assault from the likes of a miko. Pink lightning rocked the earth, shooting forth from the blue-eyed female's outstretched arms. It split the earth with its force, trembling beneath the vicious barrage.

She was consumed in blinding light, heat closing in from all sides. She wailed in protest, hating that this would be her end… that she would not live to see Naraku fall… or to taste true freedom.

"You should be more cautious, Kagura."

Hakudoshi's snide little voice wrenched her from her bitter musings, and she glanced down to find the boy standing before her, his barrier surrounding them in a vibrant purple cocoon.

She had never been more thrilled to see the little twerp. Still… he was insufferable. "She's never done anything like that before… it won't happen again."

"We do not have time to let such things happen again. We must strike now. This is getting far too dangerous," the violet eyed demon murmured, frowning as he sensed Sesshomaru closing in on their location. He had left his fight with the dog when he had sensed Kagura's distress. It wasn't as though he cared for her in any sense, but she was vital to his Naraku's cause. He _needed her_ to make this happen.

Kagome gasped in a deep draught of air, her chest heaving in exertion. She found it slightly difficult to stay righted after having exhausted so much power. Perhaps it was not the wisest course of action to put so much power into a single attack. 'Well,' she heaved to herself, 'too late for should have's'.

Much to her chagrin, she realized shortly after it had happened that her attack had been ineffective. Hakudoshi had appeared seemingly from nowhere and saved the demoness, halting her attack as simply as one might brush a piece of lint from their shoulder.

As much as he disliked the idea of dropping his barrier, Hakudoshi knew that on order to herd both the taiyoukai and the priestess to the desired location it was a necessary risk. "I'll deal with Sesshomaru, you handle the girl," he instructed, "Her energy level has dropped dramatically, so you shouldn't have to worry about another attack of that magnitude."

And then he was gone, the protective force field dispersing and leaving her to deal with the young miko once again. The majority of the group was busy fending off the hoards of lesser demons that accompanied them, and while Hakudoshi took on the demon Lord, that left her with the miko. Kagura huffed quietly as she eyed the panting, mortal woman, whose eyes shone with determination and unbridled anger.

"That was… unexpected," she admitted, "I must say, priestess… you have come a long way. I'm impressed."

"I'm far from finished," Kagome managed to grit out around her strained breaths.

"Is that so?" the wind witch teased while twirling her fan playfully, "It seems to me that you are rather spent."

Kagome blanched. So, she had been caught, had she? She had not expected just how drained such a large attack would leave her feeling, and doubted she could produce another attack like that if she tried. She could still, however, defend herself, and that was all that was necessary.

Kagura knew the time was nigh, and that she needed to strike while the miko was still worn down. Now… to herd the wench.

Pulling back a neatly manicured hand, she spun in a graceful circle, cherry and white silk billowing around her slender form like liquid. The attack was aimed to the girl's right, but not to the degree that it was obvious. It had the desired effect, and the priestess rolled to the left. She attacked a second time, using the same method to crowd the girl toward one of the rock faces that lined the mountainous pathway.

Kagura was pleased to see that her prey had yet to realize what was happening. She was so busy dodging attacks she failed to notice the narrow, vertical opening that gaped in the side of the cliff. The cavity was deep, a seemingly endless pit that led deep into the heart of the mountain.

Kagome sucked in a desperate breath as she rolled out of the way of yet another of Kagura's attacks. It was all happening so quickly, she barely had time to stand before she was ducking out of the way again.

Finding she had built enough power in her palms for another, much smaller attack, the young woman hurled another assault at her assailant, hoping it would hit true.

Hissing as she just managed to escape the miko's wrath for a second time, Kagura assessed the damage the girl had inflicted. Her arm was badly charred, the sleeve of her kimono burnt away under the brunt of the miko's power. Had the bitch had more time to aim properly, Kagura realized she would have been horribly injured… but not dead. No, never dead. Death wasn't a luxury she was allowed.

Her lips pursed at the thought. She was bound, in every aspect. Even her time of death would not be of her own choosing. So long as Naraku held her heart she would remain alive… a slave.

The miko and taiyoukai needed to win; needed to destroy Naraku! And the sooner she completed this task, the sooner the two of them would take the next step in their journey together. Hopefully, their bond would prove to be an unbreakable one, and in turn, be Naraku's undoing. That would be a sweet sight indeed, to see the bastard felled by his own plot! The thought alone made her tingle with delight.

She decided she had stalled long enough. With a swift snap of her weapon, the girl was sent tumbled backward, straight into the yawning pit carved into the mountainside.

Kagome shrieked as a heavy blast of wind threw her back; her sneakers scraping the earth in a desperate attempt to fight the strong winds. Suddenly, to her horror, her feet met air, and she was falling, fast. Darkness engulfed her on all sides, the light of the outside world fading. She reached up, toward the gap she had fallen through, her eyes widening as the sliver of light it created grew smaller and smaller.

Fear gripped her tightly, and she did the only thing she could think of.

"Sesshomaru!!"

* * *

His heart stilled for an instant, his blood freezing in his veins as his keen hearing picked up her cry for help. Abandoning his fight with the demon child, he fled to the sound of her distressed call, paling when he spotted the mouth of the cave nestled against the cliff face.

Without a thought he dove in after her, his senses locking in on her aura. He needed to reach her… before she reached the bottom.

**There we have it! The trap hasn't been completed yet; the final touch will be added to the beginning of the next chapter… which, hopefully, I can add as quickly as I did this one. **

**So, hope you liked it!**

**Please, review… **


	29. Into the Abyss

**Alrighty then. Told you that I would have this one up soon!**

**So, the exciting conclusion to the attack… what will happen to our heros… what of their friends? Will Naraku's plan be a success? Humm… so many questions…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat… **

_Obsession of Sin_

_Into the Abyss_

"Now, Kagura!"

She watched the demon Lord rush to the miko's rescue; watched him dive into the stony orifice without hesitation. Upon hearing Hakudoshi's barked order she drew back her fan and battered the mountainside with a devastating attack.

The earth shook beneath the force of it, huge chunks of jagged rock tumbling down the cliff side to pile against the opening, efficiently cutting it off from the outside world. The taiyoukai and the priestess were trapped inside, swallowed by the mountain.

"Wind scar!"

The demoness hardly had time to get out of the way, the blazing yellow streaks splitting through the rock where she had previously stood. She turned to scowl at the inu hanyou, who was already drawing back his massive fang for yet another attack.

Hakudoshi appeared by her side once more, his barrier erected as he suggested, "We should take our leave. The task has been completed; there is no need to tarry here any longer."

She could not object. Kagura had always been one for self preservation. So, plucking the feather from her hair, she ascended into the gray, muggy sky, still encased in the demon child's barrier. She had escaped this encounter with little damage, luckily. Had the young priestess' attack struck her, she would have been badly injured.

Then again, she had never been struck by a wave of purification that powerful. Perhaps it would have done more than just injure her. She had been inflicted wounds that, by all rights, should have killed her, but because Naraku was in possession of her heart, she escaped death each and every time. But… if her body had been completely decimated, burned into nothing by Kagome's holy energy… would she have lived? How would she be revived when there was nothing left of her?

She had never truly thought of that before, and it planted a seed of respect in her for the young, mortal woman. And as much as she hated to admit it… it made her fear. For now she was safe, but would she be spared the girl's wrath a second time?

She decided then that on their next encounter, she would steer clear of the priestess… leave her to the others. For now… they needed to return to Naraku, and report the success of their mission.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came to a screeching halt in front of the large pile of rubble, sheathing Tetsusaiga and snatching the first rock he came across. Pushing and pulling, one after another he moved the boulders, his heart racing frantically as the seconds ticked by.

"Stop!"

The red swathed hanyou turned furious eyes to his traveling companion, snapping irritably, "What? Why in the hell would I do that? We have to save Kagome!"

Miroku shifted, Sango's unconscious form dangling from his arms as he approached. The children were at his side, Jaken and Ah-Un not far behind. "The mountainside has collapsed in on itself. That pile of rock may be the only thing keeping it from completely falling in. If you disturb a load bearing stone, you may end up causing a cave in and crushing them!"

"Well then what do you suggest, genius?!"

"I have heard rumor of the caves that wind through these mountains. Sesshomaru has very sharp senses, I'm sure he will find a way to navigate them. They will more than likely emerge elsewhere."

Inuyasha pondered that for a moment, wondering aloud, "What should we do in the meantime?"

The young priest lowered his gaze thoughtfully, eyeing the unconscious form in his arms. "I'm not certain… for now, perhaps it would be best to stay put. Sango needs tending, and you need a night to heal that wound. And this way… if they do manage to find some way to get back out through this entrance, we'll be here. If they have not resurfaced by tomorrow evening, we could continue onward. Sesshomaru will locate us by scent when they emerge from the caves."

Sighing heavily, Inuyasha eyed the gaping gash on his torso, knowing his friend was right. He needed a night to heal, and if anyone could get Kagome out of those caves… it was Sesshomaru.

* * *

Screaming as she sailed downward at a breakneck speed, the young miko curled into her self as best she could, bracing for some kind of impact. Who knew how deep this chasm was, or what lie at the bottom. Would there be some sort of underwater river system… or a bed of jagged rocks?

Either way, the result would not be good. Even if she were fortunate enough to land in water, it was pitch black here, where would she go? She could swim for ages and never locate a ledge to find purchase upon. She would die.

She panicked. Her lips parted, drawing in another deep breath to scream.

A warm hand clamped over her mouth, drawing her into an equally warm body. "There will be no need for that," Sesshomaru told her as he tucked her against his chest.

She felt the speed they were falling at reduce, Sesshomaru's body twisting in the air so that his feet were facing downward. She could feel his jaki swelling around them, slowing their decent until it felt as thought they were floating. The miko felt a slight jar, and, realizing they had finally reached the bottom of the chasm, sighed in relief around his palm.

Sesshomaru peeled his hand away, but kept Kagome nestled tightly against him. He had heard the explosion that followed his entry into the cave, and knew what that would result in. "Do not stray from my side," he instructed Kagome tersely, his eyes trained above him.

The young miko cocked a brow, wondering why he was still so rigid. She couldn't sense anything else down here, as of yet. As far as she could tell, they were alone in this dark, gaping pit.

His sight was indeed keen at night, unmatched by most. But when there wasn't a shred of light to use as reflection, even he was rendered virtually blind. He removed his hand from Kagome's waist, his fingers shimmering an eerie green.

The faint illumination was all he needed to detect the motion from above, and he flicked his wrist to loose his acid whip. The glowing tendril snapped through the air, splitting one of the many boulders that were descending upon them in two.

The halves landed on either side of them with a crushing 'boom', making Kagome jump in fright. That jarring crash was followed by several others, the deafening sound echoing throughout the cave like claps of thunder. Her weak human eyesight could just barely pick up what it was that was falling, but it was enough for her to understand exactly what was happening. There had been a cave in at the opening she had descended through. They would be crushed!

Winding her hands into the silk of her savior's haori, Kagome buried her face into his chest, wishing that she had been more careful. 'If I had watched where I was going… if I hadn't let her herd me like that… none of this would be happening!'

"Miko," Sesshomaru drawled silkily, his eyes trained on the top of her head.

She perked at the sound of his voice, peering through an eye to take in the situation. The ground was littered with rubble, boulders lying all around them. Many had been hacked into pieces, their edges flat and cleanly cut where Sesshomaru's acid whip slid through them. "Oh," she hummed, moaning in relief.

She took a hesitant step backward, listening as several other, much smaller stones and pebbles bounced off the cave walls as they fell. "Well, what now?"

"Now," Sesshomaru began, "we find our way out of here."

Kagome cast a fleeting glance upward, pondering aloud, "I don't suppose we could just try that way?"

The taiyoukai shook his head once, intoning, "The entry is blocked; the cliff has caved. It would be far too dangerous to attempt escaping through that route. Even this Sesshomaru would not be able to survive should the mountain collapse."

He peered thoughtfully around the cave, taking in their surroundings and assessing the most logical method of escape.

"Um, could you possibly illuminate things a bit… ? I can't see anything, and it's sort of disconcerting," Kagome requested shyly, almost embarrassed to admit the human weakness. This demon, this perfect male specimen whose senses were beyond anything she could ever hope to grasp, made her feel a tad pitiful. Scratch that… he made her feel _immensely_ pitiful.

Acquiescing to her request, Sesshomaru called forth his demonic power, and it leeched from his skin as an iridescent, yellow light.

Kagome stared in awe at her companion, her jaw slack as she took in his ethereal, majestic form. He looked like a god; a living Adonis swathed in rich, golden light. His silver hair moved like water, flowing down his back and around his shoulders with liquid motions. His robes rippled gently around him, caressing his tall, lean form like the hands of a lover might. Here, among the gloom of their enclosure, he looked more beautiful than he ever had.

Blinking when she realized she had been staring – and probably drooling – Kagome fanned herself quickly and cleared her throat, straightening her spine and mumbling, "So… where too next?"

Sesshomaru hid a grin at her obvious distress, pleased that he seemed to have such an effect on the girl. At the moment, she was rather appealing herself. She was slightly mussed, her scent dappled with desire and uncertainty. The glow he was giving off bathed her skin in a warm, honeyed light, accenting her lovely features wonderfully.

He imagined this is what she might look like first thing in the morning, her hair tousled from a night of vigorous lovemaking, her soft skin bathed in the warm light of the sun as it poured through the balcony doors in his chambers. But he was getting ahead of himself. She had asked him a question.

He took another quick look around the cave. The large chamber they stood in now extended upward, into another, smaller cavity. There it split into what looked like three separate routes. He would have to scent each one before deciding which would be the best choice.

Turning to the curious young girl at his side, he motioned for her to follow, leading her into the smaller chamber. He paused a moment there, taking his time to scent each passageway, as well as listen for any signs of life, or water.

There was a very faint dripping noise coming from one them, but he could not decipher which one. The echoing made it difficult to detect the source, and apparently these caves all connected again further on, because they all smelled the same. He could scent fresh air, and water… but the smell seemed to be coming from all three. He supposed then, that any option was suitable, since they all appeared to reconnect.

He chose the passage to the right, and the woman followed quickly behind him. He had no idea how long these tunnels went on for. They could be stuck inside the mountain for hours… days even. In fact, the latter was the more probable notion. They had fallen a good few hundred feet before reaching the bottom. Even if he were to fly, it could take some time to navigate through this maze of underground channels.

Until he found some form of suitable lead, he would go at a slower pace. Hopefully patience would lead them to a scent that he could trace… or better yet… water. Underground rivers all came from an outside source, so to find one would mean finding the way out.

Kagome grumbled miserably to herself. The ground here was rocky and uneven, making it hard to find good footing. All she needed now was to fall flat on her face in front of Sesshomaru. Maybe she would break her nose on a protruding stone. Wouldn't she be desirable then… with a bloody face and two black eyes?

She could practically see his expression. There would be that quirk of an eyebrow, followed by the twitch of his mouth and a spark of amusement in his eyes. He wouldn't laugh outright… no, he had more control than that. He would be laughing to himself though, that much was certain… and that knowledge alone made Kagome all the more wary.

As luck would have it, her train of thought had distracted her enough that she ended up wedging her foot between two rocks. It wasn't enough to make her fall, but it was enough to twist her foot at an awkward angle.

"Ouch!" she yelped loudly as pain lanced up her leg.

Sesshomaru turned sharply, eyeing Kagome with concern. His honeyed orbs swept quickly over her person, landing quickly on her foot. He backtracked, stooping low to carefully pry her shoe out from between the rocks.

Kagome hobbled ungracefully on one leg, gingerly pressing the tip of her injured foot against the ground to test it. As she had feared, another jolt of pain shot through her, her ankle throbbing as though it were on fire. She bent down, finding a larger rock to perch herself on. Peeling her pant leg up, she tested the skin around her ankle, finding it swollen and turning an angry shade of red.

Sesshomaru shook his head, murmuring softly, "Silly, little human."

She shot a cold glare at him, but he ignored it and grinned crookedly. Bending over, he slid his hand under her arm and around her back, his pelt looping under her bottom to lift her from the ground. Straightening, he turned and continued walking, her slight weight no hindrance at all.

He mused at that, how very tiny and delicate she was… 'Just a silly, little human,' he thought to himself. The notion did not disgust him, however, as it would have a short time ago. All it served to do was endear him to her more. She was a silly thing, yes, but it was more amusing than anything. It wasn't as though the girl was a blithering idiot, she was merely a klutz, and accompanied by that wide eyed look that only she could produce, as well as her purity, it made her extremely alluring.

She was fragile: a soft, delicate being who needed care and protection. That fact made a feeling unlike anything he'd ever experienced rush through him. The combination of adoration and possessiveness that swelled within him was not something he was used too, but he found he enjoyed the sensation. Kagome was his to defend now, and he would do so without question.

Kagome couldn't find it in her to stay mad at him. He may have been arrogant, but he hadn't said the words in a hurtful manner. In fact, she swore she heard a hint of adoration in his voice. After all, she supposed she was really just a silly, little human. It was certainly a good thing she had him there to watch out for her. She smiled at the idea, twining her hands behind his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"My hero," she muttered playfully, and the taiyoukai smiled a little.

**Awe, so sweet! So, alls well that ends well! The pair was fine, of course, and the others will just have to hold tight and wait it out for a time. **

**As for the next chapter, it could be a bit longer. I've got family coming out to see my new baby, and I've got my shower on the weekend. Hopefully by Monday or Tuesday I'll have the new installment ready.**

**Please, review… **


	30. The Stage is Set

**Sorry this one took longer than I had originally stated. I did try to post it yesterday, but there was a glitch, and I couldn't login. **

**Also, I ended up writing an epilogue for the story 'Roommates', and that took a day or two. I know some of you must be going, 'Whaaaaaat?' Yes, I wrote an ending to it. I couldn't leave it any more… it bothered me. **

**M'kay, to all you 'anonymous' readers out there… why don't you get a fanfiction account? It doesn't cost anything… I ask this because I do like to respond to my reviews every now and again, and I cannot if you are listed as an anonymous viewer. Sign up and I can answer any questions you have by messaging you personally.**

**Lastly… if you are reading this 'WildChildWeston', I didn't get your email address because email addresses don't show up on other emails or on most web pages. You need to send it to me again, but instead of sending the actual email, you need to send it like this: JoeBlow at hotmail dot com. I'll understand, don't worry.**

**So… this chapter is a decent size, I think. I'll hopefully have the next one up in less time than it took me to post this one. **

**Oh, and by the way… the next chapter has a LEMON! Gasp!!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_The Stage is Set_

"The plan was a success," Hakudoshi reported coolly, his mouth upturned in a devious smile. He regarded his creator carefully, watching the gentle quirking of his lips and the flicker of satisfaction pass through is vaguely glowing eyes.

"Indeed," Naraku praised, brimming with smug delight. He had watched the entire ordeal closely through Kanna's mirror.

Hakudoshi had always been a reliable servant, with no real will of his own. He did, however, seem to take great pleasure in the suffering of others… almost as much as Naraku did. The boy was not only obedient, but was thrilled at any opportunity to cause mayhem, and carried out his orders with fervor.

Kagura, on the other hand, seemed less than enthusiastic. His eyes lifted over Hakudoshi's shoulder, to where the wind witch leaned impatiently next to the door, her fingers fisted into the sleeves of her kimono. Her eyes did not meet his. They were cast to the floor, her ebony bangs almost shielding them from his sight.

"Kagura," he purred, loving the way she seemed to shrink at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, master?" she whispered, trying to hide the distain in her tone.

He did not respond immediately. He paused, watching her fidget nervously under his gaze, until finally her head tilted upward, so she could take in his features. His smile broadened as she shivered, fear swelling in her ruby orbs.

The demoness cringed against the doorframe; waiting for the pain. The seductive way he had purred her name was a trick, one she would not fall for again. That look: that sick, sadistic look of sheer enjoyment at her discomfort made her squirm. What was he planning?

"You have done well."

She was shocked. That couldn't be all… could it? He had kept her in suspense all that time, making her sweat and worry… simply to praise her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Cruel _bastard_,' she hissed vehemently to herself. Even when she had done nothing wrong he found ways of punishing her. When she was not suffering physically, her psyche was always taking a beating. The monster had her second guessing everything, continuously looking over her shoulder and living in terror. She could not enjoy anything now for fear that there was some sort of catch. Kagura was sick of constantly being fooled into believing something was a good thing, only to find out that it was not.

"That will be all I require of you for now," Naraku informed them casually, still beaming at his last small victory.

Kagura needed no persuading. She turned to leave the room, anxious to be as far away from him as possible.

"But before you go…"

She froze mid step. There was an ominous edge to his voice, some underlying threat that she was not yet aware of. Judging by the tone he had spoken in, however, she doubted she would have to wait long before she discovered what, exactly, that was.

"Kagura, would you care to refresh my memory? What were my exact orders to you?" Naraku crooned, his mouth drawn in a flat line as he awaited her response.

The wind demoness flinched, recalling his words vividly. "Your instructions were for me to attack the group, and then fall back to meet up with Hakudoshi."

"What else?"

Kagura grit her teeth. She had hoped that he had not taken note of that. But she should have known better. Nothing got past Naraku. "I was not to kill Kagome."

"Precisely," Naraku hissed, reaching into his robes with slow, deliberate motions. He witnessed the widening of Kagura's eyes, and though her fear delighted him, no smile touched his lips.

"During your assault in the village… you attacked the miko and-"

"Sesshomaru saved her," she cried frantically, "I had known all along that he would-"

"Silence!"

She reeled in anguish, clutching her breast as pain blossomed in her chest cavity.

He lessened his grip on the pulsing piece of flesh, sneering, "Never interrupt this Naraku, wench!" He watched her gasp and nod, falling to her knees in submission.

"Do not think to waste my time with your lies! I witnessed every moment of your struggle with my own eyes. I saw the look on your face; recognized your intent. You are my incarnate, Kagura, did you honestly believe that I would not see the attack for what it was?"

"Please!" she rasped, reaching out to him in desperation.

He squeezed the heart again, pausing to listen to her wail before continuing, "Your aim was to kill. You let your arrogance cloud your mind and attempted to fell the miko to satisfy your wounded pride! You disobeyed me!!"

The pain was incredible; her eyes rolling back into her head as her vision swam with black splotches. Her ears were ringing, the deafening toll making her ears burn. Tears stained her cheeks unbidden, her attempts to hold them in futile.

"You are very lucky that Sesshomaru managed to save her. She is the key to his destruction… without her, he would never submit." He jerked his fingers one final time, watching his servant toss her head back and open her mouth in a silent scream before falling forward and hitting the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Naraku tucked the heart back into his robes. Rising from the floor, he padded silently to the door, stepping over her prone body and exiting without making a sound. Once in the hallway, he peered back over his shoulder at the subdued woman, growling, "Let this be a lesson, Kagura. From this moment on, if I feel that you have not followed my orders down to the slightest detail… your suffering will know no bounds."

He departed down the corridor. Stepping out of the meager light produced by the torch next to the doorway, Naraku disappeared into the shadows, Hakudoshi trailing silently behind him.

* * *

Hours had passed. Exactly how many hours she was not certain. It was difficult to ascertain without the sunlight to guide her judgment. Either way, it certainly felt like they had been traveling for hours.

"Am I getting heavy yet?"

It was a ridiculous question. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Kagome pursed her lips, fiddling idly with the tassels that hung from Sesshomaru's armor. He had not said a word since they had begun walking, and the silence was somewhat tedious. Alright, scratch that… if he didn't say something soon she would pull her hair out. Kagome knew he wasn't the most talkative person… but it almost felt like she was being ignored. She felt a little a piece of luggage.

"How about now?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Miko, you hardly weigh more than a child. Such a meager load is no burden to me."

Kagome ignored the child comment, though she did pucker her bottom lip into a pout. She supposed that, compared to the fathomless years he had been alive, she was practically a child. So… how exactly did demon courtship work? If Sesshomaru was, say, two hundred… and she was going on twenty this year… did that make him a pedophile of sorts?

She suppressed a laugh at that. Kagome doubted very much that the taiyoukai would enjoy being called a cradle robber. Then again, even if she were older… like ninety, Sesshomaru would still be older than her by quite a substantial amount off years.

The priestess curled a lip, bothered at the path her mind had wandered and the disturbing image of her as a ninety year old woman with an eternally youthful Sesshomaru standing by her side. 'Shudder… that's just too wrong. Then it would look like _I_ was the one robbing the cradle,' the female muttered to herself, trying to wipe that picture from her mind.

Her feet were now asleep, cold and stiff as they bumped occasionally into Sesshomaru's hip. She was glad for the diversion. "Can you please let me down?" she pressed, fidgeting in his grasp. She gazed up at his face, awaiting his answer.

His countenance shifted into a look of exasperation, and he inquired softly, "Why do you insist on walking?"

"I'm bored! I mean, I know there isn't really a lot to do in this cave, aside from walk, but at least it's something! I enjoy traveling with you, don't get me wrong, but you're not that voluble, and the lack of sound is driving me batty!"

He gazed questioningly into her wide, azure eyes, noting the flare of her delicate nostrils and the full pout of her lips. Sesshomaru lifted a brow, his steps not once faltering. "This Sesshomaru sees no point in speaking when there is nothing of importance to discuss."

"Really?" Kagome wondered aloud, almost feeling sorry for him. Some of the best discussions she had ever had were about nothing; just frivolous conversing for the sake of conversing. How did he pass the time when there was nothing else to do?

She then realized something crucial. Would he be able to put up with her? Kagome was, after all, a very animated girl, and felt no shame in speaking her mind. "Are you sure you like me?" she asked him sheepishly, "I mean, you do know who I am, right? Kagome… the blabber-mouthed-miko? I'm sure you've realized by now that I like to talk quite a bit."

"Indeed," he answered honestly, his eyes wandering down to her face.

"Won't you get sick of me?"

He smiled a little. Was she really worried about something like that? The sincerity and anxiety in her gaze answered his question. "Your antics amuse me, and though at times you can be a trifle exasperating, this Sesshomaru enjoys listening to what you have to say."

Kagome grinned. So he liked to listen, he simply didn't reply… she would need to work on that. The idea of having one sided conversations the rest of her life was somewhat dreadful. But she was counting her chickens before they hatched… again. There was no guarantee she would have a future with Sesshomaru. One of them – more than likely her – could die during the final battle, or the jewel, once whole, could send her home. Or… maybe he wouldn't even want…

'Stop right there,' she chastised herself. 'Remember what we said? No more worries?'

"You are certain you feel well enough to walk?"

She nodded, smiling like mad. She had assumed his earlier dismissal of her inquiry had meant he had no plans of releasing her. Her companion came to a smooth stop, lowering her carefully to the ground.

Kagome dropped slowly from his arms, her body sliding against his as she descended. Once she was on her own two feet again, she balanced herself against him and tested her ankle, satisfied when it did not thrum with pain. No pain… just thousands of tiny prickles. She hated it when her limbs fell asleep.

She glanced back up at Sesshomaru, meaning to thank him. The words died on her tongue, however, when she stared up at his radiant face. He was incredibly tall. She had always known that, but it was only now, as she stood dwarfed against his long frame, that she realized just how _big_ he was.

He was broad, but not overly so. His height gave him a slender appearance, but she knew of the strength underlying all those layers of metal and silk. She had felt his powerful muscles pressed against her skin as he had carried her effortlessly, like she weighed no more than a feather. She had seen him master an oni numerous times his size. She had witnessed him send his opponents flying hundreds of yards with a single punch. Sesshomaru was certainly no push over.

His pale face was beautiful yet sharp. The taiyoukai's features gave him the appearance of an angel, looking as though he had been carved from white marble. His lips were sculpted but soft, his cheekbones high and well defined by the slashes of magenta that raked across them. He had a narrow chin, but it was strong and suited his face. Powdered brows and matching lashes framed eyes the color of warm honey.

They were like the sun, but oddly enough held no amount of warmth. They were cold, calculating… void of any real emotion. They were merely eyes. Simply tools of sight to the taiyoukai. Never… never did he allow his soul to seep into them.

That is… unless he was looking at her. Kagome blushed at the knowledge that she was the only one who had been blessed with such a gift. Well… with the exception of Rin, the human girl who was like a daughter to him.

She lowered her gaze, her eyes falling on his abdomen. Her blush grew hotter still. Her head only came to his chest, the top just brushing the bottoms of his pectorals. So _big_…

The silver haired taiyoukai smirked as he picked up on the delightful scent of her shy arousal. Such a timid little thing; so tiny and fragile.

Kagome tried to still her racing heart, breathing shallowly through her nose. Just then she realized with mortification that her hands were still resting on his chest. She quickly pulled them away, her blush returning full force.

Sesshomaru chuckled, the only evidence being the slight shaking of his chest.

Kagome noticed it though, and turned away to hide her humiliation. What had happened to the brave young woman who wasn't afraid of anything? She had thought she was past her 'blithering virgin' stage. Apparently not… either that or Sesshomaru was very good at making her feel insecure. That was probably it.

"Ahem," she coughed lightly, trying to clear her throat. "Shall we?" Kagome cursed to herself as her voice cracked, squeaking comically like some kind of idiotic ninny. She groaned.

Sesshomaru gazed amusedly at the miko, resuming his previous pace. She was so entertaining. Had Izayoi been this amusing? Was that why so many youkai seemed to enjoy human women? Were they all this humorous and endearing?

His mind roiled with doubt. No… Kagome was genuinely special. There was not another female – youkai or ningen – like her in the entire world, he was sure of it. He had never encountered a woman as outspoken as she. It was practically unheard of. Most men preferred their wenches silent and obedient, pretty little dolls. How utterly dull.

Where was the zeal? The challenge? Where was the fun in having a shadow for a mate? Wasn't that the entire idea of mating? To find a life companion who you could relate to?

Perhaps he was giving other demons too much credit. Many of them cared not for companionship. They wanted strong heirs and a woman to warm their bed at night. Nothing more.

He had shocked himself, actually, by taking a liking to Kagome. He had been one of those demons to begin with. It was not until he met the youthful young miko that he had realized that perhaps there was something missing in such relationships. He did enjoy order, true enough… but under the mask of every control freak was a being just waiting for a good challenge. She provided him with that and so much more.

She was powerful and beautiful, of course, but she was also brave and intelligent and loyal and selfless. How many men could boast to have a partner with so many desirable qualities?

He appalled cowardice, so no demure demon wench would ever slake his lust for a strong mate. Yet the youkai females who were not cowards… tended to be conceited, unbearable bitches.

He caught sight of her from the corner of his eye, her lithe, curvy form floating along side him. Her long, willowy legs clad in those strange leggings looked entirely edible, and her scrumptious backside was displayed all too invitingly in the form-fitting material.

The miko had always had a fantastic set of legs, even when she was a child and still underdeveloped. He remembered when he had first encountered her, and his eyes had almost bulged out of his head at the sight of her lewd outfit. No woman flashed her anatomy around like that… at least no _good, wholesome_ woman. The pleated cloth had been trouble from day one. It was far too short, always getting caught in the breeze or lifting when she fell to bestow him with peeps of strange undergarments. Even when they had been enemies and he had loathed her for being human… he had taken pleasure in the free shows. He was a man, after all.

Memories of the miniscule garment had not helped him now, either. Whereas before he had been traveling comfortably, now he walked rigidly. The stiffness of his frame was mimicked by the stiffness of another, less visible body part. He cursed the tiny, green scrap.

How was he supposed to concentrate on finding the exit when all he could think about was her luscious rump? Memories of her firm, round flesh encased in lace and cotton flickered behind his eyes. His member throbbed. Damn…

* * *

She seemed to be coming around, he noted; the soft groaning and subtle movements were proof of that. He nearly had a heart attack when he had spotted her lying motionless on he ground. Words could not express the relief that washed over him when he discovered she was not seriously injured. The worst of it was a bruised rib or two, but other than that she appeared fine.

He had not even witnessed what had happened to her. He had been so caught up fending off the lesser demons that were coming from seemingly every angle through the mist.

Miroku sighed. He should have sensed there was something unnatural about the fog. One second he had been fighting vigilantly, the numbers of demons endless. Then, suddenly, they stopped coming. Moments later the mist had dispersed, and that was when he had noticed Sango's fallen form. Both Hakudoshi and Kagura were nowhere to be seen… and, startlingly, the same went for Sesshomaru and Kagome.

It was Inuyasha who had first spotted the rubble and deciphered what had happened.

Sango shifted again, her head moving slightly in his lap. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, his brow creasing with worry. He hoped she would recover soon. It would not do well for her to go into the final battle with an injured ribcage.

It had been quite some time since they'd seen the missing pair, and Miroku could only assume that meant they had moved on. It was evening now, and too late for them to do the same. Come the morrow they would depart.

"Where do we go from here? Just continue the way we were headed?" Inuyasha asked the young monk, his thoughts mimicking the priests.

"That is probably the best course of action. Do you think, perhaps, it might be best to send the children away? It is getting rather hazardous now, and I doubt Sesshomaru would appreciate us endangering Rin."

"Yeah, I was thinkin' the same thing, Besides… the kids are only slowin' us down," the hanyou griped, eyeing the children with concern. He turned his gaze to the small, green imp that followed his brother. "Hey," he called gruffly, his soft expression gone. "I think it would be best if you took the brats and the dragon and went back to Sesshomaru's lands. They'll be safer at his domain."

Furious that the lowly half-breed dared to order him around, Jaken jumped to his feet, waving the staff of skulls as he proclaimed, "I take commands from Lord Sesshomaru alone, you filthy mongrel! I will go nowhere until he has rejoined us and given the order!"

"Watch it!" Inuyasha barked, rising to his feet and flexing his hand. "If you don't watch what you say you won't be around long enough to see that asshole come back!"

"How dare you speak of my Lord in such a way! When he hears about this, he will mrrph-"

Inuyasha smiled coldly as he glared down at the imp's prone form, his face shoved into the ground and his beak full of dirt. "Whatever!" he snapped, tucking his arms in his sleeves and making his way back to his previous seat. "You don't have to go anywhere for now… but keep your ugly mug shut or I'll make it so that no one has to deal with your annoying voice ever again!"

Jaken heard the warning, and chose to remain face down for a time. If there was one thing the mutt had in common with his Lord, it was that he did not make idle threats. He liked his tongue where it was, and didn't plan on jeopardizing that any time soon.

**There we are; more fluffy goodness. Poor Kagura, poor Kagome, poor Sesshomaru… poor everyone!! This chapter seems to have a theme… pity the characters? Pity them for their pain, sexual frustration, worry… and… well… I guess you don't have to pity Jaken. He's kind of a jerk. **

**Go check out the new end to 'Roommates' and tell me what you think.**

**Please, review… **


	31. Giving in to Temptation

**Okay, here we go, the much anticipated lemon. Sorry it took a while, but it's a bit longer than the other chapters. Plus I was trying to keep the citrus tasteful, and it took me a while to write that whole scene. Hope you like it as much as I do!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Giving in to Temptation_

It had to be night. She would have known… had she not broken her watch some days ago after tripping over a rock. 'Such an _abundance _of elegance I possess,' Kagome muttered sourly to herself. Of course the biggest klutz in the world would fall in love with a man who was grace personified.

But yes… it had to be night. She was dead tired. Her every step was labored, as though someone had attached a pair of weights to her feet and a matching set to her eyelids. She was about ten minutes away from drifting asleep on her feet and falling on her face. 'Maybe I should just _drop_… I'm sure Sesshomaru would catch me.'

She snuck a glimpse of said demon, frowning when she noted he didn't look at all tired. He looked like someone who had just hopped out of the shower, or had the best sleep of their life. He looked like he could take on anything. 'He could take on anything,' she reminded herself, 'This is Sesshomaru, remember?'

As if he had heard her thoughts, his head turned in her direction, his eyebrow lifting in quiet amusement.

She huffed and swiftly looked away, straightening herself as best she could and trying desperately not to look like a zombie. She must have failed miserably, because a moment later his arm swept around her waist and lifted her from the ground.

"Rest," he ordered softly.

"What about you?"

"I do not require sleep… at the moment," he informed her, adding after a second, "I will stop when the need arises. You, however, need to rest now."

She didn't argue, in fact she was already half asleep by the time he had finished his sentence. He was wonderfully warm, his body exuding not only an unearthly glow but an abundance of heat as well. So, blanketed in a pelt of the softest fur, she drifted into slumber, a wistful smile gracing her lips.

He heard her breathing slow and even out, the long, deep draughts soothing in their quiet rhythm.

By his calculation they had traveled all through the remainder of the day and almost half way through the night. He was rather astounded at the girl's vigor. He had surmised she would have complained or have passed out… but she hadn't made a peep in regards to her tiredness. It was silly, actually, because even though she didn't voice her fatigue, he could smell it in her aura. For nearly three hours it had been waxing and waning, as though she were fighting to stay conscious. From the look of her before she had drifted off… she had indeed by struggling to stay awake.

Such a strange human; determined not to show her weakness before him.

He wondered idly if there was any form of life in these caves. While he did not require sustenance, the miko would surely be famished when she awoke, and it would not do to have her grow weak from lack of nutrition. He could not sense anything thus far, but there was much ground left to be covered. Surely he would find a bird or bat or something that he could catch for her to eat.

He glanced – for what had to be the tenth time – down at the bundle in his arms. She was exhausted. Why did she insist on attempting to hide her grievances from him? As her potential mate, it was his duty to tend to her needs.

Then again, he doubted she knew very much about the responsibilities of a mate. It was his job to provide her with anything she required, and to make certain she was safe and comfortable at all times. She probably felt as though asking for his assistance would make her seem weak, or perhaps she simply figured he would consider her a burden. He would have to have a discussion with her about what, exactly, was involved in courtship behavior. But that he would save for a later date.

Though they were almost always futile, he admired her efforts to be independent. Determination and persistence were commendable qualities. Yet, despite her best attempts, in the end it came down to one thing. Mates _needed_ one another. Needed to see to one another's needs and tend to their desires.

It wasn't simply her needing him, either. He needed her just as much as she needed him… though in slightly different ways. While he would see to her needs in regards to her physical limitations, she was his anchor: his pillar of strength. She was the shred of sanity that held him to this plane of existence, and kept him from shrinking back into his impenetrable shell. She was his angel and whether she knew it or not, she had saved him… from himself.

Ah yes, Kagome had broken through the walls he had built around his heart, and saved him from an eternity of loneliness and misery. His miracle…

Sesshomaru had never feared anything, save perhaps the idea of failure… but that was truly something he need not fret over. He found that now, however, he was terrified of even the thought of being without her. If he lost her… if he lost the one thing that made him_ feel_ _alive_, he would surely die.

But that would not happen. He would not let it happen. Nothing, not Naraku, not the magic of the Shikon-no-Tama… not even the mightiest god could take her from him. With that in mind he trekked on, his thoughts lingering on the angel with the brilliant smile and tender glance that he held so closely to his chest and to his heart.

For many hours he walked, his senses seeking out any signs of life. The caverns ran deep and seemed to wind on endlessly. He had encountered many forks; some easier to decide upon than others. Certain passageways clearly led to nowhere, and others appeared as though they might lead to an exit. But appearances were often deceiving when dealing with underground caves.

It was near noon, he believed, when Kagome began to rouse; squirming in his grasp. Her tiny hands sought purchase in the fur of his pelt, and she sighed sleepily. Slowly her eyes cracked open.

Kagome grunted, lifting a hand to shield her face from the brightness. Had Sesshomaru found a way out? As her pupils adjusted to the lighting, she came to realize that it was not the sun in her eyes, but the taiyoukai's own radiance. His glowing, heavenly face regarded her calmly, the straight line of his mouth bending up at the corners.

She sighed happily at the glorious sight. For someone who was known throughout the country for his aloofness, he certainly had one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen. Was it the fact that he rarely did so that made it so superb? Or was it just the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous? Probably a combination of the two, she decided.

"How long have I been out?" she questioned groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Approximately ten hours."

"Ten hours! Why did you let me sleep so long?" she gasped, amazed that she had slept for such a long amount of time. She had not gotten that much sleep in one night for years. Had she really been that exhausted?

"You remained awake much longer than you are accustomed to. Your body needed an abundance of rest to regenerate the energy you spent traveling," he assured her nonchalantly. "Would you like for me to continue carrying you, or would you prefer to walk?"

"I can walk," she replied, slipping from his grip. This time she was mindful of how she did it, not wanting to end up in the same embarrassing situation as she had last time. She shook her head to clear the fuzziness, and started at a brisk pace. Her quick steps just barely managed to keep up with Sesshomaru's long strides, though he was walking at a much more leisurely pace than she.

Noticing this, Sesshomaru slowed his gate slightly, not wanting her to tire out. He could not help but feel somewhat responsible for the girl's fatigue the night before. He should have noted her condition sooner.

Suddenly his nose caught wind of something. It was not the most pleasant odor, surely, but it could only mean one thing. He paused, zeroing in on the source. A fluttering sound, very faint though it may have been, was coming from the tunnel ahead. Bats.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously, noting that he had ceased walking and looked as though he were concentrating on something.

"I believe I have a located asuitable source of nutrition for you," he explained, and resumed his pace.

"Food?!" she squealed excitedly, her mouth watering. She followed closely along side him, practically trembling at the idea of sustenance. They entered a large grotto, one only slightly smaller than the one they had originally fallen into.

Kagome grimaced when she stepped in something squishy, sticking her tongue out in disgust when a very pungent, very foul smell reached her nose. Covering her mouth, she muttered through her fingers, "Good gods, what _is _that?"

It was then that she heard the flutter of wings, accompanied by quiet screeches. The short, shrill calls came from high above, and her stomach lurched as her brain finally came to a conclusion. A quick glance upward confirmed her suspicions. "Ewww, bats?"

Then another, much less appealing thought struck her. "Eeeeewwwwww!! Guano! I'm standing in bat shit!"

And indeed she was. The entire floor of the cavern was covered in a thick, pasty layer of bat droppings. The white gunk clung to her shoes and the bottoms of her pants like glue.

Sesshomaru lifted a lip in distaste. Indeed the smell was disgusting, and the fact that they were stepping in feces did not make his mood any better. On the brighter side of things, the fact that there were animals dwelling in these caves was an excellent sign.

Kagome seemed to pick up on the fact as well, for she jumped then, clapping her hands together as she proclaimed merrily, "Do you know what this means?"

"Indeed," the Western Lord began, curling an arm around her waist and manifesting his jaki into a brilliant red cloud beneath their feet. He lifted them into the air, out of the mess on the cave floor. "The presence of these animals suggests that we are near an exit."

Happy to be out of the bat shit and happier still to know they would be outside again in the near future, Kagome flung her arms around the demon's neck and placed a chaste kiss on his chin. She had to jump in order to do so, his height making it impossible for her to kiss him any other way without his assistance.

He grinned at her, enjoying her show of affection. He lowered his head, angling his mouth over hers to bestow a _proper_ kiss on the dainty young woman. She complied gladly, he noticed with pride, twining her hands into his hair and touching her tongue shyly to his bottom lip. He slid his own into her mouth and tasted her sweetness, his eyes shifting closed in ecstasy.

After a long moment of ravishing her delectable lips, he pulled away, his grin widening when she sighed in pure bliss. Her heavenly eyes were clouded over with pleasure, the haze seeming to seep into her bones as she turned to jelly against him.

He crossed the opening swiftly, wanting to be out of the dank cavern as quickly as possible. The stench was highly offensive to his sensitive nose. Once on the other side, he released her carefully, his cloud dispersing beneath them.

His whip cracked loudly, the flare of light causing the bats to go into a riot. Their squeaks grew in volume, as did the frantic fluttering of their tiny wings. His hand shot out deftly, catching the bat that he had killed in his palm before it had a chance to hit the floor.

Kagome eyed the small creature in his grasp, her face growing slightly paler as she realized he intended for her to eat it. "How am I supposed to eat that thing?" she wondered aloud, "I don't have anything to make a fire with…"

The dubious look on his face made her pallor grow another shade whiter. "You expect me to eat it raw?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head, sniffing the animal lightly before answering, "It is in my understanding that humans are used to cooking most of their food. However, due to the circumstances we have no way of doing so. It is the only thing I can offer."

"I'd almost rather go without," she muttered, eyeing the bloody carcass of the bat with repulsion.

"You need to build your strength, miko. It would not do well for you to-"

"…to fall ill, I know," she finished for him, having heard the line before.

"I can smell no disease on the beast. It should be safe to consume after having been cleaned properly."

"And how do we clean in properly?" she asked him, wishing she had not left her bag with the children during battle. She missed her supplies sorely.

"With water, of course," came his response, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

'Well, technically it is common sense, but how was I supposed to know there was water around,' Kagome thought to herself. "So where is the water?"

"Just a ways ahead. It should not take long to reach it."

Kagome was elated. She needed a good bath and a cool drink. It would also be an opportune time to clean the crap off of her shoes.

He had been correct in his judgment. It took them only a few minutes to reach the river. Hurriedly she scampered to the bank, testing the temperature with her fingers. It was ice cold, which she had expected, but clean all the same. It appeared at a fork in the tunnel, flowing gently from the passage to the right. "Do we take the right and go upstream… or follow the current and go left?"

"Left," Sesshomaru retorted without doubt, "This river is coming from an underground source, but leads out of the cave. I can sense the change of air currents, and by my estimate we should reach an exit before nightfall."

"Excellent!" she gushed, clapping her hands again. "Now, first things first: to clean this meat."

Sesshomaru knelt and set the bat on a raised platform of rock. He slid a single claw under the hide of the tiny, winged mammal and began skinning it. His motions were quick and precise, and within seconds the creature was divest or fur. He then tore strips of flesh from its frame, until nothing but the skeleton and innards remained.

Kagome watched the entire ordeal with a sense of fascinated revulsion, amazed at how fluidly he preformed the task and disgusted at the fact that she was currently witnessing the butchering of the small animal. It was disturbingly mesmerizing.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that it startled her when a large hand held up numerous thin chunks of meat. "Oh," she said, eyeing the raw flesh, "thank you."

Lifting the cold portions of bat from his palm, she carried them to the riverfront, kneeling and dipping them separately into the water, scrubbing until she was certain any surface bacteria had been washed away. Pivoting slightly to sit on her backside, she ogled the first hunk of flesh warily before opening her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she placed a bit in her mouth and, clamping her teeth around it, tore a chunk free. She chewed for several seconds, assessing the taste and texture. It was cold and chewy; slimy due to its freshness. The taste was not pleasant, but more bearable than she thought it might have been. It was slightly salty, but for the most part it just tasted like blood.

Sesshomaru could not hide his amusement as he watched her swallow the first piece, her face screwing up cutely before she stuck her tongue out and made a silly spluttering noise. "Edible?"

She nodded, murmuring as an afterthought, "Hardly."

After she had finished choking down the final portion, she turned back to the water and rinsed her hands. Then, deciding it safe as long as she remained upstream, she dipped her head down to drink. At first she attempted to drink from her cupped hands, but decided otherwise when it ended up making the water taste like blood. So, instead, she drank directly from the river.

He could not help the path his thoughts took. When she moved onto her knees and lowered her front half to the ground, his brain automatically took note that she was in the proper receiving position for a bitch. The soft swell of her backside and the willowy shape of her legs were all too beguiling.

The strength of the call was almost too much, her tiny form beckoning him to come to her. It was sinful, what he felt then. She was such a pure creature, and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to rip every shred of that innocence away, and to ravish her with his dark touch. He wanted to turn this little angel into a demon, one who knew the powerful call of _lust_… one whose head was filled with the same unholy thoughts that plagued him.

He managed to wrench he gaze away from the inviting arch of her spine, deciding instead to glance at her face. It was a bad idea. Her profile was stunning in the dim lighting of the cave, her eyes closed and her sooty lashed fluttering against her skin. Her entire face was dappled with a light spray of water, liquid diamonds clinging to her cheeks and brows. Her thick, pouting lips were parted to drink. The most enticing thing, he found, was the subtle movement of her throat as she swallowed, drawing his eyes to her fluttering pulse… the place he would mark her as his own.

He did not realize just _how_ much she was tempting him until he felt himself take a small step forward. He stopped himself… but then a though crossed his mind. Would she stop him if he touched her? They were alone now, away from the prying eyes of their traveling companions and threat of attack. And he found the more time he spent with her… alone, down in these caves, the harder it was becoming to resist.

Kagome stood with a heaving sigh, wiping her chin and giving a small, languid stretch. She supposed she should take a bath. It had been too long since she'd cleaned herself and she was beginning to feel filthy. True, she did not have cleaning products, or a towel, but the water was far too inviting.

She turned to inform Sesshomaru that she intended to bathe, freezing when she found him staring intently at her. The hungry look on his face bespoke that of a predator. She trembled. "Uh… I think I need to take a quick bath."

_That_ certainly would not help the situation. He managed to reign in his growing desire for the girl and nodded, keeping his feet rooted in place.

Kagome blinked, waiting quietly for him to turn around so she could undress. When he made no move to do so, she lifted a brow in expectancy and tapped her foot lightly.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her expression, cooing softly, "Is something the matter, _Kagome_?"

The way he purred her name made he shudder with eagerness… an eagerness for what she was not entirely sure. Did she truly want him to have her now, in this cold, dank cave? 'It is probably the only time you'll get to be alone with him,' she reminded herself, before a small, shy part of her mind quickly pushed then notion away. She was going to take a bath.

He noted with no small amount of delight that she seemed to be contemplating something… and he had a rather good guess at what it was. However, the look did not last long, and she was soon bestowing him with a glare that clearly read, 'Turn around!'

Deciding it best to acquiesce to her request, he turned away from her, giving her ample time to undress and slip into the water.

Once his broad back was facing her, Kagome quickly stripped of her clothing, giving a sour look to her pants. The bottoms were plastered with thick, white guano. She would have to remember to give them a quick wash before leaving.

Her teeth clicked shut loudly as she dipped one foot in, followed by the other. Slowly she made her way deeper into the water, grateful that the bottom seemed flat enough. It must have been worn smooth by the river's steady current. It was not a strong current, but still she felt its gentle pull as it caressed her legs.

Once she was waist deep, she sunk to her shoulders, teeth chattering as she was enveloped in cold. Kagome sorely wished it was a few degrees warmer. At this temperature she couldn't even enjoy herself. So, hurriedly, she scrubbed her skin until it was a soft pink, and then dove under to wash her hair.

Resurfacing when she felt she was adequately cleansed, she made her way back to the shore gingerly, her feet sliding carefully over the smooth stone of the riverbed. Her toes met something small and sharp, and she leapt back with a startled, "Oh!"

Her cry of surprise took him off guard, and without his consent his body twirled around to see if the priestess was in danger. She was not, thankfully. Where he had expected to find a hideous, slithering monster that had emerged from the depths of the river, he found Kagome, standing hip deep in the river and giving him a wide eyed stare. And she was naked.

Her arms were held out to the sides, bent at the elbow to avoid touching the water. Her hair was slick, pulled clear of her face to cascade down her delicate spine in dripping ringlets of ebony. Her cheeks were flush, whether it was from the cold or she was blushing at being seen in such a state he was not sure. Her skin was pulled taut, riddled with gooseflesh and glistening in the dim light. And her breasts… they were completely exposed to his hungry eyes, round and pert and firm, her nipples tight from the cold.

His eyes instantly bled red, his throat constricting as a guttural growl was wrenched from his lips. It took all of his might to turn from that heavenly sight, to reign in his intense desire.

He heard the faint sloshing of water, and seconds later felt a small, wet hand settle on his bicep. He snarled, snatching his arm away swiftly and snapping his teeth in her direction.

She seemed shocked, but not afraid, though he sincerely wished she were. The scent of her fear probably would have been enough to still his need. "Miko," he grit, trying to sound as terrifying as he could, "take heed. If you continue on the path you are traveling, this Sesshomaru will not be able to stop himself."

She blushed shyly, making up her mind. "I know," she whispered, her hand settling on his arm again.

He turned to face her completely, her compliance fanning the flames of want that raged in his soul. She was offering herself to him… willingly. And now, as she stood before him, tiny and nude and completely trusting, he found he could not deny her.

He was near drunk with the heady scent of her unsure arousal, her beauty augmented by her purity. With tenderness he did not know he could express while in this state of mind, his only hand drew upward to trace across her brow and down her jaw. It stopped on her chin, tilting her head back so that he could indulge in her delectable lips.

Kagome sighed with delight, his hot mouth stirring an intense desire deep in the pit of her belly. His fingers skimmed down her pulse, tracing her collarbone before traveling lower still to the valley of her breasts.

Sesshomaru purred in appreciation at her womanly anatomy, the soft swell of her breasts enticing his mouth to taste them. And so he did. While his right hand gently grazed the underside of her one breast, his lips mimicked the motion on the other. Slowly, deliberately, he drew a lazy line upward with his claw, the sharp extension of his finger skirting around her nipple teasingly.

Kagome moaned in frustration, her hands on his shoulders. His pleasurably torturous administrations were driving her wild. The soft, subtle caresses were driving her to the brink of madness. Suddenly, his mouth, which had been skimming the underside of her breast, shifted, his lips closing over her nipple and sucking urgently.

Her gasp of ecstasy and surprise was music to his elven ears. His teeth pinched the puckered skin before his tongue swirled soothingly over it, his ministrations succeeding in pulling more of those delicious noises from her.

Her flesh was hot against his lips and fingertips; her skin fresh. He licked a bead of water from the top of her breast, placing a soft kiss where it had been.

The young miko writhed in elation, but wanted more all the same. His mouth and fingers were heavenly, but she needed more… to _feel _more of him. Her small hands tugged fruitlessly at his armor, a whimper of impatience leaving her.

Sesshomaru took note and, without pausing in his torturous caresses, untied his obi and unclasped the armored plate from his torso and tossed it to the side. He left the rest to her, for she seemed to enjoy skimming her hands under the folds of his clothing to teasingly stroke his scalding flesh. He shuddered and growled as her fingers pushed his robes aside, her dainty palms splaying against his pectorals. He pulled back to stare intently at the appendages, so very small against the hard muscles of his chest.

She marveled at the size of him, so tall and imposing. She ventured further still, noting that his heated gaze never left her once. It made her nervous, but strangely gave her a stunning amount of confidence. That smoldering, lust filled gaze was for her and her alone.

Her fingers snagged the waistline of his hakamma, pulling them loose and sliding them over his hips. They pooled around his ankles with a quiet flutter, and he deftly toed his boots from his feet and stepped from the pile of cloth. He advanced upon her, pushing her backward until her back met the cold stone of the cave wall. Again they kissed; a feverish meeting of their lips and tongues.

Kagome moaned, her body trembling against his as she pushed the last vestiges of cloth from his person.

She was in awe. She had thought him heavenly before… but now, as he stood bare before her, glowing softly, her earlier description of his beauty did not do him justice. Like steel under silk, his muscles clenched beneath his flawless skin, covering every inch of his masculine form.

Her hands reached up to flit over the hard plains of his stomach, curious fingers trailing gently over his hips and lower still. His thighs were delightfully firm, quivering under her roaming hands.

She stopped there, eyeing his sex warily. In his fully aroused state he was a daunting sight indeed, and she marveled at the size of him. 'This is going to hurt,' she acknowledged begrudgingly to herself.

Kagome steeled her resolve and stroked the length of him tentatively, from base to tip, where she ran the pad of her thumb across the thickness of the head. A hiss left him, and she felt empowered. When her slender fingers wrapped around him, she had to question whether or not their coupling would even be physically possible.

His hand closed over hers, coaxing it up and then down again, his guiding motions giving her a small amount of reassurance. She chanced a look at his face, blushing profusely when his piecing red stare locked onto hers. He looked utterly feral, a beast just barely under control. The danger aspect did not make her nervous; instead it only served to fuel her ever swelling desire for him, her body aching to finally know the touch of a man.

Sesshomaru removed his large fingers from around her fist, his knuckles brushing tenderly across her lips. He could sense the unease in her. "Kagome," he whispered, his voice rough, "I will do what I can to lessen the pain, but know that it is inevitable. I am truly sorry."

"Don't apologize," she replied shyly, her fingers still exploring the expanse of his body, "It had to happen some time… I'm just glad that it will be with you."

He nodded and, as gently as he could, pulled her against his frame and lay her out across the ground, his pelt cushioning her. He coaxed her legs apart and over his hips, staring down at her from where he knelt between her parted thighs. Her eyes avoided his, her dainty hand quivering as it hovered just above the apex of her legs. He stopped the hand before it could shield her from him.

"Do not hide your self from me," he purred smoothly, the silken texture of his voice persuasive and soothing. "Your beauty is intoxicating, Kagome; do not be ashamed of your body. I wish to see all of you."

Said miko bit her lip in anxious anticipation, nodding and lifting her hand to rest next to her head.

Seeing the gesture as one of acceptance, Sesshomaru trailed his claws quickly over her breasts, enticing the small, pink tips to harden further in response. Deft fingers skimmed down her taut stomach, following the shadow of muscle that played there. When they reached the small, neat thatch of hair above her core, she stiffened reflexively, a hiss spilling from her plump lips.

Carefully he drew his claws through the small bit of hair, venturing lower until he was tracing the lips of her sex. Her breathing was rapid now, short and shallow as he parted her folds to tease the sensitive flesh that was nestled over her opening.

She did not remain silent then. The yelp of delight was sweet as honey, and Sesshomaru licked his lips as he pondered to himself just how sweet and decadent her little flower would be.

He teased her entrance with another of his fingers, not daring to penetrate her for fear of damaging her with his claws. So, instead, he shucked her thighs from his hips and lowered his face to her belly, his lips and tongue finding her naval and wreaking havoc on the sensitive skin there.

Kagome bucked under him, knowing what was to come. The idea of being touched so intimately… using that part of his anatomy was highly embarrassing to her at the moment, but she figured it was a shyness that would pass in time. After all, everyone was nervous about their first time.

After a second more, Kagome had to question why, exactly, anyone would be nervous or object to something like this? His mouth felt incredible, his tongue doing what his fingers could not. The slow, deep penetrations were amazing, and she quickly lifted her legs over his shoulders to clamp her thighs down on his head.

Sesshomaru chuckled and removed his tongue from her hot sheath, licking her exquisite nectar from the corners of his mouth. He placed his hand gently on one thigh, pushing it away. "No need to be so rough, Kagome. I'm not going anywhere."

She whimpered at the sound of his voice, thrashing her head when he resumed his task. While his lips and tongue worshipped her core, his only hand was causing pleasurable mayhem of its own. The tight bundle of nerves above her opening fell prey to his deft fingertips… she didn't stand a chance.

It didn't take long at all for him to build her to her first pinnacle, the orgasm hitting her so suddenly she cried out in surprise. "Oh! Ohhh gods, yes!" His skill was amazing, she concluded as she rode out the delicious aftershocks of her first ever, male induced climax.

Smirking as he pried his tongue from her wet folds, Sesshomaru stared down in appreciation at the scrumptious vixen laid out before him. Her willowy thighs lay parted on either side of him, her hands curled into tight fists above her head. He beautiful face was flush and displayed a sense of extreme satisfaction. He had never felt such a powerful swell of masculine pride.

Speaking of swelling, his other body parts wished to become acquainted with the miko's silky depths, and he was more than happy to oblige. He lowered his body, stretching it out above her so that he was nose to nose with the trembling little woman.

"Are you certain you wish to allow this?" he inquired softly, hoping that she would not deny him but prepared to stop if she so wished it.

She opened her eyes, still fogged over from her incredible orgasm, and smiled up at him. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life." And it was true, she was fully aware that she was giving him her virginity. She was aware that she was about to be deflowered in an eerie, desolate cave, and she didn't give a damn. They could have been doing it on a bench in a subway station for all she cared. All she knew was that she wanted him, wanted to know the touch of a man… a man who truly desired her for her.

He nodded, and watched as she slid a hand between them to grasp his impressive girth, lining the turgid member up with her entrance. Slowly, carefully, he pushed into her, gauging her reaction as he did so.

It was awkward, for him. He had never had to be careful with a female before. The bitches he rutted with usually just wanted him to barrel into them and screw their brains out… but not this one. He needed to take his time with her. It would certainly be a first for the both of them on this day.

In fact, it was rather pleasant. He could not remember ever having taken the time to really appreciate the feel of a woman before. All he had ever cared about was getting in, getting what he wanted, and getting out. This was indescribable. She was so warm and wet, her body so welcoming and tight.

He groaned when he met resistance, knowing that pain would be inevitable from this point on. As quickly as he could he tore through her hymen, growling once he was fully seated within her, engulfed in pleasurable heat.

She winced, but did not make a sound aside from a quiet mewl. He was rather impressed. He had deflowered demon bitches before… and they had all yowled like rabid felines.

She was motionless beneath him, trying to calm down. Her breaths were long and deep, her face twisted in concentration. Kagome had not expected it to feel like it did. It was not a short, stabbing pain, as she had anticipated. Instead, it was a deep, stretching ache, more uncomfortable than anything. She was having little luck relaxing… with nothing else to focus on, that pain consumed her mind.

Noting that she had yet to release her vice-like grip on his rigid member, Sesshomaru bent his head, his lips ghosting over hers as he whispered, "Give in to the pain; accept it… and it will give way to pleasure."

The tender kiss that he bestowed on her took her mind from the ache, and she slid her tongue desperately into his mouth, trying to distract herself further. Her lover met her with equal fervor, his fangs pinching her lower lip playfully before his mouth moved lower, to her jaw and throat.

This new position gave her access to one of his beautifully pointed ears, an area she had wanted to explore for some time now. She knew some men enjoyed it when women played with their ears… she wondered if Sesshomaru was one of them.

Apparently he was. The swift intake of breath and the abrupt thrust of his hips said as much. She continued to nibble the lobe, her tongue dancing along the shell as her fingers traced the sensitive skin behind the pointed appendage. The fingers of her other hand twirled gently in the fine hair at the nape of his neck, nails scraping up his spine and over his scalp.

How did this woman, this_ virgin_, know exactly how to make him purr? Was she truly as innocent as she claimed to be? Obviously her purity had been intact, but he found it somewhat hard to believe that she had never known a man's touch. Virgins were usually very embarrassed and awkward about their first times… demon and human women alike.

"You say you are completely inexperienced in regards to activities of the intimate nature?" he queried, eyeing her from his peripherals.

She nodded languidly, her mind not fully concentrating on the question. She was too enthralled by the wonderful things he was doing to her throat. "Where I come from… s-sex is discussed… more openly than it is h-here. People are a bit… l-less modest… about that sort of THING! Oh!"

His incredible mouth had ventured from her neck to her chest, where his tongue was currently paying homage to one, pink nipple. The practiced, rhythmic sweeps were driving her mad, and she thrashed her head in abandon. In doing so her back arched up off the ground, thrusting her against him and bringing her down on his stiff erection.

He barked at that, snarling in her ear. Apparently the pain was not so bad anymore… The experimental curl of his hips confirmed his suspicions, and he moaned as she cried out loudly to him. Encouraged by the positive response to his motions, the demon Lord repeated them, his tempo increased slightly.

Her long, creamy legs wound up over his hips, locking behind his back for momentum. Her silky walls stroked him lovingly, a sensation he found he was looking forward to experiencing again in the near future. Her slight body rocked beneath him, hand tiny hands clutching his biceps for support.

She moved against him as best she could; hoping she was doing it right. When he grunted in what sounded to be a good way, she felt somewhat less nervous, even venturing so far as to reach around his hips and grasp his firm backside. Apparently he enjoyed that as well, for his thrusting became somewhat more fervent.

Suddenly he stopped, and she shot him a frantic look. "I'm sorry! Did I do something-"

"Hush," he commanded softly, rising onto his knees. Hooking her legs over his shoulders, he grasped one of her thighs and resumed his tempo, finding he enjoyed this position much better. Now he could look down at her sweet face as he pleasured her, and drink in the sight of her miraculous body. Her luscious breasts bounced with every thrust, her trim waist twisting as she writhed helplessly on his pelt.

For nearly an hour, by his count, he loved her like that, picking up speed and then slowing his pace as he saw fit. She loved every second of it, singing in pleasurable praise. She arced gracefully off the ground, shouting in elation as he increased tempo yet again.

Not knowing how much longer she could stand his awful teasing, she gazed up at him and pleaded loudly, "Sesshomaru, I can't take it anymore!"

Finding that he too was growing closer to his release, the demon Lord slid his hand up her thigh, his fingers finding the receptive flesh above her womanhood. Pressing his thumb against it, he sped up, until she could no longer match pace with him.

In mere seconds she was thrashing madly on the cave floor, her fingers fisting into his pelt in a white-knuckled grip. She shook mildly, her tiny body trembling as he pushed her ever close to her rapidly approaching climax.

She had never felt so alive in all her existence. She had fought monsters, evaded death, and stood in the face of evil and held strong… but this… this was a rush to the likes of which she had never known. It grew stronger by the second, Sesshomaru's deft, precise thrusts pushing her further toward the edge.

And then it hit her, with a force so powerful that it made her see spots. "Ahhh, gods!"

Her release jarred him into his own orgasm, and he snarled his pleasurable conquest; the deafening roar echoing throughout the cave. The taiyoukai's hips thrust frantically against hers, prolonging their combined euphoria until neither one could maintain it any longer.

He had to hold himself back from claiming her. The lure of that notion was immense, but he knew now was not the time for such things. There would be time for that once Naraku was defeated.

The taiyoukai lay next to her, pulling her body snug against him. He was reluctant to leave her heat, the temptation of having another go at her nearly overthrowing his sense of reason.

Kagome, through glazed eyes, noted that her lover seemed to be contemplating something, and asked him curiously, "What are you thinking?" She noted that her voice was somewhat rough, raw from having screamed so many times during their coupling.

He smiled at her, the quirk of lips small but beautiful none the less. Her breath was stolen.

"This Sesshomaru was thinking of how he would like nothing more than to stay in your arms for the remainder of the day. However, it is probably best that we find our way back to the others."

She agreed, albeit begrudgingly, pulling herself into a sitting position. Gods, but she was _sore_. Grunting in discomfort, she pushed herself onto her feet, her legs feeling like jelly. Sesshomaru was behind her in an instant, steadying her with a large hand on her waist.

He bent his head and placed a kiss on her neck, his hand raking across her belly and up over her breast. The young miko shuddered, bewildered at just how easily he could turn her to putty. "I thought _you_ were the one who insisted that we should go find the others?"

He chuckled lightly, his claws toying with her nipples as he purred, "This Sesshomaru is beginning to reconsider. Surely they can survive another day without us."

Kagome smiled at him, finding his playfulness rather charming. It was a quality that she looked forward to bringing out in him much more often. "Now, now," she scolded, stepping away from him and toward the river, "we really _do_ need to find everyone. They could need our help."

Sesshomaru huffed sourly, wishing that he could put a stop on time so that he could enjoy his little miko for another few hours. But alas, he was only youkai, and had not the power to will such things.

"Come one, you can help me rinse off," Kagome told him teasingly, squealing when he growled suggestively and lunged after her.

**Whew. Insert cold shower here. **

**Awe, love… it's so sweet, don't you think? So, another step toward the end of the story… I think I might actually be sad when this is done. I think it's my best work so far.**

**Oh, well. It's not like I don't have other stories. **

**Please, review…**


	32. Together Again

**So, here we go with the next chapter. I don't think I'm going to say 'I'll have the next one up as soon as I can' anymore. Every time I do it seems to take longer than I intended. Ah, well…**

**Another thing I would just like to bring up, is that I love this site!! Seriously, I posted some of my stories on MediaMiner... I got ONE review for like five stories. They are just the oneshots, but come on!! Five stories... one review. 'Secret Embrace' alone got 85 reviews... and that's only because a lot of people don't like the Nar/Kag pairing!! Where the hell is the appreciation on that site? Gah!!!  
**

**Man do kids grow fast. My little girl is already two months old, and she's starting to fit some of her 3-6 month outfits. She's growing so fast!! Too fast!! But she's still cute as a button. Head full of dark brown hair and eyes bluer than the ocean. Very well tempered, too. I'm very glad for that.**

**Anyway… totally off topic. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Together Again_

His deafening laughter jarred the usual silence of the mansion, ricocheting down the halls and echoing in the crisp, afternoon air. Unable to pry his eyes from the mirror pane, Naraku chuckled gleefully, ecstatic at the success of his plan.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, even you have become predictable." He had watched with twisted pleasure as the taiyoukai had claimed the girl, the last vestiges of his hesitation shredded upon seeing the charming young miko's ravishing body. There was no turning back for him now. He was bound to the girl, his heart tied in love's tangled threads; strung up like a puppet.

And Naraku would greatly enjoy severing those strings and bringing the inu youkai to his knees. He would see the arrogant young Lord beg… and the priestess scream for mercy.

Things were going simply swimmingly. Kagome's uncanny ability to bewitch the hearts of those around her made his plan all the more foolproof. Sesshomaru was smitten, and in days they would reach his domain… where he would put the final phase of his trap into action.

Ah, victory was sweet, and he could practically taste it now. It would be all too easy to gain what he desired from the Western Lord. He had seen the way the demon gazed tenderly down upon the girl as he laid claim to her body. The show of affection was foreign to Sesshomaru, signaling the seriousness of his feelings toward the girl.

And what a show it had been. His mouth watered at the mere memory of the innocent young woman writhing beneath the powerful demon. The defilement of light… such a miraculous sight. To witness the final moments of her purity had been simply to die for.

And who'd have thought the modest young thing would be so responsive and daring? Then again, she had always been full of surprises. It was a shame the bitch would have to die.

* * *

Grumbling as her socks squelched uncomfortably, the young miko shook her foot for what had to be the twentieth time. Washing her shoes had been a must, but it had resulted in the soles getting soaked. She hated wet socks!

And as if that wasn't bad enough, the bottoms of her pants were sodden and cold as well, clinging aggravatingly to her ankles. 'Damn bat shit,' she hissed vehemently.

They had began their determined march toward the exit just under and hour ago, and already Kagome could smell the air beginning to freshen. She picked up her pace slightly, her legs still somewhat sore from her previous… _encounter_ with the taiyoukai.

In fact, her _everything_ was aching from their activities. Did all women feel this crumby afterward… or was it simply females who chose a partner nearly twice their own size?

She stole a glance at Sesshomaru, who walked impassively next to her, his face a stone mask pierced with twin pools of amber. Said pools were intently focused ahead of them, and she followed his gaze. He was staring toward the small speck of light that was rapidly growing larger, and Kagome could hardly repress a giddy squeal of excitement. It would certainly be nice to get out of this dank cave.

She wanted to kiss him! Thanks to his wonderful sense of smell and his other unparalleled abilities, he had gotten them through the labyrinth of stony passageways and back out into the sun. The light was warm on her face, even though the air was cold. Her breath was visible, and it stung the throat to inhale too sharply… but she did it anyways. The air just smelled and tasted and _felt _so good!

"What a relief!" she gushed, hands over her head in a satisfying stretch. She felt so awake and rejuvenated. It was amazing what a little bit of natural sunlight could do for the weary body.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, her breath leaving her in a contented sigh. "So," she began, turning her gaze toward Sesshomaru; blushing when she realized he was leering at her. "Uhm… where to next?"

Prying his eyes from the delicate morsel not three feet from him, Sesshomaru scented the air, spreading his senses in an attempt to locate the others via aura. He did not locate them immediately, but after a few moments of patiently waiting, he came upon his younger sibling's distinct presence.

There was a good hour trek separating them if he chose to continue traveling on foot. He had saved his energy in the cave, not wanting to waste it on something like flight… especially when he knew it was the only alone time with the miko he would get. Now that they were outside again, it was imperative that they rejoin the group as swiftly as possible. Naraku was surely close, and he was itching to get this entire ordeal over with.

That being decided, he stepped to the miko and wrapped an arm securely around her petite waist, commanding softly, "Hold on to me."

She obeyed instantly, knowing that he intended on flying them there on his cloud of jaki. Seconds later, they were several hundreds of feet above the earth, rocketing through the clouds and high over the mountains.

She noted quickly that they seemed to have emerged in a canyon of sorts, where a small river wound along the floor of the crevice. Now that they were far overhead, she could see the mountain range more clearly.

They seemed to go on forever, jutting up and out in all directions. The treacherous peaks that loomed in the distance were spattered with snow, and Kagome grimaced. Of course Naraku would hide somewhere cold. Somewhere that would slow them down. He was a clever bastard.

She doubted, however, that the demons would be effected, and therefore she didn't really have all that much to worry over. After all, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the strongest members of their group.

The trepidation of facing Naraku began to seep into her mind, shaking her to the core. It wouldn't be long now that the fate of the earth would be decided, and she found it hard to believe that so much rested on her young shoulders. She was just a human… just an average, ordinary human girl… well, an average, ordinary human girl with immense spiritual energy and the ability to decimate those of youkai heritage.

Either way, soon they would face off in a fight to decide the destiny of the world.

She huddled closer to Sesshomaru, using him as a pillar to draw strength from. He gave her hope, and right now she needed all the hope she could get. His warmth was comforting, and it relaxed her tightly strung muscles.

Sesshomaru noted her unease, feeling her small fists bunching into the material of his haori. He offered no words of comfort, for he knew her distress, felt it seep into his bones as they drew nearer to the ominous looking mountains ahead. The battle with Naraku would be dangerous, and he prayed above all things that Kagome would remain safe. And that was why he remained silent. There were no words that could be said to lessen the stress… at least none that were true. It was a frightful thing.

So, instead of engaging in pointless words of false hope, he drew her nearer, giving her what console he could through his nearness.

Kagome peered downwards, noting that a small path seemed to carve through the jagged, jumbled mess of rock that they were flying above. Her gaze followed said path, and she delighted upon noting the small figures trekking it a ways ahead.

It was not much longer that she saw them pause and turn, Shippou's joyous voice ringing out in the cold air. She pulled a hand from Sesshomaru's haori and waved to them, thrilled to see they were all fine.

The taiyoukai descended, his cloud dispelling as his feet touched down on solid earth. He set Kagome down carefully, not enjoying the thought that he had to let her go for the moment.

Shippou launched himself at his surrogate mother, and she pulled away from the taiyoukai to catch him.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried when you left the barrier and then when I saw you fall into that gap I thought something terrible had happened to you and I-"

"Whoa, calm down Shippou!" Kagome urged, stroking his hair and trying to put a stop his hysterics. "It's alright, I'm here now. Sesshomaru took good care of me."

She cast a quick glance at said demon, finding him staring intently back. She blushed a pretty shade of pink before refocusing on the trembling kit in her arms.

Inuyasha stomped up to the young miko, apprehensive after having caught the little look she had given his sibling. He gave her a quick whiff, teeth clenching when his suspicions were confirmed. Wheeling around, he pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru and bellowed, "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

The taller of the two inu's quirked a brow, wondering what his hanyou, half-brother was going on about.

"Don't give me that damn look!" Inuyasha went on, ignoring the startled glances he was receiving from everyone. "No wonder it took you so bloody long getting here!! We've all been worried about Kagome and you two were off doing it like rabbits!!"

She was utterly mortified. She knew by now her face was redder than the scarf she used to wear with her school uniform… and not without good reason. She had only just lost her virginity a short while ago, and now Inuyasha was announcing it to the world?!

She cast a cautious glance around the group, starting with Shippou. He was giving her a sheepish, somewhat curious look, his jade orbs darting down when she met his eyes.

Jaken looked outraged, glaring at her like she had possessed his Lord and tricked him into sleeping with her. That was probably exactly what he was thinking, and she gave him a little frown.

Inuyasha's eyes were darting between hers and Sesshomaru's, accusation shining brightly from amber eyes. She felt guilty… very guilty… and slightly dirty. She still could not believe that the whole group knew she had been intimate with Sesshomaru. How utterly horrifying.

Sango was next, and she looked almost as flustered as Kagome felt. Her cheeks were rosy with a modest blush, and her hand was over her mouth.

Miroku was looking like a pervert, grinning suggestively at her. He wasn't going to shut up about this, she was sure.

Rin looked totally oblivious, and proved as much when she spoke.

"Doing what like rabbits?"

That seemed to pull the tension from the air, and almost everyone laughed… except for Sesshomaru, who didn't laugh for anyone but her… and Jaken and Inuyasha, who both still looked upset.

"Our business is not your concern, hanyou," the taiyoukai stated calmly, drawing the group's attention to him self. "We need not explain ourselves to the likes of you."

"Why you arrogant, son-of-a-bi-"

"Whoa, now," Kagome intervened, "Please don't fight! You two need to cooperate if we hope to beat Naraku. Besides, we haven't the time for that!"

Inuyasha scowled, spitting loudly, "I don't have the time to _argue_ with the prick, but you have time to _ride_ his pr-"

Her hand clamped viciously around his mouth, and she chastised venomously, "I am going to wash your mouth out with soap, I swear. Please remember that there are young ears here. I know Shippou is practically a lost cause now – no thanks to you – but I doubt Sesshomaru would like for Rin to start being foul mouthed!"

She let go of him then, stepping away before quickly adding, "And for your information, we only… well, you know… once! It isn't like we took the whole flippin' day off! We traveled as quickly as we could to get to you!"

The hanyou clenched his fists and stomped off, carrying on the way they had been while cursing obscenities under his breath. His red robes flapped as he flailed his arms indignantly, muttering as he walked. Truly, he wasn't that mad due to the issue of time. He was simply worried about Kagome. He hoped that Sesshomaru hadn't taken advantage of her. Then again, he didn't think his brother would stoop so low. He just hoped that Kagome would be happy.

Jaken scuttled up to his Lord, beaming in relief. He threw a dirty look at Kagome before dropping to his knees and shouting merrily, "Milord, I am so pleased to see your safe return! Is there anything this loyal servant can do for you?"

"You will return to the Western Fortress."

Jaken balked, jumping to his feet. His Lord was sending him away… but why?

"The children will accompany you. It is becoming far too dangerous for the young ones to keep traveling with us," Sesshomaru instructed. They were close enough to Naraku now that he didn't have to worry about the bastard sneaking off and capturing the children to use as hostages.

"I don't want to go!"

Kagome gave a shocked look at the kit in her arms, surprised at the look of determination in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you, Kagome!" he went on, tears filling his eyes.

"Honey," she began, sweeping his bangs to the side, "Sesshomaru is right. I know you're brave, but you'll be much safer there. Naraku would try to use you to hurt us; and honestly, if he were to capture you and demand the Shikon shards…" She trailed off, shuddering at the thought. There was no way in hell that she would say 'no' if he demanded such a trade. And then that would be that. With the completed jewel he would surely destroy them all. "We just… can't risk that. We would be more likely to win if you and Rin were safe from harm. Okay?"

The red-headed tyke sniffled but nodded, nuzzling into her hair.

She carried him to Ah-Un, where Rin was being helped up by Sesshomaru. The Western Lord curled his arm around her back and hoisted her easily into the saddle, gently unclasping her hands from the death hug she was giving him. He patted her on the head and wiped a tear from her cheek, an uncharacteristic show of affection from the taiyoukai.

'Perhaps I'm cracking him,' Kagome thought proudly. She set Shippou in the saddle in front of Rin, who was still slightly taller than him. She doubted that would last much longer. She was just waiting for some kind of demonic growth spurt from her little man. He was to the point now where it was becoming difficult to carry him as she once had. Oh… how time flew.

She smiled and waved enthusiastically as the group took to the skies, shouting out to the children, "Be good! Don't be too hard on Jaken!"

Said imp squawked and began shouting things at her, but she couldn't hear any of them. She felt a tad better now that she knew the kids would be safe. Sighing, she started off after Inuyasha, who had continued walking earlier and was quite a ways ahead now. The others followed, Sango and Miroku walking together and Sesshomaru falling into step with her.

She smiled up at him, snaking her hand out shyly to brush her fingers against his, uncertain that he would be interested in something as frivolous as holding hands. Her question was answered when he pressed his palm to hers and wound their fingers. She had to bend her elbow in order to for it to work, his height making it somewhat awkward. She didn't mind, though.

The rest of the day she walked in silence, her head swimming with thoughts and worries. Whenever she dwelled on anything too distressing, Sesshomaru would squeeze her hand in reassurance.

The miko was so glad to have found a man who knew how to read her… and how to handle her emotions. She had waited for so long to find that perfect someone, and now she believed she had found him. She just hoped that all of her waiting had not been in vain. What a pity it would be for her to die, now that she was finally happy.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand, and she smiled up at him.

**Ahhhhh, I love that last line!!**

**So, what did we think?? All forms of criticism and feedback are welcomed, accept for flames. If you don't like my story, that's fine, but you can let me know that in a civilized manor, instead of saying something like, 'This blows' or 'You suck'. I have never understood flames. **

**Another thing I've found is that people who do leave really mean flames like that are just no-talent assholes. I mean really, anyone who is good at writing… chances are they are mature and classy enough to be polite. People who leave flames are almost always ill-mannered idiots with little to no knowledge of grammar and who would not know how to write a good story if someone were to walk them through it step by step. So, honestly, be nice! At least these people are trying to improve.**

**Ahem, sorry. I have a tendency to rant when something bothers me, and I saw a pretty harsh flame like that the other day. **

**Alright, I'll get to work on the next chapter.**

**Please, review…**


	33. Gates of Hell

**You've all waited so patiently… so thank you! I'm proud to announce the arrival of the next chapter!! **

**Also, 'HalfordsDoll', if you read this, please message me back with an email address or somewhere that I can contact you at. I really want to respond to your review, but I don't think this is the place. So, it's up to you, but I've got a few things I'd like to say to you. So if you want to hear them, just send me some kind of contact address.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Gates of Hell_

Frowning as she fiddled with her fan out of nervousness, Kagura stared down at the young slayer who sat completely motionless on the floor. She had no doubt that Naraku would be claiming the boy's shard soon enough. He had half of the jewel, and Kagome carried the other. Even the wolf prince had reluctantly given up his pieces per the miko's request. The end was drawing near… she could feel it in her bones.

Kagura felt oddly worried, though it was not for the more obvious reasons. There was an unknown element about to come into play… she could tell. Sesshomaru and the others would be arriving at the mansion soon enough, and this time, there would be no running. It was a fight to the death. Naraku was growing tired of delaying. His power was greater than it had ever been, and she surmised the group would really have to work miracles in order to beat him.

"Sister, master Naraku wishes to speak to you."

The calm words of the white haired demon child startled the wind witch. Kanna had always had the uncanny ability to simply appear from nowhere without being sensed. She supposed that was an understandable trait to have for a youkai of the void.

Tucking her fan neatly into her obi, the sorceress padded silently down one of the many corridors of the mansion, her feet leading her to where she knew Naraku would be waiting.

He was standing, she was surprised to find, staring out the window toward the horizon. She approached cautiously, not knowing what his rigid posture meant. Instead of leaving her in wait, as he usually did, Naraku turned almost immediately, a devious grin painting his features.

The look frightened her, and she took a hesitant step backward. She hadn't seen him look so utterly manic for some time, and the intensity of his gaze was disconcerting.

"Kagura," he purred, beckoning her forward.

Gingerly, she complied, creeping forward until she was within arms reach of him. His hand shot up, and she smashed her eyes shut and prepared for his fist to make contact with her face. It never came.

A feather light touch skimmed across her brow bone, making her gasp. Her ruby eyes snapped back open, focusing instantly on the long fingers that were stroking her jaw.

"The time is nigh, Kagura," Naraku hissed in an almost crazed manner, his grin stretching as his fingers latched into her hair, tugging her forward. Their lips were nearly touching, and he chuckled as she shuddered. "Soon they will be arriving and our final battle will ensue. The jewel will be _mine_."

She was almost afraid to ask at such close proximity, but managed to choke it out anyway. "You summoned me, master?"

He stepped back minutely, his eyes taking on a peculiar light. She didn't know what to expect.

"Yes… I did." He paused a moment, reaching into the folds of his garb.

Kagura braced herself.

"During the final battle I will need all of my minions to be… reliable. That is why I will make you a deal, my dear wind witch."

Said witch was curious now. Did he honestly think he could strike any kind of deal with her after all he had put her through?

"In exchange for your services, I have decided that as long as we win the battle, I shall reward you. If I am victorious… I will give you your freedom."

She gasped, paling as he removed the pulsing piece of red flesh from his robes. She stared at him in disbelief, certain that he was toying with her. But for the first time, she saw no deceit in his eyes. "My freedom?" she repeated, more to herself than to him.

"Mmm… your heart… it will be yours so long as we emerge victorious," Naraku assured her, holding the organ up for her to see.

Shock froze the blood in her veins. She could not move or speak or even think. Freedom? Naraku was willing to sever their ties if they won? She could barely repress the eagerness that welled within her.

And then her mind backtracked, and a soft voice echoed in her head.

"_The day of reckoning is approaching. Your freedom will be weighed in the balance. When given the opportunity to be free or do what is right… which will you choose?"_

She shook her head at the absurd question. Was this what Kanna had spoken of? If so, the answer was plain. She would fight with every ounce of her strength. To know freedom, to taste that sweet, yearned for unknown… she would do _anything_. That included being loyal to and fighting for Naraku.

"Yes, master," she exclaimed, dropping to her knees and giving her first genuine bow, "I shall not disappoint you!"

Naraku was pleased. The witch was responding very nicely at hearing promise of her freedom. And he _would_ keep his word. If he were to obtain the other portion of the Shikon-no-Tama, he would be invincible, and would have no need for lackeys. Ultimate power would be his; Kagura's freedom was a small price to pay for perfection.

But first… he needed to pay Kohaku a visit…

* * *

The air was becoming thicker and more caustic; the taste slightly bitter. The air was eerily silent… no birds or insects chirping or clicking. Even the wind itself seemed to pause in apprehension, as though it were waiting for a sign.

The group traveled in silence; each member seemingly aware of what awaited them. Their trip was nearing its end, and in a short time they would be marching into the most important battle of their lives.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked together, as did the taijiya and houshi. Inuyasha took the head of the group, his shoulders squared in determination. His fist clenched rhythmically around the hilt of Tetsusaiga, his eyes set like stone on the path ahead.

"How much time do you think we have?" the young miko asked in a whisper. She glanced sideways at her traveling partner, his composed marble face revealing no emotion.

"Not much," Sesshomaru responded, sensing the changes in the air. The enemy was rallying; he could feel the massive swell of youkai a ways ahead. Amongst them was Naraku. The bastard's ominous aura was like poison, tainting the air with its toxic foulness.

The evil that swelled around them grew until it closed in from every direction, making the group unease and uncertain.

"I can't pinpoint a damn thing! It feels like that slimy bastard is everywhere!" Inuyasha griped, covering his nose with his sleeve.

Kagome paled slightly, turning to Sesshomaru to see if he was having better luck locating Naraku. Judging by the slight downward slant of his lips, she assumed he was finding it just as difficult. This was not good. How were they to defend themselves if they hadn't a clue as to which direction the attack would come from?

Kagome paused, a thought crossing her mind. She was a mere human; her chances of getting caught were much higher than Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's. So was it really safe for _her_ to carry the jewel?

She withdrew the shards, staring at them for a moment before turning to Sesshomaru and sighing, "You would do a better job at protecting this. I'll probably end up getting captured if they're in my possession."

The taiyoukai stared down at the little miko, finding reason in her claim. He did not protest as she took him by the hand and pressed the largest portion of the Shikon into his palm. His fingers curled around it before tucking it carefully into the folds of his haori. "What of the other piece?"

Kagome glanced down at the smaller sliver in her hand, explaining, "I think it would be best to divide them between both you and Inuyasha. That way there is less risk of Naraku getting all of them." She turned to approach Inuyasha, adding quickly before she went, "That is, if he even gets close enough to attempt in the first place. I'll just feel better about this whole thing if it's harder for him to gain what he wants."

Sesshomaru smiled at her hasty explanation. She was terribly adorable when she was flustered. He had known she meant no disrespect, only that she was trying to plan as carefully as she could. "You are correct," he told her, "it would be a much wiser decision to separate the pieces and narrow the hanyou's chances of completing the Shikon jewel."

Kagome sighed in relief, glad that she had not offended him. Smiling, she ran to catch up to Inuyasha, who was still walking at the head of the group. His silver ears swiveled upon her approach, and he cast her a look from over his shoulder.

"What's up, Kagome?" he inquired gruffly, pausing to let her catch up.

Slowing once she was next to him, the young priestess huffed for a second before stating, "I've come to the conclusion that you and Sesshomaru should carry the shards. It's just safer that way, y'know?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. You're just a human, after all," the inu hanyou agreed.

Growling, Kagome threw the shard angrily at his head, grousing when he caught it effortlessly. "Thanks a lot, jerk!" She turned to stomp away but didn't move fast enough, and Inuyasha snagged her wrist.

Pulling her back, he muttered, "I want you to know, though… that you're one of the strongest human's I've ever met."

His words were quiet, but Kagome heard every one of them. He was flustered, not used to displaying these kinds of emotions. "That's silly," Kagome insisted, "You and I both know that I'm nowhere near as strong as most of the people in this time. I lived most of my life in leisure, without ever having to work too hard. Shoot, I'm probably the worst miko in history."

"I'm not talking about physical strength, dummy," Inuyasha growled, hating that she was making him explain. "I'm talking about your heart and your soul. Kagome, you make the people around you stronger because you give them hope. You've been through more than most humans, and you've always come out with a smile on your face. You may not have the conditioning of a taijiya or the training of a priestess, but you never give up on anything. Your duty, your responsibilities, your friends… you always pull through."

The hanyou rubbed the back of his neck then, chuckling while he added, "But I've gotta say, Kagome, when you get angry, you do pack one hell of a punch!"

She smiled at that, giggling with him as she recalled the few times she had hit Inuyasha. There weren't that many accounts that she could remember, but each time she had clearly surprised him and, to her smug delight, had managed to deal some damage.

"You've taught me a lot, Kagome. I just want you to know that, no matter what happens, I'll always appreciate everything you've done for me," Inuyasha finished, not even attempting to hide the blush that stained his cheeks.

A sad grin tilted her lips as she regarded him then, and she wished she could give Inuyasha happiness. He had been through so much hardship in his life, it didn't seem fair.

He had no future with Kikyo, since the elder miko had sworn to him on their last meeting that she would return to the afterlife as soon as Naraku was gone form this world. Thankfully, she had also freed Inuyasha of his debt to her, stating that she did not wish for him to go to hell with her.

And he had loved _her_ too, at one point, but Kagome knew that he would never have acted upon it. Though he appreciated her for the things she had done, he couldn't help that a part of him would always see Kikyo when he looked at her.

Kagome had grown to accept that as well. It wasn't as though he saw _her_ as being a mere copy… no. Kagome was nothing like Kikyo, and Inuyasha knew that. It was simply that he was reminded of Kikyo because they shared the same soul. How could he not be, after all?

No matter what happened, she truly wished that he would find someone who appreciated him for who he was… someone who he could love wholly, and would not remind him of the ones who were lost to him.

She nodded to him, smiling brilliantly as she made her way back to Sesshomaru. He took position of her hand as soon as she was within reach, knowing the small gesture brought her comfort. Kagome gazed appreciatively into his eyes, thanking him silently. His face was blank, but his eyes portrayed his emotions.

Suddenly the amber orbs were hard, straying from her face to stare into the distance. She followed his gaze, straining to see what it was he was picking up on. The air was thick, the mist that had surrounded them days ago was back again. It hovered around them like a putrid, purple cloud, shrouding everything in an impenetrable haze.

Through the lavender vapor, a figure blurred, cutting through the fog slowly as it emerged. Everyone tensed, poised for attack, preparing themselves to face the terrible monster that lurked ahead.

Kagome froze, her gasp lodging in her throat as the mystery being made their appearance. Horror constricted around her with its mighty coils, tears welling in her azure depths.

"Kohaku!"

Sango sprang first, dropping her defensive stance to run to her injured brother. She reached him just as he collapsed; his body limp and his face pale. Behind him, a thin trail of blood marked his path.

"Oh gods, what happened to you?" the slayer shrieked, fear consuming her as she stared down at the tormented face of her younger sibling. He gazed up at her then, and she was still, realization dawning on her. His eyes, which were usually clouded over with a film of dull gray, were alert and wide, shimmering with unspent tears. He knew who she was… which meant…

"No," she whispered in denial, "that bastard!"

"Sister," the young boy muttered, his voice laced with pain.

She hushed him, cradling his body to her chest as she cursed, "Damn him… damn him to hell!"

Kagome fought the tears, trying her hardest not to break down. It was a fruitless battle in the end. Kohaku, Sango's only living family, was dieing. The shard in his back, the thread that had tied him to this world, it was gone…

"Sister," he croaked again, clearly in agony. His small body trembled under the extent of his exertion, and it was obvious he had fought a great deal to make it to them. He gazed forlornly into Sango's eyes, hissing, "I'm so sorry! I didn't… I… it's all my fault! I killed them… I _killed_ them!"

"Shhh, it wasn't you, Kohaku, you were possessed. Please, save your strength," Sango pleaded, rocking him gently as a shudder tore through his frame.

"If… if I had been stronger… if I had paid attention, the demon would never have had the opportunity! I'm so weak! I let everyone down…" He erupted into a fit of coughs, blood spurting from his pale lips as his body convulsed.

"Please, stop it!" the slayer begged, tears spilling down her cheeks as she regarded her young brother.

"I'm sorry, Sango, forgive me!" He was crying now, angry with himself for not being as strong as his father or his uncles… or his sister.

"There's nothing to forgive," she assured him, stroking his hair.

He hacked violently again, more crimson leaking from his mouth.

Kagome grimaced, wishing Naraku dead with every fiber of her being. The monster… he had taken Kohaku's shard and sent the boy on a death march, knowing that his final moments would bring pain to everyone.

"Don't leave me, Kohaku!"

Sango's frantic cry drew the miko's eyes back to the heartbreaking scene, and she sobbed as she witnessed the boy shudder and groan, his aura dimming to a mere flicker.

"It doesn't matter now," he hissed, his voice almost inaudible, "I deserve to die. I helped that monster hurt innocent people. I tried to hurt you… I can't live with the pain of that knowledge. It's better this way… it's better…"

Kagome felt her heart stop, felt her soul give a sorrowful cry as she witnessed the taijiya boy breath one final time before his aura was snuffed out like a candle. He was gone.

"Noooo! Come back! Kohaku!!" Sango screamed wildly, her head thrashing in denial. She clutched the corpse to her breast, rocking forward and backward as though the motion would revive him. He was dead… her brother, the only family she had left… he was gone.

For many minutes they were silent, the slayer's quiet sobs the only perceivable noise. Sesshomaru's features were impassive, his cold eyes wandering down to the Tenseiga. Though he had no uses for the boy, he knew his miko was hurting, and would do what he could to ease that pain. The sword, however, did nothing. No pulsing magic rose to the surface to signal its readiness.

The only thing that had connected the boy to this plane of existence was the Shikon… and now it was gone. He could do nothing without his sword's approval, and apparently the blade deemed it Kohaku's time to die.

Kagome stared sadly at the scene before her, her heart crying out to the young demon slayer. He was all Sango had left, and for so long she had hoped to rescue the boy from Naraku's evil grasp and revive him. That was not possible anymore. She had witnessed Sesshomaru's attempt to summon the Tenseiga's power, and his lack of response was all the answer she needed. Nothing could be done.

'Naraku… how could you do this? You atrocious… _monster_!' she seethed, balling her hands into fists. The fingers that were fastened to Sesshomaru's hand tightened, and he squeezed back a little in reassurance. The wretch would pay!

Miroku approached slowly, kneeling next to the young brunette and pulling her into his embrace. At first she resisted, writhing madly against his grip. She screamed for him to leave her, but he held fast, knowing she needed comforting. Finally she ceased struggling, simply collapsing against the young monk while stroking her brother's soft, dark locks, all the while shedding sorrowful tears.

The priest watched his love mourn over her fallen kin, knowing the pain of losing family. He too was alone, and he cursed Naraku with everything he had. The disgusting vermin had taken everything from him, and now he had taken everything from his precious Sango. For causing her pain, he would see the scum burn in the deepest pits of hell, even if it meant taking Naraku there himself.

"My, _whatever _is the matter?"

The sugary voice echoed all around them, thick and ominous like the fog that cloaked the mountains.

"Come out, you bastard, so I can kill you!" Sango cried angrily, leaping from Miroku's grasp to grip Hiraikotsui.

"Now, now, Sango," he crooned, "you should not be so hostile. Have I not given you your dearest wish? Was it not your desire to see Kohaku freed from my control?"

"Not like this! Never like this… You will pay for killing my brother!" she bellowed with righteous fury, her chocolate eyes shimmering with determination and hatred.

A soft, mocking laugh reverberated all around them, making their hackles rise.

"You should be thanking me," Naraku went on, "No longer will he suffer the hardships of life. Fate's cruel plan will never again leave him hurting. Kohaku has joined the rest of your little family in the afterlife… and soon you will join them as well."

"Maybe," she countered, wiping away the tears from her cheeks, "but I'm taking you with me!"

The laughter was back, though this time it was manic and twisted; the evil cackle thundering along the pathway. From the fog they emerged, gliding over the ground like phantoms. Kanna, Kagura and Hakudoshi stood obediently by their master, who stood tall before them, his long, silken, black tresses swaying in the breeze. His deceptively beautiful face was filled with derived pleasure, his crimson gaze narrowed in on the couple at the back of the group.

"How endearing," he purred, false tenderness lacing his tone, "the taiyoukai and the miko. I see the two of you have grown… close…as of late. I must say, watching your progress had been very _entertaining_."

Kagome shuddered, her eyes widening in horror as she pulled herself nearer to Sesshomaru. He had been spying on them? How much had he seen? The idea of his perverse eyes on her without her knowledge made Kagome want to retch.

"You need to get a life!" Inuyasha barked roughly, Tetsusaiga unsheathed and poised for attack.

"Ah, the hanyou," Naraku muttered, his face souring as he turned to address the younger inu. "Tell me, Inuyasha, has it been difficult for you, knowing that _both _of the women you loved are beyond your reach? How unbearable is it to know that Sesshomaru has _tasted _your sweet little miko?"

Kagome almost threw up. 'He was watching! _Eww_!'

Inuyasha was livid. "You disgust me, you asshole! What Kagome does is her own damn business! So long as she's happy I don't give a shit! But you have no right to stick your fuckin' nose in other people's private lives! You're revolting!"

Naraku only laughed, his frame trembling with his mirth. "What's wrong, half-breed? Does it upset you to know that _I _have seen more of the priestess than you have?"

"Ugh, just shut up!" Kagome shouted angrily, done with listening to the twisted demon talk. "I've heard enough! No more of your stupid mind games; this end now!"

Without wasting another second, she stepped loose of her lover's grip and pulled an arrow from her quiver, the bow sliding down her arm and into her awaiting palm. Twirling the weapon in her hand, she gripped the fletching tightly; bringing the nock of the arrow to the bowstring and pulling it taut. She held her breath… and fired.

**Oh, my, the final battle is finally here! Ahhhh who will emerge victorious? Wait and find out… the next one may be a while because I think it will take some time and care to write; unless I have a really good day and have a major epiphany.**

**Please, review… **


	34. To Do What’s Right…

**It's here! The final battle! The clash of good and evil! Who will prevail and who will fall? Oh, the suspense!**

**Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah… so on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_To Do What's Right…_

The trademark smirk appeared on his face as Naraku erected his barrier, a sharp bark of laughter emanating from his chest as the arrow exploded into tiny, shivering fragments of pink upon touching the sphere.

"You'll have to do better than that to best me, little one," he chided arrogantly, waving his hand to unleash his legions of demons.

"Remember your main objective," he ordered his minions coolly, floating backward to watch the fight and wait for his opening. He needed to gain possession of the miko, and in order to do so the others needed to keep the rest of the group busy.

Kagome scowled angrily as she watched the trio separate to engage her comrades, feeling somewhat miffed about having been left out again. Hakudoshi took on both Sango and Kirara, while Inuyasha and Miroku faced Kanna, who was accompanied by a hoard of Saimyoushou. Sesshomaru attempted to go after Naraku directly, but was diverted by Kagura.

And she was left to pick off the lesser demons. "Why does no one take me seriously?" she muttered bitterly as she drew another arrow, aiming for the writhing mass of hovering youkai. Her holy energy quickly eradicated a large chunk of the swarm, but there were thousands more to go.

They were felled in huge portions, their flesh dissolving on contact with the radiant pink light. Yet for every demon she killed, a new one seemed to take its place. There was an end to the swarm, she knew, but it would take some time for her to whittle down their numbers.

The lure of the Shikon was great, and youkai from all around seemed to be pouring to the site in attempt to gain it. Of course they were all so feeble minded that Naraku had no problems manipulating them and turning them on Inuyasha and the others.

Kagome spun gracefully to the side as a mass of goop spattered the ground next to her, bubbling like hot tar and reeking just as badly. She noted with distain that a glob of the rancid stuff had stained her pant leg, and she scraped it off with an arrowhead. "These jeans just won't stay clean," she grumbled miserably, prodding at the dark, sticky spot near her knee.

Her eyes scanned the swarm, trying to count roughly how many were left to destroy. She spotted Naraku then, through the chaos and innumerable numbers of youkai; he was watching her, his eyes piercing even across the great distance. 'I'll go after him myself,' she decided, dodging as a rather nasty looking serpentine demon snapped at her face.

Another well placed arrow disintegrated fifty or so lesser beasts that separated her from her goal. Foot by foot, arrow by arrow, she made her way across the battlefield, growing ever nearer to her target.

Naraku watched the miko's progress with anxiousness, smiling at her gallant display. 'You're making this all too easy, priestess,' he chuckled to himself, thrilled that he would not have to risk much to attain the miko. He had thought that Sesshomaru would make it much more difficult for him to get near her.

He cast a quick glance to said inu, glad to find he was still engaged with Kagura. The wind witch was fighting rather fervently, he noticed, obviously trying her best to inflict serious damage to the Western Lord. His eyes drifted back to Kagome.

Finally she stood before him, her slender frame covered in dust and blood, her eyes alit with determination. Her tiny hand trembled as she gripped her bow tightly, but her quiver was bare.

"It seems you have run out of arrows," he remarked coolly.

"I don't need arrows to kick your ass!" she bit back, scowling when he laughed at her proclamation.

She was very amusing, Naraku concluded as he watched the young woman throw her weapon to the side before taking a defensive stance. The way she flushed with anger and glowed a light pink hue made her very appealing, and he felt a slight twinge of regret at the thought that he would have to kill her. She was beautiful… but sacrifices needed to be made in order to attain greatness. She was far too hazardous to keep alive.

Kagome hated the way he sized her up, his perverse eyes roaming her body in the most disturbing of ways. She didn't even want to begin to imagine what was running through his twisted mind.

Cupping her palms, she drew forth her powers and channeled them into her hands, her azure orbs never leaving Naraku for an instant. She saw his eyes widen marginally as the sphere between her fingers grew, and a wave of smugness washed through her.

Naraku was surprised, to say the least, to see just how much her power had matured since their last encounter. Obviously Sesshomaru's training had paid off… too bad for her that it wouldn't be nearly enough.

He had not expected such speed from a mortal attack, and was taken off guard when the shimmering sphere flew through the air toward him. It met his shield with a deafening 'boom', throwing him back several feet and making the barrier shudder in protest.

Regaining his composure, the dark hanyou commented, "You've improved, miko… I'm impressed."

"I'm just getting started!" she told him haughtily, feeling confident in her newly gained abilities.

Knowing he needed to time his advance perfectly, Naraku shot a fast look to the other members of her group, assessing which would be easier prey. To his dismay, the children were no longer traveling with them, so his options were narrowed. Of the two others humans fighting, the slayer seemed to be closer, and was less of a threat. 'She'll do,' he concluded, his focus returning to Kagome.

She was already preparing to launch another assault, the pink orb in her hands pulsing in time with her heartbeat. She was no fool, he knew, so he could not make this too easy for her. She would grow suspicious if all he did was dance around.

"Come, then; show me your power," he taunted arrogantly, floating closer to the young priestess.

Her attack was parried easily, a mere sidestep to one such as him self. Naraku laughed coldly, his lips lifting in a mocking grin.

When the priestess sent him a devious grin of her own, however, his eyes widened fractionally, and it wasn't until he was shoved brutally forward that he realized what had happened.

The girl could apparently not only _expel _massive bursts of energy, but she could draw them back to her if her target was missed… or in his case, strike the enemy from behind.

He shook his head to regain his senses as the barrier surrounding him shuddered again, heaving under the immense strength of Kagome's holy energy. Apparently he didn't have to go all that easy on her.

Dozens of tentacles burst from his back, shooting through the barrier to lash out at the young, raven-haired woman. She leapt deftly to the side, tucking into a roll and springing to her feet again. She was surprisingly agile, for a mortal; very light on her feet. He sped up, and again, so did she. There wasn't a moment of stillness for either, Naraku's writhing appendages thrashing madly as the small, human woman danced about to evade them.

The miko was tiring, he could sense it. Her breathing was growing heavier, and the sweat that began to dapple her brow was proof enough of her exhaustion. But she never slowed, her determination making her keep the pace he was setting. This was perfect. All he had to do now was wear her out until her body was trembling. Perhaps an injury or two were in order as well.

After having calculated her movements, it was not hard for Naraku to determine where she would move next, and a single, well placed attack left her with a deep laceration on her side. Another followed, slitting the outside of her left calf like butter.

Yelping as pain seared her ribs and leg, Kagome backed away carefully, not wanting to be hit again by the fast moving, vine-like appendages. They had obviously injected small portions of miasma into her body, since the area around the wounds burned more than receiving the cuts had. Of course it didn't take long for her to purify the toxins from her system, but they still stung worse than anything Kagome had ever felt before.

For a few minutes she was dizzy, her vision blurred by Naraku's poison. She threw herself out of the way of another attack, falling gracelessly to the ground. The miasma had made her sluggish, and she was finding it much more difficult to avoid his oncoming assaults.

When her vision finally cleared, she knew immediate action was required if she wanted to stay in the game. She only had one chance at this before he would catch on to what she was doing, and Naraku had never been one for taking risks. So she waited, dodging swipe after swipe until finally her opportunity came.

One well placed sidestep left her close enough to the tentacle that she could grasp it, and it sizzled in her hands as she charged them with holy power.

Naraku balked, hissing in pain as the miko sent a jolt of energy racing through the slithering limb. Luckily enough, he was able to sever the appendage before her power reached his barrier and destroyed his body.

Kagome cursed; disappointed that he had managed to escape yet another of her attacks. Had she been but a single second quicker, he would have been decimated. She heaved a deep breath, fatigue smothering her and making her feel useless. The young priestess was far less agile now, her movements slow and labored. Kagome wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up.

* * *

Sesshomaru gnashed his teeth angrily at the young wind witch, swiping with his claws just as she sashayed out of the way. Poison sizzled from his fingertips, dripping to the ground where it burned away the top layers of soil and rock.

She was acting rather out of character, he noted. Usually, when fighting for Naraku, the woman tended to do things halfheartedly. Today, however, she was showing her full potential, and though her power was no match for his, she was very elusive. It was becoming annoying.

He wanted desperately to get to Naraku and protect Kagome, but every time he attempted to abandon the fight in favor of seeking out Naraku, the sorceress would lash out with her 'Dance of Blades'. Of course his Toukijin dispersed any attack she could conjure, but her agility made her difficult to take down.

He could see his little miko from the corner of his eye, sense her aura fighting to stay strong, and smell her blood on the wind. She was doing well, but she was wearing down, and he knew she would not be able to put up a fight much longer.

Another bat of the wind witch's fan sliced through the air, devastating the earth on which he had stood but seconds ago. Hissing at her through his teeth, he lifted Toukijin and twirled it deftly in his hand, unleashing the 'Dragon Strike' toward his adversary. She managed to escape, but the blast had seared her arm, and she glared coldly at him.

Sesshomaru grimaced. Things were not going as smoothly as he had hoped.

* * *

She was strong, far stronger than he had given her credit for. However, no matter how powerful she grew, Naraku could always rely on one thing… her heart. When the lives of her friends were on the line, she would drop everything and surrender. Her pure nature was her worst enemy, and Naraku intended to use that to his advantage.

"You coward!" Kagome wheezed, barely able to draw in enough air to yell. "Why don't you fight like a real man?! Lower your barrier, or are you afraid of me?!"

Naraku scowled, not liking the haughty words she was throwing at him. And then he saw it: the opportunity he had been waiting for.

He smirked at the young miko, lowering his shield and chiding, "Very well, Kagome, I shall grant your wish. Let us see if you can even get _near_ enough to hurt me. Or are you too slow?"

She took the bait, as he had hoped, and charged him; her palms glowing as she prepared to strike out. The attack was ferocious, and as he ducked out of the way, he felt the heat of it singe his cheek. She had nearly _hit him_… had come so close to killing him then and there. But once again, fortune seemed to be favoring him.

He struck quickly, coiling one of his tentacles around her and squeezing.

Gasping as the air was forced from her lungs, Kagome struggled in his grasp, wincing as her bones creaked under the pressure. She glared furiously at her foe, preparing to obliterate him with her holy magic.

Feeling the shift in her aura, Naraku squeezed a little tighter, chastising, "Ah, ah, ah, my dear. I wouldn't do that if I were you; unless… you wish for Sango to die."

His words stopped her cold, and Kagome noticed then that she was not the only one in Naraku's grasp. Many meters away, Sango dangled just as helplessly from another of his tentacles, her legs kicking wildly as she attempted to free herself.

"It would be so easy," Naraku purred while increasing the pressure of his grip on the slayer. "I could crush her frail human body in an instant. It would be like snapping a twig." He jerked her once for emphases, and she flopped like a rag doll.

"Stop!" Kagome pleaded, her eyes frantic as she watched Sango's body jolt back and forth.

"No harm will come to her, so long as you cooperate, "Naraku explained, smiling when he felt Kagome's aura dim. The look of defeat that crossed her features was the only signal he needed.

"Good," he hummed while drawing her closer, turning to face the rest of her group. The fight was at a stand still, all eyes on them. The main objective had been reached, and now the rest of the puzzle pieces would slip easily into place.

"If I feel the slightest alteration in your aura," Naraku warned lowly into the miko's ear, "I will squeeze her until her innards burst from her mouth."

Cringing at the awful mental image, Kagome nodded, fearful of her friend's safety. There was no way she would risk Sango's life… she would find another way to kill the bastard.

"And as for the rest of you lowly worms," the red-eyed male crooned, "all of you will remain where I can see you. If one of you even _attempts_ anything… I'll kill them both."

The group froze, their hands tightening on their weapons as they glared coldly at their nemesis. "Let them go, Naraku! Your fight is with me!" Inuyasha hollered, baring his teeth as his fingers clamped viciously on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"On the contrary, mutt, my fight is with _all _of you. Each and every one of you has kept me from my destiny for far too long." The hushed words were full of venom, Naraku's tone matching his stare. His eyes drifted from the hanyou to the monk, before coming to a stop on the motionless demon Lord. "Especially you, Sesshomaru, but that will change soon."

The taiyoukai snarled, barking, "Release Kagome this instant, and your death shall be swift."

He ignored the demon Lord's threat, pulling Kagome's struggling form even closer. "You certainly have changed. A year ago you wouldn't have cared for the fate of a mortal, yet now you risk your life for her. How very endearing."

Kagome writhed madly, hating the foul smell of smoke and miasma that clung to her captor. His nearness made her skin crawl, and she wanted so very desperately to put more space between herself and the monster.

Naraku eyed the miko suggestively, drawing a hand over her shoulder and through her hair. "But she certainly is lovely… I can see why you fancy her. Mortal or not, her flesh is ripe and lush, and her smell… is _divine_." Naraku inhaled her alluring aroma, groaning loudly for the taiyoukai to hear.

Sesshomaru curled his lip over his teeth, his eyes bleeding red as he watched his young miko struggle to get away from the beast who held her captive.

"Tell me," Naraku cooed as he traced Kagome's jaw, "is she as sweet as she appears?"

"Detach your filthy self from her person," the silver-haired lord ordered fiercely, wanting to act but fearing for his love's life.

Naraku frowned, his finger pausing along the miko's jawbone as he bit out, "You didn't answer my question."

Sesshomaru's stony countenance was a blaring declaration that he had no intention of responding, and the vile demon grinned sadistically. "No matter," he hummed, "if you refuse to divulge such information on your own, I'll simply find out for myself."

His hand slid from her jaw to her shirt, where long fingers gripped the front of the fabric and tore.

Yelping as her top was ripped clear from her body, Kagome's struggles began anew. She was stilled, however, when Naraku's grip on her increased, bending her so that her back was arched and her chest thrust outward.

The bastard's long, grotesque tongue slithered from his mouth and dipped between her bra clad breasts, caressing the top of one before moving to the other. She made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, wrenching her head away from him in distaste.

"Naraku!"

"Don't!" he barked, pulling his head from the miko's ample cleavage to glare at the taiyoukai. The dog had started to advance, the hand on Toukijin white with the force of his grip.

Naraku tightened his hold, smiling crookedly when the miko screamed and the inu demon took a step backward. "Though I do enjoy the flavor of her, I will not hesitate to end her life if you do anything foolish," he reminded Sesshomaru, his smile broadening when he heard the dog growl.

The grin dropped. "Now then, down to business." His eyes wandered from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. "I believe the two of you have something I desire," he purred, suggesting, "Perhaps we can arrange a trade."

They were silent, and Naraku continued, "I will exchange the slayer and the miko for the remainder of the Shikon shards."

"Don't you dare!" Kagome pleaded, eyeing her comrades frantically. "You can't give him the shards. I'm not worth it!"

Naraku shook her minutely, just enough to jostle her and shut her up.

"Sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha grumbled, "but the shards are no good to us if you're dead. Without anyone to purify them the only one who could use them would be Naraku. Besides, I like you too much to throw your life away for some silly jewel." He reached into his robes and withdrew his shard, tossing it Naraku with a huff.

The hanyou caught the first fragment eagerly, grinning frenziedly as its power combined with that of his portion. A snicker left his lips when he heard the miko groan in exasperation. He pocketed the piece before looking expectantly at the taiyoukai.

"Not you too," Kagome pleaded, "you're smarter than this…"

Sesshomaru drove Toukijin into the earth, his pale hand dipping into his haori to gather the final jewel piece. He looked momentarily at the shimmering fraction before turning his gaze to the miko. "I will not lose you for a mere trinket. This Sesshomaru has no need of its aid to defeat Naraku."

The hanyou shook with laughter as Sesshomaru threw his own piece, a tentacle snapping out to catch it in midair. Now _all_ of the jewel shards were his, and he would finally be rid of his ties to humanity. The combined strength of the Shikon sections resonated through him, filling his every fiber with unadulterated power.

Kagome shuddered, the surge of evil that poured from Naraku caressing her skin like fingers of ice. The intensity of it made her nauseous, and she moaned as the horrendous energy snapped angrily at her aura, crushing it like a serpent would crush its prey. To be near one so evil and not fight back with her holy magic was actually painful, and she wasn't certain how much longer she could bear it.

Inhaling deeply through his nostrils, Naraku sighed in satisfaction, his voice dropping an octave as he continued, "Now, one other thing."

"Hey, bastard, you wanted the trade! You can't just keep adding things as you go!" Inuyasha snapped, his brows crinkling over flashing amber orbs.

"Considering I am the one with the miko… I believe I can do whatever I please. However, I only have one other demand, and then you may have your priestess and your slayer back."

"Out with it then!" the impatient inu hanyou yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Sesshomaru…" he began, purring the name in no more than a husky whisper, "you will sheath your sword and drop to your knees before me."

Kagome laughed internally. No matter how important she was to Sesshomaru, he would never do anything of the sort. His pride would never allow him to bow to the likes of a demon like Naraku.

Her steadfast assuredness was quickly demolished, however, when the taiyoukai slowly lifted the tip of Toukijin to his belt and sheathed it in one smooth motion. 'No… he wouldn't!' she stammered to herself hysterically, not believing what she was seeing.

His face twisted, almost as if he were in pain, and slowly he bent one knee and lowered himself to the ground. He did it all with his chin held high, and his yellow irises flickered with pride.

"Why?" Kagome whispered, so lowly that the words were inaudible to human ears.

Yet Sesshomaru was no human, and he answered swiftly and surely, "Because there is no shame in protecting those who we love."

Naraku laughed outright at the proclamation of affection, before biting out snidely, "You won't be so proud when your life is slipping away like the grains of sand in an hourglass."

The tentacle that shot out was fast and unexpected, and when it pierced his chest Sesshomaru let out a deep groan of surprise. He could hear the vermin laughing wildly, and his miko screaming out for him. The slippery appendage was wrenched from his body with a sickening rip of flesh, and his dark, demonic blood sprayed forth in a long stream. He grunted once before gravity pulled him down, and the last thing he saw was the ground racing to meet his face.

"No! Oh gods, please, get up! Sesshomaru!" Kagome was frantic, her heart shattering like glass as she watched the man she loved drop lifelessly to the dirt. She struggled madly, trying desperately to hold back her energy.

Naraku cackled madly, his crimson eyes alit with sadistic glee as witnessed the fall of his greatest nemesis. With the taiyoukai out of the way, his success was guaranteed.

Kagura watched the entire ordeal with a scowl on her face. She pined for liberty, but having to watch this was rather sickening. She simply wished that he would hurry the hell up and kill them all so she could gain her freedom.

Ah, to be free… to venture where she wanted, when she wanted, and not have to answer to anyone. To be free to enjoy all of the wonderful things that life offered. All of the wonderful things…

Her brows knit as she glanced at Naraku, and she wondered, for the first time, if there would truly be anything to enjoy once Naraku had obtained all he desired. Even with her heart… what sort of place would she have to live in? Would her freedom truly taste that sweet when the world was in ruin?

"…_which will you choose?"_

Kanna's words rang through her mind, and she cast a quick glance at the girl. She was staring back, as though she could predict the wind witch's train of thought. Her dark, endless eyes peered through her, shaking her entire being with a pang of uncertainty.

Why was she hesitating… why was she questioning? All of her life the one thing she longed for had been freedom, and now it was hers for the taking. Why was she having second thoughts now?

'Will it be worth it,' a small, reluctant part of her mind whispered, and she clenched her eyes shut, trying to push the notion away. Yet the harder she tried, the more she came to realize the truth…

Naraku crushed the miko to his chest, yanking her head back as he jeered, "Where is your hope now, miko?! Now that your precious Sesshomaru is no more? All of you will perish by my hand and the Shikon will grant me invincibility!"

"Dance of Blades!"

His laughter was cut short as the searing red arcs sliced cleanly through the tentacle holding the slayer aloft, making him cry out in shock. His furious gaze met matching orbs, hatred and determination reflected back at him through red irises.

"Traitorous bitch!" he seethed as he snatched her heart from his robes, crushing it without hesitation.

Kagura gasped once and clutched her chest before the light faded from her eyes and she fell limply to the ground.

Kagome stared for only a second before her mind registered what had transpired… and the opening it gave her. Both she and Naraku looked to one another at the same instant, and for the first time ever, Kagome saw fear in his eyes.

He attempted to fling her away, but she was quicker. Power exploded from her tiny frame, purifying the evil taint of the Shikon and melting the flesh from Naraku's body. He wailed in agony, dropping to his knees as her might overwhelmed him.

Her energy was nearly spent from their earlier fight, and soon she could give no more. When she let up, Naraku was on his hands and knees, and all that was left of his once beautiful person was burnt meat clinging to bone and innards, which were decorated by ribbons of skin.

Naraku gasped, his mangled head lifting to search for the jewel. He had lost it during the priestess's attack, but if he could regain it there was a possibility that he could recover.

He spotted it feet away, lying harmlessly in the dirt and shimmering with a pure, pink light. He crawled for it, reaching desperately to pull it from the dust when a strong hand gripped his neck.

He was pulled to his feet and then off the ground, dangling feebly as the air was squeezed from his lungs. He stared down the long arm and into the face of his attacker, shocked to find calm amber eyes regarding him.

"Did you honestly think to defeat me with such a pathetic attack?"

"Sesshomaru!"

The taiyoukai glanced momentarily to the source of the startled cry, giving a small, lopsided grin to the young miko who stood meters away. Then his attention focused in on what was left of Naraku once more.

"Die, vermin." The garbled scream that left the evil hanyou's charred throat was piercing, but is slowly died away as Sesshomaru's acid ate away at his esophagus and eventually severed his head from his body. The two, separate portions fell to the ground in a heap of mangled parts before they too were melted into nothing.

Kagome stared in awe at the bloody, bubbling puddle on the ground that was at one time her enemy. Once, he had been a formidable foe, and now, he was nothing more than a stain on the mountainside. He was dead… it was finally over.

**Yay, they won! Kagura saves the day!!! **

**Well, I hope it was everything you expected, sorry if it wasn't. Anyways, the next one will be up in a bit. You'll have to excuse my tardiness with this one. I'm testing out Adobe Photoshop Elements 7, and I get a bit carried away when it comes to my art. **

**Please, review…**


	35. Revival and a Passing

**Next chapter is here!! That didn't take too horribly long, now did it? **

**I can't promise the same for the next one, however. I'm going to be away for the next little bit. I'm doing a bit of teaching with my dance team, so I'll be sidetracked. Big tournament coming up in a few weeks, so time to practice! Going for the big number one again this year! Come on, trophy!**

**It won't be too awful, though, I'll get right back on it as soon as I'm done.**

**Only about three more chapters to go, I think. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Revival and a Passing _

A body, small but strong, collided into her, and the young miko looked into the face of her taijiya sister and laughed, crushing the older woman to her chest in a desperate hug. The two spun in a circle for a moment before detaching, smiles painting their features.

The smile was wiped from Sango's face in an instant, however, when a firm hand gripped her buttocks. She whirled around and glared daggers at Miroku, who was leering like a pervert while twiddling the fingers of his now curse-free, right hand.

"Forgive me, love, but I simply had to see how it felt without the obstruction of the beads."

She scowled for only a second longer before grinning and swatting at him playfully. "I'll let you get away with this one, lecher, but don't let it go to you head."

Kagome giggled, smiling at Miroku fondly. Strong, red clad arms wrapped around her from behind, and she gave a small 'oomph' as Inuyasha pulled her into a tight bear-hug. She heard Sesshomaru growl a ways off, and shot him a teasing look.

"It's finally done," she heard Inuyasha whisper into her hair, "he can't hurt anyone… ever again."

She wiggled her way free of his crushing hug, turning in his arms to get a better grip on him. "We've come so far," she whispered back, thinking back to the first time she had encountered him, pinned to the Goshinboku by a sacred arrow.

"That's for sure," the hanyou agreed, gripping her shoulders and taking a step back to look her over. "You were just a scrawny, klutzy little girl back then. Now… just look at you. You're a strong, well respected woman… and your miko abilities aren't that shabby, either."

"Am I as good as Kikyo?" she asked teasingly, one eyebrow raised.

He laughed at that, replying after a moment's contemplation, "Better, actually."

She froze, her jaw slack and her eyes wide. "What?" she stammered, "What did you just say? Can you repeat that once I'm in possession of a tape recorded, because I think I'll need to hear that again later when my brain isn't so fuddled. You know, just to make sure I'm not hallucinating right now."

Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up! I _am _capable of saying nice things, you know!"

"I know," Kagome replied, "but that's one hell of a compliment. I can't believe you just said that!"

He blushed again, shoving her away playfully. "Go hug your damn man, already! He's giving me the evil eye."

She tittered joyfully, standing on her tippy-toes to peck Inuyasha on the cheek. He swatted at her when she turned and ran back to Sesshomaru, leaping up and throwing her arms around his neck.

He caught her effortlessly, crushing her to his body and splashing his lips across hers in a demanding kiss.

She responded with matching fervor, her tongue tracing his lower lip as she angled her head to the side. Kagome pulled away slowly, her breath coming in short, shallow pants.

From the corner of her eye, a flash of white caught her attention, and she turned her head toward the motion. Kanna, Naraku's first incarnate, was standing over the fallen body of her sister.

Kagome's joyous expression turned crestfallen as she thought about the wind witch's noble sacrifice. She slid from Sesshomaru's arm, making her way toward the pair of demons cautiously. Kanna did not seem to have ill intentions. In fact, she didn't seem to notice anything outside her sister.

The young miko crouched next to Kagura's fallen form, and Kanna looked up at her. She gasped.

The pale child of the void, whose face was free of any emotion, stared back at her, her deep, endless eyes blank. Yet clustered in the fringe of her lower lashes, wetness pooled. Her countenance belied her feelings, though the tears that trickled down her cheeks spoke volumes.

"Kanna," she whispered, finding her own eyes growing moist at the heartbreaking scene. Her gaze returned to Kagura, and she felt pity tugging desperately at her heartstrings. Neither of these two deserved this fate. Both were slaves, bound to a monster with no choice but to obey. Though they had been born from him, they were nothing like their father.

The others gathered nearby, looking on with sad expressions.

The taiyoukai glanced down at his little miko, feeling the sorrow pouring from her pure soul. The sorceress's actions had shocked him, to say the least. Her rebellion against Naraku had saved them all, and rid the land of his tyranny.

A thrum at his hip drew his attention downward, and his lips quirked in a gentle smile. 'For once, Tenseiga, we completely agree.'

A hand on her shoulder drew Kagome's gaze away from the fallen wind witch, up into the face of the man she loved. His eyes were hard with finality and determination, and his hand moved to latch firmly around the hilt of his father's fang.

She rose swiftly and took a step back, watching as Sesshomaru swept the blade in a fluid arc over the wind witch's body. There was a pregnant pause that seemed to stretch on forever, everyone waiting with baited breath as the seconds ticked by.

A sudden gasp made everyone jump, and they all tensed as the demoness' hand flew up to clutch her breast. She hacked violently, shuddering for a moment as though in great pain. And then, finally, her eyes drifted open, and she stared wordlessly into the sky.

"Kagura…?" Kagome asked quietly, unsure of how the wind witch would react to them.

She lifted ruby eyes to Sesshomaru, who stood, sword in hand, next to her. "You… you brought me back?" she wondered aloud, astonishment lacing her tone.

He nodded once and sheathed his sword, stepping back to wrap his arm around the miko.

Kagura paused, looking around for a moment. It was quiet, and the fog that had accompanied them to the battlefield had cleared. The members of the hanyou's group all stood around her, staring silently.

And then she heard it, steady and strong, and it filled her with a joy greater than anything she had ever known.

_Thump, thump… thump, thump… thump, thump…_

It hit her like a ton of bricks, washing over her in a tidal wave of satisfaction and elation. Her heart, there in her chest… she was free…

Her eyes were drawn to the place where Naraku had last stood, the earth darkened by his putrid remains. They had defeated him. "It's over?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Kagome answered quietly, smiling genuinely at her.

She spoke to the taiyoukai then. "I am forever in your debt, Lord Sesshomaru."

He shook his head. "It is thanks to you that this Sesshomaru was able to get Kagome back safely. You owe me nothing."

"I have to ask, though…" Kagome began, somewhat hesitantly, "why did you do it? You knew your life was on the line… so, why?"

Kagura grinned lopsidedly, rising from the ground and dusting herself off. "Since the day I was brought into this world all I have ever known is servitude. I longed for freedom more than anything, and when I watched Naraku obtain the last Shikon shard, I realized that a world where Naraku was in power would hold no amount of freedom for anyone. I would have had my heart, yes, but I would still stand in his shadow forever. In death… I would at least have some sense of freedom."

"Besides," she added with a chuckle and an afterthought, "it was well worth it to see the look on his face."

She turned to Kanna, resting her hand on her elder sister's head.

"What will you do now?" the priestess asked.

"I'm not sure," Kagura answered honestly, her voice thoughtful. Her smile broadened. "I suppose I will do whatever I feel like doing."

Inuyasha gave a small huff, crossing his arms as he muttered, "Oh, _now_ that moron decides to show up."

The howl of the wind signaled Kouga's imminent arrival, and Kagome panicked. "Kagura, you'd best go now. Naraku might not be alive any longer, but Kouga is rather stubborn. Chances are he's still going to hold a grudge for you."

The wind witch smiled, removing her feather from her hair. "Indeed. I don't really feel like dealing with unruly puppies at the moment. We'll take our leave."

She stepped behind Kanna, her hand moving to the girl's shoulder. "Thank you again, Sesshomaru."

"And my thanks to you, sorceress," he replied, nodding once.

In a flourish of feathers and a strong gust of wind the sisters were gone, their silhouette's disappearing into the darkening sky.

Seconds later, the wolf prince screeched to a halt before the small group. "What's up?" he inquired stonily, "I smelled the witch and got here as fast as I could."

"Not fast enough," Inuyasha barked, "Seems your _too slow_ without those shards. I suppose its just as well that you weren't here for the fight. Apparently you're useless now."

"The fight?!" Kouga echoed, his brows furrowing. He had smelled traces of Naraku during his approach… but the stink usually accompanied the wind sorceress wherever she went, so he hadn't thought much of it.

"Yup, you missed it, you good-for-nothin' wolf!" Inuyasha teased.

"You're joking, right?" he yelped. He sincerely hoped he hadn't missed the entire ordeal. For so long he had wanted to get his shot at taking down the slimy bastard and gain revenge for his fallen comrades.

"I'm afraid not, Kouga," Kagome sighed as she stepped forward, producing all of the pieces of the Shikon and cradling them in her palm.

He stared for a minute, blinking rapidly before cursing, "Damn it all!"

Inuyasha had a good laugh at the ookami's expense, loving the way he seemed to turn ten shades of red as he cussed. And then the young prince paused, and his lips stretched into a smirk. Inuyasha's laughter died instantaneously.

"Oh well," he sighed, making his way into the group to confront the miko. "At least now that means we can finally be together." He took the wide-eyed woman's hands into his, and was about to place a chaste kiss upon her knuckles when, suddenly, she was gone.

Two things happened. Firstly, he heard a whirring sound, and the world around him blurred by in streaks of color. Secondly, pain blossomed behind his eyes. His head throbbed, and his throat constricted as the hand around it tightened.

Kouga stared in disbelief at the Western Lord, who had him firmly pinned to cliff.

The tall, menacing inu youkai slowly drew himself nearer, his nose practically touching Kouga's. He pulled back his lips, baring his fangs as he hissed, "Make no mistake, _pup_, that if you ever lay a finger on Kagome again, I will not only remove the hand in question, but your genitalia as well."

"W-What the hell?!" he choked, his teal orbs wide with confusion and fear. He had heard many things about Inuyasha's older, half-brother… one of them being that the demon was ruthless and extremely powerful, unmatched in speed and strength. Also, he was a rather serious man, one who didn't make empty threats. Kouga swallowed reflexively.

Kagome danced up along the taiyoukai, grinning sheepishly at the ookami before explaining in a timid voice, "Sorry, Kouga, but I'm taken now. Sesshomaru and I are together."

"Y-you're not serious, are you? I mean… that's not fair! I claimed you fir-" His eyes bulged as his sentence was cut short, Sesshomaru's lethal claws squeezing the wind from him.

Kagome placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, pleading, "Let him down, please. He's harmless."

The taiyoukai growled in annoyance and warning, squeezing one final time before dropping the fool on his feet. The prince spluttered for a moment, grasping his throat as he sucked in deep breaths of air.

"Yes, you did claim me first," Kagome started. Sesshomaru turned to her with an angry, baffled expression, and she added quickly, "However… I never said that I accepted the claim. Sorry, Kouga, but Sesshomaru is the man for me."

The poor boy looked like someone had just run over his puppy… Kagome stifled a giggle at the thought, disguising it as a cough. She patted him on the shoulder, telling him, "You had to have seen this coming. I mean… I don't know how many times I've tried to tell you… But, hey, now you can be with Ayame. No more fooling around!"

Kouga nodded, but still looked heartbroken. The miko winced, but knew there was nothing more she could do for the stubborn young man. If only he had listened sooner.

Then the cocky air was back, all traces of disappointment gone from his features. "Well, I'd better split! I still have to tell the pack the good news! Later, Kagome!" he gave a friendly wave, grinning lopsidedly before winking at her and adding, "If you ever get tired of being with a mongrel, just gimmi a shout!"

Sesshomaru huffed, raising a thin silver brow as he chided, "Obviously your education is lacking, wolf… my blood is anything but diluted. Then again, I suppose I wouldn't expect a mangy animal like your self to know the first thing about breeding."

Inuyasha broke out into peals of laughter again, slapping his thigh as the ookami fumed at the low blow. The wolf prince turned to him and glared, shoving his hand, middle finger extended, in the hanyou's direction.

And then he was gone, the swirling tornado of upturned dust disappearing down the mountain path.

The miko sighed, glad that was over with. She smiled up at Sesshomaru, who quirked a brow at her. And then she remembered something…

"Say," she began, tugging on the taiyoukai's empty sleeve, "I was wondering… how did you survive? I mean, not that I'm ungrateful, but I felt… felt you…_die_. I sensed your aura fade into nothing." He voice was timorous by the time she finished her sentence, her hands shaking as tears welled I her eyes.

Sesshomaru drew a clawed finger along her cheek. She sniffled, and he explained softly, "After Naraku pierced my heart, I did die, momentarily. However, when I passed, my soul lingered. I was not ready to leave you. All I remember was hearing your cry… and seeing your face as I fell toward the earth. I fought with every ounce of strength my spirit possessed to return to my body, to will myself back into existence so that I could save you. Then, as though sensing my thoughts, the Tenseiga responded, and revived me."

Kagome hugged him, murmuring into the silk of his haori, "I'm glad. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Give it a rest, would ya? You're makin' me sick!" Inuyasha muttered, stomping away from the touching scene.

Kagome grinned a little, but her smile was quickly stolen away when she caught sight of the young monk and slayer.

Sango was gathering Kohaku's lifeless body into her arms, cradling him for a moment before turning to rejoin the rest of the group. "I would like to bury him near our old village," she explained, her eyes swimming with the pain of her loss.

It had been such a hard battle for her, the priestess knew, one that had been tiring the whole way through. There hadn't been a single day that passed during this entire ordeal where Sango's thoughts had not wandered to her brother. She prayed for him every night, hoping that, somehow, they would be able to remove the shard and free him from Naraku's grasp, as well as heal him.

She had thought for a moment about trying to heal him, but held back. She doubted she was trained enough to take on a task that great… and aside from that, if she had tried, and failed, she would have spent countless portions of her energy. Everyone knew it was vital for her to be at her best when the time came to face Naraku. And it was a good thing she had been. Had Kagome spent so much of her power, she may not have been able to produce enough holy energy to render him unable to fight, which would have meant his victory.

She was glad she had trusted her instincts, because she had saved the lives of many. However, she felt guilty for not helping him, even though she knew his was a sacrifice that had to be made. The boy was supposed to have died years ago, but the tainted magic of the Shikon had held him to this plane. His presence simply had not felt _right_… much like the way Kikyo's existence was improper.

Said miko was alive due to witchery, and by the laws of nature she should have remained dead. Her reappearance in the world had offset things. Perhaps not in a way that was catastrophic, but in a way that shifted the balance so that it was no longer level. The dead were not meant to walk amongst mortals…

She turned to Sesshomaru, whispered, "Could we follow them? I'd like to be there for the burial."

Sesshomaru's brow creased, and he inquired softly, "Would Inuyasha be willing to carry you there?"

Kagome frowned, wondering why he would not be accompanying her. "Is something the matter?"

He turned his eyes to the sky, murmuring, "I cannot delay any longer. I must seek out and destroy Hakudoshi. Kagura and Kanna will not cause havoc, I'm certain… but that child is just as evil as Naraku. Allowing him to live is unacceptable."

"Hakudoshi!" Kagome gasped, having completely forgotten the demon boy. She had been so overwhelmed with their victory and the many events that had followed that she had not noticed him sneak off.

He would attempt to go into hiding, she was sure of it. He was very much like his creator, and his instincts would tell him to fall back and regroup, and wait until he was strong enough to make his move again. They could not afford to give him the opportunity.

"I can still sense him," Sesshomaru explained, "but I must move swiftly. Soon he will be too far for me to track should he mask his aura."

Kagome nodded, kissing him on the cheek and whispering, "Be safe."

He nodded, and took off into the sky in a flash of vibrant yellow light.

The miko sighed, not liking to be apart from her love. Yet she knew he would return to her, and so she trotted off to find Inuyasha.

**So that was a little bit of everywhere, I know, but there were a lot of loose ends to tie up in this chapter. The next one will be much of the same, I'm afraid. After that, they will get a bit less cluttered, I promise. **

**It isn't that I want to rush through it, it's just that I don't want to drag everything out from this point on. There are so many individual questions to answer and smaller things to look at (Kagura's death and revival, Kouga's separation from Kagome, Hakodoshi's escaping, Sesshomaru explaining how he survived, all that jazz…) If I went into detail about all those little things, it would end up taking like three extra chapters just for that. And, in my opinion, things would start getting boring. **

**We've had our climax, and the end of the story is nearing, so I feel like I have to wrap up these little details fast in order to get to important things. By that I'm referring to Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship blossoming, the wish, you know, big stuff like that?**

**Anywho, give me a holler and tell me what you think. Sorry again if it seems rushed to you.**

**Please, review… **


	36. Farewell, Too Soon

**Oh, boy, two more chapters to go after this one!! Ahhh, no! I wish I could go on forever, but I have so many other stories in the works and it's driving me batty. **

**I have twenty-four – yes, you heard me – TWENTY-FOUR story ideas on the backburner right now. And those are only for Inuyasha. I've got a lot of other series that I plan on writing stories for too. The list is so long… 8|**

**So, a few more loose ends to be tied up here, and then we get down to the important stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_Farewell, Too Soon_

The burial was short, but she cried through ever second of it. Not much was said, for no words could make the passing easier. It was a cruel, awful way to die. Naraku had slithered his way into the boy's mind, possessed him, and then turned him on the one's he loved the most.

Though he was no longer suffering, his end did not come about the way any of them had hoped it would. Their dreams of having him die in peace had been torn away just as surely as Naraku had torn the jewel shard from his back.

Miroku uttered a quick prayer of safe passage into the afterlife, and blessed his soul. Sango wept in his arms, but only for so long. By the time his prayer had finished, her tears had dried, and she was smiling softly.

She had always been a strong woman, Kagome noted, and she would grieve in her own way. At the moment, she seemed at ease knowing that he would no longer suffer by that monster's hand.

It had taken them days to get there, but Sesshomaru had returned to her only a few short hours after they arrived, confirming Hakudoshi's demise. The boy had indeed been trying to hide, but had been unsuccessful. The threat he had posed was gone, the taiyoukai had seen to that personally.

He cradled her silently to his chest as they said their final farewells to Kohaku, the sun shrouded by clouds. As they made to depart, the heavens opened up and wept, mourning along with them at the loss.

Kagome held her love close as they took to the skies again, making their way back to Kaede's village to figure things out. There was so much to think about, but for the moment she was at peace in Sesshomaru's firm grip, the musky, masculine smell of him heavy on the damp afternoon air.

She was certainly glad that they were back in a slightly warmer climate. The ever changing temperature near the mountains had been a pain.

She sighed heavily as she watched the trees give way to field and pasture, small rows of huts dappling the land amidst it all. She could make out a small group of children playing among the huts, chasing playfully after one another in what she guessed was a game of tag.

A smile graced her lips at the thought that these people would never again suffer Naraku's wrath. They were all safe from him now, and soon the threat the Shikon posed would be diminished as well. It was all just a matter of deciding who would make the wish and what it would be.

The nauseating feeling of unease that she had been doing so well to cast aside was back, stronger than ever before. She could no longer ignore the fear of the possibility that her time here could be drawing to a close. The jewel needed to be completed and rendered harmless as soon as possible.

Would the well seal with her on this side… or would its magic draw her back in and take her to the time it knew she belonged? She didn't want to think of either option, since both meant she would be losing someone.

The chances of the well remaining open were dismal, since the Shikon was what had connected her to this world. A tear escaped her eye and she huddled further into the silk of Sesshomaru's clothing, hoping his incredible demon senses would miss something for once.

Of course that didn't happen, and his arm tightened around her as he uttered quietly, "What ails you, young one?"

She shook her head, not wanting to say the words out loud, feeling as though speaking them would make them more real. "I… I don't know what will happen to me after the jewel has been wished on. I may very well go home and not be able to return. I'm scared to take the chance."

Sesshomaru pondered the notion, thinking to himself over what _he_ would if the miko were to disappear. He had only just learned the power of love, and the idea of losing that love was not something that sat well with him.

"I… I almost want to leave it. Just not make any wish… but I can't do that. It's selfish of me, I know, but I'm so afraid to lose anyone. My family in the future, my family here… you. I don't think I could handle losing _you_."

She sighed again, burrowing further into his warmth. "We've only just begun to love one another… and I don't want to give that up. But I know that leaving the jewel 'active' would be catastrophic. With the whole Shikon in our possession, demons and humans would be attacking all the time to try and gain it. And it would only be a matter of time before another being like Naraku emerged and sought us out. I could never let that happen."

"It's something that must be done," Sesshomaru agreed, stroking the miko's hair and inhaling her wonderful scent. "Yet no matter the outcome, we must be strong."

Kagome cried softly, whimpering, "I don't know if I can live without you. You may be able to endure it… but the love I feel for you is not something that I could ever hope to replace. There will never be another man…"

"Hush," he told her, bringing a finger to her lips, "You must be brave, little miko. What we must do is clear, though the outcome is uncertain. All we can do is hope for the best."

Kagome tried her best to calm herself, knowing he was right. What happened was inevitable; an occurrence that would come to pass no matter what. So there was no point in being sad right now. She could mourn her losses later, but at the moment they had a duty to uphold.

The sun was out again as the lot of them landed just outside of Kaede's village, and the old miko was waiting there to greet them. The smile on her weathered face made Kagome feel a bit better. No matter what the conclusion of her journey was, she needed to remember what they had achieved.

Humanity was safe because of their hard work and sacrifice, and come the end of the day they would be destroying a threat greater than even Naraku had posed. With the jewel gone, no evil beings could prey upon its power to gain their deepest desires. The earth would be safe from its awesome and terrifying power.

She was a hero, this is what she had come to this time to do, and now her duty was nearly complete. Another tear slipped from her eye. No matter what the outcome, she would never forget what had transpired here, or her life before the well.

"Kikyo."

Inuyasha's soft, startled voice drew Kagome from her reverie, and she glanced up to find the elder priestess making her way to them from the edge of the village.

The group watched wordlessly as she approached, her movements slow and measured and almost otherworldly. She stopped but feet from them, her deep brown eyes locking on Kagome's for a second before flitting over to Inuyasha's.

The younger miko wondered about that. The way Kikyo had looked at her had seemed sad and almost… longing? It was a very clear look, and the message behind it was obvious… but that wasn't what startled Kagome. When she had met Kikyo's gaze, she had felt a sense of envy. In that moment, her eyes had read, '_How I wish I were you._'

The only thing Kagome could make of it was that she wished to have a life again, where she could love and be loved in return. But that would never be for her. She was not long for this world, and her shell of a body was not capable of producing real love.

The blue eyed miko didn't know what to think. Her entire life she had stumbled along in Kikyo's shadow, always striving to accomplish all that _she_ accomplished. And yet… all this time, the undead priestess had coveted everything Kagome had. Freedom, life, love… it was odd to think about.

"I had hoped to reach you before the final confrontation," she crooned, her soft, lilting voice like the warble of a songbird, "but I see that I am too late."

Kagome winced, sensing the woman's turmoil. Kikyo had been hurt by Naraku more than most. He had taken everything she held dear. He had taken her joy, her love, her trust, and her very life from her; all for his petty, selfish ambitions.

It was not fair that she had not been there to help deal the final blow. She deserved justice more than anyone… and yet she had been denied even the satisfaction of _seeing _Naraku die.

"Yet it is done," she whispered in her chiming tenor, "and all is well once more. I have no need to tarry here any longer."

"You're going?" Inuyasha asked, his voice low and his tone melancholy. His eyes were downcast, his ears pinned to his head. He had known this day was coming, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Do not blame yourself for what has happened, Inuyasha. We were never meant for one another. I will die today, and you will live on and find someone who will care for you as you are." Kikyo reached out to gently stroke the hanyou's face, her expression pleading and sad.

"I'll miss you," he told her, hating that this would be his final goodbye.

She nodded, whispering, "You must make me this final promise, Inuyasha."

He perked a little, anxious at getting one last chance to fulfill her wishes. He had failed her before, this time he would not. "Anything," he promised.

"Let your self be happy," she instructed, and kissed him gently on the lips.

She turned to Kagome, nodding once.

The blue eyed woman did the same, exclaiming, "Thank you for everything, Kikyo."

She did not respond, she simply turned and walked soundlessly back into the woods.

The group paused, watching as the forest lit up an ethereal blue for a second before fading to nothingness. From the canopy a cloud of souls ascended, dancing gracefully upward until they melded with the hue of the sky. Several of the small, whitish orbs did not follow, turning instead to the small group and floating languidly there.

Kagome sighed deeply as they neared her, one by one sinking back into her body to join the other remnants of her soul. As the final sphere disappeared, she exhaled, feeling whole for the first time in years.

Yet it was a sad feeling, for she knew that her completion meant Kikyo's end. The tragic priestess' tale had finally drawn to a close, and the man she had once loved was left behind to mourn her passing one last time.

It was silent for a long time, no one daring to speak. Finally, it was Inuyasha who broke the silence.

"I suppose we should get this thing over with."

Kagome bit her lip, hesitating as everyone looked to her. This was it.

Shippou, who had been escorted back by Jaken per his Lord's request, sensed her distress and leapt into her arms, cuddling into her hair.

She struggled to smile, her tears making it difficult. She swept her gaze across each member of the group, explaining, "I don't know what will happen to me after the wish has been made… but I want to tell you all just how much I love you. No matter where I go, you'll always be a part of my family."

She hugged each of them individually, sharing a moment of recollection with every member of their group. She thought back to her first meeting with each of them, smiling at how they had grown to love one another. They had started as foe, and they were now the closest of friends.

Their thoughts were not far off from her own, each of them marveling at the selfless young miko who had risked everything to help them. None of them had made the best first impression, but Kagome's pure heart and forgiving nature had seen past all that, and she had taken them in gladly, despite the wrongs they had committed. She had shown each of them that no matter how bleak life seemed, there would always be a light shining through the darkness. Her time with them would never be forgotten, even if five hundred years came to separate them.

Kagome stopped in front of Sesshomaru, staring up into his shimmering golden eyes and smiling nervously.

He smiled back, leaning forward to capture her lips in a searing, fevered kiss.

She didn't care that several pairs of eyes were staring at her in that moment, she only knew Sesshomaru. These could very well be her last few minutes with him, and she needed to let him know how deeply she felt for him.

After several seconds of passionate kissing, an embarrassed cough broke them apart, though they did not look to see who it had been. They simply continued to stare into one another eyes, their faces inches apart.

"No matter the distance," Sesshomaru whispered for only her to hear, "my heart will beat only for you."

She smiled, a real smile this time, and she kissed him chastely on the lips before pulling away. She turned to Inuyasha once more. "I think you should make the wish," she told him earnestly, "You've been through so much… you deserve it."

He blushed, stammering, "A-are you sure?" His gaze flitted around the group, looking for any signs of displeasure at her statement. Each member simply smiled back at him, nodding their agreement. "Well, I s-suppose. I have no clue what I'll wish for, though."

"You can figure that out after," Kagome assured him. Breathing deeply, she retrieved all of her portions of the jewel, clasping her palms to meld them.

A brilliant light poured from between her fingers, blinding everyone momentarily. When it receded, Kagome parted her hands, gasping at the sight of the Shikon-no-Tama, pure and whole once more. It glittered like a flaming pink star, its depths swirling with power.

Kagome felt a small tug at her soul.

The jewel dropped to the grass.

Inuyasha started, lifting a brow as he chided, "Yeesh, you're so clumsy, Kagome."

The miko did not respond. 'How odd,' she thought to herself, 'I don't think I dropped it.'

She shrugged, bending to pick it up before some crazed youkai popped from the ground and swallowed it whole. But when she curled her fingers around the tiny pink sphere to snatch it from the dirt, she grabbed only air. She tried again, finding the same result. On the third try, she looked closely at her hand, gasping in shock as she watched her fingers pass right through the jewel.

She shrieked in surprise, jolting upright and staring at her palms in horror. "What's happening?!" she demanded loudly, startling everyone.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked in concern, taking a step forward.

The young miko looked to the ground again, where the jewel rested innocently in the grass. It looked real enough, and she could sense its power.

That was when she noticed it. Her shadow, which had been a sharp, black silhouette against the greenery, was fading; growing lighter and lighter by the second.

Sesshomaru noticed it too, and he made to grab his miko so that he could properly assess her. But his hand never found purchase, it simply passed right through her.

Kagome squealed as she watched a large, pale hand suddenly appear from the front of her chest. "What's happening to me?" she shouted, hysteria sinking in. She was fading, much like her shadow, growing more and more transparent as the seconds ticked by.

"Why is this happening now?" she sobbed, tears pouring from her eyes, "We have not yet made a wish! No, please no!" She was crying out to the heavens now, looking frantically for some sign that she was being heard. "I need more time to say a proper goodbye!"

She was almost completely faded now, and her words were softer. Her friends could do nothing but look on in fear as she slowly slipped away. "Kagome!" they all cried out in unison, terrified as realization sunk in. She was leaving them.

The priestess turned to the taiyoukai with pleading eyes, begging, "No, don't leave me! I love you, Sessho-"

And then she was gone.

He stared at the place where his miko had once stood, frozen as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. No, this was not right… she was supposed to have stayed until the wish was made… why had it taken her so soon?

Emotions overwhelmed him, suffocating him with their raw intensity. Sorrow, anger, fear, confusion; all of them clogged his throat, making breathing impossible. He felt unable to accept that she was no longer with him. He needed to be alone…

The demon Lord disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the group to stare at the space he had once occupied. They dropped their gazes to the jewel, glued to their spots as it glinted in the sunlight.

"She's gone," Shippou sobbed, tears pouring down his reddened cheeks. "Mama, how can you be gone?! I need you!"

Sango took the shivering kit into her arms, her own eyes swimming with sadness. It had happened. The outcome they had feared more than anything had occurred… only it had taken place sooner than any of them had expected. She would never see her sister again.

Miroku held his trembling love as she cried again, torn at watching her suffer. The Fate's were being cruel to them on this day. They had buried an innocent boy, bid farewell to a tragic hero, and now they had lost one of their closest friends. He sighed. Not everything could always turn out happy.

He supposed that life would go on. He would marry his Sango, have children, and live his life freely, without fear of the curse. But the thought didn't stop it from hurting. Things would be alright… in time. But now, the only thing he could think of was the pain of losing Kagome.

Inuyasha cried. He didn't pretend not to care, nor did he try to hide his sorrow. His best friend, the woman who had shown him to be proud of what he was and taught him the _true_ meaning of love... was gone.

He was alone again, completely and utterly alone.

**Tear… (insert lip tremble here)**

**So, the jewel pulled a dinger on all of them and took Kagome back sooner than they had expected. Sad, sad things…**

**Next one will be up soon, I know for sure this time, because it's already almost done!! Yay!**

**Please, review…**


	37. The Solution

**Yay, here we go with the second last chapter!!! This one has got to be one of my favorites… but I'm sure it will be replaced by the next chapter once I'm done with that.**

**Also, I was reading through my older stories and I want to apologize to anyone who might have been offended by my author's notes! I'm SO SORRY! It just seemed funny to me at the time, I guess, but I look at them now and shudder. I can't believe how rude I was! I mean, I know I meant it as a joke, because I would never be that **_**seriously**_** mean, but I doubt it looked that way to a lot of people. Shame on me!!!! I want you to know that I appreciate all of you so much, and that I 'heart' you for reading my works!!**

**Okay, so now that that is out of the way, let's continue on.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat…**

_Obsession of Sin_

_The Solution_

It just didn't seem fair… to any of them. For so long they had lived in fear and sadness, and finally they were given what seemed to be a momentary reprieve from their sorrows. Yet it was fleeting. Naraku's demise was a joyous thing indeed, but the occasion was overshadowed by the despair that lingered with them upon Kagome's sudden and heartbreaking departure.

Shippou had cried himself to sleep in the taijiya's arms, every once and a while mumbling something incoherent or whispering her name. It seemed that even in sleep he could not escape the pain of losing her.

Sango wondered to herself how the kit would cope. Kagome had been his surrogate mother for years, and now he was without her. Would he ever feel safe enough to love again, after Fate had taken not only his biological parents but Kagome as well?

Of course the slayer was feeling her fair share of emotional turmoil at the moment, as well. The miko had been her sister, her closest confidant and her pillar of strength. Whenever she was in need, or felt even the slightest hint of doubt, Kagome was there to reassure her that everything would be alright in the end.

But now she was gone, and it was difficult to focus on the positives.

"We should not despair," Miroku sighed, clutching the slayer tightly to his chest. His fingers combed through her chocolate bangs, sweeping them from her eyes and tucking a few, loose strands behind her ear. "She would not want us to be sad. Kagome would want us to be happy that Naraku is finally gone and that we can all move on with our lives."

"That's so true," Sango laughed softly, "She would tell us all to cheer up, because in reality we would never truly be apart."

Miroku nodded, adding, "Despite the time that separates us, we will always be together, because true friends never leave one another. Their memories will forever be in our minds, and their love held closely to our hearts. She would want us to remember all of our time together, and think of that, instead."

"And what a grand time it was," Sango whispered, thinking back to all of the wonderful things she had experienced with the young miko.

Sesshomaru had yet to return… and truly, no one knew if he would. His only real tie to the group was Kagome, and now that she was gone he had no reason to linger.

Inuyasha stared at the jewel cradled so precariously in his palm, frowning deeply in thought. Kagome's absence left the group disoriented and silent. She had been a sort of glue to their odd little assembly, and now that she had vanished they were all beginning to fall apart. No one really knew what to do.

His mind was so muddled. He was supposed to be making a wish on the Shikon… but how was he supposed to do that when all he could think about was Kagome?

"Wait?!" he cried, his voice tinged with hope, "What if I were to use the jewel to bring Kagome back?"

Miroku cast a sad smile at his friend, shaking his head and reasoning, "That isn't a good idea. The well is closed now, and for you to bring Kagome back here and away from her family would be cruel."

Inuyasha frowned again, trying to rethink the wish. "Well… what if I just wished that the well would open again?"

"Too risky," the monk said slowly, adding afterward "Once the jewel had been wished upon _properly_ it should cease to exist… and what I mean by properly is selflessly. That is somewhat of a selfish desire. If the wish is impure… who knows what could happen. You may end up corrupting it and starting this entire ordeal all over again."

Inuyasha sighed, searching his brain for a way to bring her back.

"Besides that," the monk went on, "the only thing that allowed Kagome to use the well was the Shikon, and so if it disappeared she would be unable to use it regardless."

"Well… what if I wished for the well to allow her passage _without _the help of the jewel?"

"You must think rationally, my friend. If there was no catch to using the well, all manner of demons could cross over into her time, and that would be disastrous. And… again, the wish is somewhat selfish."

The hanyou clenched his eyes shut tightly, hoping… no… _needing_ to figure out some way to see her again.

Miroku thought for a moment, his mind coming to a single, sad conclusion, one that he doubted his hanyou friend would enjoy hearing. "Inuyasha… as much as we all miss Kagome… I think that wishing for her to return is not the greatest thing to do."

"What?" Inuyasha hissed, his eyes narrowing at the monk's words. "Are you saying you don't want to see her again?!"

Miroku raised his hands, stating calmly, "No, not at all. I, as much as any other, would love to see Kagome return to us. However… for me to want such a thing… it is self-centered. I would want for her to return because it would make me happy… and that is not a pure wish. The same goes for all of us. We all want her back so that she can be with us… and that is, in essence, _greedy_."

The hanyou gaped, understanding now. It tore him, but Miroku was right. None of them could wish for her to come back without it being selfish of them. They would have to accept the fact that she was gone and live with the ache of her absence.

Sango nodded, knowing her love was right. They could never see Kagome again. "She will be missed," she began softly, "and it pains me to know that I will never have the joy of seeing her again. Yet we must be strong. All of us have lost those who we love… and we have survived. The ache never goes away… but it gets easier to bear with time."

She laughed a little then, going on, "If you think about it, we really haven't lost her at all. Though we cannot see her, we know she is there, and that she is safe. And of course she will always remember us. Our hearts connect through time, a bond that can never be broken, no matter the distance. We should be happy in knowing that she is alive and well, back where she belongs."

Miroku smiled, agreeing completely with his woman's insightful words. Kagome was safe, and now she was free to live her life peacefully and happily. She would want them to do the same.

Inuyasha smiled too, nodding his head. He would never forget the woman who had stolen his heart and stood loyally next to him through thick and thin… and there was no doubt in his mind that Kagome would remember him as well.

And yet… he still wondered about the jewel. What would he do with it, and more importantly, why had it sent Kagome away before the wish had been made? "I just cannot understand why it forced her back so soon. Shouldn't she have stayed until it disappeared? I mean… Kagome and the jewel are connected… or _were_.

"Me thinks it is not so simple as that, Inuyasha," Kaede mumbled from her corner of the hut, having pondered the matter herself for some time. She believed that she had come up with the reason.

"The Shikon-no-Tama was a relic of power. No such magics exist in Kagome's time, as far as we know. I do not think that the jewel was _meant_ for that time."

"What do you mean, Kaede?" Miroku inquired curiously, interested to hear the old woman's theory.

"You see," she went on, "the Shikon has been in existence for quite some time, and is always under the protection of a priest or priestess. However… when that guardian dies, it has been tradition to simply pass it down to the next in line; whoever was pure and worthy enough to be charged with its safe keeping. Kikyo was different. She believed that she would be able to rid the world of the jewel's threat by burning it with her body, and taking it to the afterlife."

Each active member that occupied the hut listened fervently, hoping that the elder miko's notion would shed a bit of light on their question.

"I believe that the jewel was never meant to leave… and that is why it transported Kagome here; so that it might return to its rightful place in time once more. It used her as a vessel of sorts. Of course once it was removed from her body it had already become tainted by the evil Mistress Centipede, and therefore was unfit for use. When it was shattered, it longed to be complete once again; and in order for that to occur, it needed the power of a miko who might locate each shard and bring them together."

"I see," Miroku confirmed, lifting a hand to his chin as he concluded, "It makes sense. I mean… the jewel was reborn into this world through her body… so who would have a better chance at finding it than Kagome?"

"Indeed," Kaede conceded, "and once it became whole once more and was purified… it no longer had use for her."

"So she was never meant to come here… just as the jewel was never meant to leave. Kikyo created a type of flaw in the fabric of fate, and the jewel used Kagome to right that wrong. And then, once that error was corrected… there was no need for Kagome to remain." Miroku thought it was a very likely theory.

"Yes, exactly," the elderly woman nodded, praising, "Ye are quite perceptive, Miroku."

"So then, Kagome isn't meant to come back…" Inuyasha added quietly.

"Nay, child… she is where she belongs, now."

The hanyou furrowed his brows, unable to think straight. He was still so caught up on Kagome that he was having a hard time focusing on anything else… and he _had _to get rid of the jewel.

Deciding he needed some fresh air, the hanyou stood and walked wordlessly from the hut, his destination clear. The Goshinboku had always provided him with a sense of calm and clarity when he needed to think, and so he set off for the mighty tree to which he had been pinned nearly half a decade ago, hoping it would offer him the solace it usually did.

He had almost reached the God Tree when he felt something that made him pause. Sesshomaru's aura danced along the edges of his senses, lingering in the direction of the well.

His aura was clouded with sorrow, and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was torn about whether or not he should go to him… The asshole had never really been his favorite person, so Inuyasha doubted he would enjoy a visit.

Then again, perhaps it was high time that he made amends with his brother… After all, it would be what Kagome wanted them to do.

That final thought made up his mind, and he veered to the right to change course. His hurried gate brought him swiftly to the well, where he found his brother standing next to the small, wooden structure, staring longingly into its depths.

He did not look up as Inuyasha skidded to a stop next to him. In fact, Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed the boy until he cleared his throat awkwardly. He had been so completely engrossed in confusion and agony that nothing else truly existed to him in that moment. All he could think about was his lost love.

"Sesshomaru… I didn't expect you to still be here," Inuyasha stammered. He had not really been expecting a response from his elder brother, and so he was rather surprised at the slowly spoken words that followed his comment.

"Until I met Kagome… I had no true place in life. I was just another Lord, another demon… another man. When I fell in love with her… I was given a purpose. It was my duty, _no_, my destiny to ensure her happiness. I would have spent every waking moment thinking only of ways to please her. And now she is gone, and I am without purpose once again."

Inuyasha swallowed, the lump in his throat thick and burdensome. He was somewhat awestruck by Sesshomaru's heartfelt confession, and also slightly saddened. He seemed to be suffering more than any of them.

"Don't be stupid. I mean, I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but you'll live through this. There are going to be a lot of matters back in the west that require your attention."

Sesshomaru sighed, muttering, "Yes… I suppose I cannot escape that. I will go back… back to the mundane, joyless existence that awaits me, and to the tedious droning of my councilmen. Back to the same, fixed schedule and tightly drawn rules. And I will be miserable."

The hanyou blinked rapidly. He had _never_, in his life, heard the taiyoukai sound so utterly broken. He even looked it; vulnerable and almost pitiful as he stood over the well, gazing down into the dry pit as though trying to will it to life.

Now, he didn't like Sesshomaru… hell, he would sooner have one of his legs gnawed off by a rabid squirrel youkai than be in the same room as the guy for too long… but no one deserved such infinite sorrow.

He knew how it felt, to have nothing to look forward to, and to be miserable. He had lived through such an ordeal himself. Yet Kagome had dragged him from the depths of depression and showed him that there was more to life than regret and lament. Now, thanks to her, he had a future to look forward to. He had friends that he could always rely on… and in time, he may even find love again.

Yet Sesshomaru… he saw no hope for the man. He was not the type to give his love freely, nor was he the type to be fickle with his emotions. He had given Kagome his heart… and Inuyasha knew that he would never get it back. No woman could ever take her place.

Even someone as cold as the taiyoukai should not have to go through that agony, and Inuyasha wished there were some way he could save his brother from that suffering.

And then, an idea struck him, and he looked down at the jewel that he clenched tightly in his hand. He thought it over for a moment, trying to think to himself if it would work.

Now… he could not wish for Kagome to come back to them… no one could, because it would be an impure wish. However… what if he were to wish for something… that would benefit a rival? To do such a thing would be one of the most selfless acts a being could commit. It simply had to work!

He cradled the Shikon precariously in his palms, staring into the swirling pink depths as he furrowed his brows. "Please let this work," he whispered.

He drew in a deep breath, and made his wish. "Jewel of Four Souls… I wish that Sesshomaru would find happiness again."

There luminous explosion of light and ancient magic that followed was so intense that it knocked both inu's to the ground; washing through the clearing like a tidal wave of power. Inuyasha was the first to rise.

He smiled, satisfied with his work. The jewel was no where to be found, and therefore his wish had been pure.

He watched as Sesshomaru got to his feet fluidly, giving his silver head a small shake before he stared coldly at the hanyou.

"What did you do?"

"I made my wish," Inuyasha told him plainly, shrugging. He wasn't sure what exactly Sesshomaru's happiness entailed, or how the future would pan out from here on in. However, he had a pretty strong feeling that the taiyoukai's 'happy ending' would result in a wonderful outcome for them all.

"Your wish…?" Sesshomaru delved into his mind, trying to recall what the hanyou had said. He had not truly been paying attention at the moment, so the memory was foggy. After a moments concentration it came to him, and surprise did not even begin to describe the emotion that surged through him.

'_I wish that Sesshomaru would find happiness again.'_

"Why?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, blushing a little and turning away as he huffed, "I know what it feels like to be alone… and no matter what we've been through I would never want that for you, or for anyone else, for that matter. I had to make an unselfish wish on the jewel… and letting you get everything you wanted in life was probably the farthest thing from selfish as I could get."

The taiyoukai deliberated that for a moment, thinking to him self what that meant. The only thing that could bring him happiness again was Kagome, and now she was gone. It was not possible. "Your wish was in vain."

"Whaddya mean, in vain?!" Inuyasha snapped, irritated that his brother was being so stubborn and ungrateful.

"Kagome can never come back… it is not meant to be."

"Yeesh, for someone who pride's himself on being really smart, you sure are acting like a moron right now, Sesshomaru."

"Insulting me will not better my mood, _hanyou_. And do not think that simply because I am in mourning that I will not hesitate to rip your throat out. In fact, that might even help me to feel less depressed," Sesshomaru clipped, his voice tight.

"I'm not trying to insult you! Just look at the facts for a second. Yeah, Kagome can never come back… but that doesn't mean you'll never see her again! It isn't like she's dead… she just lives five-hundred years in the future! You're a demon, Sesshomaru, and a powerful one at that! Five-hundred years shouldn't be too long a wait… as long as you think you can stay true to her."

He was in the air before his eyes registered the movement, his throat gripped tightly in Sesshomaru's claws. The taiyoukai was furious, snarling at him through a row of lethal fangs.

"You dare insinuate that this Sesshomaru's love is false?! Kagome will always be the only woman I desire… never forget that, _pup_."

Inuyasha grinned, despite the vice like hold around his neck. "Well then… all you have to do is wait."

He was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, falling on his backside with a groan. Dusting himself off, he got to his feet again, staring up into the now unreadable expression of his elder sibling.

"Do not think that simply because you have decided to use the wish on me that things will be different, mutt," he droned.

"Yeah, yeah, '_my life is still yours to end_' and all that crap!" the hanyou barked as he rolled his eyes, "It's what I expected of you. However, I'm beginning to wish that I had held off for a year or so… you know, to let you stew in your misery for a while. Maybe the experience would have made you more humble."

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru concurred, letting his lips tilt in a rare smile, "And then again, perhaps not. Either way… I owe you my thanks."

He was gob smacked. Had Sesshomaru just said 'thank you' to him? He tried not to grin too widely, not wanting to spoil the moment. He simply nodded, keeping his face as straight as he could.

Sesshomaru turned from him then, looking to the sky as he murmured, "Five-hundred years…"

"S'not so bad," Inuyasha put in, folding his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "I mean… if I can make it, you certainly can. Just don't do anything stupid and get yourself assassinated."

He ignored the last comment, inquiring dubiously, "You intend to remain alive for that long?"

Inuyasha frowned a bit. "Well, yeah! I mean I don't know if it's ever been achieved by a hanyou or not, but who cares. I'm just as stubborn as you are. Besides, I don't want to die with this damn subjugation necklace around my neck! Kagome is the only one who can take it off!"

"Ah, yes," Sesshomaru recalled, images of the miko subduing his brother flashing vividly behind his eyelids.

It had been a very comical occurrence, as rare as it had been during his travels with the group. From what he'd learned the girl used to do it far more often… though Inuyasha had been far more immature back then as well. Five-hundred years without seeing it seemed too long for his taste… but he would be patient; confident in knowing that he would get to witness the act again. After all, his miko never disappointed.

**Yay!!! Everything is going to be okay!! I know a lot of you were like 'WTF?!?!', but fear not, this ChaoticReverie would never do something so cruel to you. **

**Okay, so the next one might be a while, I intend to make it long. Also, the dance tournament in Saskatchewan is this coming weekend, so I'll be gone all Saturday and Sunday. Yeah, wish me luck!! My team brought home first place last year, so cross your fingers for me that they'll do it again! Woot!**

**Please, review…**

**P.S. I'm debating which of my stories to post next, and I think I'll let all of you decide. I have a series of short stories and oneshots that I'll be posting first, but then afterwards I'll start up another long one. I have several in mind, so vote in your review as to which one you would like me to post. **

_**Angel Mine**_**_-Kagome/Kouga_-Kagome is transformed into a demon after taking a spell that was meant for Inuyasha**

_**Sangria**_**_-Sesshomaru/Kagome_-an alternate universe vampire fiction **

_**Deranged Azure**_**_-Sesshomau/Kagome_-an alternate universe fiction in which Kagome and Sesshomaru work together to solve a string of gruesome murders and bring down one of the most notorious psychopaths in history  
**

_**Remind Me of Rainbows**_**_-Sesshomaru/Kagome_-no wish can be made upon the jewel and this leads to a series of events both tragic and unexpected **

**I'm giving two weeks at the longest to tally votes, so hurry and put yours in!!**


	38. In a Roundabout Way

**Oh goodness, it's the last chapter!!! No epilogues here, kiddies!** **Oh well, the next story's better, I think. **

**Speaking of which... the results of your vote are in!! And the next story I will post is... (insert drum roll)... SANGRIA!! Oh, vampire fiction!! For those of you who are not into vampire stories or AU I ask you to give it a chance. I'm not saying you have to like it, just open your mind a bit. If it's not your type of story after you've read the first two chapters or so, you don't have to keep reading. It's just that I'm working really hard on it, and I don't want you to overlook it, simply because it's not what you usually read. Please... for me...?**

**As I stated earlier, there will be a bunch of oneshots posted here and there, so keep you eye out for those.**

**So, shall we...?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own squat...**

_Obsession of Sin_

_In a Roundabout Way  
_

Kagome ambled sluggishly down the stairway, her shoes scuffing noisily across the wet cement. She folded her umbrella as she got to the bottom, shaking it twice and raking her fingers through rain dampened hair.

The subway was crowded, as it always was on Friday evenings. A man with an armload of bags walked brusquely by, shoving her shoulder in the process. He did not pause to apologize, nor did she really care.

The stink of alcohol and urine was nearly palpable in the tunnels, clinging to the many homeless people that took up shelter there from the storm. A dirty man asked her for some change, and she shook her head in the negative. It wasn't that she was stingy, it was just that she had just spent her last bit of cash on a coffee… which had lasted three minutes before someone had bumped into her arm and caused her to drop it.

The bum glared at her nonetheless, cussing under his breath as he moved on to the person behind her.

She stood motionlessly near the tracks, waiting for the next train in silence. Work had been a chore, as it always was, what with a monster bitch of a supervisor and a perverted coworker to share a cubicle with…

She was sincerely thinking of quitting. Perhaps she would take a photography class, or study up on being a historian.

She grinned, thinking to herself that she could probably write the greatest text on feudal Japan there ever was. Of course no one would believe her. They would all call her loony and introduce her to a straight jacket.

Yet thoughts of leaving her wretched job did nothing to lighten her dour mood. This was the six month anniversary of the day when the jewel had sent her home, shutting her out of the past forever… and taking her away from the only man she would ever love.

She had been such a wreck.

Her brother had found her the next morning, having heard her sobbing as he headed off for school. She was hysterical, yammering nonsense about conspiracies and Fate being out to get her and whatnot. Her little overnight stay in the well had left her bedridden for a week, sick with a terrible chill.

The instant she had been allowed out of the house she had gone straight to the well house, trying in vain to reopen he rift. The first attempt had not worked, of course, and it was not until much later that she quit. Several concussions, a back injury, two broken fingers and a sprained ankle later… it had finally sunk in that the well would never again serve as a portal to the past.

Her leg brace had only just come off, in fact, and she was still a bit awkward on her feet.

The five o'clock train thundered through the tunnel, its light penetrating the inky blackness and signaling its arrival. The metal monstrosity screeched to a stop in front of her, and she, along with countless others, piled onto it.

It was cramped, and she had not been quick enough to find seating. So she stood, umbrella in hand, shoved between a very rotund woman in a violet blazer and a tall, lanky man who smelt as though he hadn't showered in ages.

Her other hand was secured tightly around the bar that ran the length of the ceiling, though her fingers were numb. Everything was numb. Kagome had not felt anything for the past half-year.

Her life, her friends; all of them were gone. To experience the thrill of adventure and discover the meaning of _true _friendship and then be torn away from it was horrid. What was worse was leaving such a wonderful existence and come back to _this_. To this tedious life where there was not a single, decent person to be found. Where greed and corruption were the fuel of the nation, and there was no such thing as good, old fashioned hard work.

In Feudal Japan, the people had been honest and hard working, and friends were as tightly knit as blood family. To have a friend that would gladly leap in front of a death dealing blow for you… and then lose them and have to settle for fickle, selfish, gossip girls who would ditch you in the blink of an eye… it was hell.

This life, it felt so fake and boring to her… and to not have a single person who shared her knowledge of what life _used _to be… that was hard too. She was alone, in more ways than one now, with the weight of the world on her narrow shoulders and years worth of painful memories filling her head.

Of course she was happy for all of them… they were free… they had each other. It was simply that she had no one.

The train came to a stop, and she listened momentarily as the conductor made his announcements. Not her stop, one more to go.

A bunch of people ambled out, and new ones replaced them. And again, she found herself standing.

With this new group came a few rowdy teenagers, who shouted and threw things and roughhoused in their corner. It might have been annoying, had she been paying attention.

Someone rubbed up against her from behind, a bit too close for comfort. She frowned, stepping forward a bit. The body mimicked her, but this time a set of hands wrapped around her waist and a husky voice whispered in her ear, "Hello, love."

She snapped to life, furious beyond belief. Adrenaline shot through her as she pulled free of the stranger's embrace, wheeled around and slapped him as hard as she could. "Pervert!"

All noise in the train came to a pause, and every set of eyes turned to them.

The man in question stood perfectly still, a single, black brow lifted in surprise. The corner of his mouth quirked.

She froze, her thoughts jerking to a halt as she stared up into the face of her assailant. Despite the black hair and the hazel eyes… she knew him in an instant. Shuddering, she sucked in a single breath and launched herself into his arms.

He smiled, caressing her back gently as if they were the only two there.

She had so many things to say, but only one of them managed to slip from her muddled mind down to her mouth. "It's you."

"Yes," he whispered back, tilting her chin up so that he could kiss her lightly on the nose.

"How did you… I mean… whe-"

He stopped her yammering with a grin and a finger to the lips, assuring her, "I will explain once we arrive at a more appropriate location."

She brushed his hand away, nodding and pressing herself into his strong arms… arms? She would have to ask him about that later as well. It didn't really matter, though. He could have stolen it from a corpse and it wouldn't have bothered her in the least. All that she cared about was that he was here, now, with her…

* * *

The pair lounged quietly together, gazing out over the vast, immaculate garden that made up Sesshomaru's back yard. The taiyoukai had insisted on them going to his abode, though she wasn't sure why it mattered.

His house was incredible, nestled at the top of a hill on a well kept, upper-class bay. He had quite a large chunk of land, and she found out upon mentioning that that he owned quite an impressive piece of forestry just outside the city.

She had been somewhat surprised when they had first walked up the drive. His house had not been as large as she had expected it to be. Well, by all rights it was rather big, but she had expected a palace fit for a king.

He had explained to her that the size of his dwellings had never truly been that important to him, and that the only reason his estate in the past had been so grand was to house the many servants that lived there with him.

Also, he was no longer a Lord, in the people's eyes. He was Sesshomaru Mikoto, famed architect and collector of priceless relics. He was well known for his modern twist on traditional Japanese style and for his generous contributions to museums world wide.

But what the manor had lacked in size it made up for in other ways. It was beautifully built, one of his designs, of course. The priceless art pieces and artifacts that decorated the already stunning interior of his house were eye popping, and she had taken quite a long while simply looking at the amazing collection he had built up over the centuries.

Her favorite part was the garden. Neatly manicured and perfectly placed, everything was indescribably beautiful. Though the lawn at the front of his house was relatively bare, with a trimmed bush here and there, the back was breathtaking. Flora of all kinds flooded the space with splendidly complimenting colors, clusters of violet and white and blue and yellow speckled every corner of the yard. There was even a quaint little bridge and a koi pond.

Kagome shifted her weight, her backside growing slightly numb from having sat on the ornate, metal bench for so long.

Sesshomaru noticed her discomfort, suggesting, "Shall we go inside?"

"Sure, my bum can't take much more of this."

He led her into the house through the back, seating her in the living area while ambling off to make some tea.

Kagome spread herself out over the lavish sofa, her feet raised up onto one arm while her neck rested against the other. Draping her arm across her eyes, she sighed loudly, still not quite believing that all of this was real. After all this time, after all of the worrying… he was alive, and he was with her again.

Then, a though came to her, one that made her a trifle miffed. If Sesshomaru was alive and aware that she was here… why had he waited six months before going to her? She had suffered all that time, and for what?!

"Are you well?"

His tone was smooth, but his eyes reflected his concern. He stood next to the couch, teapot in hand, and cocked his head lightly, awaiting her response.

Kagome leapt to her feet, jabbing him in the chest and shouting, "How could you?!"

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, setting the tea down and taking the trembling miko's hand in his. "What are you speaking of?" he inquired softly.

Kagome snatched her hand back, folding her arms as she explained, "I've been here for months thinking that I would never see you again! I've been totally miserable! Why didn't you come sooner?!"

Sesshomaru smiled, taking a seat on the sofa and pulling the angry miko down next to him. Though she was cross, she did not resist when he pulled her against his side, wrapping her in his embrace. "Forgive me, love. I would have come sooner, had I known. You see, I was not certain when, exactly, you had first gone into the well. I knew that I could not appear in your life until the well was permanently sealed. I would not risk you seeing me, which could have ended up changing the course of events that led to our being together."

"That much I understand," Kagome cut in, "but why did you wait so long _after_ the well had sealed? I mean, it's been six months!"

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair, clarifying, "Had I known that I would have. I researched you very closely; found out when you were born and where you went to school. The times that I visited your home I never saw you, and assumed that you had yet to return. Your scent was there, but I had merely thought that it was due to the fact that it was your place of residence. It was not until a few days ago that I first saw you, purely by coincidence, as you walked past my company."

Kagome blushed. She hadn't thought of that. For the first month after her return she had practically locked herself in her room, coming out only to eat, use the bathroom, and attempt to open the gateway to the past. Afterward she had injured herself and her mother had not let her leave the house in fear that she might try jumping into the well again. She had good reason, too, because that is exactly what Kagome had done, over and over again whenever she was allowed out of the house. It was the final spraining of her ankle that had put a stop to her attempts.

And just a short while ago she had left her mother's house in favor of an apartment. Being so near the well only presented temptation and brought back old, painful memories.

How was he to have known she was back if she was never at the shrine?

She snuggled closer to him, muttering into his shirt, "Sorry, I guess I jumped to conclusions. It's just been so hard for me, thinking that I would never get to see you again."

"There, there, love, I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again," Sesshomaru assured her, caressing her cheek with his knuckles.

Kagome sobered up almost instantly, chirping, "I have so many questions to ask you! I don't even know where to begin!"

"Well, why don't we just take this one question at a time," Sesshomaru suggested coolly, leaning back in the sofa to await her inquires.

"Okay, firstly, how did you get your arm back?"

He lifted a brow. "It has been five-hundred years since we've last seen each other, my miko. It grew back after the first two centuries."

"Ah. Alright then, what's with the hair and the eyes? And where are your markings?"

Sesshomaru had actually forgotten that he had yet to change back, and did so immediately after her mention of the fact. He closed his eyes and let the concealing spell he wore fade, his features reverting back to those in which she was familiar with.

"This is merely a guise used for safety precautions. Being a wealthy man draws enough attention, my unusual hair and eye color would only increase media interest. The last thing I want is prying eyes."

Kagome understood that easily enough. Sesshomaru was inhumanly gorgeous to begin with, but to walk around with demon markings and hair that was lighter than moonbeams would surely make a few people suspicious.

She noticed then that she could sense him again, and assumed that part of his disguise had been made to conceal his aura. That would explain why she had not sensed him on the train. Which brought her to her next question.

"Are there other demons in this time… with the same sort of masks?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head in the affirmative. "Yes. Though our population has dwindled greatly, there are still demons in existence. We are few and far between, but we are here none the less."

"That makes sense. I always wondered if it was possible for youkai to hide their identities from humans." She nodded a little, wondering to herself over the notion. She stored those thoughts away for later.

The next question she had for him was one that had bothered her for some time now, and at one point it had driven her a bit loopy. Now she would finally get her answers, though it was somewhat hard to ask. "What… did Inuyasha wish for?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin, thinking back to the boy's selfless decision. It had indeed resulted in a happy ending for many of them, and to this day he was grateful to the brat.

Over the years he had even grown to like the boy, but only in small doses, and when he was in the right mood. Though he was a bit of an idiot, he had many respectable qualities that Sesshomaru had come to realize and appreciate as time passed.

Their friendship had not been an instantaneous thing. It had taken many, many decades before Sesshomaru had even considered the boy worth speaking to, never mind thinking of him as a companion. But in the end, he found he could not help but feel a hint of admiration for the pup. He was determined, like their father, and had never been blinded by the stupid, unreasonably prejudice against humans. His heart was good, despite the things he had been put through as a child.

And now, Sesshomaru was not ashamed to say that they were kin, and that his blood was Inuyasha's as well.

"Inuyasha, in the end, found the perfect wish. One that was neither selfish nor foolish. It was actually rather ingenious of him."

"So, what was it? You're killing me here!" Kagome pressed, anxious to know what had been decided on.

"He wished that I would find happiness."

"…what?"

Kagome was dumbstruck. It was indeed the perfect wish. Inuyasha had never liked Sesshomaru in the least, and for him to use the jewel to see to an enemy's contentment… it was completely and utterly noble of him.

Tears welled in her eyes. Her happiness, this wonderful life that had been granted to her with Sesshomaru's return, it was all because of Inuyasha. She rubbed her eyes with the back of a hand, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe he would do that. I mean…wow."

"That was my thought on the matter when he first made the wish."

"Why? I mean… I'm sure there was something else he could have thought up that was just as pure. So why did he make a wish for you?" the miko wondered aloud, longing to have been there to better assess the situation.

"Inuyasha saw that I was in great pain upon your leaving. He told me that he was familiar with that sort of emotional agony, and that he never wanted anyone, no matter who that someone was, to have to go through what he endured."

Kagome couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He really was a hero, gallant and pure no matter how hard he tried to cover the fact up.

"Aside from that," Sesshomaru continued, "I believe he knew that my happiness revolved around having you in my life. We all discovered that wishing you back simply was not an option, since you were not meant for that time… so instead, he made the wish knowing that I would find you in the future. So you see, in a roundabout way, though his wish was for me, he really wanted to give you your happy ending."

Kagome sniffled, sobbing, "Inuyasha told me once that he would never be able to repay me for everything I'd done for him. He was wrong… this blows everything else right out of the water. Damn it… I only wish I could have seen him one last time, to thank him."

The once taiyoukai smirked, whispering in her ear, "You can thank him when we meet him for lunch tomorrow."

The words sunk in slowly, and she took a moment to process their meaning. Her head felt heavy and light at the same time, weighed down by the implications and the thoughts of what this meant yet lightened by the giddy anticipation. "He's alive?!"

The silver-haired man grinned at her joyous, bewildered expression. "Yes. He's rather stubborn. He swore that he would stay alive so that he had the chance to see you again. At first I didn't think it possible, since he is only a hanyou. Then again, he does have the Inu no Taisho's blood running through his veins… and we are known for our endurance."

Kagome couldn't contain her joy. She screamed, rather loudly, and leapt off the couch; blushing and muttering apologies when Sesshomaru covered his ears. Once she was certain he was alright, she gushed, "Oh, this is incredible! Did anyone else survive?!"

"The wolf prince, Kouga, and his mate are still alive, though I do not see them often. The kit you traveled with, Shippou, is also alive. He will be at the luncheon tomorrow as well."

"My baby?! Oh, little Shippou! Who else will be there?" she was practically bursting at the seams with overwhelming elation, bouncing around like a kid in a toy store.

"The boy's mate; Inuyasha's as well."

"Inuyasha took a mate?"

She had to sit down. The young woman fanned herself a little as she flopped onto the cushy sofa next to Sesshomaru, feeling like she would faint. Her hanyou had done it… he'd found a way to love.

"Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!"

Sesshomaru's expression turned wicked, and he leaned across the couch to hover over her. "Indeed," he purred while stroking her arm, "and it's only going to get better."

The blue-eyed miko blinked, her heart thundering in her chest as she noted the lusty look he was bestowing upon her. She had not felt so wanted in a long time, and it made butterflies race through her stomach.

"You have no idea how hard it has been for me, miko," the inu drawled; his large, claw tipped hands lifting to cup her face. "To have you once, and then be forced to wait five-hundred years until I could have you again… it was sheer torture."

His tongue traced a lazy line up her jaw, his fangs pinching the shell of her ear. He bit back a moan as she shuddered beneath him, his fingers itching to feel her bare flesh. They skimmed down her neck and over her shoulders, down to the bottom of her shirt. There they stopped, and began backtracking, his hands slinking under the fabric of her top.

Kagome hissed as his hot fingers made contact with her cool skin, paving scorching trails of desire up her stomach and over her ribs, pausing only when they found purchase on her breasts.

"Ah, Sessho-mmmm…"

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep my hands to myself on that train. I wanted nothing more than to tear your clothing off and have you, then and there, in front of all of those people. I have not had another woman since I took you, and the wait has taken a great toll on me. My control is slipping…"

'Yes,' she thought to herself, too consumed with passion to form the words with her mouth. 'Take me, please. It's been too long…' She planned on taking advantage of every spare moment she had with him. After all, she only had so many years before…

Her eyes snapped open. She only had so many years before… 'Before I shrivel into an old woman and he no longer wants me.' She fought the tears that threatened to spill at the thought. Fate really could be cruel. She was only mortal, and the time she had left with him didn't seem like enough. She had finally been given her happily ever after… only to have it snatched away by the withering hands of time.

Something was wrong. "What is it," Sesshomaru asked, pausing his administrations to gauge her emotions.

She shook her head, nibbling her lip a little before voicing her thoughts. "It's just that… I only wish I had more time with you. I mean look at you, you're incredible. In thirty years or so I'll be all gross and you won't want me anymore."

Sesshomaru blinked once, and then began laughing.

"Hey, this isn't funny! You might not have to worry about aging but I do!" the miko snapped, slapping him on the chest and feeling very put out.

"Forgive me, love. I did not mean for you to be hurt by my actions. However, your fears are pointless. You worry over growing old and dieing, yet it will never happen."

"What?"

The amber-eyed man shifted, pulling his woman into his lap as he elucidated, "Inuyasha wished for my happiness, Kagome. Do you think I would be happy without you?"

She thought about it, supposing he was right. So then, what exactly did that mean? Would he wither and die too? "So, what does your happiness entail?"

"I plan on living for a very long time, pet, and you are going to be by my side every step of the way."

"But how?" she demanded, "I'm not a demon… am I? I don't feel any different."

The Lord put a finger to her lips. "I fell in love with a mortal woman. Why would I change you into something you're not? No… you are not a demon, nor are you any other mystical creature. You are simply the miko, Kagome."

She wasn't following him. "So, how does this work, then? If I'm not a demon, how can I possibly live as long as you?"

"Every being's life is represented by a number, Kagome. When we are born that number slowly begins to decrease… like a timer. Each individual is given a specific time to live, depending on what they are. Humans have much smaller numbers… and once the number reaches zero… you die. What I have done, is simply paused your timer."

"So… you have frozen me in the body of a young woman for the rest of my life?"

Upon his nod, she sighed, "I was right; this day just keeps getting better."

She heard him chuckle, but her thoughts were elsewhere. To live forever and stay young… was that not every woman's dream? To go through life always looking as though you're twenty?

She was brought back to reality with a start when strong lips pressed fervently over her own, warm hands sliding back under her shirt.

"But that's enough about that for right now. I need to feel you again… the memory of your heat is beginning to fade."

Her breath was stolen as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed to the floor, followed quickly by her pants and socks. His nimble hands flitted precisely over her body, applying pressure in her more sensitive spots. His claws pricked the skin just below her naval, and she convulsed in pleasure. "Oh… s-so good."

He smirked. "Only one of your many hot spots, miko. During our last coupling I did not have much time to discover them all, but I promise you that by the morning I will know your body better than you do." His mouth was hot against her chest, nibbling the edge of her bra and his fingers traced the lacy confinement.

"For example… I know that when I trace your clavicle… you shake like a leaf." His actions mimicked his words, and she did indeed shiver.

The miko bit her lip hard as Sesshomaru's hands wandered from one spot to another, triggering pleasurable responses from her slight, curvaceous frame. It was almost too much to bear. How had he managed to discover so much about her during the single time they had been together? How had he discovered the extremely receptive flesh along the inside of her left elbow, or the spot just at the base of her skull?

"My favorite spot so far… is this little piece of flesh along the inside of your right thigh. Once I've gotten you excited enough, touching this one spot would probably be enough to send you over the edge." He emphasized his point by tracing his claws over the pale skin, and her body jerked up in response.

The beautiful, delicate arc of her spine was incredibly alluring, thrusting her breasts out toward him and making her head loll back as a moan of sheer bliss escaped her lips.

"Do that again," she pleaded softly, spreading her legs to allow him better access.

"Oh, I will do that and more to you, little one. However, first I believe we should move our session to a more comfortable location."

Before she even had a chance to protest they were in his room, and she was sprawled in the middle of his enormous bed. Lavish pillows surrounded her petite form, the cool silk feeling absolutely stunning against her now overheated flesh.

Sesshomaru was standing at the foot, slowly peeling his clothing off. Kagome swallowed hard as she watched each article fall away, leaving behind nothing but his perfection.

She stole a quick look at his regenerated arm, glad that he had it back. Sesshomaru had absolutely blown her mind the first time they had been intimate… now that he had both hands, she was dieing to know what he was capable of.

He crawled over her, kissing her passionately as he slowly undid her bra. The cool air that hit her breasts made her gasp in delight, the chilled caress tugging at her skin and raising gooseflesh across her body.

The quick intake of air was followed by a breathy moan as his scorching flesh pressing desperately against hers, as though he were trying to mash them together into a single being.

One strong arm wound around her petite waist and lifted her torso from the mattress, bringing her even closer so that he could plunder her lips more vigorously.

The kiss broke apart so that Sesshomaru could meander down her body, his tongue sliding over the softly muscled abdomen. His breath wafted across her stomach like a cloud of steam, hot and wonderful to the touch. The young priestess shuddered as her demon lover used his claws to tickle the flesh behind her knee, his mouth still flitting deftly across her torso.

Suddenly his head shot up to her chest, his teeth latching hungrily onto her right nipple. She cried out in euphoric bliss, twisting her hands in his hair as he sucked vigorously on the small, rosy peak.

Kagome squirmed aimlessly, trying to lift her hips to press herself against him. She was aching for him to touch her elsewhere, and slowly a warm, wet heat pooled between her legs.

"Please, touch me," she begged him, hoping he would not tease her much longer.

Needing to feel her almost as badly as she needed to be fulfilled, Sesshomaru complied, one hand dipping past her naval to strip her of her panties and slide through the slick folds of her womanhood. Her musical scream was intensely gratifying, he decided as he pressed down on the small bundle of nerves just above her entrance.

She was so wet, so ready to accept him into her warm, pliant body. But that would have to wait… he was not done toying with her yet.

He retracted his claws and slid a single finger in, testing her. She was indeed tight, and it made his cock throb painfully. It had been so long since he'd enjoyed her, and apparently she'd been a good girl during his absence.

Once he had stretched her minutely he added a second finger, the long digit pushing upward inside the tight ring of muscles to press against her sweet spot. She bucked again, his name a whispered sigh on her lips. His thumb worked her clit carefully, making sure not to apply too much pressure. He wanted to string her along for as much time he could, so that her climax would be all the more powerful in the end.

Kagome was awash with pleasure. It had been far too long since she'd felt his delicious caress, and the things he did to her now made her feel as though she would go mad with passion.

She was slick with readiness, and Sesshomaru groaned as the palpable scent of her arousal filled his head with its hypnotic, heady aroma. The hand that was not busy stroking her wetness busied itself with her hair, long fingers pulling through the fine, raven strands as his mouth plundered hers in a feverish kiss.

Her nails raked across his back, scoring flesh and leaving long, thin gashes. She had not intended to be so rough, but when he growled in obvious pleasure she found herself repeating the action.

His deep, guttural sounds were thrilling, and Kagome decided that she very much enjoyed seeing this side of him. This raw, wild side that was driven purely by instinct and emotion, it was incredible. To witness him stripped of his stoicism and cool demeanor and see the animal behind the man… it made her _hot_.

His lips trailed along her collarbone, and her body trembled in response. Slowly, diligently, he crept down her shivering frame, his fingers tracing every crevice and dip on her slender, curving form. His claws found the sensitive bit of flesh on her thigh, and drew lazy patterns over it.

She screamed. He could feel her convulsing around his fingers, her legs trembling as he continued to tease that one, receptive area. His eyes moved from her elated, tightly drawn features to the soft curve of her breasts, skimming over her stomach to land on the small, well kept thatch of black down just above her womanhood.

Swallowing the thick lump that had built in his throat, Sesshomaru lowered his head to the apex of her legs, his hot breath fanning against her damp flesh. Amber eyes followed the motions of his hand, half lidded as they watched long, pale fingers slide rhythmically in and out of his beloved's hot sheath. He almost came undone at the sight.

Kagome, noticing where her lover's eyes were trained, gave a shy squeak, stammering, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Sesshomaru did not take his eyes from the delicious sight of his miko's wet core, murmuring hotly, "Watching."

She blushed profusely, barking, "Well don't! It's embarrassing!"

The silver-haired demon quirked a brow at that, pausing his ministrations. "Oh? I don't think so… you're just being childish."

He removed his fingers from her, smirking when she whined in protest. Crawling carefully over her, he brought a hand to the back of her head, lifting her face to his as he whispered against her lips, "If you don't give these things a chance… you'll never know what you most enjoy. It is important to experiment, Kagome, lest you miss out on what could be some of your greatest pleasures."

The fingers he had used to toy with her were still wet, coated in a thin film of her arousal. He brought them to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick a single digit clean. The blush was back, and the coy, flustered manner that she was gawking at him was highly endearing.

The other finger he extended to her. "Taste," he commanded.

She was a bit reluctant, but the look in Sesshomaru's eyes told her that it was not something he would debate. Tentatively she stuck out her tongue, drawing it slowly across the pad.

"More."

She huffed, opening her mouth and drawing the slender digit into it. Her lips closed, her tongue laving the entire length of his finger before releasing it. The taste was odd, though not as unpleasant as she had expected it to be.

She didn't really have time to ponder it before his tongue forced its way into her mouth, his hands clasping her face as he kissed her senseless. When they parted Sesshomaru rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily as he rasped, "The flavor of you… on your own lips… is to _die for_, miko."

She didn't have a chance to reply as he slunk back down her form and settled himself between her thighs once again. "Now," he instructed as one arm stretched up so that his hand could pull her up onto her elbows, "stay there. I want you to watch, to see just how exhilarating it is."

She trembled, but stayed put all the same. Her eyes followed his mouth as it lowered to her entrance, his teeth scraping the flesh just above her opening. Slowly he latched onto her clit, his eyes locked on her to make certain she was doing as she was told. He was pleased to find that he gaze did not stray once, even as she clenched her teeth in pleasure and squirmed beneath him.

The gentle pressure he was applying increased, his tongue flicking the tiny nub many times before he sucked it vigorously.

Kagome yelled loudly, fighting the urge to shut her eyes and let her head loll back. Watching him was embarrassing, but at the same time the pleasure it brought her was so great that it over road any form of doubt or awkwardness.

His deep, golden eyes stared up at her from between her legs, black slits narrowing as a low growl tore from his throat. The intense look on his face made her feel both nervous and sexy. His pointed fangs and pale, masculine lips looked so enticing, especially when they were parted like that, so that his tongue could bring her pleasure.

His eyes were swimming pools of molten amber pierced by thin pupils, and she watched, fixated, as they slowly bled. Small rivulets leached in from every angle, consuming the calm, tawny hue with vibrant red.

His mouth detached from her bundle of nerves, venturing lower so that his tongue could trace her slit. Kagome watched him prod at her opening for a moment, teasing it before pushing the wet muscle deeper.

Her arms were shaking, and as much as she wanted to do as Sesshomaru had told her, she wasn't certain how much longer she could hold herself up.

The inu youkai grinned in satisfaction, his fingers teasing her clit as his mouth continued its steady ministrations on her hot core.

She bucked under him, all the while straining to keep her eyes open and on him. She was biting her lip rather harshly, from what he could tell, her blunt human teeth tearing the soft flesh and drawing minimal amounts of blood. He removed his tongue from her sex, his fingers replacing it as he smirked up at the quaking miko. "Do you have any idea how hard it makes me… to know that you are watching me pleasure you?"

His low, erotic tenor sent jolts of ecstasy racing over her skin, making her spine arch and her head snap backward.

His fingers fisted into her hair, pulling her face forward again as he whispered, "Don't look away…" She obliged slowly, her movements strained and shaky. He grinned at her, watching as a bead of sweat made its way from her neck down to the valley of her breasts.

He could sense her growing nearer to her peak. "Can you feel it?" he asked silkily, rubbing the spot inside of her that made her jerk in response. "Can you feel it building with every stroke of my fingers? Do not fight me, Kagome. Give yourself over to the pleasure."

She hadn't a chance to begin with, but his sensual words drew her to her pinnacle even more quickly than she had anticipated. She came hard, clenching down on the long, slender digits that curled within her. The low, throaty moan that bubbled through her lips came unbidden, and had she not been so completely engrossed in the sensation of her orgasm, she would have probably been embarrassed.

Her lover's eyes strayed from her own, wandering back down her body to stare intently at her womanhood. Her thighs were shaking, her hips thrusting in time with the sharp, sporadic bursts of pleasure that he drew out with well timed strokes of his fingers.

Finally, when she could give no more, she collapsed backward, her hands trembling as they reached down to cup Sesshomaru's face. She guided him back up her body, her lips seeking his in a slow, lethargic kiss.

She had not quite recovered from her climax when she felt a soft nudging against her inner thigh. Her passion glazed orbs roamed downward, falling on the head of Sesshomaru's erection as it pressed into her skin. He grasped it firmly, sliding it through her slick folds several times before finally surging forward and penetrating her.

The young miko grasped her lover's shoulders tightly, hissing through her teeth at the flare of pain that spiked through her as Sesshomaru seated himself fully within her. It had been some time, and her partner was anything _but_ average. The ache receded, leaving a full, stretched feeling in its wake.

Sesshomaru gave her a moment to adjust, watching the mixed emotions that swam in her eyes. Pain, satisfaction, desire… To simply be here, stretched over her submissive form, and to watch her beautiful face flit from one carnal emotion to the next… it was intensely gratifying. He had never been so fulfilled in all of his long life.

Here, in this time where demons were mere myth to the majority of the human populace, he did not have to worry about the reaction of his councilmen or the other Lords. Here he was free to love his human miko without fearing for her safety. Despite the decline of youkai numbers, he could not think of a happier time in his life than this.

Kagome trembled in his arms, her chest heaving as a rosy blush spread over her features. Her hands trembled profusely as she traced his lips, thinking to herself about the lethal fangs that were hidden just below her fingertips. All of him, elegant, ethereal beauty, and beneath that, power that was unimaginable to most.

Thoughts of his strength made her shudder in anticipation. The notion that his hands, his large, deadly hands that could crush bone, held her so tenderly… it made her appreciate him all the more.

"I feel sort of guilty," she admitted in between gasps.

He gave her an odd look, and she giggled. "What I mean is that I feel bad for you having to walk on eggshells around me all the time. Like I'm some kind of fine china."

Sesshomaru smiled in understanding. "Dismiss the notion," he told her gently as he pulled his fingers through her hair. "This is the only way I wish to handle you. To be tender to you, to love you softly so that I might fully appreciate everything about your miraculous human body. This Sesshomaru would never be rough with you, Kagome."

He nibbled her ear, shifting slightly to press his pelvis firmly against hers. She gasped loudly, and he chuckled, adding as an afterthought, "That is, unless you want me to be rough with you."

She moaned, his hot breath fanning against her neck and sending fissions of delight racing through her veins. "Oh, Sesshomaru," she purred, tilting her hips back to slide along his length, only to push back swiftly.

The youkai grunted, shivering at the feeling of her tight muscles sucking at his cock. Her heat was indescribably pleasurable, wet and constricting as she slunk back and forth over his erection.

"Be mine," he whispered into her throat, scraping his fangs along the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Give yourself to me for eternity, Kagome."

"_Yes_," she hissed in response, her fingers winding around his biceps as she tilted her head back. She felt him apply slight pressure, his tongue dancing across her flesh before a short lance of pain shot across her neck.

He stilled, wanting to make the marking as painless as possible. Through the small wound, he injected a small amount of his reiki into her bloodstream and pulled back. The silver-haired male watched with satisfaction as the laceration healed almost instantly, content that she had obviously accepted his essence.

He felt wonderful knowing that, even if he could not be around her at all times, his demonic aura would always be with her as a form of protection. This gift between life partners would heal almost any wound, and disperse all forms of infection. As a poison wielder, he was especially efficient when it came to recovering, and now that his aura had become a part of her, she would inherit the same power to a degree. Coupled with her miko ability, he doubted he would ever have to worry about losing her to some kind of accident.

And now that that aspect of their coupling was out of the way, he could move on to the more… pleasurable parts of the ritual.

His hips gave a sudden but gentle thrust, one that made her cry out in elation and surprise. Kagome was not an expert at this, by any means… but she was certain that Sesshomaru would make it rather easy for her. It was like a form of dancing… so long as one had a good partner, learning would be easy. She would just let him lead for now.

He set a steady, slow pace, one that she easily picked up on. Despite her clumsiness, Kagome had always been good at picking up a beat, and had no trouble matching his rhythm.

She clutched desperately to him, wanting to feel as much of him inside and against her as she could. The delicious friction at her center made her blood thrum hard through her body, her lungs constricting as she cried out to him.

True to his word, he loved her gently, his mouth worshipping her lips and neck and breasts. His hands stroked her sides and her hips, claws pricking her skin lightly as he dragged them over her stomach.

Her legs lifted around his hips, her feet pressing into the back of his thighs for momentum. Kagome arched her back, her breasts mashing against his marble chest as a low groan escaped her lips. Her lover had her writhing beneath him as his dexterous mouth nibbled her shoulder, one of his hands sliding down her taut stomach to tease her nub.

Sesshomaru's tempo increased slowly, until Kagome felt as though she could no longer match pace. His hips met hers with a sort of frantic urgency, and she deduced that he was not far from his own release by the strained look on his face.

She too was reaching pinnacle, the consuming burn in her belly spreading and growing until it was maddening, and she thrashed her head as it built. His strong, deep penetrations kept rubbing that wonderful little spot inside of her that was begging for attention, pushing her further and further into oblivion.

One of his hands found the small of her back, lifting her from the bed minutely to change the angle of his thrusts. The tightening coil inside of her snapped, and Kagome screamed loudly in completion. "Oh, yes! Sesshomaru!!"

He could feel her trembling, smell the heightened aroma of her sex as she fell over the edge into euphoria. Her tight, milking walls clamped viciously around his length, drawing him in and clenching vigorously like a silk vice. The added sensation accompanied by her passionate moaning sent him into his own orgasm, and he jerked artlessly several times as his seed emptied into her womb.

"_Kagome_…" he hissed deeply as he shook in her arms, his body thrumming with immense pleasure. Her insistent wiggling drew out his bliss for what seemed to be ages, the force behind it wrenching a growl from his chest. He collapsed over her small for in a shivering heap, his breathing labored as he tried to regain his senses.

Apparently, five hundred years of no sex resulted in one incredibly gratifying orgasm. He would never, _ever _wait that long again. In fact, now that he had the woman of his dreams safe in his arms, he doubted that even a single day would go by where he would not know her touch. She was simply far too tempting.

She sighed loudly, her hands rubbing lightly across his back as she mumbled, "It's been too long."

Her lover lifted himself onto his elbows, raising a dubious brow at her.

Kagome laughed. She knew he would never actually say the words, but his expression clearly read, 'You have _got to_ be _kidding _me.'

Sesshomaru growled playfully at his new mate, nipping the tip of her nose as his hand squeezed her breast.

She batted his hand away, muttering, "Hold on one second, there, bucko! I've got to go-"

"You are going _nowhere_, my miko," Sesshomaru interrupted, crushing her against his chest as though he meant to restrain her.

Kagome grunted, wiggling fruitlessly in her demon lover's grasp. Giving up with a sigh, she explained, "I've got to pee!"

He huffed in exasperation, rolling his eyes as he lifted his arm to allow her freedom. He watched as she crawled off the bed and scurried into his bathroom, winking at him as she shut the door.

He flopped onto his back, arms folding beneath his head as he contemplated the future. He was certain his mate would want a wedding of sorts, since it was a rather common human custom. Afterward he would look into getting her a new job. Obviously the one she had now was unacceptable, since she was forced to take the subway as a mode of transportation. A good job would provide her with enough money to buy a car, and would make her happy. When he had found her, she practically reeked of depression.

He pondered to himself what her interests might be, or if she had plans to explore a different field of work. He supposed he would ask her… in the morning.

The bathroom door swung open, and Kagome stepped back into the room while air drying her hands. "You need to put a hand towel in there," she muttered quietly, smiling in Sesshomaru's direction.

The silver-haired inu youkai nodded. He had never needed a towel to dry himself with; it was one of the perks of having an immensely powerful aura. Reiki emitted heat, and it had always been his method of drying off after showering or even washing his hands. He supposed there were several things he would have to change to accommodate to her human needs.

Kagome began making her way back to the bed, pausing when she spied her lover's clothing piled on the floor. His black, leather belt snagged her attention, and she blushed a little before tearing her eyes away and continuing onto the bed.

Sesshomaru was curious. "Something the matter, love?"

Kagome bit her lip, somewhat embarrassed to say what was on her mind.

The inu smiled softly, sliding toward her and looping an arm under hers to pull her nearer. "You know you can tell me anything…"

She nodded, stammering, "Yeah… um… y-you know how you were saying it's good to experiment, and whatnot… well… I was wondering if… if…"

Sesshomaru's grin broadened, and he murmured huskily into her ear, "No need to be shy, love. There is little that I would _not_ do to you."

The young miko nodded, finishing, "Would you… tie me up?"

When he didn't say anything immediately she grew rather nervous, and quickly began yammering, "I mean we don't have to, or anything, I was just thinking that maybe you might enjoy-"

His lips silenced her, and she was swept away by the raw hunger behind Sesshomaru's kiss. Her fingers gripped both his neck and the bed sheet, and when he finally pulled back she was flushed to the roots of her hair. "I'll take that as a 'yes'?"

"Oh, my delicious little priestess, I would gladly tie you down and have my way with you. Though I have to ask… why? You never struck me as the type to enjoy bondage."

The miko bit her lip. "The idea of you dominating me gets me pretty excited. I've always had kind of a thing for domineering men."

He hummed in delight, purring, "Well, I'm certainly good at that."

She lifted a raven brow, nodding her head in affirmation.

"You and I are going to have an in depth discussion about your fantasies, little miko," he told her firmly, while weighing one of her breasts in his right palm.

"Sure, sure," she promised, leaning into his touch, "later."

Sesshomaru kissed her quickly, sliding to the edge of the bed and reaching down to snatch something off of the floor. "Yes," he crooned, his tone heavy with desire, "much later."

When he returned to her, Kagome gave an anxious wiggle as she caught sight of the belt in his hand. The immense lust she felt for her demon lover was indescribable, the wicked thoughts that ran through her mind making her shudder in anticipation.

As a miko, she was certain she was breaking some kind of basic ground rules here… what with the code of purity and all. It was probably some kind of transgression in priestess society… but she really didn't give a rat's ass. She was sick of being a saint.

Sesshomaru snagged both of her wrists and pinned her down, and at that moment she couldn't help but think, 'If this is considered debauchery, I think I could get used to living in sin.'

**Ah, that's all!I hope everyone enjoyed this fiction. **

**I'll have the next one up in a bit. I'm going to Winnipeg this weekend... more dance tournaments... :P So, that being said, it might be a week or so. Don't worry, I'll keep the oneshots pouring in!!**

**Again, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, and for taking the time to read this! It means a bunch to me!  
**

**Please, review...**


End file.
